Mi hermana¿¡Y TU!
by nekykychan
Summary: Superbi Squalo siempre le ha sido fiel a su jefe Xanxus por su deseo de ver el gran poder que este guarda. Pero ¿Que hará Squalo cuando su hermana vaya de visita y las cosas se salgan de control? Todos esos recuerdos e incómodos momentos se volverán realidad una vez mas, por culpa de su "estúpido jefe"
1. Mi visita inesperada

**Hola a todos, me he encontrado ausente bastante tiempo, ya saben, la universidad :c es horrible ~~ Anyway, les traigo ahora esta nueva historia en la que llevo trabajando bastante tiempo. Debo hacer la aclaración de que esta historia tambien esta publicada en pero incompleta, pretendo completarla aquí y luego allá. Espero les guste, esta día surgió hace mucho tiempo en mi cabeza porque creo que puede ser algo que pasaría en la serie (?)**

**Ningún**** personaje de KHR me pertenecen, son de Akira Amano, los OC si son míos. :3**

* * *

><p>Roma,Italia.<p>

La ciudad que era testigo de la sede de los Vongola en una restringida y privada zona, una casa muy elegante que la habitaba el 9º Vongola, no muy lejos de ahí, mas bien dicho ya ubicada en la ciudad, se hallaba otra casa igual de elegante, era como la versión mini de la morada del líder, pero esta era la guarida de Varia, que bien de guarida no tenia nada, no estaba oculta o enterrada en algún lugar como muchos pensaron, era una casa lujosa normal aunque cabe decir que debajo del suelo tenia pasadizos secretos, ahí estaba la verdadera guarida, lo demás era la fachada y el hogar de todos sus miembros. Era un sábado soleado, mas no hacia calor, Squalo como siempre sin nada que hacer, según el ya había entrado bastante –si es que toda una semana entera sin descanso y sin dormir no puede ser justificado, después de haber perdido contra Yamamoto Takeshi decidió no volver a cortase el cabello…otra vez- se sentó en el balcón, habían pasado unos escasos 3 meses desde aquello.

-A..que día mas aburrido, solo espero que no me molesten hoy- se dijo a si mismo recargándose en el barandal, tenía la tendencia de pensar en voz alta

Tenia la mirada fija en la nada, el suave viento le mecía los cabellos, pareciera que se quedaría dormido ahí parado, el portón de la mansión se abrió dejando entrar a un lujoso automóvil negro, eso era de siempre

-Otro de los contadores de Mammon- se volvió a decir en Voz alta

A los 5 minutos de que aquel automóvil entrara, sin llamar a la puerta entro Lussuria

-Toc toc Squalo- ya había entrado, no tenía necesidad de hacer eso

-Ah eres tu, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que estoy descansando?- respondió como siempre casi gritando

-Ya tranquilo Squalo-kun, tienes visitas y parece que planea quedarse mucho tiempo ju ju-

-¿Visitas?- se saco de lugar por un buen rato  
><em>No podrá ser que…espero que no<em>

-Ya, vístete querido Squalo, sabemos que tienes unos grandes músculos de modelo que hasta yo quisiera tener en mi cama, pero mejor cúbrete-

Squalo lo miro con asco, sería un gay para siempre, se puso su uniforme a excepción del saco y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos en donde casi siempre se hallaban las visitas, mas al escuchar el sonido de un piano apresuro su paso

-¡Vroi!- grito entrando

En la habitación se encontraban Lussuria, Levi, Belphegor y Mammon sentados en semi circulo en los muebles, y en el piano se encontraba una chica delgada, de cabello del mismo color que el de Squalo, largo, ojos color azules y un vestido del mismo color.

-¡Hermano!- dijo la chica emocionada e interrumpiendo la melodía para salir corriendo a abrazarlo

-¡Serena! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ya suéltame!- le decía regañando y apenado Squalo

-Lo lamento hermano, es solo que ya tenía mucho rato que no te veía y decidí que era mejor venir a visitarte que a esperar que te acordaras de mi- le sonrió dejando de abrazarlo

Belph estaba algo confundido y pregunto a Mammon

-Nee tu, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aqui?-

-Oh es cierto, tú eras prácticamente un niño y no recuerdas mucho, lastima para ti, esta información te costara-

-Tsk, enano avaro- respondió

-Ma..ma, ya cálmense, yo lo explicare todo- dijo Lussuria poniendose de pie –La chica que ves ahí es nada más ni nada menos que la gemela y hermana menor de Squalo-kun, encargada a la familia Vongola y sobre todo a Mammon para entrenarla y convertirla en mafiosa, mas al verla crecer con belleza y talento para el piano su padre decidió que solo Squalo seria mafioso y aprovecho los talentos de su hija para ganarse una gran popularidad sobre la mayoría de las familias mafiosas, ahora es una gran pianista y una modelo, hasta Levi tiene revistas de ella debajo de su cama, y al ser un gran prospecto de esposa se convierto en…-

-Mi prometida- dijo secamente Xanxus entrando a la habitación

* * *

><p>Asi es, nuestro queridisimo Squalo tiene una hermana gemela que se va a casar con el jefe, chanchanchan !<p>

O puede que no *risa macabra*

Sigan sintonizandonos para saber la verdad !


	2. Escandaloso vigilamiento

Lussuria contaba emocionado su historia con todo e imágenes de flash back de fondo que cuando entro Xanxus se enojo porque lo interrumpió

-Oh Jefe…Usted siempre contando el final de todo, ma…es una lástima, pero bueno Belph ahí tienes tu historia-

-Es una pena que no pudiéramos terminar tu entrenamiento, pero supongo que el piano es una mejor profesión para una señorita- Mammon

-Ah, ya recuerdo que el pedazo de pescado tiene una hermana- Belph

-¡Oh Jefe!-dijo Levi sorprendido –Había olvidado el hecho de que usted estuviera comprometido- Por dentro, se estaba muriendo de celos, la joven en cuestión nunca fue del total agrado del hombre.

-¡VOOOOOI!, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- miro Squalo con mira fulminante a Xanxus, el cual se la regreso lo que le causo algo de miedo, pero no soltó a su hermana, en ese momento si vio importante abrazarla

-Basura,no te tengo que explicar nada-

-Tsk…mas importante, ¡¿LEVI, QUE HACES CON FOTOS DE MI HERMANA DEBAJO DE TU CAMA?-

-Tranquilo Squalo no sabía que era tu hermana, no me fije en su apellido-nervioso rogando por su vida

-Ciertamente, es raro que el jefe este aquí con nosotros- interrumpio Mammon el berrinche que ambos oficiales tenían entre ellos

-Xanxus…- dijo Serena apenas audible y se soltó del agarre de su hermano solo para acercarse mas hacia el –Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo- dijo algo tímida

_Ese pedazo de jefe…Tsk_ se pensaba Squalo con ganas de golpear a Xanxus

-No entiendo como la hermana del cerebro de pez termino comprometida con el Jefe- comento Belphegor algo aburrido de la situación

-Siendo el jefe, el hijo de un mafioso con gran poder no se puede casar con cualquier mujer, por lo que ambos padres influyentes deben de estar de acuerdo en comprometer a sus hijos y al ser la hermana del cerebro de un pez un buen partido supongo que aceptaron-le contesto Mammon

-¡¿A quién llamas cerebro de pez?!-pero no tanto como Squalo- bueno, Serena dime la verdad, ¿Por qué has venido?´- trato de parecer mas tranquilo pero con esas personas era realmente imposible

-Ya te lo dije hermano, vine a verte, además de que en uno días será mi examen profesional y quería que vinieras a verme y…quería hablar con Xanxus- lo ultimo dijo con algo de seriedad pero en su rostro se podía notar que estaba avergonzada

-Nunca cambiaras Serena, sigues siendo una cursi- canturreó Mammon mientras flotaba cerca de la recién llegada

-Bueno ya me viste, ya viste a Xanxus, ahora hare que te escolten a un hotel para que pases la noche- Squalo comenzó a jalarla para sacarla de la habitación

-Ma…ma pero siempre tan aventado Squ, tu pobre hermana vino desde España solo para verte, que desconsiderado, además al ser ella la prometida del jefe debe de quedarse aquí, Jefe, ¿no cree que le vendría bien un escarmiento a Squalo?-dijo Lussuaria con su tono burlón

-Maldito- prácticamente Squalo lo asesino con la mirada

Xanxus se hallaba callado en su sillón con una copa de vino en la mano, como siempre su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo, miro a Squalo fulminantemente y de nuevo este volvió a sentir algo de miedo, entendiendo así lo que él quería decir, después de estar casi toda su vida con el ha podido entender ese lenguaje de señas visuales.

-Está bien, si no hay otra opción se quedara aquí-dijo Squalo resignado

-Gracias, hermano- le dio un beso en la mejilla para después sonreírle –Si me permiten, me gustaría terminar de tocar-

-Ay esta niña me mata de su ternura-Lussuria se tocaba las mejillas mientras suspiraba -Claro que puedes seguir tocando si es un deleite para todos escucharte, ahora Squalo no seas grosero y siéntate en el sillón- prácticamente le obligo por que el mismo hizo que se sentara. Era un hecho, Lussuria se sentía la mamá gallina.

Serena se acerco nuevamente al piano, y empezó a interpreta una melodía muy suave y callada, perfecta para un día de descanso, Squalo en vez de ponerle atención, tenía su vista clavada en Xanxus para vigilar si miraba de forma indebida a su pequeña hermana, algo que todo hermano mayor haría pero al tratarse de su jefe, y sobre todo de él, debía de tener cuidado si no quería que saliera lastimada de nuevo, mas el que no negaba que era su prometía significaba…¿Qué la quería? O ¿simplemente está jugando?, la vena de la sien de Squalo se inflo y al no saber la respuesta se desespero y…

-¡VOI!- grito como el loco compulsivo que es, rompiendo así la paz que la melodía creaba

-Squalo…en vez de gritar pudiste solo haberme dicho que parara-dijo algo decepcionada mientras se tallaba los ojos en un intento de no perturbar aun mas la paz de la habitación

-No…Serena no es por tu melodía yo es que bueno…- no se creaba una excusa para justificar el porqué de su grito

Mas el que se desquicio fue Xanxus que le aventó la copa con vino al cabello de Squalo, cosa que siempre hacia pero esta vez había sido tanto la rabia con la que la arrojo que el vidrio se pulverizo al tocar la cabeza del espadachín.

_No lo hizo… _pensaba Squalo con miedo pero oh, sí lo hizo

Al momento de que le hizo eso todos sus los miembros salieron de la alcoba, no querían ver el castigo que le tocaría a Squalo por haber interrumpido los pensamientos de Xanxus. Aunque fuera el segundo al mando, también era sancionado por Xanxus cuando se salía de los limites permitidos de su histeria

-Suerte en el hospital Squalo- dijo Mammon de tono burlón al cerrar la puerta

Squalo volteo a ver a Xanxus, había fruncido el ceño, eso no era bueno para el

-Sal de mi vista- le dijo secamente

-¡VOI!, ¡No creas que te dejare aquí solo con ella, maldito Jefe!- y bien no pensaba hacerlo ya que Serena todavía se encontraba sentada frente al piano observando todo

-Ahora- le dio el ultimátum con la mirada

Squalo chasqueo la lengua a manera de disgusto-Bastardo, Serena, vámonos- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_Hermano, nunca cambiaras, ¿cierto?_ pensó ella

-Serena, acércate- dijo Xanxus

Serena se quedo inmóvil unos momentos sin saber muy bien que hacer, Xanxus y Squalo tenían un juego de miradas bastante intenso.

_Tsk, si no fuera el jefe ya lo hubiera degollado_-Serena…haz lo que quieras- término diciendo muy enojado el espadachín y al salir de la habitación se encontró con Levi y Lussuria que estaba pegados a la puerta-Ustedes…- los miro con ganas de asesinar incluso se trono los nudillos

-Ma..ma, Squalo no te pongas así nosotros…-dijo nervioso Lussuria

-Solo queríamos saber tu castigo- contesto Levi de manera imprudente

-Ah, con que eso es, y supongo que si me voy a ahora ustedes no se quedaron a oír la conversación de adentro ¿verdad?- decía amenazador Squalo

-No Squalo-kun como crees- se reía un poco nervioso Lussuria

-¡Bastardos! Ahora mismo los llevo conmigo- de donde saco la fuerza para jalarlos lejos de la habitación, quien sabe, tal vez fue el enojo y el saber de que su día tranquilo, no será así

Adentro, todavía se podían escuchar los gritos de Squalo, realmente era como tener un mosquito en el tímpano. Serena suspiro pesadamente llevándose las manos a la cadera, había olvidado lo agotador que su hermano gemela era a veces o casi siempre.

-Probablemente estas cosas sucedan siempre pero, me disculpo por el comportamiento de Squalo, Xanxus-

Eso no era lo que a él le importaba en ese instante

-Sigue tocando- dijo inexpresivo sin abrir los ojos

Serena esbozo una ligera sonrisa y regreso al piano -Como gustes, Xanxus- solto una pequeña risa

El joven espadachín daba vueltas mientras caminaba, maldiciendo una y otra vez a diestra y siniestra  
>-Si cree que no lo voy a vigilar está muy equivocado-decia entre dientes Squalo, todavía muy enojado y con la vena de sien más que hinchada, ya aprecia que la pobre tenia vida propia.<p>

Sabía que desde el jardín podría ver la ventana de la habitación en donde se hallaban, el único problema es que para eso tenía que treparse a un árbol, si había vencido al emperador de la espada, obvio que podía subir a un árbol sin hacer ruido, se sonrió así mismo, eso era pan comido, según él.

-Maldito jefe- todavía le insultaba mientras trataba de subir el árbol.

Bien fue fácil, aunque algo incomodo ya que las ramas eran pequeñas a pesar de ser un árbol muy grande. Desde la posición en donde estaba podía ver lo que sucedía en la habitación.

*Bingo*

Se sentía glorioso en su cabeza, pero bien volvería a la realidad, lo que dejaba ver la ventana era lo mismo de hace 5 minutos, Serena tocando y Xanxus en su sillón, después de terminada la melodía ella se levanto y se acerco a Xanxus el cual la jalo del brazo haciendo que ella se sentara en el sillón con el, mas específicamente en sus piernas, claro manteniendo su semblante calmado, cosa que a Squalo era todo lo contrario, le hervía la sangre.

-Ese maldito jefe, como se atreve, ya verá lo que le espera- sus ojos estaban en llamas e hizo tanta fuerza en las ramas en las que se apoyaba se cayeron.

Y para su mala suerte se cayeron casi sobre la cabeza de Belph que se encontraba por ahí junto con Mammon

-¿Uhm?- miro hacia el árbol -¿Una ardilla?, será divertido jugar con ella shishishi- saco toda una mano de cuchillos y los aventó hacia la copa

-¡VOOOOOOIII!- grito Squalo al mismo tiempo que caía del árbol –Maldito niño emo, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le dijo desde el suelo adolorido, parece que ni los golpes le quitan las ganas de gritar y exaltarse

-¿Ah?, solo eras tu cerebro de pez, pensé que había una ardilla en el árbol-

-Pequeño bastardo…- y ahí va de nuevo la vena en la sien

-Squalo, ¿Qué hacías en el árbol?, ¿acaso estabas espiando al jefe y a tu hermana?- cuestiono Mammon

-Eso no te incumbe, Tsk- se sentó en el césped quitándose varias ramas del cabello

-Squalo, eres un tonto no lo haces bien, si quieres yo puedo espiarlo, pero te costara una buena cifra-Mammon

-No necesito que los espíes cuando yo puedo hacerlo-

-Y ya vimos que grandes fueron los resultados, Squalo-

-Shishishi, eso te pasa por ser un cerebro de pez- Belph

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, maldito príncipe desterrado, yo me largo-

Squalo se marcho de ahí, Mammon y Belphegor lo miraban con cara de "que estúpido", el ya lo sabía mas no le importaba.

-Todo el mundo aquí está loco, no logro entender como termine rodeado de basuras- decía entre dientes

Subió hasta la habitación, y como siempre su inesperado grito no falto mientras habría de un patadon la puerta

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOII XANXUS!- mas el cuarto estaba vacío –Maldito…- la pobre vena de su sien quería llorar

-Ah Squalo, todavía sigues aquí- era Levi que estaba detrás de él, iba caminando por el pasillo

-¡LEEEVIIIII!- le tomo del saco

-Squalo tranquilízate, ya te dije que no sabía que era tu hermana- nervioso

-¡VOOI!, ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso!, ¿Dónde está el bastardo del Jefe?-

-Es…esta en el balcón, co…con Serena- una gotita recorría su nuca al ver los ojos explosivos de Squalo-

Le soltó sin decir palabra alguna y se dirigió hacia haya, la habitación donde se hallaba el balcón era otro tipo de sala de descanso, abrió aquella ventana que le separaba

-¡VOOOOIII XANXUS!- volvió a gritar desesperado y lo que vio, lo puso frio.

Se quedo tieso, de aquella forma en que solo los animes se podían quedar tiesos al ver como su hermana besaba a su jefe.

-¡Ah!, hermano, Mammon-san dijo que te habías caído de un árbol y que estabas en tu cuarto descansando-

Todavia estaba tieso, aquella escena se repetía en su cabeza que ciertamente, para el le daba asco, solo una vez estuvo así y fue cuando vio a Lusssuria en bikini en la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado, pero comparado con esto, eso no le llegaba ni a los talones de horrible.

-¿Hermano?, ¿te encuentras bien?- le decía Serena pasando la mano enfrente de su rostro a ver si el reaccionaba.

Al fin el solo se dio una cachetada y reacciono.

-¡VOOOIIII! ¡Maldito jefe aprovechado!- Le señalo acusante

Xanxus simplemente no le hizo caso, solo se acomodó más en su silla, y como siempre tenía las piernas estiradas y apoyadas en una pequeña mesa con los brazos cruzados. A Squalo no le gusto esa actitud

-¡VOOOI! ¡Te crees la gran cosa porque eres el jefe, porque te estás dejando crecer el cabello y tienes el Ferrari & el Mercedes que yo quiero! ¡Pero no dejare que te aproveches de mi hermana!-

Squalo estaba más que ruidoso ese día, era como tener 6 Squalos quejosos por ahí, Xanxus se irrito demasiado y en vez de arrojarle su bebida, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia él, con ganas de darle un buen golpe para que se callara, Squalo lo miraba con cara de "¿me vas a retar? ¡pues venga!".

-Hermano, por favor ya cálmate- le dijo Serena sonriendo –No debes de llevar cosas tan insignificantes a tales extremos, además deberías de empezar a tratar bien a Xanxus-sama, es como si ya fuéramos una familia- le tomo la mano –Nunca dejare de ser tu hermana menor, y como somos gemelos puedo sentir que en este momento te mueres de celos y de ganas de golpear a Xanxus-sama-

Serena seguía sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Realmente…eres una inocente Serena, pero si tú me lo pides seré menos paranoico- dijo resignado, el rostro feliz de su hermana era su debilidad.

-Me alegro que hayas entendido Onisan- le soltó la mano a Squalo & Xanxus puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

Squalo arqueo una ceja y empezó a sentir pues… ¿ira?, más bien una rara combinación de celos y el no poder hacerle nada.

-Basura- le dijo Xanxus a Squalo

-¡VOOII! Solo porque lo prometí no te hare nada- enojadísimo

Xanxus rio un poco e hizo un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin importarle que Squalo estaba ahí, tomo a Serena de la cintura y con la otra mano de la barbilla para acercarla a su rostro y darle un beso, ella se sonrojo, Squalo por su parte…bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer?, sus cejas se movían raro, tenia los dientes tensos y no podía articular palabra alguna ni siquiera moverse.

*Maldito jefe bastardo…lo hace apropósito, sabe que no puedo hacer nada*

Se tronaba los dedos, parecía eterno eso, aunque realmente solo fueron unos 30 segundos.-¡Ah yo me voy de aquí! – dijo Squalo enojado y salió de aquel balcón totalmente iracundo

Del otro lado del jardín estaban escondidos Lussuria, Levi & Belph entre los arbustos viendo con binoculares hacia el balcón.

-Maa…el jefe si que sabe cómo hacer que el cerebro de pez se enoje- Belph

-Ciertamente- Levi

-¡Kakoi!, simplemente el jefe y Serena hacen una pareja per-fec-ta- Lussuria como siempre emocionado.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos a todo un escuadrón especial aquí- Mammon se le Aparicio enfrente de ellos flotando

-Maaa maa Mammon, solo nos divertimos viendo como el jefe le hace la existencia insufrible a Squalo- Lussuria divertido

-Debo admitir que ver a esa cosa sufrir es divertido, pero cuando grita es insoportable, pero yo no tengo intención de espiarlos, después cuéntenme que han visto- desapareció de la nada

-Ese enano avaro, bueno ahora que Squalo ya no está ahí, ¿Qué haremos?- Belph

-Mmmm, mejor veamos a la bella pareja como se lleva, realmente nunca creí ver al jefe enamorado- Lussuria

-¿Enamorado?- preguntaron al uniso Levi y Belphegor

-Vaya si que ustedes no saben nada de esas cosas, Oh bien como la madre les debo de explicar-

-¿Madre?-volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

-Si no se han dado cuenta el jefe solo se preocupa por él, y claro por nosotros pero nunca lo demuestra y ahora que esta chica ha llegado, ¿no creen que ha estado más calmado y atento de lo normal?-

-La gallina tiene razón- Belph

-¿Gallina?- como siempre Levi no entendí el lenguaje de apodos

-Y es porque quiere que su visita sea de lo más grata y estar con ella- Lussuria estaba rodeado de corazones imaginarios

En el balcón, Xanxus regreso a sentarse y ponerse cómodo en su silla, Serena se acerco y se sentó junto a él, Xanxus solo se limito a tenerla abrazada con un brazo y poniendo la mano en su hombro, Serena se recostó en su pecho ya que la mano de Xanxus en su cabeza por unos segundos se lo indico, ¿era algo raro?, se sentía un poco incomodo, tenía 8 años que no le veía y de las pocas veces que pudo, fue un poco…¿distante?, su comportamiento es complicado de explicar.

-Nunca creí que el jefe tuviera un lado cariñoso- decía Levi, parece que el escuadrón "Molestar a Squalo" seguía de chismoso

-Maa maaa que dulces se ven, Ah ~~-

-Si hubiera querido ver algo así, hubiera mirado el final de Hana Kimi que tiene Lussuria en su colección de doramas- Belphegor -Yo me voy de aquí, suerte en hallar algo para sacar de quicio al pescado-

Ellos seguían espiando, creían que su jefe no se iba a dar cuenta de su presencia pero se equivocaron, Xanxus quien siempre tenía consigo sus pistolas, saco una y la apunto hacia el jardín, justo el lugar donde estaban Lussuriia y Levi, ellos por medio de los binoculares se dieron cuenta.

-El jefe es malo con nosotros- Levi asustado

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí-

& tanto él como Lussuria salieron corriendo de ahí para que su jefe no los matara, igual el no tenía esa intención pero quería privacidad.

-Xanxus-sama, ¿sucede algo?, es que saco su arma- preguntaba Serena

-No, solo molestas basuras en el ambiente- volvió a poner la pistola en su funda y regreso a tu tranquilo semblante.

-Xanxus…- empezó a hablar tímidamente y se levanto un poco para verle el rostro -Acerca de la carta, ¿es verdad?-

Xanxus se limito a solo mirarla y a los pocos segundos le respondió -Si- sin emoción alguna

-Ya veo- cerro los ojos y sonrió levemente –Con permiso- le dijo levantándose.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto tranquilo

-Quiero estar con mi hermano- de nuevo sonrió para entrar a la mansión completamente

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, bueno, espero que hasta el momento este siendo de su agrado, y me disculpo si algunos personajes quedan muy OCC pero pues, bueno xD. Probablemente actualice en los días siguientes o a lo mucho en una semana -buena idea la mia de subir fic estando en entregas finales, duh xDUu- Anyway, a esta historia le tengo mucho cariño asi que del mes no pasa para que <strong>**actualice**

**SALUDOS !**


	3. No lo recordaba

Serena se puso a buscar a su hermano por los pasillos, Squalo estaba en la sala de estar con los brazos cruzados, maldiciendo a Xanxus en su cabeza y gruñendo.

-¡VROI! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!- se levanto del sillón casi saltando que hasta hizo que este se fuera para atrás, sus ojos estaban en fuego y estaba decidido a decirle todas las verdades a su jefe, más que nada le enfermaba que estuviera de novio con su hermana.

-¿Hermano? ¿Por qué el sillón esta botado?- Serena había entrado apenas

-¡Ah!, Serena- Squalo reacciono –Es que por error lo tire- enseguida lo recogió

Ella rio y se acercó, para sentarse junto a él

-Oye Serena… ¿Por qué te dejas tratar así por el bastardo de Xanxus?- pregunto Squalo

-¿Dejarme tratar?- se puso a pensar –No entiendo nada de lo que me dices hermano- sonrió

-Realmente…eres una inocente-

-Squalo, no me había dado cuenta de que te había crecido la parte de adelante del cabello, ahora parecemos mas gemelos-

-¿La parte de adelante?- se fijo que ya le había crecido mucho en solo 3 meses._ Lussuria debió de haberle echado otra vez hormonas a mi champú_ -¡Arg! ¿stas diciendo que parezco mujer?-

-Bueno…-una gotita apareció en su frente –Si alguien te ve de espaldas seria fácil confundirse-

-¡Vroi! Eso no tiene importancia, te hice una pregunta-

-Ya Squalo, tranquilo, pero pensé que eso era lo que querías, verme junto a Xanxus-

-¡Vroi, yo nunca te desearía algo asi!-

-Uhm, parece ser que ya no lo recuerdas, Squal-

-¿Recordar que?- todavía gritaba un poco

-Ese día…-

* * *

><p><strong>Nueve años atrás.<strong>

Era un evento casual en casa del 9º, había mucha gente y uno de los amigos del jefe mafioso había llevado consigo a sus dos hijos, Squalo y Serena.

-Tsk, hay mucha gente- se quejaba Squalo

-Hermano deberías de portarte bien, estamos en un hogar ajeno-

-Si si, me portare bien- decía de mala gana

Squalo se puso a caminar entre la gente, estaba obligado a permanecer ahí, y fue cuando lo sintió, una mirada llena de odio que estaba recargada en una pared al otro lado de aquel gran y extenso jardín

_Ese muchacho… _

-¡Hermano!- el llamado de su hermana le interrumpió el pensamiento, estaba ahí parada junto a aquel muchacho iracundo, su padre y el 9º

-Ya voy- decía caminando hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Timoteo, ya conoces a mi hijo Squalo, todo un prodigio con la espada que ahora está en Varia y a partir de mañana se irá hacia la base-

-Así es- contesto el noveno con su sonrisa sincera

-Squalo, este joven de aquí es Xanxus-sama, tu nuevo jefe-

Xanxus seguía recargado hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a Squalo

-Vroi, con que tu eres mi nuevo jefe, esto será divertido- sonrió para sus adentros

-Padre, ¿para qué he venido yo?- le susurro Serena a su padre, le había dicho que le tenía una "sorpresa"

-Timoteo, ya te había hablado de mi hija Serena, todo lo contrario a Squalo, ella si es inteligente, y tiene mucho talento pero no en el asesinato-

-Ciertamente, tu hija es más bella que en las fotos y no dudo que no sea talentosa, es muy reconocida entre varios aquí presentes-

-Muchas gracias por el halago 9º- comento la joven algo avergonzada

-Por eso no quiero que su futuro sea incierto, y te la ofrezco como la esposa de tu hijo Xanxus-

-¡¿Esposa?!- la niña se quedo en shock

-¡Vroi! ¡Me parece perfecto!- grito Squalo

-¡Hermano!- le respondió sonrojada

-Piensa Serena, tienes tu futuro asegurado con esto, ¡Acepta!-

-Yo…-

-Timoteo, ¿tú qué opinas?- apresuro a decir el padre de los gemelos

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, Matteo-

Xanxus miro a Serena de arriba abajo en un rápido movimiento con los ojos, la cual todavía estaba avergonzada por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

-Tsk…esta bien- dijo secamente y se fue

_¿…Que fue eso?_ pensó Serena

-Bien, en ese caso, tu hija se casara con mi hijo-

-¡GENIAL!- grito Squalo

* * *

><p>-Yo…ciertamente no recordaba eso-Sereno suspiro pesadamente y antes de decir palabra alguna, su impertinente hermano ya esta gritando por enésima vez ese día-¡Vroi! ¡En ese momento idolatraba al bastardo de Xanxus!- decía totalmente exaltado, se golpeaba así mismo la frente contra la pared, era tanto su enojo que no le dolía el que se lastimara<p>

-Squalo… deberías de dejar de golpearte la cabeza- le decía Serena con una gotita en la frente y una risa de nervios

-Shishishishi, ahora veo porque tienes cerebro de pez- Belph estaba escondido ahí de chismoso escuchando todo

-¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué haces aqui?!- le grito Squalo

-El príncipe estaba aburrido, y vino a molestarte- se sentó junto a Serena en el único sofá decente que había ahí, Squalo ya había roto todos…

-¡No tengo tiempo para ti!- le señalo acusante y se calmo un poco –Bueno pero el bastardo del jefe nunca he hecho nada bueno hacia ti- intento recuperar la compostura e ignoró totalmente a Belphegor

-Puede que…- jugaba con sus dedos intentando decirle a su hermano que no tenía razón

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto con mirada asesina

-¿Recuerdas cuando enfermé?-

-Si…- se le avecinaba algo malo

-¿Y encontraste mi habitación llena de rosas blancas?-

-Aja…-

-Xanxus-sama fue quien las envió-

-¡¿Y eso de que coño sirve, Serena?! ¡Vroi! ¡Solo fueron unas estúpidas rosas!-

Serena giro los ojos y trato de poner la mejor cara posible _Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes, Squalo._

-Hablando de rosas…-Belph hurgo en su bolsillo del pantalón & saco un clavel –Toma- se lo ofreció amablemente a Serena

-Muchas Gracias Belph- le sonrió agradecida

-¡No te hagas el conquistador con ella!- Squalo señalo al príncipe de manera acusadora

-Cerebro de pez, solo estoy haciendo cortés, no estaría mal que empezaras a hacerlo tú también-

-¡Arg!, Al menos tú eres el menor de mis problemas-

-Squalo, te exaltas mucho…- comento su hermana gemela

-¡Como no voy a estar exaltado cuando este príncipe provisional esta coqueteándote!-

-Cerebro de pez, estas paranoico, pero por respeto a la señorita mejor me voy y TE descuartizo en otro momento, shishishi- Belph se levanto y se fue

-¡ARG! ¡Todos aquí con una bola de pervertidos!- Se regreso a sentar junto a su gemela

-Squalo- le dijo algo seria

-¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Por favor deja de desconfiar tanto de Xanxus-

-Serena…¿Lo estas excusando?-

-Hay cosas que yo se que tu no- le sonrió

De nuevo el cayó ante esa sonrisa tan sincera.

-Esta bien…-dijo de mala gana

En el pasillo estaba Lussuria caminando como si buscara algo

_Donde pueden estar…_

-Oh, ¡aquí están!- entro a la habitación donde estaban Squalo & Serena

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de forma mal educada Squalo

-Ya ya Squ, los estaba buscando-

-¿Y para qué?-

-Bueno bueno, el jefe quiere que Serena vaya a sus aposentos-

-¡Vroi! ¿Y para eso vienes tu?-

-Tranquilo Squ, yo solo hago lo que le jefe me ordeno—

-Tsk, ese jefe aparte de ser un bastardo es un flojo-

-Squalo, no deberías hablar tan mal de Xanxus-sama- replico Serena

-¡Estoy harto de ese maldto Jefe!- rechino los dientes

-Maa maa Squ, tranquilízate un poco, que tal si te pones tu traje de baño y me dejas tomarte fotos- dijo de manera lasciva el oficial Varia. Squalo solo lo miro con respulsión.

_Maldito gay, creo que un poco mas y ya lo tendré en mi cama violándome_

-Hermano con permiso- Serena salió de la habitación

-Ohh, todavía no puedo creer que esa niña sea tu hermana, es totalmente diferente a ti-

Squalo decidió ignorar el comentario de Lussuria y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación algo molesto. _Lo único que quería era descanzar, pero tenía que llegar y alborotarle la hormona al maldito del jefe_ estaba molesto, era como si el humo saliera de sus oidos

-Tsk, yo soy más fuerte que ese pedazo de escoria que tenemos como jefe, ¡Yo debería de ser el jefe!-

Ya estaba a solo dos puertas de su habitación, tenía que pasar por la de Xanxus para llegar a la suya, & cuando camino por ahí no escucho nada agradable para sus oídos-

-Xanxus-sama…me duele mucho- Era la voz de Serena, a pesar de que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, se filtraban las voces, sin pensarlo literalmente pego el oído ahí.

-Quédate quieta- ahora se escuchaba la voz de Xanxus para después, un suspiro de Serena

Un extraño pensamiento pasó por su mente. Sin pensarlo dio una patada a la puerta para abrirla

-¡Vroi! ¿Qué diablos haces?- dijo señalando a Xanxus, no se dio de que lo que estaba pensando era erróneo.

En vez de que Xanxus le estuviera haciendo "eso" a Serena, le estaba sujetando la mano con un pañuelo.

-Squalo, ¿Por qué estas tan exaltado?- pregunto Serena intentando estar lo mas tranquila posible

Más Squalo estaba frio al ver la mirada de odio de su jefe.

-Basura, ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te dijo que vinieras-

Squalo no sabía que responderle…

-¡Estoy en todo mi derecho de ver a mi hermana maldito jefe!- inmediatamente se pudo dar cuenta de que la mano de Serena estaba sangrando -Serena, ¿Qué te sucedió?-

–Cuando le estaba sirviendo mas vino a Xanxus, yo accidentalmente deje caer la copa y cuando la quise recoger se estrello en mi mano y un pedazo de vidrio se me enterró-

No estaba mintiendo, había algunos pedazos de la copa todavía en el suelo.

-Serena…-se preocupo –Debes de tener más cuidado por como haces las cosas- contesto Squalo

-Lo se, no me lo tienes que repetir- le contesto secamente mientras lo miraba enojada

Mientras se relajaba que sus pensamientos no eran de verdad una pistola se postró bajo el cuello del joven espadachin

-Basura, lárgate de aqui- le amenazo Xanxus

-¡Vroi! ¡Me iré pero no porque tú me lo ordenes!- se dio la media vuelta y dio un portazo

Cuando estaba caminando para irse a dormir miro el reloj del pasillo, eran las 8 de la noche.

_Soy un estúpido…_

Era la hora en la que todos se reunían a cenar

-Ahora caminare doble- se maldijo por dentro

Se dirigió rápidamente al comedor, sabía que si no llegaba Belph se comería sus alimentos, al entrar como era típico grito

-¡Vroi, Belph aléjate de mi plato!-

-Tsk, cerebro de pez, todavía no nos sirven- le replico molesto

-Squalo, este día has estado muy agitado- le dijo Levi

-¡¿Cómo no quieres que este agitado en esta casa de locos!?-

-Maaa…maaa Squalo-kun, siéntate y disfruta al cena que le he hecho a todos con mucho amor, como la madre me debo de fijar que coman todos sus nutrientes- le dijo Lussuria sentándolo ala fuerza.

Les sirvieron y empezaron a comer, estaban tranquilos, no había los pleitos de siempre, hasta se daban miedo ellos mismos tan callados.

-No creen que sea raro que le jefe no se haya presentado para cenar- dijo Levi

-Es porque está ocupado con su princesita shishishi- soltó maliciosamente Belphegor

-¡Retractaré de eso idiota!- Squalo se exalto y de la nada saco su espada

Con que quieres luchar cerebro de pez, shishishis- saco su tanda de cuchillos

-Con permiso- una voz irrumpió y a buen momento lo que sucedía

-¿Ah?, Serena que haces aquí-

-Yo he venido a decirles que por el día de hoy me retirare y me iré a descanzar. Hasta mañana, me han dado un cálido recibimiento-

-Ahhhh, esta niña me meta con su educación- Lussuria de gay –Ojala Squalo fuera así-

-¡Vroi, dejen de criticarme!-

Serena se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso de buenas noches, algo que tomo por sorpresa al espadachín haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Hasta mañana, Squalo- le sonrió para irse de ahí

Todos le miraban fijamente

-¡Vroi, ya dejen de verme de esa manera!-

Ningún fue la excepción y al poco rato igual se fueron a descansar, no era difícil que se quedaran dormidos, pero de una u otra forma mantenían sus instintos abiertos por cualquier peligro que llegase a suceder, mas el que estaba sacado de sus casillas era Squalo, todavía no podía entender ese día, las cosas nunca suceden como uno lo planea pero así era la vida. Abrió el cajón de una pequeña mesita que tenia donde reposaba una lámpara, hurgo un poco y saco una foto, tenía ya unos 8 años, en ella se encontraba el y Serena, suspiro pesadamente y regresó a la cama

-Mañana tratare de calmarme más- dijo para caer dormido y empezar a roncar, ciertamente, sus ronquidos eran como sus gritos, por eso su habitación se hallaba hasta el final de aquel largo y solitario pasillo.

Serena aun estaba despierta, estaba sentada frente a un espejo que tenía el cuarto en donde ella se estaba, se cepillaba con delicadeza aquel cabello largo y plateado que tenia, mientras lo hacía tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-

Al abrirse, era Xanxus el que estaba de otro lado y al momento que entró, cerró la puerta

-¿Sucede algo, Xanxus?- el jefe Varia le había dicho que no cenaria, asi que ella supuso que se abrió ido a la cama antes.

Xanxus no respondio, se desabotono la camisa y se atrevio a apagar la luz de la habitación de Serena, algo que dejo a la muchacha confundida, lentamente se acerco hacia ella. Las manos del joven Vongola tomaron el rostro de Serena y la miro fijamente a los ojos, su mirada escarlata le hacia sentir extraña.

-Xanxus…- sus labios fueron callados

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Mas que nada los primeros episodios se tratara de la vida diaria de Varia, y mas adelante habra accion y a lo mejor una escena caliente :3.<strong>

**Saludos !**


	4. Su inocencia me impresiona

**Nuevamente actualizo, pretendo hacerlo seguido puesto esta historia en mi computadora ya solo esta a un episodio de distancia de su final, probablemente vuelva a actualizar cuando el estrés de los exámenes finales sea demasiado y necesita algo con que relajarme xD. Anyway, disfruten la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a sheblunar por sus rv's !**

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana y sonó como despertador, a pesar de ser una persona muy volátil y gritona, Squalo también era conocido por ser alguien puntual y tener buenos habitos.<p>

_No dormí bien…esperemos que hoy sea un mejor día_

Se miro al espejo y se echo agua a la cara, inmediatamente procedió a darse una ducha pero sin antes revisar cada lugar, ya que había descubierto que Lussuria ponía cámaras en su baño y en el de Belph. Una vez que se arregló camino por el pasillo hasta el cuarto en donde estaba su hermana, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta

-Oye Serena…- se quedo frio…

La vena de su sien estaba a punto de explotar. La imagen de ese momento le era horrible, su hermana y se jefe compartiendo la cama, pensó lo peor

-¡VOOII!- grito enfurecido

Xanxus giro al cabeza y lo miro enojado

-Basura…vete y cierra la puerta- le dijo fríamente

Squalo quería darle un gran puñetazo, pero como había prometido portarse bien se trago la ira que tenia. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y de aventó al sillón.

-¡VOI!, ¡ESE BASTARDO JEFE!- decía tallándose su venita

-Squalo-kun ¿Qué te sucede? Vamos cuéntaselo todo a madre- le dijo Lussuria que casualmente pasaba por allí

-Olvídalo, no te contare nada- tronó la lengua

-Ya tranquilo Squalo-kun, deberías de estar relajado prácticamente tenemos toda una semana de descansó-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¡UNA SEMANA!- tomo a Lussuria del saco

-Tranquilo Squalo-kun, ya verás que pasara muy rápido-

-¡VROI! ¿¡Fue el bastardo de Xanxus quien dio la orden, verdad?!-

-Claro que él fue Squalo-kun ahora bájame que me estas lastimando- risita nerviosa

-Eso significa que…-

Soltó a Lussuria y se dirigió al cuarto de Serena, para esos momentos era muy probable que el bastardo de su jefe ya no estaría ahí, toco a la puerta y entro.

-Serena, ¿estas despierta?-

-¡Ah! ¡Squalo!, adelante ¿sucede algo?- le decía mientras se arreglaba

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la semana aquí?-

-Claro que si, de hecho estoy pensando en venirme a vivir aquí a Italia para estar más cerca de ti y de XanxuS- le sonrió y rio un poco

Esa palabra le resonó en la cabeza

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMO QUE VENIR A VIVIR AQUÍ A ITALIA?!-

-Squalo, ¿Por qué no puedo venir a vivir a Italia?-

-¡Vroi, simplement no puedes! ¡Mi peor pesadilla se volverá realidad!-

-¿Tu peor pesadilla…? ¡¿Eso significa que no me quieres cerca?!- le grito

-¡No! ¡Espera eso no era lo que quería decir!- miro que ella se encontraba triste con aquel malentendido comentario

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir, Squalo?-

-Mi peor pesadilla es…- se la volvió a imaginar como la encontró en la cama en la mañana-¡Maldito jefe!- grito enfurecido

-…Hermano…a veces me pregunto si de tanta pelea un golpe no te habrá hecho algún daño en la cabeza-

-Como crees eso posible- se cruzo de brazos haciendo mueca con la boca

Serena volvió a mirarse en el espejo para peinar su cabello

-Oye, ¿no crees que estas arreglando demasiado?- le dijo Squalo

-Tal vez un poco, tendré una cita con Xanxus- sonrió mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos rebeldes.

Otra vez se quedo quieto, no quería pensar que le haría después de haber visto aquello en la mañana, tenía que preguntar, no se podía quedar con aquella duda

-Oye Serena…-

-¿Qué sucede, Squalo?- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano

-Tu y Xanxus ya…- no articulaba las palabras –El ¿no ha abusado de ti?-

-¿Abusado?...- no entendía a su hermano pero después de pensarlo unos segundos comprendió -¡AH! ¡Squalo como puedes pensar eso!- le decía totalmente roja -¡Arg! Largo de aquí, esas cosas no te corresponden-

Squalo respiro aliviado

-Es que hoy en la mañana los vi en la cama juntos cuando venia y yo lo creí-

Serena guardo silencio buscando desesperadamente entre los cosméticos de su tocador cualquier cosa que la mantuviera ocupada, pero el joven espadachín se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su hermana

-¡Vroi! ¡¿ENTONCES SI?!-

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te corresponde!- volvió a gritarle –No necesitas saberlo, pero quiero que dejes de imaginar cosas. Xanxus solo paso una noche conmigo, durmiendo, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.-

-Ya veo- _¡Aja! Aquí no pudo haber abusado de ella porque hay muchas personas, eso significa que hoy…_Squalo exageraba hasta en sus pensamientos

-Serena, iré con ustedes- dijo de la nada

-¿Hablas enserio, Squalo?- la joven miro a su hermana sin creerle mucho en sus palabras

-Sí, todavía no confió en ese bastardo de jefe- decía saliendo del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo para ponerse algo más cómodo.

-Sabes Squalo, es una cita, seria muy incomodo…- pero sus palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro, el espadachín ya se hacia camino a su habitación.

Ciertamente el saco de Varia y la espada en la mano no eran una buena elección para salir a la calle sin que nadie se te quedara mirando. Se puso guantes negros, una camisa del mismo color y unos lentes oscuros de color azul. Una vez bien arreglado se dirigió hasta la puerta de s esperando a que aquellos dos bajaran.

-Squalo, ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?- le pregunto Mammon que estaba por ahí con Belph

-No les importa- cruzo los brazos

-Es muy temprano como pará estar enojado, imita al príncipe que siempre esta sonriendo por sangre- Belph

-Masoquista- le miro feo

-Squalo, si vas a salir con el jefe y su novia será mejor que te apures ya que se están yendo sin ti- le señalo al portón donde efectivamente, se estaban yendo sin el

-¡Vroi!, ¡Desgraciado, esperame!- dijo desesperado corriendo hacia haya

-Basura- musita Xanxus al verlo correr

-Tsk bastardo- le respondió Squalo agitado cuando llego

-Conduce- le dijo secamente aventándole las llaves de aquel automóvil de color negro

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ¡YO NO SOY CHOFER DE NADIE!-

-Squalo, por favor- Le dijo Serena con aquella sonrisa que siempre hacia sucumbir a Squalo

-Serena por que me haces esto…- dijo entre dientes

Para él lo peor que puede suceder es recaer todavía más a lo que le decía su jefe, aunque bien él había prometido seguirlo hasta el final para obtener el liderazgo de Vongola algún día y era uno de los más fieles de Varia hacia él, pero ¿ser su chofer? Era mucho, más que nada viéndolo desde su humor y orgullo.

-Detente aquí- le dijo Xanxus en cuanto se hallaron en el centro de Roma

_Si estuviéramos solos ya le hubiera dado su merecido por tratarme como su chofer_ pensaba enojado.

Al salir lo primero que hizo fue ver al cielo, el día estaba tranquilo, la gente igual, era como si nadie creyera que había dos personas con armas por ahí, Xanxus saco unos lentes oscuros rojos, el sol le molestaba un poco.

-Ahhh…- Squalo suspiro, estaba atascado en planeando una forma de vengarse de Xanxus

-¡No creen que hoy es un lindo día!- dijo Serenai animada, tomando a cada uno de los brazos

-Si…eso supongo- Squalo

Soltó a Squalo ya que Xanxus la rodeo con el brazo, empezaron a caminar los tres muy a gusto por aquellas pintorescas calles.

-Tenia un buen rato sin venir a Roma, había olvidado lo bonito que era- Serena hablaba sonriente y con algo de melancolía

_No ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la misma de siempre _Pensaba Squalo quien caminaba detrás de ella algo sonriente

Xanxus por su parte mantenía su semblante callado y misterioso

-Nee…Serena- le musitaa muy bajito Squalo a su hermana

-¿Ah? Que sucede hermano-

-Exactamente, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un restaurante por aquí cerca, pero quise caminar para apreciar un poco mas la ciudad- sonrio

Mientras los tres caminaban, Serena fijo su mirada en un niño que se veía algo perdido, se solto de Xanxus y se inco en donde él estaba.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeño?, ¿estas perdido?-

El niño estaba llorando

-Si…no encuentro a mi mamá- chillaba el pequeño

-No llores, te ayudare a encontrarla- Serena le seco las lagrimas al niño y lo cargo, el pequeño se acurruco en ella

Serena se puso a buscar con la mirada, había mucha gente y tal vez por eso el niño se soltó de la mano de su madre, después de unos minutos de buscar encontró a una señora que se veía bastante exaltada, decidió acercarse.

-Disculpe señora…-

-¡Mamá!- el niño se emociono al verla y paso de los brazos de Serena a los de su madre

-Muchas gracias señorita- le decía la señora

-No se preocupe, es que no soporte ver el pequeño llorando-

Desde la distancia Squalo observaba la noble acción de Serena

No podía comprender como un corazón tan bondadoso como el de ella, seria atada al desconsiderado de Xanxus.

Estaba en sus pensamientos y salió de ellos cuando vio que Xanxus ya estaba nuevamente junto a Serena, lo cual lo saco de quicio

_Maldito Xanxus…_

-¡Squalo!, ¡ven!- le gritaba Serena desde donde estaba

-¡Ah, si ahora voy!- de mala gana se acercó hacia donde ellos dos para continuar el paseo

Pero lo que ellos no sabían o más bien todavía no se daban cuenta es que les venían siguiendo el escuadron "Molestar a Squalo", eran muy discretos a la hora de seguirlos, más que nada estaban ahí por petición de Lussuria

-Vamos, vamos Belph, hay que alcanzarlos- le decía Lussuria al chico que estaba comprando dulces

-Ya voy no me obligues- contesto con una paleta en la boca

-Ahh…me gustaría que tuvieras el entusiasmo de Levi- decía algo decepcionado Lussuria

-¡Oigan se nos están alejando!- decía Levi enojado

-Maa, maaa, tranquilo Levi, recuerden que la precaución es primero, como su madre no puedo permitir que el jefe los cocine vivos si nos descubre-

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que los encontraron en una pequeña cafetería pero elegante no muy lejos del punto donde los perdieron. El trio se escondió entre unos árboles de la calle de enfrente

-¿Por qué los estamos espiando?- pregunto Belph

-¿Acaso no te da curiosidad de ver lo romántico que puede llegar a ser el jefe?- le contestó Lussuria

-No, realmente no, siento que seria horrorifico, todavía mucho mas de cuando la vez que te disfrasaste de Alizeé-

-Dios mio, ya olvidemos eso-replico Lussuria enojado

Mientras el escuadrón estaba discutiendo, los gemelos Superbi & Xanxus estaba en una pequeña mesa debajo de una sombrilla que les tapaba la resolana del sol, Serena tenia un jugo mientras que los dos hombres estaban bebiendo vino, Squalo naturalmente no lo bebía, pero al estar estresado por estar vigilando a su jefe ya le hacía falta un poco de alcohol.

-Con permiso, debo de ir al tocador- dijo educadamente Serena mientras se levantaba de la silla

Al momento que ella se fue Xanxus le hablo a Squalo

-Deja de mirarme así, basura-

-¡Vroi!- comenzó a exaltarse-¡No me digas como debo de mirarte! ¡Una cosa es respetarte como jefe pero ahora me encuentro en mi papel de hermano mayor!-

-Eres una basura escandalosa-

-No puedo permitir que le vuelvas a lastimar- lo ultimo lo dijo serio

Xanxus simplemente le miro como siempre y no le respondió, Serena regreso con una sonrisa mas se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver las caras de pocos amigos que esos dos tenían

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- les interrogo cuando se sentó

-No, no sucede nada- volvió a decir Squalo con aquel extraño tono de enojo y melancolía

-Hermano, no debes de estar de ese humor, en unos días más es mi concierto, y quiero que sonrías al verme, ¿eso va a suceder?-

Como siempre, aquella sonrisa inocente de su hermana le hacía bajar su guardia, aquello era su única debilidad.

-Me portare bien- de igual manera le sonrió.

Xanxus saco su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón dejando el dinero de la cuenta y la propina del mesero, sin aviso se levanto de la silla y dio unos pasos para voltear a ver a los gemelos

-Serena, vámonos…-

Inmediatamente ella se levanto y se acercó a Xanxus tomándole del brazo, Squalo caminaba detrás de ellos, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho anteriormente a su jefe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 9 años<strong>

-¡Vroi, Serena! ¿¡Porque tienes el brazo todo rojo!?- decía preocupado y exaltado Squalo

-Yo…- sus labios tímidos trataban de articular alguna palabra, pero simplemente no podía, tenía miedo de decir algo equivocado

-¿Fue el bastardo de Xanxus verdad?-

Ella callo por unos instantes

-Por favor Squalo, no hagas un alboroto…-

* * *

><p>Pero a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, pareciera que estaba vez aquello iba en completa seriedad. De nueva cuenta, Squalo le hizo de chofer, pero esta vez más tranquilo, ciertamente, quería que su visita se llevara en completa paz y serenidad pero….<p>

_No volveré a tolerar ninguna estupidez del jefe_ se apretaba los dientes algo enojado.

Al regresar al hogar de lso Varia, de milagro aquel "escuadron" había llegado antes que ellos, claro, para no levantar sospechas y el donde se encontraban. Squalo se dirigió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse toda la ropa y meterse a la ducha, poniéndose un paño tibio en los ojos mientras se tallaba la sien.

-Ojala todo esto pase rápido…-

Una vez que se relajo, salió del baño y se puso lo primero que encontró en su cajón de ropa, un bóxer y una camisa.

-Vigilarla es cansado…-decia bostezando

-¿Quién dijo que tenías que vigilarla?-

Nuevamente su tiempo de relajación fue interrumpido al oír una voz en la puerta, volteo rápidamente y volvió a irritarse

-¡Vroi!, ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- decía señalando a Xanxus

-Cerebro de pescado- se burlaba de él sin dejar esa mirada acostumbrada –No te quiero tan cerca mañana- le dijo como orden

Squalo rechinaba los dientes de enojado, si bien era su jefe y él siempre le obedecía, odiaba la arrogancia con la que decía sus palabras

-¡Vroi! ¡Ella es mi hermana y puedo estar cerca de ella cuando quiera!- le reclamo –Además de que no voy a dejar que te sobrepases con ella- le miraba enojado

Xanxus no hizo expresión alguna

-Si yo hubiera querido, ya le hubiera hecho algo sin importarme tu presencia, idiota-

Era una verdad, nada impedía que el jefe de Varia no consiguiera todo lo que se le antojaba y hasta Squalo sabia eso, Xanxus se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a un Squalo confuso y pensativo

_Maldito Xanxus…_

Se aventó a la cama enojado, poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza, pensando de nuevo…

_Realmente… ¿aquí el estúpido soy yo?_ suspiro un poco

Volteo la mirada hacia el techo, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde pero ciertamente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para salir a la sala de estar y convivir con los "fenómenos" de sus compañeros. Cerró los ojos y al fin encontró la relajación que quería.

Serena estaba por los pasillos buscando a Squalo cuando se topo con Xanxus

-Xanxus-sama, ¿no has visto a Squalo?- le pregunto

-Está en su cuarto…- le respondió mirándola

-Muchas Gracias por decirme Xanxus-sama-

Le sonrió para ir al cuarto de su hermano

Xanxus le miraba alejándose, aunque no pareciese, aunque su cara y su actitud no mostraban el cambio, sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos si habían cambiado. Pareciese que después de su encuentro con Tsuna, Su personalidad había cambiado, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no existía la necesidad para lastimarla. Todavía recordaba cuando le humillaba y la hacía sentir menos tan solo para alimentar su afán de sentirse superior y aun así después de eso, ella le seguía queriendo. Dejo en paz aquellos recuerdos y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Hermano? ¿Puedo pasar?- decía tocando la puerta

-Si…-se escucho desde el interior

Serena entro y se sentó junto a su hermano el cual, todavía tenía la almohada en la cara

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el

-Mañana iremos de picnic todos, así que por favor, pon un rostro feliz que pasaremos un día agradable-

¿Agradable?

Realmente, a veces no aguantaba a sus compañeros, podrían llegar a ser demasiado escandalosos pero no tenia ganas de llevarle la contraria a nadie esa noche

-Esta bien…- dijo resignado

-Gracias hermano- le quito la almohada de la cara para darle un beso en la mejilla –Te veré mañana- sonriente cerro la puerta.

Una vez que ella salió del cuarto, cerró los ojos rendido

_Dios dame fuerzas para aguantar a ese estúpido circo…_


	5. Solo dos palabras en mi oído

El sol entraba levemente por aquellas cortinas rojas de su habitación, todavía era temprano y no había necesidad de levantarse, por lo que de nuevo se volvió a ocultar tras las blancas sabanas de la cama, aunque bien, esa pequeña tranquilidad no duraría mucho…La puerta se abrió de golpe, y aquella molesta voz y asquerosa para él, tenia que molestarle el sueño

-¡Squ!, vamos levántate de la cama hoy es un bello día para un ¡picnic!- Lussuria entro muy animoso a su habitación abriendo las cortinas

-¡Vroi, sal de i habitación! Son las 10 de la mañana y es sábado…-dijo molesto Squalo aventándole una almohada la cual Lussuria atrapó

-Vamos Squ, apenas es la hora perfecta para que te arregles y salgamos de picnic, Sere-chan dijo que ayer te había avisado-

_Mierda…lo olvide_ se llevo la mano a la cabeza Squalo

-¡Vroi, entonces sal de mi habitación maldito gay!- Lo corrió con la mirada y rápidamente puso el seguro de la puerta

Fue a su baño para darse una ducha y se puso lo primero que encontró en su armario

_Maldita sea lo olvide, Tsk…odio las promesas, ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacer una promesa?! _Bajo las escaleras a pasos agigantados mientras gruñía entre dientes.

Ya estaban absolutamente todos, simplemente lo estaban esperando, incluso Xanxus iba a participar en aquel picnic organizado por Serena.

-Squalo, estábamos esperándote- le sonrió y le tomo de la manga de la camisa para salir –Vamos sube a la camioneta-

-Serena…¡espera! – se estaba avergonzando, aquel cálido roce de parte de ella era algo que no iba con su personalidad, tal vez esa era una razón por la que no quería tenerla cerca.

No tardaron mucho y llegaron a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, era un campo muy bello, el calor no se sentía y la brisa era hermosa, había muchos arboles y el aire era mas que fresco, perfecto para un picnic.

-¡Okey! Bien, es hora de sacar las cosas- decía Serena sonriente

Su sonrisa torpe hacían sentir de una manera indirecta feliz a Squalo, aquel chico rudo de Varia que no demuestra sentimientos en el combate, ella era su debilidad, si…tal vez esa era la razón por la que la mantenía alejada

-¡Oye cerebro de pez! Deja de fantasear y ayuda a sacar las cosas de la camioneta-Le regaño Mammon

-Tu pequeño enano….- la vena de su sien se empezó a inflar

Todos se encontraban sentados en aquel pasto con aquel mantel, Serena amigablemente les servía los aperitivos que ella mismo había preparado claro, con excepción de Xanxus el cual estaba recostado en una silla plegable con una sombrilla que le cubría el sol, a su lado como siempre se encontraba Levi que le servía un vaso de naranjada fría.

-Estos onigiris saben bien- Belph

-Gracias Belph, me pase toda la noche haciéndolos-

-Ahhhh…que niña mas tierna, ¿no lo crees asi Suqalo?- decía Lussuria emocionado

-Tsk, yo no se nada- se cruzo de brazos el peliplata

-Vamos Squ- Lussuria se puso detrás de el con intenciones de masajearle los hombros –Estas muy tenso, por que no te relajas mientras te hago unas trenzas. ¿si?-

-¡Vroi, aléjate de mi!- se sacudía Squalo para que dejara de tocarlo

-Lussuria, ¿Por qué no mejor me haces a mi las trenzas?- decía la gemela justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano, a Lussuria por supuesto le brillaron los ojos

-Ahhh, pero que cabello tan sedoso, es mas hermoso que el de Squalo-cdecia el oficial Varia

-No creo que sea así, Squalo tiene el cabello mas largo que yo-

-Es cierto, Squalo parece una nena con todo ese cabello shishishishis- se burlaba Belph

-¡VROI! ¡Dejen de criticarme!- Decía Squalo enojado, pero en su arranque de ira rego el vaso que tenia en la mano.

Suspiro Mammon –Eres un idiota Squalo-

-¡Vroi, ya cállense!-

Aquello era una escena muy familiar, tanto que Lussuria lo dijo pero bueno, realmente en algunos aspectos no le hacían caso. Xanxus estaba junto a ellos, naturalmente mucha bulla lo hubiera enojado y se hubiera marchado, pero su rostro estaba muy tranquilo y calmado, algo extraño para una persona callada y explosiva en lo que cabe para el. Se levanto de la silla y puso las manos en sus bolsillos acercándose a los que estaban sentados en el suelo

-Jefe, ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Levi pero Xanxus no le contesto

-Ma~…las trenzas te quedan perfectas Sere-chan, déjame sujetártelas con un listón- Lussuria era todo un estilista, le hizo dos trenzas a Serena y ahora las ataba haciendo una media cola.

_Este tipo no puede ser mas raro_ pensaba Squalo mientras comía.

-Serena- la voz de Xanxus se escucho y Squalo se atraganto la comida

-¿Sucede algo Xanxus-sama?- pregunto Serena

-Acompáñame- La voz de Xanxus siempre se mostraba decidida y casi haciendo una orden, digna de tener miedo, más todos los miembros de Varia presentes ahí se sorprendieron al ver como le estiraba la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse del piso.

-Claro- dijo ella sonriente y se levanto

Ambos se fueron caminando mientras que los demás estaban paralizados, sobre todo Levi.

-El jefe…acaso el…le extendió la mano….- el guardian del trueno estaba tratando de articular bien las palabras.

Extenderle la mano a cualquier persona podría ser algo normal, pero en el jefe nunca, era esa clase de personas que no mostraba el mínimo interés en las personas…Si, eso era algo que el no hacia con mucha frecuencia.

-¡Kyaaaa!- grito Lussuria –Ma~~ el amor hace cualquier cosa posible- decía emocionado con corazoncitos y cupidos alrededor de él

-Ahhh…no se como es que termine rodeado de tantos estúpidos-dijo Mammon mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos

-Shishishishis, tu también estas aquí enano avaro, tu también eres un estúpido- Belph de juego le aventó un cuchillo pero claro, atravesó a Mammon y lo dejo ileso.

Mientras ellos se peleaban, a una considerable distancia donde no se pudieran escuchar sus gritos y apenas pudieran verlos, se encontraban Xanxus y Serena.

-Es un día hermoso- dijo apenas audible Serena, cubriendo con una de sus manos los rayos del sol que lastimaban su rostro

Xanxus no le respondió y sin aviso alguno, se sentó frente a ella dándole la espalda y termino regarcando la cabeza en su regazo, ella simplemente parpadeo sorprendida. Xanxus tenia sus ojos cerrados como era ya una costumbre y estaba tranquilo, Serena simplemente comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Xanxus entre sus dedos.

El jefe Varia abrió los ojos y alzo su mano para ponerla en la mejilla de ella observándola fijamente.

-…- esos contactos a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada le hacían sentirse extraña

Y él se fijo en eso pero no hizo mueca alguna con la cara, se sentía bien consigo mismo de hacerla sonrojar, alzo la otra mano también poniéndola detrás de la cabeza de Serena haciéndola hacia adelante para poder besarla.

Mientras tanto con la familia feliz de Varia….

- ¡Belph-kun, tus cuchillos me lastimaron!- se quejaba Lussuria

Si…una "típica escena familia", Belph asesinando a Lussuria, Mammon contando su dinero, Levi preguntándose que puede hacer mejor para que Xanxus lo reconozca y Squalo…

-¡Vroi,Ya dejen de tonterías!-exploto el emperador de la espada

-Maaa maaa Squ, debes de tranquilizarte-

-¡Ustedes son desesperantes!- Se levanto refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de ellos -Todos son unos idiotas…- masculló

Mientras maldecía, no se dio cuenta que había una piedra en su camino haciendo que se tropezara y cayera rodando al suelo

-¡VROI, MALDITA SEA, ESTA SEMANA NO PUEDE EMPEORAR!-

Se levanto del suelo escupiendo el poco pasto que había tragado, se levanto sacudiéndose el cabello quitándose la tierra que tenia en él. Pero para la sorpresa de él, al pararse no observo nada gratificante.

_Ese maldito calenturiento…_ La vena de sien estaba apunto de explotar.

A tan solo unos metros estaba su jefe…su maldito y poderoso jefe encima de su hermana menor comiéndosela a besos.

… No podía pensar en absolutamente nada

Sus músculos se tensaron, era un hecho, estaba enojado y sin escrúpulo alguno se acercó decididamente para separarlos.

-¡Vroi, Sueltala!-

Squalo bruscamente alejo a Xanxus de Serena jalándolo de la camisa y aventándolo al suelo mientras sostenía a su hermana con un brazo

-¡MALDITO APROVECHADO!- le grito furioso

Obviamente, al jefe de Varia eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo por lo que se acercó a Squalo y a puño cerrado le golpeo el rostro fuertemente haciendo que este soltara a Serena y se quisiera caer al suelo, una vez echo eso se le acerco mas y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

-Pedazo de escoria, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-le dijo enojado con su típica mirada asesinante

-¡Poniéndote en tu lugar maldito bastardo!-

-Tu…-

De nuevo le soltó un puñetazo, el que mandaba ahí era el, lo que mas le molesto eres que interrumpiera lo que estaba haciendo. Squalo se llevo el brazo a la boca sin darse cuenta que estaba sangrando

-¡Ya basta!- Serena había gritado y Squalo detuvo el golpe que le daría a Xanxus

-Serena…- realmente- el espadachín lo sintió como un balde de agua fría –Acaso…¿acaso estas defendiendo a Xanxus?-

-No, pero no existe ninguna razón para que te pongas tan violento-La joven hablaba con voz firme, tenia los brazos cruzados y una mirada dura –Esta sangrando tu labio y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta-

Estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermano, sabia que si Xanxus se lo proponía le daría una buena golpiza por lo menos, si invocaba su llama de la ira el espadachín no tendría oportunidad y llegar a ese tipo de cosas serian inútiles e inecesarias. El Superbi miro la sangre y reacciono.

-Esta bien- se levanto mientras escupía –Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo a donde se encontraban los escandalosos

-¡Vroi, Recojan todo esto que ya nos vamos! ¡Es una orden!- La voz de Squalo asustaba, por lo que aquellos no tuvieron mas remedio que hacerle caso

_Mierda…_

La boca todavía le sabia a sangre, eso era algo que a no le agradaba por lo que volvió a escupir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El camino a "casa" estuvo muy callado, se podía sentir la tensión entre el jefe y el espadachín. Serena se sentía algo culpable por haber provocado la pelea entre las dos personas que mas quería por lo que decidió que era momento de tomar una decisión.

-Ah , que bien se siente volver a casa- decia Belph mientras se estiraba y salía de la camioneta

-Maa maaa, hay que meter las cosas- Lussuria

Serena ayudo, se mantuvo callada y una vez que termino lo que debía de hacer, se disculpo y subió hasta la habitación que le habían asignado, como siempre, solo las dos personas pensantes de Varia se dieron cuenta de eso: Mammon y Lussuria.

Squalo que estaba en su habitación se miraba al espejo, el golpe le había dejado hinchado el labio

_Mierda_

Se empezó a curar la herida, el cortarse casi siempre le habían echo casi tan experto en eso como con la espada, se aventó a su cama todavía enojado y miro al techo

_Tsk, no entiendo porque tiene que tomar esa actitud_

Mientras maldecía al jefe en sus pensamientos tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante-

-Squ~~-Lo sintió horrible, Lussuria tenia que irrumpir de esa manera tan extraña su cuarto

-¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?! ¡Alejate de mi!- le aventó la almohada pero este la esquivo

-Maa maaa Squ, he venido a hablar de un asunto serio contigo-

-¿Serio?- giro los ojos

-Asi es, como la madre que soy debo de estar pendiente de todos mis hijos-

_¿Qué sucede con este tipo?_

-¿De que diablos se trata?-

-Squ- se sentó en la cama y acerco su rostro al de el

-Déjate de cosas extrañas y dime de una maldita vez-

-Squalo, tu…¡Estas perdiendo cabello!-

-¡VROI! ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO YO NO ESTOY PERDIENDO CABELLO!? ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- se enojo y al momento de hacer eso se paso la mano por el cabello y en efecto, se le estaba cayendo

-Pero que…- miro el cabello en su mano -¡Vroi! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE- para Squalo, su cabello era algo importante-¿Cómo puedo suceder esto…?-se quedo pensando, realmente eso nunca se lo vio venir.

-Maaa Tranquilo Squ, creo saber la razón de tu perdida de cabello-

-VROI ¡DIMELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- le sujetaba el cuello de la camisa a Lussuria mientras lo sacudía

-Maa maa Squ me estoy mareando- se quejo -¡Estrés!-

-¿Estrés…?- dejo de sacudirlo

-Hai, estas estresado últimamente Squ, por lo que esta provocando que tus folículos se aflojen y se te caiga el cabello-

-¿Estrés…?- se quedo pensando, ¿pero como había pasado? Los meses estaban tranquilos y no se sentía tan presionado desde que…

_Serena vino de visita…_

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que por ella?!-

-Maa maaa Squ, solo debes relajarte o te quedaras calvo, y mira que tienes un cabello hermoso-

Cuando Luss quiso tocarlo Squalo le tomo la muñeca y lo arrojo hasta el pasillo

-¡Déjame en paz! Debo de meditar unas cosas- tronó sus dedos

Se encerró en su habitación con seguro mientras se recostaba boca arriba en la cama, ¿tal vez estaba siendo muy sobreprotector? Para alguien normal si, pero estábamos hablando de Xanxus, su jefe que fue congelado por el 9º Vongola por un golpe de estado, el que dijo que trataba como peones a sus aliados, y aunque Serena le dijera que todo estaba bien, no podía evitar pensar lo sucedido antes.

* * *

><p>Una noche con una leve lluvia de Mayo, tal vez algo extraño tratándose de ese país, un elegante y costoso recital se había llevado acabo hacia unos minutos, una lujosa fiesta iba a empezar….no, realmente no había nada que festejar, tal vez el por que el concierto había salido bien, pero ciertamente, era para presumir los lujos de las personas asistentes.<p>

-Hermano, me voy a retirar-

-¿Estas segura? Hay gente que espera por ti-

-Si pero…realmente este tipo de fiestas no son para mi- sonrió algo cansada

-Esta bien Serena- le acaricia levemente la cabeza –Te iré a dejar, tengo unos asuntos pendientes aquí pero no quiero que te vayas sola-

-Si-

En una camioneta blindada de color negro proporcionada por la familia, ambos gemelos se fueron, una vez Squalo se despidió de Serena regreso al automóvil. Serena subió todo el recorrido a la que en ese entonces era su habitación, como había supuesto que no estaba más que ella sola en esa gran casa, dejo el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación abierta. Procedió a quitarse el listón que sostenía su cabello para dejarlo caer y empezó a quitarse el elegante vestido que le incomodaba para ponerse unas ropas mas ligeras: un vestido que casi parecía camisón y una bata pues la noche estaba oscura y su ventana abierta. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia su balcón sintió como algo la jalaba. Por la altura y la fuerza de los brazos era un hombre, estaba bien sujetada por lo que solo pudo ladear su rostro un poco junto con la mirada.

-¿Xan…Xanxus-sama?- decía con confusión

Ese contacto, realmente tenia miedo, el joven Vongola nunca le trataba bien pero no podía quejarse, simplemente, tenia miedo de lo que pasaría si dijera la verdad.

-Xanxus-sama…yo lo hacia en la fiesta…- susurro temblorosa

-Esas cosas no son para mí- dijo secamente

Acerco su rostro a su cuello, Serena podía sentir la calmada espiración de Xanxus, ella estaba temblando un poco, trataba de mandar una señal a su cabeza para dejar de hacer pero no podía. Xanxus la apretó un poco mas, haciendo que ella sintiera algo de dolor en sus brazos los cuales el empezó a acariciar suavemente con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que Serena se estremeciera un poco y se sintiera mal por dejarse tratar así una vez mas. Bruscamente la arrojo a la cama poniéndose encima de ella y aprisiono sus labios con los de él, metiendo la lengua en la boca ajena para buscar a su similar, Serena intento hacerse para atrás pero Xanxus le agarro por detrás de la cabeza intensificando ese beso que para el solo significaba placer, al no encontrar respuesta alguna por los labios de su novia se separo de ella y se bajo de la cama.

-Necesitas aprender a usar tu cuerpo-

Para Xanxus esa chica solamente era un juguete de placer, que al no responderle buscaba algo mas, aun así, siempre le humillaba de alguna u otra forma haciéndola sentir menos mujer. De alguna forma ella sentía algo hacia él, una extraña sensación de miedo que nunca había tenido antes.

-¡Maldicion! Soy un estúpido-

Squalo tuvo que regresar a la casa en la que estaban, había olvidado algo importante en su habitación que necesitaba para esa noche, bien nunca fue un hombre de negocios, tenia que entregar un plan de ataque a un líder, no por algo era el capitán de estrategia Superbi Squalo de Varia. Caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo para ir a su cuarto, cuando vio a su jefe salir de la recamara de su hermana acomodándose las ropas, Xanxus lo miro también, pero se fue de largo sin darle importancia

_No será que…¡MALDITO!_

Rápidamente Squalo se metió a la habitación de su hermana, ella seguía en la cama pero se había cubierto con la sabana para que el no mirara lo rojo de sus brazos.

-Serena..¿Que sucedió? ¡Dimelo!-

Rápidamente trato de pensar en una excusa

-Tranquilo Squalo, Xanxus-sama solo vino a preguntarme algo-

-Serena…-

* * *

><p>Squalo reacciono un poco y salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar donde sus compañeros siempre estaban.<p>

-¡VROI!- dio un portazo examinando con la mirada, estaban todos, inclusive Xanxus, claro estaba todo en silencio, la única persona que no estaba ahí era Serena.

_Mierda…_

Al estar ahí su maldito jefe él no podía gritar, por lo que se sentó de mala gana recostándose en todo un mueble.

-Disculpen- La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Serena

-¿Sucede algo Serena-san?- pregunto Levi por estar Xanxus ahi

Serena tenia una maleta en la mano y otra más en el suelo, su mirada se encontraba en el suelo algo cristalina.

-He estado causando muchos problemas entre Xanxus y Squalo y sinceramente ya estoy harta de la situación. Ire a un hotel- estaba bastante molesta

-Serena…- Squalo nunca creyó que ella diría tales palabras -¡No! ¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado!- grito enfadado poniéndose de pie -¡¿Qué diablos estas pensando!?, ¡Es muy peligroso para ti estar sola en un hotel! ¡Podría pasarte algo!- Le estaba regañando, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella recibía un regaño de su hermano. Inmediatamente un vaso de tequila cayó sobre el cabello de Squalo.

-Cállate, eres muy escandaloso-

-Tsk…- Squalo volteo a ver a su agresor.

-Retírense…- calmada y fríamente le dio una orden a todos, en especial a Squalo.

No tuvo más que obedecer….

-Vámonos- dijo furioso ante la situación.

No le importaba si aquellos pegaban el oído tras la puerta, estaba enojado consigo mismo por hacerle creer a su hermana que era una molestia, también por haberle gritado de aquella manera. Fue al baño para quitarse el tequila del cabello y se quedo en aquel pasillo esperando que ambos salieran. Serena estaba al pie de la puerta para salir en cualquier momento, se esperaba un regaño por parte de Xanxus, el con una seña de su mano le pidió que se acercara, así que no tuvo mas remedio que obedecerlo.

El dio un sorbo más a su bebida-¿Esa es la razón por la que te quieres ir de aquí?-

-Quiero evitar que termines incinerando a mi hermano-

Puso el vaso en una mensa que tenia junto a él se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-No eres ninguna molestia, él no sabe qué hacer cuando estas cerca y es la primera vez que te veo después de 8 años.-

A pesar de hablar de una forma fría, ella podía entender un poco a que se refería, una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en su rostro.

-Te he extrañado…-musito

-Con más razón quédate-

Ella se sonrojo un poco y asentó con la cabeza, Xanxus se levanto de su sillón para abrir la puerta y que ambos salieran, en el pasillo estaba Squalo todavía

-¡Squalo!-

-Serena, perdóname, no eres una molestia y no te quise regañar, a veces soy muy sobre protector-

-Tranquilo hermano- sonrió –Xanxus me ha convencido de quedarme-

-Esta bien- él se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo, al verla sonreír se dio cuenta que todo estaba bien.

-Basura, llevo esto a su habitación- le ordeno Xanxus señalando las maletas de Serena

-Jefe de mierda…- Las tomo de mala gana y las llevo hacia la habitación, él estaba caminando detrás de ellos puesto su "queridísimo jefe" estaba abrazando a su adorada hermana. Una vez llegados a la habitación Xanxus se fue a otro lado y por fin Squalo sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Squalo, no olvides que dentro de poco será el recital- le decia sonriendo

-Tsk, sabes bien que esas cosas no me gustan-

-Pero tiene mucho tiempo que no vas a cosas mías-

-Está bien, si significa mucho para ti iré-

Aquella sonrisa que le regalaba su hermana, era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba aparte de ser un asesino, se acercó a ella y le revolvió un poco el cabello para después dirigirse a su habitación.

A pesar de que solo eran las 7, él se encontraba muy cansado y debía de admitir que los golpes aun le dolían

_Estúpido jefe, ¿Qué su prometida no puede ser la mamá de Levi?_ seguía refunfuñando

Dio media vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo en su cama y quedarse dormido.

Serena se encontraba en su respectiva habitación cepillándose el cabello para prepararse a dormir, de la nada Xanxus entro sin tocar la puerta y se sentó en la cama de ella, para Serena ya era algo normal.

-¿Pasa algo, Xanxus?- pregunto sin voltear a verlo

El jefe Varia no respondio, solo se acostó sin permiso en la cama de Serena, quien después de unos momentos se acercó hacia él. Xanxus la tomo entré sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se recostaran en la cama. El joven Vongola acerco su boca hacia el oído de Serena, susurrando dos palabras, dos simples palabras que hicieron que el cuerpo de Serena se estremeciera, esas palabras que habían tardado tanto en ser dichas. Volteo la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Xanxus, su mirada estaba cristalina pero feliz, igual que la expresión de su rostro

-También te amo, Xanxus…-

Lentamente escondió su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Xanxus, rodeándolo con sus brazos, provocando que ambos se quedaran dormidos

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto con un nuevo episodio :3.<strong>

**Bueno mis comentarios generales serian de que pues, Squalo tiene su corazoncito y solo quiere ver feliz y segura a su hermana. Como algo rápido, en el pasado (antes del golpe de estado) Serena era mas insegura consigo misma y luego llega Xanxus todo mal plan y pues la frikea xD, Don't Worry, todo se va a explicar conforme pase el tiempo *risa malvada***

**P.D. Si, es la primera vez que Xanxus le dice a Serena que la ama 8D !**


	6. Solo quiero paz

**¡Hola!he vuelto despues de dos desastrozas semanas (la de hacer trabajos y la de entrega d examen final) pero volvi :3 ! Oh si ! vacaciones, eso significa actualizar y continuar con esta bella historia a la que le tengo tanto cariño 3**

**Gracias a los favs y follows ! Por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de Xanxus, y Squalo y Sere-chan, asi que escribanme x3 !**

* * *

><p>-¡Squalo!- Serena entro corriendo y saltando sobre la cama de su hermano<p>

-¡Vroi, Déjame descansar!- Despertó alterado, con su vena mas que inflada

-Hermano- se sentó en la cama

-Espera…Serena...porque…¿porque tienes un vestido de playa puesto?- estaba preocupado, se le avecinaba lo peor

-Porque hoy todos iremos a la playa, Xanxus-sama me dijo que quería pasar el día fuera y pensó que esta seria una buena idea- sonrió

-¡Espera! ¿El estúpido jefe dijo eso?- se sorprendió demasiado

-Así es Squal, te dije que él es diferente-

-Anda Squ, hazle caso a tu hermosa gemela- Lussuria se metió de improvisto al cuarto

-Vroi, ¡sal de aquí maldito homosexual!- le da un puñetazo en la frente

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió Squ, maa maaa aquí tienes- saca una tanga de elefantito de su bolsillo-te traje tu bañador-

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo o que!- Squalo saco su espada decidido a golpear a Lussuria

-Hermano, te veo abajo en 15 minutos mientras juegas con Luss-chan y guardas tus cosas-

-¡Espera Serena!- no pudo dar su opinión como siempre, ella había cerrado la puerta -¡Tu sal de aquí!- de una patada saco a Lussria y puso el cerrojo

-¡Vroi!, no puedo tener un maldito día de tranquilidad, y ahora para colmo debo de pasarla en la playa con toda esa bola de inadaptados y Serena- Decía entre dientes mientras buscaba un bloqueador, su traje de baño y unos lentes.

-Listo…ya estoy…¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS!?-

-Adiós cabeza de pez shishishis-

Así es, se estaban yendo sin el

-¡Maldita escoria!-

Squalo no tuvo más opción que correr hasta la playa

_Solo debo soportar un dia mas, y después todo regresara a la normalidad_

Se suponía que el recital de Serena era mañana, y que después de eso regresaría a España y no volvería jamás, no era que no quisiera a su hermana cerca, pero con su presencia Xanxus se ponía…así. Aunque no sabía que eso podría cambiar, aunque el no quisiera.

_Maldita sea, al fin llegué_

Correr largas distancias cargando cosas para él no era un problema, simplemente estaba enojado por todo.

-¡Hermano!- Serena baldeaba su mano

-Squ-

Lussuria y Serena iban por el, cada una jalándolo del brazo

-Ah Squ, muero por verte en bañador-

-Aléjate de mi- de otro puñetazo lo enterró en la arena

-Hermano ven, estamos poniendo las toallas-

Squalo observaba, había olvidado un detalle importante que no se le pasaba por la mente. Belphegor estaba jugando al Frisbi con Mammon, Leviatan de wotan acosaba chicas, y Xanxus estaba bajo una sombrilla como siempre sentado en una gran silla y Lussuria….ese seguía enterrado como avestruz en la arena.

-Hermano, vamos a divertirnos-

Serena se acercaba hasta donde estaba Xanxus cuando se quito el vestido que llevaba, mostrando un bikini muy coqueto.

_No puede ser…_ la vena de nuevo exploto

-¡Vroi, Serena!- grito tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que todos miraran a Serena

-Que bonita se ve la princesita shishishi- decía Belphegor

-Si…- A Levi le empezó a sangrar la nariz

-Maaa pero que hermosura de niña- Lussuria decía con arena en la cara

-¡Serena cúbrete con algo!- grito eufórico Squalo en un momento de hermano mayor posesivo

Así es, Squalo olvido que su hermanita usaría un traje de baño

-¿Qué sucede Squalo? ¿No te gusta?-

- ¡TAPATE CON LO QUE SEA, QUE NO VEZ QUE AQUÍ HAY MUCHOS PERVERTIDOS EMPEZANDO POR LEVI!-

-¡Oye!- grito insultado el oficial Varia en cuestión

Squalo gruñía entre dientes, hasta que sintió un aire frio en su nuca

-Escoria, te dije que no escandalizaras…-

Tembló, no se dio cuenta cuando Xanxus llego atrás de el con una pistola

-Tssk- De mala gana se alejó caminando -Hagan lo que sea- se metió al agua

-Maaa…Squ si que no cambiara-Lussuria

-Es mi hermano mayor, debe de ponerse celoso- le sonrió a Lussuria

-Oh jo jo que niña tan picarona, bueno- Se levanto –Como la madre de esta familia me asegurare que todos tengan bloqueador puesto. ¡Belph-chan déjame revisarte!- Lussuria salió corriendo

Xanxus regreso a su silla y Serena se acercó hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Xanxus con los ojos cerrados

-¿Podrías ponerme un poco de bloqueador en la espalda?- sonrío con las mejillas ruborizadas

La miro a los ojos, ese rostro lleno de inocencia y pureza, aunque fuera la hermana de aquel cerebro de pez, no se parecían en nada, aunque el semblante de Xanxus de no cambiaba, le conmovía mucho, y la quería demasiado como para negarle algo.

-…- estiró la mano y ella sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias Xanxus-sama-

Se iba a sentar abajo frente a las piernas de Xanxus, pero como siempre, el la jalo, sentándola en sus piernas, mientras le ponía el bloqueador en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y porque no, adelante también. Antes de que la dejara ir, Xanxus le tomo del mentón para darle un beso que la tomo de improviso

-¡Vroi, Serena!- Squalo la llamaba

-Ya voy hermano- empezó a correr y después a nadar para alcanzarlo

-Vroi, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-enojado

-Por nada Squalo- le beso la mejilla-vamos a divertirnos-

-Tsk… no entiendo cual es el sentido de diversión de ustedes-

De mala gana empezó a divertirse aunque fuese un poco con su hermana, la sonrisa que emanaba de su rostro le calmaba, a pesar de tener a Lussuria tan de cerca por traer un traje de baño.

-¡Cabeza de Pez¡-

-¿Qué quieres niño emo?-

-Shi shi shi, ven a que te derrote en volibol-

-Tsk… eso quisieras! Serena es momento de jugar!-

-¡Si!-

Eran el equipo de los gemelos Superbia y Lussuria, contra Belphegor, Mammon y Levi

-¡Voi, tomen esto!- Squalo lanzaba el balón con toda su fuerza bruta.

-Yo no estoy para esto- Mammon desapareció

-Maldito Avaro…-

-Belph cuidado- le gritaba Levi pero ya era tarde, el balón cayó de su lado

-Vooooi, ¿a esto le llaman jugar? ¡Basuras!-

-Te emocionas mucho hermano-

-Ma ma sigue así Squ y veras que tu cabello ya no se caerá ahh-

Aquel juego iba bien, hasta que Squalo de lo emocionado que estaba arrojo el balón que tanta fuerza, que termino cayendo cerca de Xanxus.

_Maldición_

Todos los presentes tragaron saliva, Serena solo giro sus ojos

-Maa buena suerte Squ-

-Te veré en tu funeral cabeza de pez shi shi-

-No te mandare flores salen muy caras-

-Ah...el jefe te dará una paliza-

-¡Vroi, son unos cobardes!- les amenazaba y para eso, ya tenia a Xanxus enfrente

-Basura, uno no puede relajarse contigo cerca- le tiro el balón en la cabeza

Un mar de ira empezó a fluir en Squalo, ahora las dos sienes de su cráneo parecían que iban a explotar.

-Hermano…- Había un aura en forma de fuego alrededor de él, y estaba a punto de estallar

-¡Vroi! Maldito jefe te la pasas todo el tiempo sin hacer nada- se acercó mas a Xanxus

-¿Quieres desafiarme? Bien, juguemos tu juego escoria-

Y así empezó un partido de Volibol entre Squalo y Xanxus

-Maa, esto tardara, será mejor que empecemos a empacar de una vez-

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Levi

-El estúpido cabeza de pez me hecho a perder mi día-

-Ahh…- Serena suspiro y dio un sentón en la arena, con la mano en la barbilla apoyada por su rodilla se les quedo viendo con pesar

-¿Sucede algo niña?- Mammon apareció de la nada

-No es nada, solo que a veces no puedo creer hasta que nivel se dejan llevar esos dos por tonterías- dijo resignada

-Ah, ciertamente siempre se han traído rivalidad pero Squalo le es fiel, supongo tiene miedo por ti-

-No debería-

-¡Vroi!- dio una barrida de pecho en la arena y el rey de la espada fue vencido en un simple juego de volibol por su jefe, Xanxus.

-Escoria- le arrojo el balón a la cabeza de nuevo y se fue caminando -¡Vamonos!- dio la orden a todos

_Ese maldito jefe, como me altera los nervios ¡definitivamente me jubilare dentro de poco!_ se levanto del suelo quitándose la arena del cuerpo y de mala gana, regreso.

Todo el camino de regreso estuvo callado, tallándose la cabeza y en la casa, las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas pero para alguien más.

Después de darse un baño, Serena se encerró en su habitación pidió que nadie la molestara, sobre todo Squalo y Xanxus, abrió la ventana de su balcón, corría un agradable aire y el día era hermoso, pero no podía disfrutar de eso, se sentó en su silla abraza de las rodillas pensando…

-Se comportan como un par de niños, no pueden pasarse toda la vida discutiendo por cosas tan estúpidas. Terminaran matándose mutuamente-

Alzo la vista al cielo, la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso no estaba ni cerca, su amigo de la infancia Dino Cavallone, del cual no sabía nada desde que regresó a Italia

-¿Todavía con la mirada perdida?- Mamon apareció de nuevo

-Mammon- sonrío –Es un poco imposible no pensar sobre eso, ¿se llevan asi todo el tiempo?-

-Si, pero no como ahora, es una exageración. Squalo aprovecha cualquier cosa para molestar al jefe y pronto no podría irle bien-

-Ya veo…- suspiro

-Es un desperdicio tu caso, tanto dinero gastado para que tu talento no fuera aprovechado-

-Lo se…- la Serena que estaba sentada en ese balcón desapareció poco a poco y la Serena verdadera salió de la habitación hacia allí –Pero nunca olvidare lo aprendido- sonrio algo forzado

Mammon podía leerla como un libro abierto, no en vano la tuvo como pupilo 3 años

-Solo cálmate, no creo que Squalo tarde mucho en sentar cabeza-

-Eso espero…- se recargo en la ventana, con la mirada fija al cielo

Mientras tanto el otro Superbi no daba signos de calmarse

-¡Vroi, ya estoy mas que arto!-

Aunque Xanxus dio la orden de que nadie hiciera nada, Squalo batía su espada a escondidas en su cuarto.

-Ese maldito jefe, me tiene arto- termino haciendo pedazos su sabana –Tssk, quiero que todo termine ahora mismo-

Se tiro a la cama mirando el techo, cerro los ojos y su mente comenzó a divagar.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana antes del golpe de estado<strong>

La chica que hace pocos momentos procedía a salir de la habitación, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras tosía sangre.

-¡Serena!- Squalo se acercó hacia ella, preocupado sin saber que hacer sostenía el cabello de su hermana mientras la sangre comenzaba a derramarse a borbotones-¡Vroi necesitamos ayuda médica!-

Squalo se giro hacia Xanxus gruñendo algo que el joven Vongola ignoró y fue alli donde se dio cuenta que Xanxus nunca movería un dedo por Serena.

Squalo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo mientras esperaba que un doctor hablara con él pero no estaba en su naturaleza, no podía evitar moverse nerviosamente. Junto a él estaba Xanxus, quien en todo el tiempo en el que Serena fue llevada a la unidad medica, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Fue cuando un medico se acercó a la sala de espera que Squalo se puso de pie y le tomo de la bata.

-¡Voi! ¿Como se encuentra mi hermana?-

-Este... esta estable, de momento. Nos costó mucho trabajo que dejara de sangrar, tuvimos que administrarle analgésicos y un sedante, aunque me temo...-

-¿Qué rayos tiene?-

-Tranquilo, a eso iba. Su fiebre ha bajado pero su sangrado es muy anormal, los análisis nos llevaron a la causa: la joven tiene una bacteria en los pulmones que se ha colado a su sangre, por lo que creemos que ha vivido con ella por años y es por eso que ya esta muy avanzada la infección. Existe la probabilidad de que su corazón trasplantado se este deteriorando por la misma razón, es por esto que no coagula y tiene síntomas parecidos a la leucemia por las plaquetas bajas. Le daremos antibiótico pero si no mejora, habrá que operarla y hacerle un trasplante de medula o terminara entubada y si eso llega a pasar, no habría vuelta atrás, no se recuperaría y perderá la vida-

Squalo por primera vez en su vida se quedo callado, no tenia y no sabia que decir.

-Quiero verla-

Le dejaron pasar a la habitación y la encontró pálida, era como una hoja en blanco, su cabello sin brillo y los labios morados. Estaba conectada a un respirador, y tenia una sonda En la mano.

A Squalo se le hizo tripas corazón, no era lo mismo ver a un enemigo agonizando que ver a su hermana gemela, sintió por primera vez en su vida realmente miedo de perderla. No recordaba haberla visto tan mal de niña por lo que en ese momento, quedo muy impresionado.

-Tonta...no trates de morirte solo para reunirte con los viejos- susurró mientras acariciaba su frente.

* * *

><p><em>Serena…desde aquel día prometí que te cuidaría<em>

Serena estaba en el balcón de Squalo escondida, podía leer su mente, y vio junto con el ese recuerdo

_Squalo…a pesar de que estaba casi en coma, pude sentir tu presencia junto a mi, te lo __agradezco_ una lágrima rodó por su mejilla _Pero también otra persona estuvo a mi lado._

* * *

><p>Una noche antes del incidente de la cuna, una tormenta eléctrica se había desatado y temían quedarse sin luz.<p>

Sintió una presencia en su habitación pero su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para sentarse en la cama.

-Xanxus..¿tu?-

-Shhh- la mano se Xanxus paso por su cabello, quitándole algunos mechones de la frente.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez si vieras las cosas como yo las veo, tu comportamiento sería diferente<em>

Salió de ahí y de su habitación, y se fue a la sala donde estaba el piano, encerrándose, no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, si no en lo más importante, mañana era su examen profesional y el 9º le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa esperándola. Así se paso ese día, nunca hubo tanto silencio en esa casa desde nunca, y realmente, no les daba muy buen augurio.

A la mañana siguiente, las actividades empezaron desde muy temprano, el recital de Serena era a las 12, y se había levantado con mucha energía.

-Con permiso- Lussuria entro al cuarto de Serena

-Adelante-

-Oh, pero si hoy es tu gran día, ah y te ves tan sonriente y radiante-

-Si, estoy muy contenta que este día al fin llegara-

-Bueno, dejo tu vestido en la cama, me iré para que te puedas arreglar, muaa-

Serena sonrió, se acercó a su cama y saco el vestido, un hermoso vestido dorado que resaltaría sus ojos azules. Se le puso, se veía hermosa, dejo sus cabellos sueltos ondulándolos un poco solo de las puntas, no se puso maquillaje, solo un poco de rubor.

_Supongo que así estoy bien._

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, haciéndose presente el jefe Varia

-Xanxus, lamento haberme desaparecido toda la tarde

El joven Vongola no dijo palabra alguna, solo se acercó hasta ella, parándose detrás y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Xanxus de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja alargada de color negro con un lazo rojo, Serena algo confundida tomo la caja y la abrió, no podía creer lo que tenia dentro, un collar de diamantes, aretes y una pulsera.

-Xanxus es hermoso pero… es demasiado no puedo usarlo- cerro la caja

Xanxus tomo la caja y saco todo el mismo para después poner las prendan en Serena

-Son un regalo-

-Xanxus , yo…-

Giro la cabeza para verlo, Xanxus le movió los cabellos detrás de las orejas y se acercó para darle un beso, pero en vez de la boca, se lo dio en la mejilla.

-Te dejare sola- se reincorporo y salió de la habitación para que Serena pudiera seguir arreglándose.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal?, me disculpo si Xanxus queda muy bahhhh o irreal, pero pues insisto, hasta los mas fríos y duros se enamoran y esta es mi versión del jefe Varia, de nuevo digo, denme sus opiniones.<strong>

**Yo se que son cosas muy cotidianas, pero si Tsuna y su familia tuvieron un arco de la vida diaria, supongo que Varia también tiene derecho a uno jojo**

**Hasta la proxima ! Esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar, ya se viene lo bueno 3 3 **


	7. No te vuelvas a ir así

**Hola! esta vez rompí record en actualizar ! Estaba esperando con muchas ansias poder subir este episodio porque hace aparición un personaje que me fascina!**

* * *

><p>Serena se miraba al espejo, sentía calidez en su pecho.<p>

-¡Vroi, Serena se hace tarde!- le gritaba Squalo

-¡Bajo enseguida!-

Rápidamente bajo, todos le estaban esperando, cabía decir que esta vez los Varia no iban con el uniforme de siempre, tenían que disimular, todos los miembros llevaban trajes negros, pero cada uno tenía la personalidad de su portador.

Llegaron a una elegante sala de conciertos, mucha gente elegante y rica, algunos de los antiguos compañeros de colegio de Serena estaban regados por el lugar, aunque cabe mencionar, se sentía un aura extraño en el ambiente.

_Que miedo_ temblaba Levi

En efecto, era raro que Xanxus fuera a esas cosas, pero solo por tratarse de su prometida accedió a ir, no hizo gesto alguno ni nada por el estilo, solo se dedico a observar. Y no tardo mucho para que Serena saliera, en medio de esa gran orquesta, ella era la atracción principal, Mozart, Beethoven y Lizt bailaban en sus dedos.

Al final de eso, en una habitación privada de esa sala, el 9º Vongola organizo una fiesta sorpresa para Serena.

-¿Qué diablos?- Squalo no sabía que diablos sucedía

-Oh, esto es solo una muestra de agradecimiento por estar con mi hijo y festejar tu graduación- el 9º beso la mano de Serena

-No es para tanto- se sonrojo

_Tsk, si que hoy no podre relajarme_ Squalo estaba tenso, nervioso, cualquier cosa irrumpía con su paz interior, chasqueaba la boca de vez en vez con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Nunca entenderé este circo de locos, aun no entiendo como me metí en esto_ comenzó a caminar hasta que alguien se topo con el haciendo que casi tirar su copa

-¡Vroi,aprende a caminar!-

-Lo lamento mucho señor-

-Pero...¿¡que mierda hacen aquí!?- Squalo se exalto, las personas que tenia enfrente eran Sawada Tsunayoshi y su familia

-Ja j aja, tanto tiempo sin vernos Squalo- sonrió Yamamoto

-Nada de esas tonteras ¿Qué hacen aquí, escoria?-

-¡Como te atreves a llamar de esa al Juudaime!- Gokudera hizo acto de presencia

-Gokudera-kun relájate- Tsuna trataba de calmar a sus animosos amigos, pero parecía que ya era demasiado tarde

-Temerario te crees con suerte hoy, pues te hare picadillos-

-Squalo, nosotros fuimos invitados por el 9º, dice que tiene un anuncio que hablar con toda la familia, si miras alrededor, absolutamente toda esta aquí- apareció Reborn de la nada sobre el hombro de Yamamoto

-¿Qué?- tenia la mente en otras cosas que no se dio cuenta de eso.

_Así que esta es la razón por la que mis malditos compañeros están tan tranquilos sin molestar._

En efecto, se estaban comportando como personas civilizadas, algo casi imposible.

-Tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero la próxima los cortare en pedacitos- dijo serio acercándose al rostro de Tsuna

_Este tipo si que da miedo_ Tsuna

En ese momento, sonó una copa de vino, un brindis. Todos los presentes guardarón silencio y prestaron atención al Jefe Vongola que estaba a punto de hablar.

-Quisiera agradecerles a todos por tomarse un tiempo de venir aquí, la razón por la que los he invitado a esta gran estancia es para hacer anuncio de una notica que me da tanta dicha compartir con todos ustedes- El capo Vongola extendió su mano hacia donde Serena y Xanxus- Me da gusto anunciar, la boda entre mi hijo Xanxus con la hermosa Superbi Serena, que será llevada a cabo en un par de semanas, estos dos jóvenes tan enamorados se merecen una gran celebración, así que levanten sus copas y brindemos. ¡Sean bienvenidos a esta fiesta de compromiso!-

-¡Salud!- al uniso todos los invitados

…_¿Escuche bien?_ pero había alguien que no se tragaba la noticia _Mi estúpido jefe y mi hermana menor…es que de verdad…¿de verdad se va a cumplir ese compromiso?_

-Ahora- dio una señal Lussuria a Levi y Belphegor

-V…- Squalo fue callado

Los Varia ya sabían de esta noticia, pero mantenían el secreto porque sabían que había un problema Squalo, así que idearon un plan para controlarlo y sacarlo de ahí antes de que enloqueciera con la noticia.

-¡Malditos desátenme! ¿Qué mierda les sucede?-

-Shi shi shi, cállate cabeza de pez-

-¡Vroi, a mi no me callas!-

-Maa maaa, Squ, esto lo hicimos por tu bien y por la tranquilidad de la fiesta de compromiso del jefe y de tu hermanita-

-¡¿Cómo diablos pueden estar tranquilos con esto?!-

-Cállate o te corto el cuello, shi shi shi-

-¡Malditos, desátenme y peleemos justamente!- El temperamento de Squalo realmente no cambiaria

-Ahh, esperemos que el Padre se salte la parte de quien se opone a la unión- se lamentaba Lussuria

Mientras tanto, adentro en el salón…

-¿De verdad está pasando esto?- susurro muy quedito Serena

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de Xanxus fue una caricia en el brazo.

Serena empezó a recorrer la habitación ya que unos amigos del 9º habían jalado a Xanxus para felicitarlo y ella era una desconocida para ellos.

-Reborn….¿de verdad Xanxus se va a casar?- preguntaba temeroso Tsuna

-Si, y todos ustedes están invitados a al boda-

-¿¡QUE?!- grito el Juudaime

Tsuna se le quedo viendo fijamente a Serena, ella estaba sonrojada y con la mirada llena de ilusión.

_Realmente, su rostro tiene algo que la hace tener calidez en su corazón_

-¡Juudaime, juudaime!- Gokudera lo jalaba con fuerza

-Waaaa, ¿Qué sucede Gokudera-kun?-

-La prometida de Xanxus, es mi pianista favorita- decía con emoción-Le pediré un autógrafo-

-Nada de eso-Reborn le pego en la cabeza –Deben de aprender a comportarse-

Mientras aquellos discutían, una mano llego atrás de los hombros de Serena

-¿Sucede algo Xanxus?-volteo pensando que era él

-Oye, ¿desde cuando me parezco a Xanxus?- una voz diferente se quejó

-¡Dino!-

Serena lo abrazo fuertemente, ahí estaba Dino, su amigo de la infancia que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Definitivamente Dino era mejor hermano mayor que Squalo.

-¡Tsk! Suelta a mi hermana- Squalo la separo de él y la abrazo hablando con un pequeño puchero. Ya se había calmado y tenia marcas de cuchillos en toda la frente

-Squalo, creí que habías dado un paseo-

-Si, si, algo así bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí niño rico?-

-Te preocupas demasiado Squalo, no has cambiado- se río un poco

-Tsk, responde mi pregunta, o que, ¿piensas abusar de mi hermana?- Las miradas de Squalo y Dino estaban llenas de tensión

-No y lo sabes, solo vine a felicitar a mi querida amiga por su próximo matrimonio-

-Bastardo, te vas y no apareces hasta ahora- la vena se empieza a inflar

-Vamos Squalo, no exageres aquí- sonreía

-¡Vroi, deja de sonreír como un idiota!- se inflaba la otra vena

Mientras esos dos se peleaban Serena sintió que alguien la observaba, se giro y vio a Xanxus al otro lado del salón con la mirada fija en ella, se dirigió hacia el dejando aquellos dos por su cuenta.

MAS TARDE EN LA GUARIDA VARIA…

-Maa maaa, si que fue una hermosa fiesta de compromiso, ¿no lo crees Squ?-

-Si, si, si, muy bonita.- chasqueó la lengua Se acomodó bruscamente en el sofá desalojándose la corbata.

-Ah, ya quiero ver cuando Sere-chan escoja su vestido de novia- decía con un tono de voz muy meloso Lussuria

-Yo podría administrar muy bien el dinero invertido- continuo Mammon

-Yo me encargare de la seguridad- dijo Levi

-Shihihihi, yo de la comida- siguió Belphegor

Cada pequeño comentario que hacían, incitaba al coraje de Squalo cada vez mas y mas.

-¡Vroi, ya déjense de juegos!- el sofá se volvió a volcar

-Squ, relájate- Lussuria trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero ya era imposible

-¿¡Como diablos quieres que me relaje!? ¡Mi hermana se va a casar con la porquería de jefe que tengo! ¡¿Así quieres que este tranquilo!?-

-Squ…baja la voz…-

-¡No me callaré! ¡No dejare que Serena arruine su vida y mucho menos la mía! ¡No la venderé a Xanxus por ningún estúpido motivo ni dejare que sacrifique su felicidad! ¡Él no la ama y nunca la amará! ¡Ese idiota solo se ama a si mismo! ¡Nunca será feliz a su lado y no viviré con eso en la conciencia!-

-¡Squalo!- gritaron casi al unisono los oficiales Varia, si el jefe lo escuchaba su cabeza rodaría

Termino de gritar y se azoto al sillón, estaba molesto, pero tenia que desahogarse, no soportaba esa situación y nunca lo haría, la tranquilidad que tanto trabajo le había costado lograr para que su hermana no tuviera nada que ver con la mafia se iba a venir abajo y no lo iba a permitir. Pero lo que Squalo no creyó es que Serena estaría detrás de la puerta escuchando los gritos de su hermano

Serena salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Xanxus, ningún sonido se escucho mas que un ruido proveniente de su garganta para que pasara. La peliblanca entro con paso firme y los puños apretados, la miro allí frente a él, callada, seria, nada normal en ella, supo enseguida que algo pasaba con solo mirar sus lagrimosos ojos.

-¿Qué es esa mirada?-

Mientras tanto en el escuadrón "molestando a Squalo"…

-Ese cabeza de pez exagero demasiado- decía Belph

-El jefe no tolerará mas ese comportamiento- sentenció Mammon

-Maa…estaba gritando muy fuerte, me preocupa que Sere-chan escuchara lo que dijo. Debemos confiar en que no-

Pero para la mala suerte de ellos, sucedió lo que nadie quería.

-Tssk, quiero entrenar pero todavía no puedo…maldición…- Se sentó de mala gana en su sillón, intentando disfrutar de la brisa que entraba por el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón.

_Algo anda mal aquí…_

Volteo rápidamente a la puerta asustado

_Mierda…_

Xanxus estaba allí parado, con una mirada de odio pero a la vez, de cansancio, como si algo que lo molestaba o le estaba preocupando al final hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado, tenía miedo que le fuera a arrojar algo.

-Basura, ganaste. Se ha ido y el compromiso se ha cancelado-

Dio la media vuelta y tras de él, un gran portazo, fuerte y secó, al mismo momento que a Squalo se le detuvo el corazón.

_No puedo creerlo…_

No le gritó, no se tomo la molestia de decirle algo, para que Xanxus se pusiera si es que de verdad…de verdad había perdido algo, algo le había molestado.

-¡Serena!-

Salio a buscarla, tomo su automóvil y se fue, sabia que había un lugar donde seguro se encontraba, pero tenia que llegar rápido y aclarar las cosas antes de que se fuera pensando erróneamente.

-Me iré a primera hora mañana, Dino, no te causare muchas molestias-

-No hay de que Serena, pero….aun no comprendo bien que sucedió- miraba sus maletas

-No tienes que preocuparte, son cosas que pasan-

-Serena…- Dino podía darse cuanta que había estado llorando, que por dentro se destruía pero trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta.

La tomo por los hombros y acerco a él mientras acariciaba su cabello platinado, suspiro, como amaba a esa niña que nunca seria suya.

-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea…- la abrazaba mas fuerte

-Gracias Dino…-

Pero la cálida escena se rompió con un grito escandaloso

-¡Vroi, déjenme pasar!- abrió con fuerza la puerta de la habitación

-Señor, perdónenos, no pudimos detenerlo-

-Esta bien Romario, salgamos todos, creo que ellos tienen que hablar-

Los dejaron solos, ella solo lo veía sorprendida, Squalo estaba jadeando del jaleo que hizo hace un rato, pero era la primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que la miraba con ojos de no querer perderla de nuevo.

-Serena…-aun agitado-Lo lamento…-

-Squalo…-

-Lamento mi comportamiento en todos estos días, solo fui egoísta, no pensaba en lo que tu querías. Yo pensé que otra vez te trataría como basura como hace años, y ese coraje no se había podido superar hasta hace unos momento que le vi una mirada sincera, no se como….no se como explicarte…-

-Squalo no…-

-No, no, dejame terminar….No eres…no eres una molestia para mi, y nunca lo serás, eres mi hermana pequeña y me sobrepase al defenderte, por favor…por favor regresa y casa…- no podía pronunciar- ¡Vroi! haz feliz al estúpido de mi jefe-

Estaba sonrojado, y vulnerable, su único punto débil: Su hermana, y ni otra cosa, por lo que le dolería su pensara algo mal a la realidad.

-Squalo…- se acercó a abrazarlo –Te quiero mucho-

Y con esas disculpas…ella regreso al hogar de los Varia

-Sere-chan, que bueno que has decidido regresar- decía Lussuria emocionado

-También estoy feliz de regresar con todos ustedes-

-Ah, si el cabeza de pez vuelve a ponerse así, no dudes que lo serviré en la cena shi shi shi-

-Cállate niño- Squalo le miro despiadadamente

Mientras seguía siendo acaparada por los Varia, al final del pasillo estaba la figura de Xanxus, llena de autoridad como siempre.

-¡Xanxus!- Serena corrió alegremente hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza

Todos los presentes se impactaron de que él también le abrazara

-Perdóname Xanxus, tome una decisión muy apresurada-

-Esta bien- le hablo en voz baja

-…- ellos seguían sorprendidos

-Levi, regresa las maletas de Serena a su habitación- le ordenó

-Si, jefe- rápidamente obedeció

-Y todos ustedes, apártense de mi vista-

-Vámonos Squalo- Lussuaria lo arrastro por el cabello

-¡Vroi, puedo caminar sin tu ayuda!-

La noche cayó, y por primera vez, era una noche tranquila en el hogar de los Varia, nadie se estaba peleando o gritando con algo. Serena se quedo de nuevo en la habitación de Xanxus, ella se estaba duchando y como siempre se puso su camisón azul, cuando salió del baño vio a Xanxus en la cama, sin camisa y solo un pantalón algo holgado.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto la joven mientras secaba su cabello

-Acercate-

Serena se acercó y Xanxus la abrazo, y ella también lo abrazo a él, se sentía tranquila de que las cosas se arreglaran, en parte porque Squalo había admitido tener la culpa de las cosas, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Xanxus tomar su mentón

-No te vuelvas a ir así- subió una de sus manos a su cabeza y le beso la frente, sin cambiar nunca ese semblante característico de él.

Ella se levanto para poder mirarlo a los ojos, tímidamente se acercó a los labios de Xanxus y lo beso, era la primera vez que ella le besaba, pues siempre era el quien iniciaba.

El último paso, era casarse, y consumar su matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan! ¿habrá boda? Muajajajajajaajaja no lo se aun x3, que tal nuestro bello Dino? No se ustedes, a mi me emociono esto xD<strong>

**Anyway, gracias por los reviews! en estos momentos no tengo el nombre a la mano de quien me pregunto pero quería contestar que de momento, no tengo pensado meter a la familia de Tsuna, pero para mi era importante que fuera mencionada o saliera aunque sea unos momentos.**

**Por favor, dejenme saber que les ha parecido, Nos vemos !**


	8. Sucesos Pt1

**¡Hola! De nueva cuenta me encuentro aquí subiendo episodio *w*, tengo que decir que estoy super emocionada porque a partir de aquí hasta el final es mi parte favorita! En unos momentos que comiencen a leer sabrán porque *risa malvada* So, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa asi que nos vemos en los comentarios al final del episodio x3 !**

* * *

><p>Para personas como Squalo, o cualquier miembro de Varia que no fuera Mammon y de igual manera incluyendo a Timoteo Vongola, puede ser imposible de entender la manera en la que Xanxus había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos fuertes por Serena, sobre todo, porque es conocido por ser tan frio, serio, brusco y brutal con todas las personas a su alrededor.<p>

Para Squalo específicamente, no entendía como su hermana gemela, se había enamorado de Xanxus después de que siempre la humillara y maltará, pero el espadachín no sabia, que hubo un tiempo antes de que Serena enfermara en la que Xanxus y ella llegaron a entenderse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 9 años<strong>

Si bien Serena era de un muy bien ver, al principio para Xanxus se le antojaba como una chica mas, se casaría con ella solo para tener feliz a su padre y ser cabeza de la familia Vongola

Para cuando Squalo vio salir a Xanxus del cuarto de Serena aquella vez que ella fue sola a casa, la joven ya no entrenaba para ser oficialmente una mafiosa asesinada, lo hacia solo para desarrollar su habilidad si en algún momento su integridad física se viera afectada, ya se encontraba preparándose para estudiar música.

Esa noche un gran nudo en el estomago se había formado en Squalo, puesto esa misma madrugada tenia que viajar junto a Belphegor y Mammon a una misión de absoluta discreción, matarían a alguien y no sabían ni cuando ni donde, ese era el dilema. Pero en vez de preocuparse por eso, estaba preocupada por Serena, pues el tiempo (indefinido) en el que Squalo estuviera en misión, Serena estaría en la casa Vongola, junto con Xanxus, Levi y Lussuria, no se las olía nada bien.

Serena estaba recibiendo un régimen bastante pesado, tenia que despertar a las 5 de la mañana para poder terminar su rutina de ejercicios, su entrenamiento, bañarse y comer, todo antes de las 9 de la mañana que era cuando comenzaba el resto de su día. A diferencia del horario de entrenamiento de Squalo, el de ella era mucho mas liviano y fácil de llevar.

Se sentía como Sue Storm en todos los sentidos, no solo porque ahora de igual manera que practicar con ilusiones, tenia que mejorar su técnica con los campos de fuerzas, y aprender de alguna manera a controlar su telequinesis y telepatía, todo antes de que Mammon regresara, sino también, se pensaba como invisible completamente, nadie le volteaba a ver o le hablaba, era como si realmente las personas pudieran ver a través de ella, como si fuera no solo transparente, sino también intangible.

Lo aborrecía.

Pero no tenia a nadie con que quejarse, así que todas sus palabras se las tragaba, pero hubiera preferido seguir siendo casi anónima, para su mala suerte aquel día Xanxus llego a su cuarto de entrenamiento junto a Levi y Lussuria pensando estaba vacío.

Una sensación seca y pesada se formo en su pecho, sus manos se volvieron completamente inmóviles al verlos e inmediatamente su ilusión desapareció como si hubiera sido solamente arena.

-Me iré inmediatamente- susurro caminando con velocidad a la salida

-No- la voz seca y sentenciosa de Xanxus la hizo helarse. El joven Vongola se giro para ver a la muchacha que seguía con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Cada paso que daba hacia Serena era como escuchar el martillo de un juez sentenciando a un pobre ladronzuelo.

La miro de pies a cabeza, se encontraba ya algo sudado después del cardio y el gimnasio, tenia una coleta mal hecha, un top y pantalones deportivos negros y zapatillas de ejercicio grises, Xanxus tenia una mueca muy rara en su cara, pero el brillo de sus ojos solo podía significar algo: quería hacerla sufrir.

-Hoy serás mi contrincante-

-¿Qué?- Antes de poder reaccionar bien, Serena ya había sido tomada del brazo y lanzada al aire.

Le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero los suficientes como para poder caer de cuchillas como si fuera una araña en el suelo para no lastimarse. Miro en dirección a los Varia, había sido arrojada por Lussuria, ¿tenia que pelear contra los tres? Estaba consiente de que seria un buen ejercicio por si en algún momento la atacaban en grupo, pero no había NADIE que fuera tan feroz y brutal como lo era Varia, el sudor que caía por su frente comenzó a sentirse frío.

-No te preocupes querida, no seré tan rudo contigo. Realmente no quiero arruinar tu cara tan bonita y que Squalo me esté molestando, además, tu no entrenas de la misma manera que para nosotros, no es justo- Le gritó Lussuria desde el otro lado haciendo énfasis en ese tono de voz dulzoso que poseía mientras movía un dedo en forma de negación.

Sus músculos se destensaron pero aun así se sentía en peligro.

Se puso de pie y Lussuria de un momento a otro ya estaba frente a ella dándole un rodillazo, apenas pudo defenderse y casi volvió a caer al piso. A pesar de que dijo que no lucharía con todas sus fuerzas, sus golpes eran precisos y potentes. Lussuria le estampó un puño limpio en la clavícula y al defenderse formo un campo de fuerza que freno el ataque. Niña tonta, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para recordar que en esos momentos TODO era legal, a fin de cuentas Varia la estaba retando.

El rebote del golpe hizo que Lussuria se sobara la mano de esa manera muy quejumbrosa de él y eso le dio la oportunidad de ponerse en ventaja, llevo ambas manos al frente y comenzó a reunir energía hasta que la boto toda al disparatado personaje que tenia enfrente haciéndolo volar al menos unos 5 metros en dirección hacia Levi y Xanxus. Cayó completamente boca abajo y se escucho el seco golpe en el duro metal del piso.

Lussuaria levanto la cabeza –Me agrada- sonrió ensangrentado mientras se ponía de pie a toda velocidad para regresar hacia ella ahora, con toda la intención de propinarle un golpe con su rodilleras de metal.

Serena entro en pánico por la velocidad en la que Lussuria se aproximaba hacia ella. Intentando protegerse con sus manos, de la nada los pies de Lussuria dejaron de tocar el suelo y ella sintió pesadez en los hombros.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- Lussuria estaba confundido, tenia los brazos dando vueltas mientras el seguía levantando en el aire

-Perdóname, pero necesito sacarte de combate-

-¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos harás chiquilla?-

Serena siguió cargando a Lussuria unos momentos y con un movimiento de sus manos el hombre flotando comenzó a dar vueltas en su mismo eje. Lussuria gritaba frenético pero solo duro unos segundos pues lo que Serena buscaba era dejarlo completamente inconsciente y lo logro, una vez deshabilitado lo dejo con mucho cuidado en el piso.

Pero antes de que pusiera quitarse el sudor de su frente sintió una descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que la hizo ponerse de rodillas.

Leviathan se acercaba hacia ella con dos de sus parábolas abiertas. –Jefe vea esto, la dejare inmóvil y así usted no tendrá que mover ningún dedo- Serena no estaba segura de que si hablaba consigo mismo o si Xanxus bajo toda esa mirada de superioridad le prestaba algo de atención.

Estaba completamente entumida y no podía distinguir entre si su cuerpo estaba caliente o completamente helado, Levi no le dio oportunidad alguna de ponerse de pie e intento ensartarle otra de sus parábolas pero Serena afortunadamente pudo rodar en el piso hasta alejarse una distancia considerable de Levi.

Su respiración estaba bastante entre cortada y aun seguía entumida, la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba hinchado tampoco la ayudaba a concentrarse. Se puso de pie en vano puesto Levi la volvió a atacar con su parábola, dejándola tiesa como una momia. El sujeto disfrutaba de hacerla subir y se acercó hacia ella seguramente para solo ver como se quemaba internamente.

Serena miro fijamente a los ojos a Levi sin parpadear y de unos pocos segundos a otros las descargas fueron disminuyendo.

_Ahora, vas a dejar de darme descargas eléctricas_

Serena se pudo meter en su mente y Levi no podía controlar su cuerpo. Las descargas desaparecieron y Serena aprovecho a poner una ilusión en la cabeza de Leviathan, el hombre mantarraya soltó un grito de terror al pensar que él se había electrocutado a si mismo y se desvaneció completamente.

Serena se apoyaba con la poca fuerza que tenia en el piso, su respiración era aun mas corta y se empezaban a hacer visibles algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, afortunadamente nada en su rostro. Miro a su alrededor y vio a ambos Varias en el piso sin tener fecha de volverse a levantar por ahora, creyó que todo había terminado pero olvido completamente a Xanxus.

El cual ya le estaba disparando con su Xgun.

Serena apenas pudo esquivar ese disparo haciéndose hacia atrás de puro instinto, las descargas la dejaron completamente agotada.

-Esas basuras son débiles- dijo amenazadoramente

Mientras mas se acercaba hacia ella, mas disparos daba y Serena se hacia cada vez mas hacia atrás, se cubría con sus pequeños escudos de fuerza pero eran inservibles, ella estaba agotada y Xanxus era mucho mas fuerte que ella y tenia mas energía. Llego el momento en el que Xanxus acorralo a Serena, la pobre seguía agitada, temerosa, intentaba meterse a la mente de Xanxus pero simplemente no podía, su mirada tan efímera y superior era digna de una descripción de Stephen King, era algo exagerado pero para Serena, Xanxus en todo su esplendoroso ser, era sinónimo de tenebroso, de peligro, de muerte.

Como en ese momento que sintió que su corazón se iba en algún momento de su cuerpo, Xanxus tenía una pistola cargada y la había puesto en su cabeza, mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba la muñeca con la Llama de la Ira. No le dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo y Serena sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por culpa de un infarto o algo parecido. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Asesinarla? ¿Era tanto el placer que sentía al verla sufrir de aquella manera? ¿De humillarla y asustarla de esa manera?

-¡Basta!- una voz demasiado firme y autoritaria hizo que Xanxus relajara su agarre de Serena.

En la puerta estaba Timoteo Vongola, el padre de Xanxus y Líder de la familia Vongola. –Eso ha sido más que suficiente para un entrenamiento. Serena por favor ve a a asearte-

Serena se zafó completamente del ataque de Xanxus y trotando se dirigió a la puerta.

Padre e hijo se intercambiaron miradas afiladas como dagas

* * *

><p>-Perdón por llegar tarde Arno- Dejo su bolso rápidamente en una de las sillas del auditorio y saco sus partituras –Ya podemos comenzar-<p>

Había tardado un poco mas de lo normal en asearse porque algunas de las heridas que Levi le había dejado eran bastante dolorosas y difíciles de curar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya llegaba media hora tarde a los ensayos así que termino vistiendo con lo primero que pudo jalar de su clóset, pantalones entubados, una blusa amplia de color purpura y botines negros; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comprarse algo en el camino para comer.

-¿Estas bien Sere? Te notas bastante agitada- pregunto el joven guitarrista

-Estoy bien, ¿te parece empezar de una vez?-

Por lo menos no seria un día agitado en el conservatorio, por servicio social tenia que cubrir un numero considerable de horas como acompañante de sus compañeros, ahora era el turno de Arno Dinofrio, 22 años, hermoso cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y un agradable aspecto mediterráneo; el muchacho ya estaba cursando su ultimo año en el Conservatorio y se estaba preparando para su recital de titulación, algo sencillo puesto era muy bueno pero eso no significaba que los nervios no lo estuvieran carcomiendo por dentro.

-Sabes Serena, el Allegretto lo estudiare en casa con mas calma, aun no me siento conectado con el, ¿me entiendes cierto? No quiero que estemos repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez y que no salga para solo estresarnos- sentenció Arno

-Me parece buena idea, eso me da tiempo a mi también para prepararme tanto como tu –

-Siempre tan positiva Sere- sonrió ampliamente el joven de cabello oscuro quien miro de reojo hacia la puerta del auditorio que estaba siendo abierta. Un joven había entrado –Justo a tiempo, será mejor que te deje trabajando con Milo. Hasta mañana Serena-

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Serena y con su guitarra y atril en mano paso a retirarse, no sin antes saludar respetuosamente al muchacho que acababa de entrar.

Milo Bertrucci era el nombre del joven que se acercaba al escenario, con solo 20 años tenia un rostro mediterráneo perfectamente moldeado, era casi simétrico, había sido bendecido por unos ojos azul oscuro que contrastaban con su piel levemente besada por el sol, su cabello que caía por su frente cubriéndole sus pobladas –y aun así simétricas- cejas era de un color chocolate oscuro, no pasaba del 1.80 ni era muy delgado o muy musculoso. Milo Bertrucci era toda una belleza italiana, a pesar de eso no era presumido, era un muchacho como cualquier otro pero eso si, era un talentoso violinista.

-Buenas tardes Serena, aunque solo es medio día- La saludo amigablemente acercándose al piano para que ella no se levantara –Hummm, te ves algo pálida, ¿Acaso no has comido en todo el día?-

Serena se llevo la mano a la mejilla de manera avergonzada y giro el rostro a otro lado –No, solo no he dormido bien, ¿sabes? Es mucho el material que debo de estudiar- una mentira rápida salió de sus labios.

-Bien- una pequeña risa se escapo de los labios de Milo –Hare como que te creo y hare como que nunca pregunte nada- sacudió sus manos -¿ensayamos?-

A diferencia de Arno, Milo no se estaba preparando para algún examen profesional solo uno final.

Habían estado estudiando desde hace un mes, asi que prácticamente todo ese ensayo era un repaso, de un momento a otro Milo paso de estar frente al atril a estar sentado en el mismo banquillo que Serena, charlando sobre cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Serena no se podían quitar del rostro de Milo, de la atención que le ponía mientras hablaba. Ciertamente es que platicar con Milo era algo fresco y liberador, demasiado fácil y agradable, ¿Por qué no podía ser así con Xanxus? ¿Por qué con el hombre que se iba a casar era tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenia un miedo aterrador hacia ese hombre? En ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas dos cosas: que la tierra la tragara y que Xanxus fuera intercambiado por Milo Bertrucci o en su defecto, por Arno Dinofrio.

-Sabes Serena- le tomo la mano entre risas y con la otra levanto su mentón –Tengo unas ganas terribles de invitarte a almorzar, realmente si, deseo continuar riendo contigo todo el día de hoy pero tengo que entrar a Contrapunto y ese viejo de Siwy ya me esta sacando canas verdes-

Serena dio una carcajada –Vamos que Siwy no es tan malo, anda, ve antes de que te ponga un retardo-

-Y que lo digas- el joven Bertrucci se levanto del banquillo y se estiro –Sera mejor que vuele-

Se despidió de Serena con un beso en la frente, guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida del auditorio.

Seguidamente ella hizo lo mismo, lamentablemente su día había acabado, pero el auditorio no estaría ocupada hasta dentro de un par de horas por lo que decidió quedarse a ensañar.

Ya tenía prácticamente todas las piezas de sus acompañados, pero se había hecho la rutina de estudiarlas, aunque fuera solo una vez con la única intención de mantenerse ocupada. Odiaba ir a una casa que no era la suya, a la Vongola, por la sencilla razón de que Varia estaba allí, y lo ultimo que quería, era ver a Xanxus después de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

* * *

><p>-¡Tu comportamiento es realmente inaceptable! ¡Completamente irresponsable!- Timotheo Vongola dejaba caer los dedos iracundo en su gran mesa de roble, mientras su testarudo hijo Xanxus estaba frente a él, recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.<p>

-No fue nada importante- fue lo único que contesto

-¿Nada importante? ¿Sabes al menos lo que has hecho? Por Dios, te vas a casar con ella, al menos deberías de tratarla como a un ser humano, no un costal de sesos con el que puedes jugar, Xanxus- contiuo seriamente, el fuego en su cetro comenzaba a emanar lentamente, muestra de su enojo –No puedes tratar a todos los seres humanos como si fueran insectos, menos a ella, ¿Al menos te has dado el lujo de conocerla? Yo sé que no es así, mas te vale cambiar tu actitud y cambiarte a ti mismo, porque empiezo a creer, no…estoy casi seguro que tu no eres apto para ser el decimo Vongola-

Las cejas de Xanxus se arquearon, miro iracundo a su padre -¿De que diablos estas hablando anciano?- apretó los dientes, el fuego en su mano también comenzaba a emitirse seña de su enojo

-Me refiero a que un hombre que no puede tratar a sus iguales como dignos seres humanos, no puede ser capaz de liderarlo. Xanxus, a partir de este momento estas a prueba, demuestra que me equivoco, demuéstrame que puedes ser un ser humano y reconsiderare sin oponerme tu posición como el decimo Vongola-

Xanxus no dijo nada, padre e hijo se miraron fulminantemente, un lenguaje tan tenso y peligroso que solo ellos entendían. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta.

* * *

><p>Serena se encontraba sentada al bordo de la fuente del Conservatorio, tenía una caja de jugo en las manos y jugueteaba con el popote sobre sus labios. Había dejado de ensayar, sus muñecas le dolían tanto por los ataques electrificados de Levi, como el exceso de estudio, del cual, solo debería de repasar por momentos, pero estaba haciendo tiempo antes de volver a la casa de los Vongola.<p>

Razones sobraban, la principal era porque Squalo no regresaría en probablemente quien sabe cuanto tiempo, al igual que Mammon.

-Hey Serena- la joven dio un pequeño salto, su mente concentrada en nada fue sacada de su trance por parte de Milo. El joven castaño estaba parado frente a ella –Supuse que te habrías ido a casa- se sentó a su lado, acomodando su chaqueta

-Solo estaba relajándome un poco, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa, mi hermano no esta, ¿sabes? Es una de esas cosas de gemelos- Se había vuelto experta en mentir desde que era muy pequeña, era casi una actriz.

-Bien, ya me declinaste la oferta de ir a almorzar hoy así que me arriesgare, ¿quieres ir a cenar un día de estos?-

-¿Perdón? Milo yo…- fue interrumpida

-Sé que muchos muchachos te han invitado, incluso Arno y él es bastante apuesto. Sabes eso de ser la chica bonita y no salir con nadie no va contigo Serena-

-Pero Milo es que…- fue interrumpida de nuevo

-El único chico con el que sales es Dino Cavallone, esto sin mencionar a tu hermano- río nervioso –Perdón sé que parezco una acosador pero se te ha visto con él en varias ocasiones e hice mi tarea, ese chico no es tu novio-

-Milo- dijo resignada –Es un poco mas complicado de lo que parece-

-¿Complicado? Solo te llevare a comer una buena pasta, tendremos una charla, tal vez me des un beso en la mejilla y te dejare en casa antes de que tu tío me mate- nada fuera de lo normal

Serena no podía evitar resistirse antes los ojos de insistencia de Milo, que mas daba, probablemente Xanxus iba por allí con mujeres todo el tiempo y peor aun, acostándose con ellas, le constaba la primera parte. Mentiría si decía que no se sentía atraía hacia Milo, era buen muchacho.

-Este bien, acepto salir contigo-

-¡No te vas a arrepentir! Anda, déjame llevarte a casa, ¿te parece?-

Serena asintió y se puso de pie, ambos caminaban hasta la salida y Milo puso su mano en su hombro, algo que la hizo sonrojarse, estaba escuchando atentamente lo que el muchacho le contaba hasta que la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció poco a poco y fue cambiada por una mueca de sorpresa.

Allí, frente a la puerta del colegio estaba Xanxus, sus pantalones oscuros de mezclilla hacían perfecto juego sus zapatos de vestir negros y su playera de manga 3/4, informal pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, hasta el momento en que vio salir a Serena por la reja del Conservatorio.

-Xanxus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa

-Vine a llevarte a casa- le contesto con ese tono de voz muy suyo, sin moverse y tan solo mirándola a los ojos.

Serena sintió la mirada de Xanxus atravesarla, y la de Milo también. El joven violinista noto a la muchacho bastante nerviosa, así que decidió hablar un poco, algo que resulto en una muy mala elección.

-Sabes yo iba a llevarla a casa, pero esta bien Serena- volteo a mirarla –Nos veremos mañana- Milo se acercó hacia Xanxus y le estiro la mano –Mucho gusto, soy Milo Bertrucci, compañero de Serena, ¿acaso eres tu su primo?-

Xanxus miro de arriba abajo a Milo, un muchacho demasiado alegre y optimista a su parecer, no tenia ni tantitas ganas de hablarle, pero tenia que portarse correctamente frente a Serena –Soy su prometido- le contesto secamente

Y fue así como Serena sintió que su mundo se derrumbara, ¿Qué se creía Xanxus haciendo eso? ¿Acaso estaba admitiendo a alguien fuera de la mafia que eran prometidos?

-Oh, ya veo…- el tono de voz de Milo cambio, le soltó la mano a Xanxus con algo de brusquedad –En ese caso, será mejor irme, nos vemos Serena-

Se despidió de ella con una mano mientras se alejaba hacia su automóvil. Serena solo miro toda la escena inmóvil, como si no hubiera estado nunca allí.

-Anda, entra al auto- le espeto Xanxus mientras se movía al lado del conductor.

Entro en silencio, no volteo a ver a Xanxus en ningún momento del camino, mentiría si dijera que no se le antojaba preguntar porque estaba allí, pero prefirió callar, aun estaba arisca por lo sucedió esa mañana, ¿y quien no?

Al llegar a la casa Vongola, Xanxus no le dirigió ninguna palabra, y tampoco la ayuda a bajare del Mercedes Benz. Por lo que se fue directo a su alcoba, aun confundida.

Dejo su bolsa en un pequeño escritorio que tenia, saco su celular e hizo una llamada.

-Vaya, pero mira quien ha llamado. Señorita desaparecida, ¿no sabes que es de mala educación no responder su correspondencia?- la voz detrás del teléfono sonaba burlona

-Sabes que eso puede ser peligroso Cavallone-

El muchacho dio una pequeña carcajada –Tienes razón, disculpe usted señorita Superbi, pero ¿Qué me hace digno de esta llamada?-

Serena solo río un poco, aclaro su garganta para comenzar a hablar bien –Ha pasado una situación con Xanxus, Dino-

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- se escuchaba preocupado

-Bueno si, ya sabes, me trato como siempre, estábamos entrenando y te imaginaras que sucedió…el señor Timoteo entro y le grito iracundo, yo me fui al colegio al salir…Xanxus estaba afuera esperándome-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, pero eso no es todo. Yo estaba con Milo Bertrucci y Xanxus se presento como mi prometido frente a él-

-Aguarda, alto ahí. ¿Es de verdad?, ¿Xanxus realmente hizo eso?-

-Si, lo peor es que yo había aceptado salir con Milo momentos antes-

-Humm, Serena, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana para comer? En persona es más cómodo-

-Claro, ve por mí al colegio como a la 2, tengo una hora libre-

-Vale, nos vemos mañana, te quiero-

-También te quiero- colgaron –Diablos…-

Serena tiro el celular a la cama y rápidamente corrió al baño por un pedazo de papel.

-Esta sangrando mas de lo normal- el ultimo mes le había estado sangrando la nariz, ahora era con mas frecuencia, creía que algún vaso se le había reventado o el estrés del final del semestre.

Aun sujetándose la nariz, tomo un paño el cual mojo en agua fría, de regreso a su cama se recostó poniendo este en el inicio de la nariz, casi en su frente. Se quedo allí un par de minutos y de momento, comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Su habitación ocupaba casi media ala de la parte este de la casa, era bastante amplio, una cama enorme, acabados finos, escritorio, mesa, tocador, un gran closet con infinidad de ropa, vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, todos finamente arreglados y claro, un compartimiento especial para la ropa de batalla. Su baño era casi tan grande como su dormitorio, con ducha y tina, tenia un balcón en la alcoba con una pequeña mesa de jardín y un juego de te. Pero lo que mas le encantaba estaba en la que podía ser una pequeña salita, un hermoso piano de pared Stenway and Sons, negro, perfectamente afinado que su padre le regalo, le había prometido uno de media cola al graduarse, pero aquel vertical que tenia, lo amaba puesto su madre antes de morir había pedido que le adornaran en relieve con varias figuras simulando rosas en una enredadera que subía por un costado, simplemente era perfecto.

Después de que su nariz dejara de sangrar, pidió a una mucama que le subiera la comida, realmente no quería salir y encontrarse a algún Varia por allí, mucho menos a Xanxus, simplemente sentía que no encajaba allí, sabia que tenia que hacerse a la idea de que iba a vivir allí el restos de sus días pero al menos ese, no quería hacerlo, no quería pisar los pies en la tierra.

Pero sabía la realidad de los matrimonios arreglados, muchas chicas se entusiasmaban, pero ella no, ella sabía que solo la casaban para una cosa: engendrar a los futuros cabezas de familia de Vongola. Punto. Sabía en cuanto diera a luz a un hijo, nadie voltearía a verla de nuevo.

Pero al menos, trataría de vivir un poco a su manera antes de que ese horrible día llegara.

Cerca del conservatorio de Santa Cecilia, había un restaurante algo rustico pero cómodo, eran las 2:10 de la tarde y Serena apenas iba llegando, dio una vista rápida y pudo divisar a Dino Cavallone en una de las mesas del centro estirándole la mano para ir con él.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Dino de pie saludándole y dándole un beso en la frente

-Eso es mentira tu siempre llegas temprano- sonrió Serena mientras se sentaba

-He pedido el especial del día, no sé que sea pero es comida-

Les sirvieron casi enseguida y comenzaron a comer, después de un rato Dino miro fijamente a Serena y cruzo sus manos.

-Bien, hablemos de Xanxus, el individuo en cuestión-

-No se como pudo hacerme eso- dijo Serena mas que desesperada –Ya es suficiente con saber que me voy a casar con él-

-Humm- Dino arqueo una ceja -¿Sera el iracundo Xanxus al fin haya sentado cabeza y quiera ser buena persona?-

-Me suena más a que Vongola le dijo algo- su mirada oscureció –Odio los matrimonios arreglados, ¿sabes? Saber que te vas a casar con una persona que te desprecia hace que te quieras aventar de un puente- intento ser sarcástica, pero en su voz se escuchaba la profunda tristeza que llevaba -¡No sabes la suerte que tienes de poder elegir a tu esposa!-

Dino suspiro, odiaba ver a su mejor amiga sufrir de esa manera, le tomo la mano y suevamente la acaricio.

-Tal vez haya una solución-

-¿Fingiremos mi muerte?- le dijo Serena con resignación en su voz

-No digas tonteras- río un poco –Puedes casarte conmigo-

-Dino...-

-Anda, seria un placer ser tu esposo-

Serena sintió algo extraño en su pecho, pensaba que Dino bromeaba hasta que vio la seriedad en sus ojos.

El joven Cavallone no mentía, Serena era su amiga de la infancia y mentiría si dijera que nunca había sentido algo por ella, en cambio Serena, realmente nunca había sentido eso por Dino. Al notar el silencio de su amiga, Dino le soltó la mano.

-Perdóname Dino, pero no puedo hacerte esto- se sentía arrepentida, a veces se había intentado obligar a enamorarse de Dino pero simplemente no sucedía.

-No pasa nada Serena, la vida es así de extraña a veces- sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi ensayo? Por casualidad hoy acompaño a una cantante y a una flautista-

-Anda, me gusta la idea-

Para Serena, Dino era como otro hermano. Habían crecido juntos, ido a los mismos colegios, entrenado juntos, toda su infancia y adolescencia con él y Squalo, pero para Dino Cavallone, era todo lo contrario, sus sentimientos hacia ella crecieron de manera romántica.

Decidió pasarse todo el día con Serena, eran amigos muy afectivos, se abrazaban constantemente y hacían chistes pesados el uno a otro, como verdaderos hermanos de sangre.

A pesar de que la cantante estuvo con muchas insistencias durante el ensayo y echándole toda la responsabilidad de los errores encima a Serena, Dino pudo disfrutar de buena música de manera gratuita y porque no, también un espectaculo visual con las señoritas que subían al escenario.

Xanxus estaba afuera del conservatorio, recargado en su Mercedes Benz mientras esperaba a Serena. Había escuchado una risa parecida a la de ella y la busco con la mirada, pero no encontró una escena para nada agradable.

Dino tenia esa mala costumbre de caminar junto a Serna totalmente pegado, una mano pasando por su hombro y la otra por lo general rondaba entre la cintura o la cadera, para ella era algo normal pero para cualquier hombre significaba cualquier otra cosa. Luego la escena que mas odiaba, el beso que le daba en la frente, aunque, sin querer admitirlo, odiaba cuando Serena se ruborizaba cada vez que Dino la besaba en la mejilla, sobre todo en la frente porque cerraba los ojos, también odiaba que ella lo abrazara por el cuello, es mas, odiaba cualquier contacto que Serena tenia con Dino Cavallone. Aunque no la amaba había algo que Xanxus odiaba, que le peladearan la bicicleta*, ¿Qué iban a decir las demás familias si se enteraban que Dino Cavallone se encontraba pretendiendo a la prometido del sucesor Vongola? No iba a dejar que las demás familias pensaran que él era una persona débil, mucho menos el ya muy mencionado Dino.

-Oh…Xanxus…- Dino se separo de Serena con tan solo verlo

Xanxus no dijo ni una sola palabra, se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada, después hizo lo mismo con Serena

-Nos vamos- tomo a la muchacha por la muñeca, haciendo que ella respingara un poco por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

-Hey, tranquilízate- subió las manos por encima de su cabeza –Solo estábamos platicando, es todo.-

A Xanxus no le importaba las palabras de Dino, así que jalo a Serena bruscamente, la pobre muchacha solo pudo medio gritarle un "nos vemos después" a Cavallone.

_¿Qué rayos pasa? Acaso…¿Xanxus se puso celoso?_

Arrancó el automóvil y condujo a alto velocidad un gran tramo, hasta que se detuvo en el primer lugar que puso, a Serena las cosas no le olían nada bien…

Xanxus se giro hacia ella y le tomo por el cuello, con una mirada firme y espeluznante que le carcomia por dentro comenzó a hablar.

-No te comportes tan cariñosamente con Dino, ni con aquel muchacho o ningún otro. No tienes permitido salir con nadie más- la sentencio con su voz de ultratumba

La respiración le era agitada y sentía que temblaba y su corazón se iba a salir, aquella aterradora mirada de Xanxus era simplemente…frívola. Estuvo a punto de asentir, decir que si y que la dejara en paz.

-No- la palabra salió tan seca y tan firme -¡No lo haré!- con un manotazo retiro la mano de Xanxus.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡No puedes salir con nadie mas porque te lo estoy ordenando!- dijo furico

-¿¡Crees que tienes derecho de decirme con quien salir y con quien no!? ¡Ya me es suficiente con saber que me casare y pasare el resto de mi vida con un ser humano tan horrible y despiadado como tu! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de decidir si puedo salir o no con alguien! ¡Con quien yo me acueste es mi problema!- chillo bruscamente, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya fuera por el enojo o porque realmente escupía cada frase con suma tristeza, de la nada sintió un peso menos en su pecho y su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Xanxus volvió a tomarla de la muñeca, acercándola más a él.

-Serás mi esposa y debes obedecerme-

-Eso no sucederá hasta que uno de los dos diga "Acepto", no soy estúpida, seré discreta- dijo soltándose

Xanxus quería decirle algo más, cualquier otra cosa pero ya había notado que la muchacha era una terca, abrió la boca y cerro casi enseguida al ver como la nariz de Serena comenzaba a sangrar. Ella instintivamente se llevo una mano para cubrirse, tomo un pañuelo que se encontraba por allí y se limpio. Xanxus de muy mala gana volvió a encender el automóvil

-Solamente no salpiques-

* * *

><p>Tomo su otro celular e hizo una llamada rápida<p>

-Hola Milo...- dijo nerviosa

-¡Hola Sere!- en cambio, Milo contesto muy alegre -Respecto a lo de ese día...- -no tienes nada que explicarme- le interrumpió -supongo que él era la situación complicada que comentabas, ¿cierto?-

-Si, así es...-

-No tienes que preocuparte, me mantendré alejado-

-No es eso Milo, realmente me gustaría salir contigo, si es algo delicado pero digamos que Xanxus y yo en estos momentos estamos separados-

-Hmm, ¿Sabes Serena? No te creo ni tantito- río un poco -Esta bien, pero saldremos como amigos, ¿te parece?-

- Si, es perfecto-

-Bien, pero tendrá que ser cuando regresemos de París, Arno y yo iremos a un Congreso de cuerdas

-De a cuerdo, los esperare con ansias-

Sorpresivamente para ella misma, había terminado cada uno de los ejercicios que Mammon le había pedido y en tiempo. Esa mañana después de estar en el gimnasio, fue directamente a la sala de entrenamientos a practicar ilusiones en espejo. Consistía en creer la ilusion de una persona la cual terminaría peleando consigo misma y agotándose. Solo podía hacerlo de forma mental, pero como todos los buenos ilusionistas, tenia que buscar la forma de "materializarlo". A su gran fortuna, pudo crear una replica temporal de Squalo, la cual se reflejaba en el espejo. La compuerta se abrió pero ni eso hizo que saliera de su concentración, ni siquiera el ver que quien entraba era Xanxus, el cual arqueo una ceja al ver el truco.

-Me iré enseguida- dijo de buena manera Serena. Deshizo la ilusión y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Espera- espeto Xanxus, haciendo que ella girara a verlo -Vuelve a hacer esa ilusión- algo confundida, Serena volvió a concentrarse y la ilusión de Squalo regreso. Xanxus se acercó, las llamas en sus manos se fueron formando, se cerco a la ilusión y para su sorpresa esta no se desvaneció, sintió como hubo un contacto y ese Squalo daba un gran salto hacia atrás y empuñaba su espada. Era una ilusión completamente solida.

Serena la deshizo y Xanxus se acercó hacia ella.

-¿Porque diablos no eres un soldado normal como tu estúpido hermano en vez de perder el tiempo en idioteces?-

Serena sonrió de medio lado -Tu padre no te ha dicho por lo que veo- fijo su mirada en otro lado, bajo un poco el cierre de su chaqueta -Nací con una enfermedad degenerativa del corazón, soy la cosa mas débil de los Superbi, use un marcapasos hasta los 13 años que mi madre falleció en ese accidente y me trasplantaron su corazón. Mi padre pensó que lo mejor para mi, al ser su hermosa "desgraciada" era casarme con algún hijo de familia, así que se encargo de hacerme el mejor prototipo de esposa que desafortunadamente soy ahora para ti- había uno que otro deje de sarcasmo en su voz, seguido de melancolía combinada con dolor -Para mi fortuna tengo buena cicatrización, así que la herida de la cirugía apenas y es notable a la vista y al tacto- cerro su chamarra y al no recibir algún comentario de Xanxus se fue en silencio.

Por su parte Xanxus nunca iba a admitir que lo que Serena le había dicho, de cierta manera la hizo ver diferente. Definitivamente el padre de los Superbi había pensado bien, si ya tenia un hijo que era toda una bestia, era lo ideal que su hija fuera lo contrario. Sin dudar Serena era toda una dama, sabia exactamente que decir en cada situación social, el ejercicio hacia que mantuviera ese cuerpo tan femenino y curveado pero a la vez ágil y fuerte, si su corazón no fallaba, entonces ella podía combatir. Podía encontrar chicas o femeninas o completamente rudas, Serena era la combinación perfecta de ambas y eso le atraía. Aunque era la gemela de Squalo, no era muy parecida, su cabello era ondulado y los rasgos de su rostro eran completamente femeninos. Sin dudas él se iba a ver bien junto a una chica así.

Xanxus nunca había puesto atención cuando Serena tocaba, esa tarde se dirigió a la pequeña sala de estar donde sabia que ella se encontraba, su fiel lacayo Levi iba con el (a falta de Squalo), simplemente para no verse muy obvio, tenia una copa de vino en la mano y como siempre, muy mal sentado. Levi estaba de pie junto a él.

Serena apenas y les hizo caso, tenia muchas cosas que repasar y retocar, las Suites francesas de Arno, la fantasía de Milo, ya ni si quiera recordaba que era lo de la flautista y el Lascia chio pianga de esa meticulosa soprano. Por poco olvida ensayar su Sonata. Tenía tantas cosas encima que le era indiferente si Xanxus y Levi se encontraran en la misma habitación.

Tomo un descanso para estirar su cuello y brazos y sobre todo descasar sus manos. Volteo a donde ambos jóvenes y pudo apreciar un poco mejor a Xanxus, se le notaba demasiado tranquilo, el hijo de Vongola no era para nada feo, a pesar de tener un corte de cabello algo extraño, Xanxus era bastante apuesto.

_Si tan solo su actitud fuera otra, me comportaría como una puberta enamorada_ suspiro, y regreso a sus piezas.

Para el final del día, Xanxus tenía una idea diferente de Serena

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que tal? Ahora si, comenzare a explicar:<strong>

**A partir de aquí comienzan los recuerdos de Serena y Xanxus, de como es que lograron a quererse ya que los episodios anteriores fueran casi exclusivos sobre los sentimientos de Squalo sobre la relación de ambos y decidí que Serena y Xanxus tenían derecho a tener una historia. Osea, esta historia es meses antes de que Varia traicionara a Vongola, también podrán ver mejor la actitud y personalidad de Serena - a este personaje le tengo mucho aprecio, no sean rudos y traten de comprenderla por toda la situación, no es solo una chica delicada, realmente es ruda- Me disculpo de una vez si Xanxus me queda muy OCC, pero es realmente difícil escribirlo, es demasiado serio xD.**

**Digamos que este arco es una combinación de la vida diaria y la vida militar de Varia, al principio lo había pensado como un One-shot, pero los personajes me dieron el material suficiente para extenderme durante varios episodios, espero les guste, escribir estos capítulos fue bastante grato para mi.**

**La expresión de "pedalear la bicicleta" es común aquí en México, significa que alguien coquetea con tu novia o la persona que te gusta.**

**Espero sus dulces comentarios, sugerencias y ****demás.**

**See ya !**


	9. Sucesos Pt2

En un lapso de medio mes, Xanxus había cambiado. Y en el lapso de una semana, todo se había ido al caño.

Al día siguiente en el Conservatorio, algo muy extraño sucedió.

-¿Serena Superbi?- pregunto un muchacho por ella en el jardín de la escuela

-Si, soy yo- miro al joven, estaba bien vestido pero no lo reconoció por ningún motivo

-Soy de una joyería, me han mandado a entregarte esto. Disfrútalo-

El muchacho se fue, y Serena se quedo completamente de pie con una pequeña caja negra entre sus manos. La abrió y realmente no puedo creer lo que esta viendo, un fino collar de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

-Pero…- adentro de la caja había una nota, un pequeño papel con una X firmada –Acaso, ¿Xanxus?-

Si fuera Dino, tendría una carta muy larga de tres hojas, pero este solo era un papel con una X, y la única persona que conocía con esa inicial, era Xanxus. Rápidamente lo guardo en su bolsa antes de que algunas de las muchachas chismosas lo notaran.

* * *

><p>-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?- Serena entro con algo de brusquedad a la "oficina" de Xanxus.<p>

Xanxus tenia en un ala de casa Vongola una especie de "biblioteca" donde almacenaba cualquier cosas, desde libros, hasta información sobre familias tanto enemigas como amigas, tenia un par de archivos sobre otros lideres Vongola, por obvias razones, era un cuarto con muchos lujos, tan solo el escritorio parecía ser completamente de oro.

El joven Vongola, se encontraba como siempre mal sentado, ambas piernas encima del escritorio con un par de papeles en las manos, miro de reojo a Serena y regreso la vista a lo que estaba leyendo.

-Es un regalo, pero parece que no es lo suficientemente obvio para que tú lo notes-

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por la sarcástica manera en la que Xanxus le había contestado

-Me refiero, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque me dio la gana- contesto sin mirarla

Algo dentro del cerebro de Serena se harto –Ya basta- lo dejo caer bruscamente en el escritorio –No lo quiero. No necesito que me regales algo solo por un capricho tuyo- Serena se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de salir, pero la selección de palabras de Xanxus la dejo perpleja.

-Creía que a las mujeres les gustaba que sus parejas les dieran regalos sin razón alguna- aquello, la dejo completamente helada –No se te ocurra dejar eso allí, estará en tu habitación de todas formas-

Serena suspiro resignada, tomo de nuevo la caja del collar y miro a Xanxus, quien se encontraba inmerso en sus papeles, salió sin decir palabra alguna.

Al joven Vongola le había enojado bastante aquella escena que Serena lo quiso armar, el collar de diamantes había sido idea de su padre, pensó que seria bueno como una tregua para "comenzar a llevarse bien con su futura esposa". Pero estaba cabreado, al final, decidió no comenzar él una escena en la que su ira como siempre, le habría tirado a mal, nunca había tenido problemas en conquistar a una chica, pero había olvidado que Serena era diferente: le tenía miedo y lo había enfrentado, así que estaba a la defensiva, seria algo difícil.

* * *

><p>Se tiro a la cama, repasando una y otra vez aquellO<em> "Creía que a las mujeres les gustaba que sus parejas les dieran regalos sin razón alguna"<em> ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esa palabra, pareja, había salido de la boca de Xanxus? Por mas que le diera vueltas al asuntos o lo pusiera de cabeza, no comprendía que le había dado al Vongola en ser detallista, primero ir por ella, ahora le regalaba un collar de diamantes, ¿acaso quería llevarse bien con ella?.

Toda aquella semana, le estuvieron lloviendo rosas.

No hubo un momento en la que ese mismo mensajero bien vestido no se presentará a donde ella estuviera y le diera una rosa blanca con una X escrita en un papel, incluyendo la sala donde tenia su piano en casa, empezaron a aparecer adornos, flores, pequeños relojes, cualquier cosa, incluso su habitación fue sepultada con muebles nuevos, tocador nuevo, su guardarropa fue saboteado con prendas nuevas. Al final de esa semana, Xanxus se apareció de nuevo, como siempre con los brazos cruzados y recargado en su Mercedes, pero hubo una variación, aquel mensajero se encontraba con una caja negra en sus manos, se la entrego y se fue. Serena la abrió y había dos hermosos aretes en forma de corazón, no estaba segura que joya era pero no se notaba nada barato. Miro a Xanxus unos momentos, el no hizo afán de moverse.

-Gracias…-susurro

Xanxus solo sonrío de lado.

La quería conquistar. Por placer, por orgullo, por capricho, por no ser desheredado, porque la quería, por cualquier razón, pero la quería conquistar. Quería tenerla a su lado, a su futura esposa y aunque Serena no lo quisiera aceptar, algo dentro de ella de igual manera estaba cambiando.

Ese día ella se encontraba ensayando como de costumbre y Xanxus entro a la sala, y como siempre, se sentó en un gran sillón, espero hasta que ella terminara de tocar para hablar.

-¿Te han gustado tus regalos?- dijo algo burlón

-Son bonitos- contesto sin hacerle mucho caso a la manera de hablar de Xanxus -¿A que se deben?-

-Te lo he dicho antes, no tengo intenciones de repetirte las cosas, niña tonta-

Serena frunció el ceño e ignorando completamente a Xanxus, regreso a lo suyo. Por su parte el sucesor Vongola se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros, por unos momentos Serena se heló completamente pensando que tal vez para Xanxus seria divertido romperle el cuello, no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil y dejar a medias lo que estaba tocando.

Aunque no lo veía, Xanxus sonrío de medio lado de manera triunfal. Con lentitud fue bajando su rostro hasta llegar al nivel de cuello. Serena dio un pequeño brinco, la respiración de Xanxus era cálida, aquella cercanía la hizo sentir extraña, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Una de las manos de Xanxus comenzó a subir r y bajar por uno de sus brazos, y la otra mano se deslizo hasta su barbilla, haciendo que girara hasta él y se vieran fijamente. La mirada de Xanxus era tranquila, no estaba repleta de ira como en otras ocasiones, simplemente calmada. Serena se sentía completamente sin peso, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuera a volar de lo ligera que estaba. Lentamente Xanxus se acercó hacia los labios de Serena y con cuidado, le deposito un beso en ellos.

Serena no supo que hacer, por instinto se hizo hacia atrás pero eso no impidió que Xanxus lograra su cometido.

Era diferente, no como las veces que la había besado con brusquedad, esta vez, se sentía que la besaba de verdad. Por primera vez puso sentir esa calidez en los labios de Xanxus que nunca había sentido, esa ternura con la que la estaba besando, se estaba dejando llevar.

Se separaron y Xanxus la miro de una forma que Serena no podía describir, sonrío para sus adentros y se fue dejando a la chica confundida.

Serena realmente, no sabia que había pasado y prefirió no indagar mas, puesto hoy veria a su padre.

* * *

><p>Matteo Superbi era el nombre del padre de Serena y Squalo, era un señor de casi 60 años, uno de los viejos amigos de Timotheo Vongola y sobre todo, su Guardián de la Niebla, pero desde hacia tiempo estaba desaparecido. Con sus hijos crecidos y en la casa de Vongola, decidió darse un tiempo para él, el cual se convirtieron en años, literalmente habían pasado varias años desde la ultima vez que vio a sus hijos, pero al menos con Serena, había mantenido contacto por cartas hasta hace apenas unos meses que ella dejo de recibirlas.<p>

Se haría una cena en el salón mas grande de la casa Vongola, no era formal, era algo que se hacia de vez en cuanto varias veces al año para convivir con las familias aliadas.

La seguridad estuvo al tope puesto no solo había guardias Vongola, sino también de las demás familias. Allí se encontraban Xanxus con sus dos miembros de elite de Varia a falta de los demás, los tres iban de traje negro, Lussuria llevaba una camisa morada y una cadena de oro en vez de corbata, Levi estaba perfectamente abotonado y con la corbata impecable, por su parte Xanxus también estaba fajado, pero la corbata la tenia floja, al igual que su camisa gris, estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad, así que su bien trabajado pecho se asomaba.

Odiaba esos eventos porque tenia que estar allí todo el tiempo al ser el hijo del noveno, pero le gustaban porque podía deleitarse con la vista, a su vez, podía observar a los aliados de las familias, aunque fuera por un par de horas, podía adivinar sus defectos y fortalezas, algo que como futuro jefe de familia debía saber, si una familia era demasiado débil tendría que dejarla ir o incluso dejarla caer en las cenizas.

En esos momentos se encontraba al lado de su padre mientras platicaba con el jefe de otra familia aliada, pero esa noche Xanxus estaba algo distraído, buscaba con la mirada algo pero no estaba seguro que era.

-..si, ella también esta aquí. Serena querida, acércate-

El nombre de la chica le resonó, en cuanto lo escucho giro la cabeza, y pudo ver como se acercaba ante la petición de su padre.

Serena caminaba con una copa de champagne en la mano, tenia un hermoso vestido rojo puesto, completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, halter, con la espalda totalmente descubierta y al mismo tiempo, el vestido estaba abierto por un lado por lo que sus piernas se asomaban sigilosamente, su cabello estaba totalmente recogido y algunos mechos caían por delante y detrás de sus orejas, sus labios tenían un leve tono de rosa y a duras penas se notaba que estaba maquillada, sus zapatillas negras la hacían lucir mas alta y esbelta, podía notar como uno que otro muchacho la veía fijamente y luego su mirada se clavó en algo que lo hizo sentir satisfecho por dentro. El collar que anteriormente ella le había despreciado, era la prenda de joyería que llevaba puesta y que la hacia lucir aun mas elegante.

-Ella es Serena, la hija de Matteo y prometida de mi hijo-

Serena estrecho la mano de quien quiera que fuera aquella persona con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto- dijo amablemente

Timoteo Vongola continuo hablando de alguna cosa sin mucha importancia con aquella persona, Xanxus se puso del lado de Serena y la tomo con suavidad por la cintura, ella miro donde había posado su mano rápidamente y luego a Xanxus quien tenía una expresión como siempre seria.

El Noveno Vongola seguía presentándolos como "Mi hijo Xanxus y su prometida Serena" A pesar de que faltaban al menos unos 3 años antes de casarse, pero pareciera que quería que a todos les quedara claro que Serena Superbi, tenia que ser intocable de ahora en adelante. Todo ese rato Xanxus la mantuvo agarrada de la cintura, sin inmutarse ni un momento, en realidad, él se sentía cómodo de aquella manera. A simple vista para todos los demás, eran una pareja más de muchachos enamorados.

Al cabo de unos momentos Xanxus fue jalado por un grupo de señores bien vestidos y ella quedo libre para recorrer todo el salón, pero en ningún momento pudo encontrar a su padre

_Al final no vino_ pensó algo melancólica

La ultima carta que su padre le envió hace unos meses decía que la vería pronto, aunque nunca especificando cuando, ella pensó que tal vez en ese momento social el haría acto de presencia. A pesar de tener toda esa atención esa noche, nunca desde que Squalo partió a una misión secreta, se había sentido tan sola.

-Disculpe señorita, yo sé que esto no es un baile pero me gustaría tomarle de la mano y sacarla aunque sea al jardín-

Giro rápidamente y se topo con Dino

-Olvide que vendrías- le saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes, ahora que examino bien esta situación, no te vez nada mal junto a Xanxus. Hasta pareciera que son realmente novios-

-¡Dino!- Serena le regaño en voz baja, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse –No digas ese tipo de cosas…- volteo el rostro a cualquier otro lado-

Dino solo río por lo bajo –Vamos, ¿Qué eso no seria lo mejor? ¿Qué tú y Xanxus realmente se quisieran? Oh vamos, deberías de hacer el intento-

Serena bajaba la mirada pues sentía que la sangre le hacia hervir la cara y probablemente ya estaba roja, anteriormente hablar de Xanxus le hubiera puesto los nervios de punta.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso veo rubor en tu rostro cuando digo la palabra con X…? ¿Qué no me has contado Serena Superbi?-

Serena suspiro –Tomo la manía de regalarme cosas y hoy me beso…-

Dino sonrío sorprendido –Vaya, ahora realmente tengo ganas de ir al jardín a que me cuentes todo-

A pesar de estar enamorado de ella, Dino sabía que un "ellos" nunca iba a existir, así que lo que hacia ahora era ayudar a su amiga a no morir en el intento de tener una buena vida.

Xanxus había regresado con sus lacayos, tenía un trago en la mano y con la mirada buscaba a Serena, estaba tranquilo hasta que Lussuria abrió la boca.

-Maaa, la hermana de Squ se ve hermosa esta noche, ¿no lo cree jefe? Es difícil de asimilar que sea su gemela cuando son a la vez tan diferentes. Aunque hora que lo pienso, Sere-chan tiene el cabello mas claro y ondulado que Squalo, ¡Oh! Y ella tiene el cuerpo curvilíneo que muchas chicas incluyéndome envidiamos.-

Xanxus no dijo nada, solo dio un sorbo a su trago.

-Aunque se vería aun mas hermosa tomada de su brazo jefe, en vez de haber salido al jardín con el muchacho Cavallone- termino de decir burlonamente.

Xanxus apretó la quijada, no le caía muy bien Dino pero era de una familia aliada, aunque no iba a permitir que de nuevo, le intentara "pedalear la bicicleta". Sin decir ni una palabra dejo a Lussuria hablando solo y discretamente se dirigió al jardín.

-Jefe, ¿A dónde va?- escucho decir a Levi pero decidió ignorarlo completamente.

Lussuria sonreía ampliamente para sus adentros.

-Oh los jóvenes de ahora que no dejan salir sus verdaderos sentimientos…-

Serena estaba a las risas con Dino y a Xanxus no le agrado mucho eso. La muchacha le estaba platicando a Dino las cosas que habían sucedido con Xanxus los últimos días, y para Cavallone le resultaba mas que extraño, solo inusual.

Xanxus se acercó hacia a ellos e inmediatamente Dino lo vio.

-! Oh, Xanxus!- fingió estar confundido y miro de reojo a Serena -Sera mejor que los deje solos-

Antes de que Serena se pudiera quejar o decir algo, Dino dio un sorbo a su copa y regreso hacia la casa Vongola.

Serena dio un vistazo rápido a Xanxus quien tenia dos copas llenas en sus manos, se acercó hacia ella y le dio una.

-Gracias.-

Xanxus no dijo ni una palabra, se limito a observarla. En lo mas profundo de su ser sentía el deseo de tomarla y hacerla suya, pero ya se había dejado llevar por ellos anteriormente y no termino en nada agradable para ninguno de los dos.

-No te agradecí nunca lo del collar. Es muy bonito, gracias-

Xanxus seguía callado y a una considerable distancia de Serena, le dio un sorbo más a su copa y la dejo en un pequeño escalón que tenia la puerta del jardín.

Serena desde aquella tarde había pensando en muchas cosas, su cabeza daba vueltas.

Llego a la conclusión de que si su corazón no hubiera fallado, ella seguiría en esos momentos en Varia, en la sección más pequeña, los interrogatorios. Serena no asesinaba, no estaba en ella, a diferencia de su hermano Squalo, su poder mental era la clave para esa sección puesto nadie la tenia. Y si ella siguiera en Varia, difícilmente un compromiso se hubiera hecho.

Le gustaba la música, de cierta manera era algo que se le daba pero siempre sentía que le faltaba algo, tal vez por haber crecido en ese mundo de mafias, estaba demasiado acostumbrada.

La cabeza le dolía, asumió que era el chongo que tenia en el cabello, así que decidió deshacerlo y soltar su cabello. Giro hacia Xanxus y él la miró fijamente, su mirada era tan penetrante, Xanxus tenia la habilidad de hablar con ella. Se cazarían en tres años…

-Nunca he sabido, tu verdadera opinión de este matrimonio arreglado, tal vez falte mucho pero, queramos o no estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas-

Xanxus no dijo nada, le tomo por sorpresa el repentino cambio de tema y prefirió solo escucharla.

-Sé que no cambiaste tu manera de ser conmigo por que mágicamente te hayas sentido mal, se perfectamente que tu padre te debió de haber amenazado con algo-

Xanxus solo frunció el ceño –Ciertamente fui amenazado por mi padre, pero después de un tiempo he decidido dejar de ser brusco contigo por mi propia cuenta. Tu nivel como soldado es lo que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, es una lastima que tu corazón no te permita hacer mucho, aun así derrotaste a Lussuria y sobreviviste a los ataques de Levi, te ganaste mi aprobación-

Serena suspiro pesadamente, Xanxus era un hombre con la cabeza demasiado metida en su cargo de jefe, pero esa era su vida, además, eso tal vez seria el único halago que recibiría por parte de Xanxus en mucho tiempo.

-Seria una carga vivir con alguien que te tenga miedo todo el tiempo, no es lo mismo a que te tengan respeto, por eso he decidido darle una oportunidad a todo esto-

Serena se preguntaba si lo que Xanxus decía era lo que realmente significa, que se daría la oportunidad de ver cuanto cariño se podían tomar el uno con el otro.

-Voy a admitir que yo había pensado en algo drástico- se acercó hacia estar frente a él –Realmente…espero poder amarte con tus virtudes y defectos, yo sé que suena estúpido pero…no quiero casarme solo porque no sirva para otra cosa. Así que he decidido que también comenzare a mostrarte las cosas que te puedo ofrecer como pareja y espero que me muestres las tuyas. Sé que no se puede obligar a dos personas amarse pero intentarlo me bastaría, de verdad, no quiero vivir toda mi vida una farsa. Espero que podamos pasar el suficiente tiempo juntos para lograrlo-

Mientras hablaba no lo miraba a los ojos, no quiero por accidente entrar a su mente y saber lo estúpida que sonaba para Xanxus en esos momentos. Y aunque ella no lo mirara fijamente, Xanxus tenia sus ojos clavados en los de ella, tan azules y cristalinos, la tristeza que la chica tenia era sumamente desgarradora, probablemente había pensando en un sinfín de cosas hasta llegar a la decisión de obligarse a amar a alguien que le humillaba, incluso en todo lo que la llevo a ese matrimonio arreglado.

Tenia que demostrar a su padre que era un hombre de familia, digno de una familia mafiosa.

Sus palabras habían causado algo en su pecho, de alguna manera lo tocaron. Le tomo de la barbilla y el azul se vio frente a frente con el escarlata, por impulso o por lo que fuera sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda desnuda de Serena haciéndola estremecer y fue acercando su rostro cada vez mas hacia el de ella, de un momento a otro Xanxus se encontraba besándola y ella comenzaba a corresponder –dudosa- aquel beso tan inesperado, las habilidosas manos de Xanxus comenzaron a recorrer su figura haciéndola estremecer aun mas.

La pego mas hacia su cuerpo aun sin dejar de besarla, su lengua se hizo paso hacia la boca ajena y de vez en cuando con los dientes mordisqueaba sus labios, haciéndola gemir; era música para sus oídos.

Algo en la cabeza de Serena reacciono al sentir como las manos de Xanxus subían por sus piernas, acariciaba su trasero y se hacían paso por su cadera y cintura hasta el costad de sus senos una y otra vez, lo ultimo en su mente era acostarse con Xanxus, pero en ese momento eso estaba quedando enterrado.

-Jefe...Oh, lo lamento..- fueron bruscamente interrumpidos.

Levi salió a buscar a Xanxus y termino interrumpiéndolos, por su parte el jefe Vongola miro de una no muy buena manera a su lacayo, se acomodó la camisa y se limpio la boca, por su parte Serena giro hacia otro lado, se encontraba sumamente avergonzada. ¿En que estaba pensando? Cualquier pudo haberlos visto.

-¿Qué quieres basura?- pregunto Xanxus bruscamente

-Su padre, el 9º lo esta buscando- De mala gana Xanxus entro de nuevo al salón seguido de Levi.

Serena iba a hacer lo mismo pero de repente, un gran mareo la invadió, sentía como si el piso se hubiera movido, afortunadamente no cayo al suelo, se llevo la mano a los ojos y tallo con suavidad para seguidamente ver su ensangrentada mano.

-¿Pero que…?- Se toco la nariz y estaba sangrando, pero no solo eso, sentía un sabor a hierro en su boca, verifico y su encía también estaba sangrando.

Pensó rápidamente en que hacer, no quería entrar al salón y causar una especie de alboroto, así que se quito las zapatillas para tener un poco mas de equilibrio y comenzó a caminar por el jardín, hacia el otro lado de la casa y entro por una puerta secundaria. Subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, los corredores estaban vacíos pero las cámaras de seguridad encendidas, procuro caminar con normalidad hasta que llego a la paz de su alcoba.

Tiro los zapatos por algún lado y rápidamente se dirigió al lavamanos a limpiar la sangre de sus manos, hizo lo mismo con la de su rostro el cual lavo completamente. Se miro fijamente en el espejo, no sabia bien que le estaba sucediendo, probablemente el cansancio que tenía le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Eso es…debo de irme a dormir…-

Se quito el vestido para ponerse algo mas cómodo y tirarse a la cama, donde, por primera vez en mese sentía alivio, un peso había salido de su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agradó, fue mas corto que el anterior pero la intención es lo que cuenta xD !<strong>

**Voy a aclarar que Xanxus se encuentra hasta el momento atraído hacia Serena por sus habilidades de combate y bueno nuestra chica solo quiere tener una vida bonita ;3; esperemos que Bossu lo entienda, también espero les haya gustado la idea del padre de los gemelos, se me ocurre y sentí que era bastante apropiada.**

**Acerca de Dino, tenia muchas ganas de introducirlo de igual manera ;_; pensé que lo mejor seria aquí, el Potro saldrá aun mas a partir de ahora -en algún momento haré un drabble de DinoxSerena jojojo-**

**Hum, supongo que ya no tengo otra cosa que comentar, solo quiero agradecer por los bonitos mensajes y los Reviews.**


	10. Sucesos Pt3

**¡Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido una bella cena de Noche Buena y Regalos de Navidad debajo de sus árboles -yo no tuve árbol, remodelación salvaje ataco mi casa y el resto es polvo!- Anyway había estado ocupado dando vueltas con muchas cosas por lo mismo, pero al fin me tome el tiempo de corregir el episodio y subirlo, quería hacerlo desde ayer, tengo fe en que les va a gustar mucho porque cuando me di cuenta ¡Ya tenia escritas 21 páginas en un solo capitulo! Ni yo me lo creí xD**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana de entrenamiento estuvo completamente sola, pareciera que alguien se había asegurado que así fuera.<p>

_Odio las psicoimagenes, solo hacen que me duela la cabeza_ Oh si, esa misma mañana le había llegado un mensaje mental de Mammon pidiéndole que trabajara aquello o le tendría que empezar a cobrar cuota por cada técnica no trabajara adecuadamente.

Se dio una ducha fría, por la noche aunque había descansado, sintió varias punzadas en su cabeza, se le hizo bastante extraño pues rara era la vez que le daban dolores de cabeza.

-Sera un largo día…- se decía así misma mientras se vestía, tomo lo primero que vio, jeans, blusa morada y un suéter ligero.

Guardo todas sus cosas en su bolso, y luego tomo un porta trajes que en realidad adentro tenia un vestido y las mismas zapatillas que ayer.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Vongola sin muchos ánimos, seguía algo mareada y se preguntaba si lo de la noche anterior había sucedido, si de verdad había tenido una conversación con Xanxus o simplemente, había alucinado por haber pasado gran parte de la madrugada despierta.

En su andar, se encontró a la persona menos esperada: Levi. No era por nada, pero realmente Levi A Than no era su persona favorita en el mundo, no le gustaba aquella obsesión de tener la aprobación de Xanxus todo el tiempo, mas aparte su rostro no le daba mucho confianza y después de que casi la mata con sus ataques eléctricos, era la última persona que quería ver. Pero eso sucedía mucho, además, se encontraba de acogida en una casa que no era la suya así que no podía quejarse.

-Niña- le hablo Levi, ella se giro sobre un pie y lo miro

-¿Sucede algo?-

Levi se acercó hacia ella, con un porte de superioridad -¿Qué diablos te traes con el jefe?-

Serena frunció un poco el ceño -¿A que te refieres? Lo que suceda o no entre Xanxus y yo no le conviene a nadie-

-Haz mantenido al jefe disperso de sus actividades, y como un general de Varia no puedo permitir que esas cosas sucedan, las distracciones tienen que ser eliminadas para que el jefe pueda hacerse cargo de todas sus responsabilidades-

-¿Me estas amenazando, Levi?- Para Serena, su paciencia se vio dispersada en la manera en la que le estaba hablando, no era peleonera pero sujetos como él le colmaban.

-No distraigas tanto al jefe, o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto-

-Basura, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-

El cuerpo de Levi quedo paralizado cuando de una habitación salió Xanxus.

-Jefe, yo solo…-

-¿Realmente vas a amenazarla, Levi? Peleando con ella no llegarías a ninguna parte, sobrevivió a tus ataques eléctricos y te dejo inconsciente de un golpe, sin ninguna ayuda podría matarte e incluso suplirte y ser mas eficiente. Me has decepcionado, ¿Crees que mis obligaciones como jefe han sido descuidadas?-

-Jefe, no, eso no era a lo que me refería…-

-Cállate. Yo decido como manejo mi tiempo y mis decisiones las tomo por razones que tu estúpido cerebro no entiende. Desaparece de mi vista-

Levi se quedo callado y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para salir de allí, no sin antes ver de manera de desprecio a Serena.

-No volverá a molestarte- dijo Xanxus a Serena, quien permanecía apacible con las manos dentro de los bolsillos como siempre.

-Gracias, Xanxus-

Serena miro a Xanxus quien de igual manera la veía, de la nada tuvo una sensación bastante extraña, se sentía un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo…- intentaba decir algo coherente pero no pensaba en nada. Tímidamente dio unos pasos hacia el quedando frente a frente, a una muy corta distancia, como sus manos no estaba visibles le tomo de las muñecas y se acercó hacia sus labios dándole un suave beso.

-Es un día largo, será mejor que me vaya ahora…- susurro y se dio la media vuelta

No quería ni saber la cara que Xanxus debió de haber puesto ante eso.

* * *

><p>-Esto es demasiado raro…- Mientras se cambiaba sus ropas por aquel vestido formal en el colegio, pudo notar que le quedaba algo grande. –No comprendo…debería de ganar peso, no perderlo…-<p>

Se miro al espejo y la nostalgia le invadió, el vestido era de la parte de arriba que llegaba solo hasta el final de los senos era de encaje blanco, el cuello en V con una muy pequeña manga, la parte de abajo que llegaba a las rodillas era completamente negra y entallada, tenia zapatillas negras y le pidieron que se maquillara.

No tenia problema con estar arreglada, estaba acostumbrada y era algo normal, pero por alguna razón, verse así, le hizo sentir mal. Extrañaba a horrores a Squalo, extrañaba profundamente a su hermano gritón, se sentía una completa inútil al estar ella allí y el en alguna parte del continente en una misión como siempre supersecreta, arriesgando su vida y matando a una que otra pobre alma.

Suspiro, se paso la mano por el cabello y actuando su mejor sonrisa salió del baño.

No era su recital, era el de la cantante así que seria aproximadamente una hora la que estaría interpretando. Una vez en el escenario se posiciono pero no sin antes darle una mirada al lugar, Milo y Arno aun no regresaban de su congreso y para su sorpresa, por allí vio a Dino sentado quien le sonreía y hacia una seña con la mano, pero después su corazón brinco impresionado, en otra vista rápida se le figuro ver a Xanxus así que regreso la vista a la partitura para evitar pensar completamente en eso.

Paso el tiempo y el recital de la soprano salió excelente, ambas tuvieron varias felicitaciones de maestros.

-Serena- Dino se acercó hacia ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me quedo la curiosidad de ver que tal les salió a ti y a la señorita- sonrió

Serena rio a lo bajo y antes de poder contestarle a Dino, se quedo muda. Xanxus realmente estaba allí, ahora se acercaba hacia ellos dos.

-Xanxus, ¿no sabia que te gustaban este tipo de cosas?- hablo Dino serio pero con un deje burlón en su hablar

Xanxus no contesto, simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada y se acercó lo suficientemente hacia él para que solo el joven Cavallone lo escuchara.

-Deja tus conductas tan afectivas o te aplastare como el trozo de basura que eres…-

-¡Ah! Como siempre tan conmovedor Xanxus- Dino sonrió.

Serena estaba de espaldas a Xanxus, con las manos entrelazadas y observando las flores del jardín del Conservatorio, el Joven Vongola tenia las manos en sus bolsillos, recargado en un barandal con los ojos cerrados.

-Realmente no tenias que venir, no ha sido nada importante hoy...- comenzó Serena tímida

-Para que podamos comprendernos mutuamente, deberías de contarme de este tipo de cosas, mujer-

-Si, tienes razón. No quería hacer perder tu tiempo, sé que tienes muchas obligaciones y estas cosas sin sentido podrían ser aburridas para ti-

Xanxus esbozo media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar –Vámonos-

Serena recogió su bolsa y lo siguió, el camino hacia la casa Vongola fue realmente callado, sin abusos y sin alegrías, simplemente, monótono. Pero al entrar a su cuarto, encontró sobre su tocador un florero cuadrado de cristal, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas sin ninguna espina con una nota que decía "X"

Xanxus en verdad es un hombre muy misterioso…

Sorpresivamente se sonrojo, el detalle le había conmovido de cierta manera. Para su mala suerte en su almohada había otra nota, de Mamon.

_Flotar…Que pesado_

Aun era medio día pero no quería ir a la zona de entrenamientos, se despojo del vestido y se puso la misma ropa que cuando salió de la casa. Esta vez, descalza en la comidad de su sala de estar concentro su poder mental.

Era bastante difícil, una cosa era concentrarse en alguien mas, la otra era en concentrarse en su propio cuerpo, en cada una de sus células, en levantarse. Tal vez, esa seria la tarea de mas difícil que Mammon le hubiera dejado hasta el momento.

Su cabello comenzó a mecerse suavemente, podía sentir que su cuerpo perdía peso y se comenzaba a balancear en las puntas de sus pies. Dio un gran suspiro, tenia que llegar a esa fina línea en la que su cuerpo y su mente fueren uno para poder controlarse sin ningún problema.

Una energía emanaba de su cuerpo, blanca, casi transparente como sus campos de fuerza, coloco sus manos a sus costados, concentrando toda su energía.

Se levanto unos escasos 30 cm del suelo

Se mantuvo así un momento y constato que podía subir mas, tanto que llego a topar su cabeza con el techo

-Creo que esta funcionando- se dijo así misma, completamente animada

En el momento en que intento desplazarse cayó al suelo, pensó que se había reventado alguna parte de los brazos o su cara, pero su pecho dolió.

-Maldición…- intento incorporarse pero todo le dolía, desgraciadamente se hizo un corte en el hombre que comenzó a sangrar –Duele mucho…-

-Nada mal, mujer-

Giro bruscamente haciendo que la herida le doliera mas, Xanxus estaba recargado en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Cuánto…cuanto tiempo llevas allí?- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, estaba avergonada

-El suficiente- Xanxus se acercó hacia ella y se inclino –Debes de ser más cuidadosa, mujer- Convoco una leve llama de última voluntad en su mano y con un dedo, paso el fuego por la cortada en el hombro de Serena cauterizándola. Se puso de pie y le estiro la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

-Gracias, Xanxus- La mirada de Xanxus comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, seguía sin saber muy bien como actuar –Xanxus, en algún momento, ¿quisieras entrenar unas minutos conmigo? Hay algo que he querido intentar-

Xanxus la miro algo confundido, la curiosidad lo invadió en esos momentos.

-Ven-

Lo siguió hasta el balcón en donde se detuvo y se puso frente a ella

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

-Solo invoca tu llama de la ira-

Xanxus hizo caso, en una de sus manos la llama apareció, Serena coloco sus manos cada una a un lado de la llama, se concentro unos momentos y un campo de energía se fue formando alrededor de la mano de Xanxus, después de unos segundos lo movió teniendo en ella, una leve flama de la llama de Xanxus. Estaba demasiado concentrada, poco a poco la flama comenzó a crecer cada vez que ella separaba sus manos.

-Funciona…- susurró

Arrojo la llama hacia el jardín y comenzó a caer como una lluvia de fuego hacia el pasto, el cual apago inmediatamente con otro campo de fuerza.

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunto a Xanxus sonriendo mientras que él soltó una carcajada antes de responder

-Eres muy habilidosa, demasiado para ser una simple pianista, mujer-

Serena suspiro, parece que "mujer" se había convertido en su apodo.

-Soy la hija de un mafioso, me casare con un mafioso y mi hermano tiene una reputación de asesino y espadachín muy fuerte. Si yo no pudiera hacer cosas así de simples, seria una deshonra para todos ustedes, es mi obligación no ser una simple señorita-

La sonrisa, pero la seguridad con la que Serena hablaba, era algo que Xanxus había aprendido a querer, le gustaba la manera segura en que ella se expresaba. Se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a juguetear con su platinado cabello.

-Nunca serás una simple señorita- dijo suavemente –Puedo comprender porque- tomo el mentón de Serena, alzándolo un poco.

Serena se sentía analizada, sonrío levemente. –Le debo mucho al Noveno y a Vongola, así que haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiera, incluso tratarte a ti- dijo algo burlona –Pero ciertamente…- llevo su mano a la mejilla de Xanxus, quien se sorprendía levemente –Mi concepto de ti esta comenzando a cambiar bastante. Xanxus…- le sonrió, por primera vez en su vida le sonrió porque quería.

Tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo y sin preguntarle lo hizo, ella era bastante mas baja, pero Xanxus media 1.88, así que su cabeza quedo descansada en su pecho. A Xanxus no le molesto en lo absoluto, pero esa conducta lo tomo por sorpresa de alguna manera, poso uno de sus brazos en la espalda de Serena, estar así era una sensación que comenzaba a relajarle.

Pero toda paz es siempre perturbada.

-¡Jefe!-

Xanxus volteo y miro a Levi con un brillo de odio en sus ojos

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Lamento interrumpirlo…pero su padre ha pedido urgentemente que se reúna con él-

Xanxus chasqueo la boca e inmediatamente Levi desapareció con un salto, Serena se separo de él sin saber que decir.

-Yo, bueno…Sera mejor que vayas enseguida-

Xanxus la soltó, la miro por unos momentos y se adentro a la casa Vongola. Serena suspiro pesadamente, cuando al fin tenia un momento a solas con Xan…espera, ¿un momento a solas? ¿Desde cuando ella quería momentos a solas con Xanxus?

-Tal vez, realmente empiezo a tener sentimientos sinceros por él- se dijo así misma –Probablemente es así- volvió a suspirar –Pero lo prefiero de esta forma que vivir infelizmente-

Poco a poco sentía que su verdadero yo regresa, la Serena tranquila, y no la Serena estresada y paranoica, ese papel ya había sido interpretado por Squalo desde el momento en que nacieron.

* * *

><p>Timoteo Vongola estaba detrás de su gran escritorio de roble, por su parte, Xanxus miraba por la ventana de la gran oficina de su padre.<p>

-He notado que tú y Serena se han acercado más, no sabes el alivio que mi corazón siente por eso-

-Entiendo porque la elegiste como mi esposa- respondió Xanxus aun dándole la espalda.

-Siempre tengo una razón para hacer las cosas, ella a tu lado, te convierte en la mejor versión de ti mismo- sonrió apaciblemente –Pero no te he llamado por eso- comenzó serio –Necesito que Varia salga en una misión inmediatamente-

-Mandare a los de seg…-

-¡No!- lo interrumpió bruscamente el Noveno Vongola –Es mas delicado de lo que parece, necesito que tu y el resto de tus oficiales lo hagan personalmente, algo severo esta sucediendo…-

* * *

><p>El cabello se mecía en su caminar, ciertamente la casa Vongola era todo un laberinto, pero la conocía como la palma de su mano, iba de regreso a su habitación, cuando de la sala principal vio salir a Xanxus junto con Lussuria y Levi, pero el que tuvieran puesto sus uniformes Varia no le provocaba algo bueno.<p>

-Xanxus…- se acercó hacia ellos.

-Déjennos solos- ordeno, y ambos oficiales se alejaron

-¿Acaso sucedió algo grave?-

Xanxus la miro a los ojos, dudando un poco en sus palabras –Hay algo importante que debemos de hacer, debemos partir inmediatamente-

-Comprendo…- susurró algo decepcionada, las cosas comenzaban a ir bien –Por favor, ten cuidado- le tomo de las manos y esta vez, le dio un beso en los labios, algo corto, que Xanxus había correspondido.

No le dijo nada, solo la miro a los ojos y dando la media vuelta, fue desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Primero Squalo del que no sabía nada, y ahora Xanxus.

_Nada me huele bien_

Preocuparse era natural, pero en el ambiente en que vivían, todo era cotidiano.

* * *

><p>-¿Serena Superbi? Aquí tengo los resultados, lo que tienes es una anemia, deberás quedarte un rato para suministrarte suero y medicamento-<p>

-De acuerdo-

La noche anterior había vomitado absolutamente todo, comenzaba a vomitar bilis con algo de sangre, la cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas. No quería molestar a nadie, así que esa mañana en vez de ir al centro medico de Vongola, prefirió ir a un consultorio de la ciudad.

-Dino…- su teléfono sonó –No te preocupes, es solo anemia-

-¿Segura no quieres que vaya?-

-Me encuentro bien, en un par de horas iré a casa-

Dino se preocupaba por ella, y lo agradecía pero no quería preocuparlo de ninguna manera.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Xanxus partió con Lussuria y Levi a quien sabe que lugar y no sabia nada, le preocupaba y a la vez, estaba tranquila. Miro la intravenosa en su mano, dolía, pero valía la pena, comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

-Solo debo de alimentarme mejor- se dijo para ella misma.

La lluvia caía en Roma, el otoño amenazaba con irse cada vez mas y mas. El paraguas la cubría perfectamente, tendría que haber tomado un taxi a casa pero nadie la llevaría a la zona donde vivían los Vongola, aun en contra de lo que le dijo la doctora, Serena prefirió caminar, de todas formas no estaba lejos.

-Una chica tan linda como tú no debería de caminar sola por una calle tan peligrosa-

Serena se giro hacia donde la voz provenía, de una camioneta negra salieron tres hombres en traje negro con lentes oscuros y armados.

-Barone...- reconoció inmediatamente el sello de la familia.

-Tenemos ordenes de Alessandro de llevarte ante el-

-¿Alessandro sigue con eso?- su voz sonó mas lúgubre –No me hagan reír-

El entorno comenzó a ponerse negro y del cielo, llamaradas gigantescas comenzaron a emerger, los ojos de Serena brillaban y su cabello comenzaba a flotar, sus pies no tocaban la tierra.

-Ustedes no pueden contra mí-

Una llamarada salió por debajo de uno de los hombres, solo se escucho un grito y su cuerpo, se podía ver como se carbonizaba, otro de los hombres comenzó a flotar, Serena había obtenido el control sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡Suéltame!-

-Imposible…- Apretó la mano y con esto, la columna del segundo hombre fue quebrada.

El tercero solo la veía con miedo, Serena se acercó un par de pasos mas hacia él, lo levanto sin tocarlo y se introdujo en su mente.

-Dale este mensaje a Alessandro, si cree que le venderé los secretos de Vongola esta muy equivocado, su patética fuerza bruta no es mas que broma de mal gusto, si no puede contra una simple hechicera no podrá con un escuadrón de asesinos-

-Eres…una bruja…- decía el hombre jadeando a falta de aire.

-Lo soy- lo arrojo fuertemente y este se golpeo la espalda con el cofre de la camioneta.

-Si no fuera capaz de terminar yo misma con tres sujetos como ustedes, no seria digna de pertenecer a Vongola, que mi rostro y mi ropa no te confundan. Soy igual de poderosa que tu estúpido jefe.

* * *

><p>La casa Vongola la llenaba de melancolía, tan soltaría y tranquila, el silencio a veces era abrumador, no importaba las veces en que golpeara sus dedos contra el piano, no era lo mismo. Ni siquiera ir a la sala de entrenamientos le parecía entretenido, después el ejercicio físico su cuarto se convertía en su propia habitación de peligros, había podido lograr la manera de extender las ilusiones no solo a la mente de quien atacaba, sino que ella podía verlas así como Mammon con las suyas, aunque bueno, Serena prefería torturar de la otra manera.<p>

Flotaba por toda el área, ya también podía hacerlo y sorpresivamente una paz interior la apodero, de nuevo se sentía ella, la muchacha que sonreía todo el tiempo y era feliz.

Pero ella no sabia que su paz interior seria quebrantada.

El gran reloj de péndulo del pasillo marco las 5 de la tarde cuando Serena caminaba por el, rumbo al jardín, pero su atención se vio desviada.

-Ese es...¿Ottabio?-

Aquel muchacho de cabello castaño salió de una habitación, traía puesto el uniforme de Varia y un cintillo que indicaba que estaba un nivel abajo que los oficiales, Ottabio la paso de largo, ni siquiera le puso atención a la chica.

-¡¿Sera posible?!- Se acercó a toda velocidad al cuarto y constato sus dudas.

En la habitación, justamente de espaldas estaba Xanxus sentado en su típico sillón verde, junto a él se encontraba Lussuria quien estaba parloteando algo muy alterado y Levi con la mano en la barbilla bastante pensativo, ambos se notaban cansados.

-¿Xanxus-sama?- dijo temerosamente

Inmediatamente ambos oficiales voltearon a verla al escucharla.

-Retírense, déjenos a solas-

Definitivamente era la voz de Xanxus, había regresado y se encontraba bien._ Al menos él ha vuelto…_

-Tranquila pequeña sirena, el jefe ha vuelto ¡INTACTO! Nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo mucho- le dijo Lussuria con su ya gran típico estilo de hablar mientras le jalaba amistosamente la mejilla. Levi solo la paso de largo.

Una vez a solas y con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, Serena se acercó hacia Xanxus y se puso frente a él. Estaba notablemente cansado, incluso algo molesto, la mano tallándose la sien y las piernas cruzadas como siempre mal sentado, aun tenía el uniforme de Varia puesto y tomaba el ultimo sorbo de su trago.

-Fue agotador, ¿cierto?- Xanxus asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados –Me alegra que hayas regresado con bien- Serena se sentó en el apoyo del sillón y paso una mano de forma suave por el cabello de Xanxus.

El heredero de Vongola abrió lo ojos y la miro por unos momentos, no le desagradaba del todo la atención que Serena le ponía, al menos, no era extremadamente molesta como otro tipo de mujeres. Paso su brazo por la cintura de Serena, y en un limpio jalón, la movió hasta quedar sentada casi encima de sus piernas.

-Xanxus…- quedo sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

La otra mano de Xanxus acaricio levemente uno de los muslos de Serena, haciendo que su temperatura subiera un poco más.

-¿Xanxus, que estas haciendo?- no recibió respuesta alguna. Es como si estuviera sordo

La acerco un poco más hacia su cuerpo y termino recargando su cabeza junto a la de ella y dio un fuerte suspiro, cerro los ojos y probablemente se estaba quedando dormido.

Esto es tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, agradable…

Serena entrelazo sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Xanxus, era algo inusual, impensable hace un mes la manera en la que se encontraba con él. Creía que si seguía así, al final no seria tan grave si realmente se enamoraba de él o viceversa.

-Xanxus- una voz limpia se escucho en la habitación, Xanxus gruño enojado, haciéndolo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ottabio?- pregunto de mala gana

-Tu padre quiere que lleves a Serena ante su presencia-

Ottabio era un sujeto extraño, era de los pocos en Varia que le hablaban de tu a Xanxus, ni siquiera Squalo que era un cabeza dura lo hacia.

-Desaparece de mi vista- le ordeno, y el joven de cabellos castaños salió de la habitación.

-¿Sabes que es lo que quiere el noveno?- pregunto Serena poniéndose de pie.

Xanxus guardo silencio, pero no de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hacia, había tensado su mandíbula y apretado los puños, para Serena, esa no era buena señal. El joven Vongola comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de su padre seguido de su prometida.

La oficina del noveno era demasiado magnifica y elegante, pero al mismo tiempo sobria y lúgubre. Timoteo Vongola estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio de roble, con las manos entrecruzadas, el rostro con una completa expresión de afligida y totalmente callado.

Hizo un ademán con la mano a Serena para que tomara asiento, Xanxus se quedo de pie en un espacio entre su padre y la chica.

-Por mas vueltas que le he dado en mi cabeza, no se como empezar esto…- el noveno se paso una mano por el cabello, Serena estaba totalmente confundida, nunca había visto al líder Vongola tan serio.

-Solo dígame lo que debo de saber…-

-Bien- comenzó serio –Tu padre, Matteo, había estado constantemente recibiendo amenazas hacia su persona, es por ello que te envió a vivir con nosotros y él se marcho por la seguridad de sus hijos pero, hace unos meses recibí una carta sospechosamente de él, por eso se envió a un equipo Varia a investigar-

_Squalo…_

-Ellos identificaron a quienes amenazaban a Matteo, era un grupo de narcotraficantes así que los intervinieron, pero algo salió mal, porque después de la intervención no se supo nada de ellos. En mi preocupación, decidí enviar al resto de los primeros oficiales de Varia a investigar y…- Timoteo tomo unos momentos para suspirar y mirar a Serena a los ojos, la chica tenia una mirada algo vidriosa y le dolía el corazón de tan solo seguir hablando –Se confirmo que tu padre, Matteo fue asesinado en su residencia por un arma extraña, solo quedaron cenizas y huesos quebrados, también, el grupo de narcotraficantes era solo una pantalla y no sabemos que sucedió con el primer equipo Varia que fue mandado, hemos perdido total comunicación con Squalo y los demás…-

En esos momentos Serena sentía que un tanque apretaba su pecho, se sentía vacía, era como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido, su cuerpo lánguido y sin una expresión clara en su rostro, había sido una bomba de información y no sabia como procesarlo, estaba en shock, las cálidas lagrimas recorrían suavemente sus mejillas.

-Desde el momento en que llegaste a esta casa, Matteo envió su testamento y una carta dirigida a cada uno de sus hijos- de un cajón del gran escritorio de roble saco una especie de pergamino y dos sobres blancos.

-Podría… ¿Podría por favor, leer el testamento?- susurro Serena con la voz entrecortada, Timoteo acepto.

"_Por medio de esta carta, expreso mis ultimas voluntades y palabras de aliento:_

_Sé que no he sido una figura frecuente en la vida de mis hijos, pero en el ambiente donde vivimos, esto es común, aunque a mi personalmente, me llena el alma de amargura el no haber podido estar con mis hijos el tiempo que hubiera querido._

_He intentado criarlos a manera de que sean seres humanos de bien, dignos de ser aceptados bajo el seno de Vongola y hasta ahora, por sus propios méritos lo han logrado._

_A mi hijo, no puedo dejarle mas que lo que se encuentra en mi bóveda, eso que siempre había querido, y a mi hija, le dejo las joyas de su madre y todo mi dinero hasta el momento para que siga estudiando._

_Mis propiedades son para el 9º Vongola, que disponga de ellas como mejor le parezca."_

-Nuestra gente en breve traerá las cosas que te corresponden y también la llave de su caja fuerte…- Timoteo Vongola le entrego las cartas a Serena –Realmente es una perdida que hace llorar a mi corazón, tu padre era de mis amigos mas queridos, es por eso que la investigación hacia los asesinos sigue en pie.-

-Yo…quiero irme de aquí…-

Serena tomo con brusquedad las cartas y salió sin decir mucho de la oficina, Xanxus se limito a verla.

Caminaba a paso firme y rápido, con la cabeza agachada, no quería que nadie la viera derramar lagrimas, mucho menos que la vieran llorar, quería estar sola, en su habitación, quería poder ponerse una ilusión y olvidarlo todo pero simplemente no podía.

Tiro las cartas en algún lado de su escritorio, abrió la puerta de su balcón y se sujeto fuertemente del barandal, la lluvia había aumentado, las gotas de agua parecían copos de nieve y se podía escuchar su gran estruendo al tocar el suelo, sus manos temblaban al igual que su quijada y su pecho dolía.

De la nada, soltó un gemido de sufrimiento que desgarro totalmente su garganta, no aguantaba mas, tenia que sacarlo todo, comenzó a llorar fuertemente de una manera que nunca imagino, todo era confuso, quería llorar hasta perder el conocimiento, se fue resbalando hasta caer en sus rodillas, se sujetaba la cabeza negando mientras sollozaba. Toda la tristeza del mundo la invadió, incluso la lluvia se le figuraba a una tormenta mientras ella lloraba, era como si el cielo entendiera su dolor.

Toda la tarde la pasó encerrada en su habitación, no se dispuso a comer y la puerta había sido cerrada por dentro, su ausencia por la casa era mas que evidente

-Ma, pobrecilla niña. Llorando, completamente sola.- dijo Lussuria preocupado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-No ganara nada con seguir llorando- comento Levi

-Jefe, ¿no cree que debería de estar con ella?- Lussuria

Xanxus no volteo a ver a ninguno de sus oficiales, se limito a quedarse allí, sentado con los brazos cruzados, completamente pensativo.

* * *

><p>Las gotas de lluvia se volvían cada vez más densas, sonaban a granizo en cuanto chocaban con la superficie, Serena tenia la mente completamente en blanco, su cuerpo lánguido e inmóvil, era como si solo respirara porque tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojo lloraban un mar, una por una las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y ella no hacia movimiento alguno para limpiarlas. Una parte de ella había muerto completamente y la otra le indicaba que todo era un error; pero ¿a quien creerle? Definitivamente la tristeza pesaba más que sus ganas de vivir.<p>

Repentinamente una mano la abrazo por la cintura, acercando su espalda a su pecho. No volteo, sabía perfectamente que era Xanxus, el joven Vongola acerco su boca al cuello de Serena proporcionándole un beso

-No...- musito ella suavemente.

Pero Xanxus no hizo ningún caso, la apretujo aun mas y su mano libre busco una de ella, la cual tomo con delicada fuerza. De nuevo su boca fue buscando un lugar, le proporciono un beso en su frente, uno tan dulce, tan suave, completamente lleno de ternura y calidez. Una vez mas, su boca fue bajando hasta toparse con los labios de Serena, podía sentir su respiración calurosa, sus mejillas rosadas, lentamente la beso, primero con gentiliza y luego con algo mas de velocidad. Se miraron a los ojos y en silencio, Xanxus le limpio las mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

Había una tradición entre las familias, después de comprometerse las parejas no podían tener relaciones entre ellos hasta después de la boda, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran compartir in momento juntos en la intimidad de una alcoba.

Las manos de Xanxus se paseaban por todo el contorno de la figura de Serena, mientras que sus labios no se despegaban de los de ella.

-Xanxus...nosotros...esto no esta bien…no debemos…- decía entre besos

Xanxus movió su cabeza y aprisiono el cuello de Serena musitando –No hay anillo en tu dedo, no estamos rompiendo ninguna tradición…-

Xanxus tenía razón, y ella se preguntaba si en algún momento habría un anillo en su dedo, pero eso poco importaba ahora. Para Serena, era imposible no gemir en esos momentos, sujetaba a Xanxus con fuerza y paseaba la yema de sus dedos por su espalda.

Ni en sus sueños más bizarros, podría imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que eso estaba completamente mal, era una locura, una barbaridad, pero la otra solo se quería dejar llevar y olvidar un rato el gran dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

La tomo por el trasero y la alzo, mientras su lengua seguía saboreando en cuello de Serena, quien gemía cada vez que Xanxus pasaba sus dientes por la delicada piel de la chica.

Se sentó en la cama aun con Serena encima, la chica tenia las piernas cruzadas detrás de Xanxus para no caerse. Su vestido cayo al suelo y los besos de Xanxus bajaron hasta su clavícula, haciendola temblar, Serena en su desesperación de no saber bien que hacer le desabotono la camisa, despojándolo de ella; las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por el bien formado abdomen y pecho de Xanxus, hasta esos momentos no se había dado cuenta de lo agitada y sonrojada que estaba.

Xanxus sonreía para si mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta que el brasiere de Serena se abría por el frente y sin pensarlo dos veces lo desabrocho haciendo que ella se exaltara un poco. Los senos de Serena no eran exageradamente grandes o pequeños, tenían esa forma de lágrima perfecta que él disfrutaba, sus manos fueron haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos, cada vez mas pequeños hasta que se acercó a los pezones.

-Xanxus…- musitaba su nombre y eso le excitaba al jefe Varia.

Sus besos bajaron hasta llegar a los senos, los cuales comenzó a disfrutar pausadamente, Serena ejercicio sobre su entrepierna una presión que solo lo alocaba, no podía contener mas sus ganas de entrar en ella, así que de una manera que no fuera brusca la tumbo en la cama.

Serena quiso volver a sentarse pero Xanxus se acostó detrás de ella, apretando sus senos por lo que ella no pudo hacer mucho, estaba la completa merced de Xanxus en esa posición. Fue bajando la última prenda que traía puesta, fue despojada de su pantaleta.

Estaba totalmente desnuda, agitada y vulnerable. Aun asi, lo deseaba.

Xanxus tomo una de sus piernas y la alzo, no dijo nada, simplemente se fue introduciendo en ella mientras jugaba con la oreja de la chica quien, dio un gran gemido de dolor al sentir el miembro de Xanxus completamente dentro de ella. Era una sensación dolorosa al principio, se tomo con fuerza de las sabanas de la cama y trato de no lloriquear tanto.

La fue embistiendo una y otra vez mientras apretaba sus senos, ella no podía dejar de gemir, apretaba la sabana de la cama, era una sensación de extremo placer y dolor que no podía comprender.

No podía verlo, pero Xanxus jadeaba cada vez que la penetraba, al principio pausadamente pero después cada vez con más y más fuerza, el joven Vongola estaba realmente disfrutando de hacérselo, su lengua jugaba por todo el cuello de Serena, mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir.

En algún momento de las embestidas su cuerpo no pudo mas y se arqueo, había llegado a su limite pero parecía que el no, la seguía embistiendo y ella seguía con su orgasmo hasta que pudo sentir algo cálido dentro de ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando es que se quedo dormida, pero el despertar en la cama de Xanxus le dio a entender que de verdad había pasado.

Él no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación, probablemente se había levantado para entrenar o para gritarle a algún lacayo, se paso las manos por la cara, se sentía algo confundida y con remordimiento.

_Estoy segura que después de esto no me volverá a hablar_

Dio un suspiro y se enrollo en las sabanas, para su fortuna en cuanto entro al baño encontró una muda limpia, sonrió, Xanxus tal vez había pedido que le trajeron algo, seria mejor que andar hasta su habitación con la misma ropa de ayer y lo peligroso que seria que alguien la viera.

_Tal vez, realmente se preocupo por mi privacidad._

Se dio una ducha algo rápida, tomo el vestido limpio y se vistió, prefirió quedarse en sandalias. Fue al comedor y se encontró a Xanxus, a quien, por primera vez que lo conocía, se encontraba completamente tranquilo, no estaba gritándole al mesero o queriendo matar a la familia secundaria.

-¡Oh! Serena- Lussuria se acercó hacia ella, danzando de aquella extraña pero peculiar manera que él tenia -¡Querida hoy te ves radiante! ¿Acaso te hiciste un tratamiento de belleza?-

-Ah, ¿Qué?- se llevo una mano a la mejilla y dio una rápida mirada a Xanxus para regresar sus ojos al oficial de Varia –Para nada, no me he hecho nada en la cara…- contesto nerviosa

-Hum, ¿de verdad? Es que te ves completamente ¡D-i-v-i-n-a!, ¿Acaso también ganaste algo de peso? ¡Tu cadera se ve fenomenal!-

Serena se llevo ambas manos a las mejillas completamente rojas, se sentía un tomate,

-Por favor Lussuria, ¡Para! Me halagas pero tus comentarios me apenan demasiado-

-Oh, si que eres una ternura. ¡Jefe es usted un afortunado!-

Serena camino rápidamente a la mesa para huir de los comentarios de Lussuria, pasando de largo a Leviathan quien estaba de pie junto a Xanxus.

-Buenos días, Xanxus-sama- le dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo enojar a Levi, pero sabia que aunque Xanxus no hubiera dicho ni una palabra, lo había aceptado, pues no frunció su ceño o apretó la mandíbula. Había aprendido a entender su lenguaje corporal.

La noche anterior había sido extraña, sentía como si de verdad hubiera pasado y al mismo tiempo no, recordaba muy poco, y lo que recordaba la avergonzaba, misteriosamente no se sentía tan culpable como pensó que amanecería, tal vez porque Xanxus aun notaba su existencia.

* * *

><p>Sus manos estaban temblorosas, tenía la carta de su padre y dudaba en abrirla. Su corazón latía rápidamente, en parte porque tal vez le costaba aterrizar a la realidad: su padre había muerto y Squalo estaba desaparecido. Su terco hermano no estaba muerto, ellos tenían ese extraño sexto sentido de gemelos, algo que sin duda la tranquilizaba pero aun así, sentía una gran impotencia de no hacer nada. Ella allí, siendo una señorita mas, mientras su hermano arriesgaba su vida en quien sabe que.<p>

Sus delicados dedos jugaron un poco con el sobre hasta que pudo abrirlo, suspiro con pesadez y melancolía, parpadeo un par de veces y prosiguió a leer la carta.

_Se perfectamente que esta no es la mejor manera para tener una conversación, probablemente porque ya estoy muerto es que lees esto._

_Serena, perdóname._

_Este mundo, nuestro mundo, es todo lo que conoces, es en el que has vivido, es lo mas normal para nosotros pero, desde que te vi tan pequeña, sufriendo con ese inútil corazón, quise hacer algo por ti, es por eso que trate de darte la vida mas tranquila que he podido._

_Pero no debí, porque nuestro mundo es diferente_

_Cuando tu madre falleció sentí un gran vació y te abandone tanto a ti como a Squalo, supe desde ese día que los había perdido completamente, pero, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tu madre muerta y yo solo siendo bueno en asesinar personas…es por esa razón, que decidí dejarte en el seno de Vongola, para que estudiaras, te recuperaras y te convirtieras en una señorita. No supe que hacer, con tu enfermedad crei y aun pienso, que lo mejor para ti era lo que te deje._

_No dude nunca en comprometerte con el hijo de Timoteo, porque se que estarás segura con ellos._

_Lo lamento tanto, no te vi crecer, ni a ti ni a tu hermano, a mi gran avanzada edad, me doy cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido contigo y con él, no tengo derecho de decirte ya como vivir como tu, asi que solo puedo decirte una cosa._

_Ya eres casi una adulta, piensas y sientes, no te vuelvas nunca dependiente de algo por favor, trata de salir adelante por tu cuenta pero nunca niegues una ayuda sincera, cumple con lo que quieras, ya sea como músico o lo que decidas, pero nunca te exijas mas de lo que puedes, ama a quien debas amar, no aceptes el amor que creas merecer, acepta el que mereces, llora, sufre, pero vuelve a reír siempre, no permitas que nadie te quite tu felicidad._

_Pero lo más importante, vive la vida que quieras._

_Te ama tu padre,Matteo_

* * *

><p><strong>SERENA POV<strong>

Recuerdo haber salido con la carta de mi padre en el bolsillo, aunque era otoño traía puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes, largo hasta mis tobillos y sandalias cafés, llevaba una chalina que el viento me tiraba, así que de igual manera la guarde

No iba lejos, caminaba por el sendero hasta uno de los jardines que estaban afuera de la casa Vongola, pero que aun eran de la propiedad. Quería estar sola para pensar con claridad y en aquella gran casa donde siempre había gente, era tarea difícil.

Saque la carta de mi bolsillo, la mira unos momentos sin leerla. La fui elevando y se mecía con el viento, al mismo tiempo que se desgarra a en finos pedazos, unos más pequeños que otros. Vi como el aire los apartaba de mi llevándolos lejos.

-Hasta luego- musite suavemente.

En mi regreso por el sendero, algo hizo que me detuviera.

* * *

><p>Algo aun mas extraño para ella que ver a Xanxus beber algo que no fuera Whiskey o Tequila, era verlo con ropa informal. Mezclilla oscura combinada con zapatos negros, manga larga negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, le colgaba una identificación de plata que probablemente solo tendría una "X" grabada.<p>

-!Xanxus¡- el joven Vongola la miro de reojo y ella se acercó unos pasos mas -¿Me estabas buscando?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Nadie te encontraba- se limito a contestar y le ofreció su brazo.

Serena tímidamente lo sujeto y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Xanxus para ella, era un muchacho complicado, en parte podía entender su comportamiento pero por otra no, en este caso, esas cosas, esos pequeños detalles y esas atenciones que le daban, eran algo que le comenzaba a atraer de él.

Para Xanxus era mas sencillo, se sentía atraído por ella, pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos fueran una debilidad, nunca.

El viento comenzaba a correr con frio, haciendo que su piel se enriscara.

_Debí traerme un suéter..._

Un relámpago hizo su fuerte presencia y de la nada, la lluvia comenzó a caer, afortunadamente no fue con fuerza.

La chaqueta de Xanxus cayó en los hombros de Serena.

-Si te enfermas serás una molestia-

-Si, tienes razón...-

La lluvia no arrecio, se mantenía tranquila y ella seguía caminando del brazo de Xanxus.

A unos pocos metros antes de entrar a la propiedad, y asegurándose que nadie los viera, se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

El no respondió, la miro fijamente a los ojos y con el dorso de una de sus manos le acaricio la mejilla. Serena se estremeció por alguna razón que ella no entendía.

Xanxus le dio un beso en los labios, sin lujuria, sin malas intenciones. Simplemente, un beso.

* * *

><p>-Me enteré por Noveno lo sucedido con tu padre y los oficiales Varia…- el potro salvaje dejaba su taza de café en el portavasos, mirando seriamente a la muchacha que tenia enfrente. -¿Te encuentras bien?-<p>

De con todas las personas que frecuentaba, Dino era el primero que le preguntaba como se sentía realmente –Abrumada y un poco confusa. Llorar y lamentarme no me va a ayudar en nada ni los traerá de vuelta-

La seriedad y la falta de interés en el tono de voz de Serena simplemente lo hicieron suspirar con pesadez, la chica era buena ocultando sus sentimientos pero para él, que ha convivido casi toda su vida con ella, le era fácil leerla como si de un libro se tratar.

-De acuerdo, pero llámame si necesitas algo, sabes que me encuentro aquí- se puso de pie sacudiéndose un poco sus ropas

-¿Te vas tan rápido?-

El rubio río ligeramente –Si, tengo cosas que hacer además…- calló unos momentos mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor –Desde que llegue he sentido una mirada de alguien que realmente tiene ganas de matarme. Anda, algo debes de estar haciendo bien para ese sujeto me quiera afuera de su hogar-

Serena quedo avergonzada por las palabras de Dino, quien simplemente se acercó{o hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, desapareciendo por el umbral de la puerta principal.

En la mano tenia su vaso vacío, pero realmente no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de levantarse del sofá y servirse otro trago de whisky, así que continuo con los ojos cerrados. La simple presencia de Dino en la morada del Noveno Vongola le causaba algo, nunca le había caído del todo bien y en esos momentos, mucho menos.

Serena camino hacia la habitación, rara vez tenia seguro y aunque no lo tuviera, Xanxus sabia perfectamente quien entraba con solo oír su caminar, y los pasos de Serena eran tan ligeros y nada parecidos a los de cualquier persona en la casa.

Serena realmente odiaba cuando Xanxus sacaba ese lado necio, de sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente pero igual no podía quejarse, la ultima vez que vio a Dino estuvo todo el día abrasada de él compartiendo besos en las mejillas.

-No debes de tener celos de Dino- comenzó, mientras tomaba con delicadeza el vaso de Xanxus, haciendo que este le prestara atención.

Camino hacia la vinera y tomo la botella de whisky favorita de Xanxus y lo vertió en el vaso, solo para regresárselo e irse a sentar sobre el banco del piano que se encontraba de ese lado de la sala de estar.

-Él ha sido como mi hermano desde que lo conozco, a falta de Squalo, Dino siempre ha estado a mi lado. Nunca voy a poder verlo con otros ojos, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo-

Sus dedos comenzaron a sonar notas al azar, tan solo porque el abrumador silencio le comenzaba a molestar y las gotas de lluvia ya no hacían eco al caer al suelo.

Una mano ligeramente comenzó a subir por su estomago –No tengo celos del potro…- musito en su oído, tomándola por completa sorpresa, la otra mano de Xanxus subía sigilosamente por una de sus piernas –Me molesta la idea de que alguien quiera sobrepasarse contigo-

Termino entro los brazos de Xanxus, siendo cargada hasta la alcoba mientras lo besaba intensamente, una vez mas, cayó ante esos impulsos y quedo en el lecho del joven Vongola.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y apenas la luz de la luna se colaba por las cortinas, junto a ella estaba Xanxus totalmente dormido, con una mano encima de los ojos y otra en su abdomen, respirando tranquilamente. Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama, lo ultimo que quería era despertarlo.<p>

-No tienes que irte en estos momentos- la voz de Xanxus la dejo paralizada

-Lo lamento, no quería despertarte yo…-

-Alguien vendrá temprano y te dejara ropas limpias, será menos vergonzoso para ti si te sales de aquí en la mañana como si nada que ahora a escondidas con las cámaras de seguridad encendidas. Alguien podría notarlo y decirle al anciano, si se entera, eso lo pondría furico…- Suspiro, Xanxus tenía toda la razón. –Además, aun no termino contigo…-

Las manos de Xanxus la llevaron de nuevo a la cama, acerco su cuerpo desnudo de frente hacia él, comenzó besando su cuello y acariciando sus pezones, haciéndola gemir por segunda vez esa misma noche, de nuevo cuenta y sin saber como, término compartiendo su cuerpo con aquel hombre tan misterioso.

Como le había dicho Xanxus, por la mañana colgado afuera del armario, había ropa para ella: un bonito blusón gris, mayones negros térmicos, botines de tacón del mismo color acompañados por una chaqueta bonita pero abrigadora también en color gris, bufandas y gorros morados solo para contrastar un poco.

Esa ropa era algo que Serena no tenia en su ropero, así que la idea que tenia en la cabeza, es que Xanxus lo había mandado a comprar para ella.

_Quien haya sido, tiene buen gusto._

Procurando no despertar a Xanxus se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha rápida, la ropa era de su talla exacta, así que le sentó bastante bien. Regreso a la habitación, aun haciendo el mínimo ruido, pues había escuchado que Xanxus se pone de un muy mal humor, así que prefirió ponerse los zapatos lo mas rápido posible...

La cama se comenzó a mover y de la garganta de Xanxus salio un gruñido. Serena pensaba que este solo la pasaría de largo o simplemente, se molestaría por que ella seguía allí, pero, la caricia que ahora Xanxus le daba en su rostro mientras se dirigia al baño, era la manera en la que él le decía "Buenos días".

Serena nunca iba a admitir o decir que Xanxus era el primer hombre con el que había estado en lo que llevaba de vida, o que fue él quien le arrebató su virginidad. Se iría con ese secreto a la tumba, si alguien la veía ahora, lo negaría rotundamente. Pero teniendo a alguien como Lussuria cerca, guardar ese secreto seria algo un poco improbable...

-¡Sere-chan!- la chillona voz de Lussuria resonaba las paredes.

Serena se giro lentamente sobre sus pies, tratando de parecer lo mas cómoda posible ante eso.

-Ma, ma, muchacha, ¿acaso estas intentando esconder tus hermosas caderas con esa ropa?-

-Mi...mi cadera no es ancha- contesto nerviosa.

-Bueno, eso es normal ya que vienes saliendo de los aposentos del jefe. Anda, hay algo que quiero platicar contigo, ¡cosas de chicas!-

Serena quería meter la cabeza en algún cañón y que fuera disparado en esos momentos, Lussuria hablaba fuerte y cualquiera pudo haber escuchado lo que decía, aparte de su gran risa burlona, de repente sintió una gran acidez estomacal.

Lussuria la jalo de las muñecas y la arrastro hacia la parte lateral de la casa, sentándose en una de las bancas del jardín.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Lussuria?- a decir verdad, Serena estaba algo asustada pues nunca había realmente tenido una platica con él y porque la ultima vez que se vieron, ella le estampó la cara en un piso de hierro.

Lussuria cruzo sus piernas mientras una sonrisa repinto su rostro

-Supongo que algunas cosas deben de ser difíciles para ti puesto no tienes una madre que te guie o de consejos. Y eres la hermana pequeña de Squalo y me siento algo responsable con esto. Maa ~~~- dio un largo suspiro.

-Es cierto que no tengo a quien pedirle consejos, pero, ¿a que vas con todo esto, Lussuria?-

El oficial de Varia la miro fijamente a la joven frente a él, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Maa, sé que debes estar confundida por las acciones y actitudes del jefe, pero el realmente te quiere bastante.-

Serena suspiro con pesadez -¿De verdad crees eso?- dijo escéptica

Lussuria soltó una leve sonrisa y desacomodo el platinado cabello de la chica -Niña tonta, no lo creo. Estoy SEGURISIMA de que así es. Solo piénsalo un poco, el jefe ha estado maltratando mucho menos a los empleados y a los mismos miembros de Varia, bebe un poco menos e incluso te ha regalado esa linda cadera.-

-Mi...¡Te he dicho que mi cadera no tiene nada malo!- reclamo con las mejillas rojas

-Ves, a eso me refería cuando dije que necesitas el consejo de alguien. Tu cuerpo cambia las primeras veces después de "la primera vez" al igual que tus pechos, el cuerpo se te ha puesto DIVINO y no te habías dado cuenta. Sabes, contrario a muchas cosas, el jefe no siempre se acuesta con las chicas solo porque si, y cuando lo hace nunca se quedan a dormir con el, a veces, tiende a ser con alguien adictivo, como en tu caso.-

Serena se acomodó de nuevo su despeinado cabello. -Aun así, digo, de verdad...¿él tiene sentimientos hacia mi?-

Lussuria movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa todo el tiempo -¡Exacto! Cada vez que alguien dice tu nombre, su cuerpo se tensa y pone atención a la conversación, pero es demasiado orgulloso y no lo va a gritar a los 4 vientos.-

La plática con Lussuria la dejo pensando en muchas cosas, odiaba sentirse como una adolescente tonta, en esos momentos lo que no quería se topo frente a ella, Xanxus.

Y sin darse cuenta, estaba sentada de nuevo entre sus pierna, con las manos ligeramente entrelazadas en silencio y en la privacidad de su oficina.

De alguna manera, se sentía bien a su lado aunque, le costaba creer que el hombre que solía maltratarla había cambiado repentinamente y podía llegar a ser caballeroso.

-Por la noche tengo que ir al colegio, debo cubrir unas horas de mi servicio...- susurro, mas que nada para empezar una conversación.

Pero Xanxus no hizo más que afirmar con un sonido en su garganta. La puerta de su oficina fue abierta sin previo aviso, haciendo presente Ottabio.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, stronzo?- gruño Xanxus

Serena dio un pequeño salto y rápidamente se puso de pie junto a al silla de Xanxus. Pero a Ottabio le daba igual encontrarlos vestidos o desnudos, sin decir una palabra se acercó al gran escritorio de Xanxus y dejo unos papeles encima de él, una actitud que al joven Vongola le colmaba la paciencia, pero por ser efectivo, era la razón por la que aun no le había quemado el rostro a Ottabio.

-Te entrego los informes de la última misión, necesitan tu firma de inmediato…-

Xanxus miro de manera fulminante a Ottabio, el cual no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se quedo de pie junto al escritorio esperando a que el jefe Varia se le diera la gana de firmar los papeles.

Xanxus de mala gano se levanto acomodándose las mangas de la camisa, tomo un bolígrafo y firmo lo que Ottabio quería.

-Gracias por tu cooperación Xanxus. Te dejo estos archivos, son algunas cosas de rutina, pero te llevaras un buen rato buscando la información, te lo pediré en un par de días- el joven castaño salió de la habitación.

Ottabio era el oficial de Varia mas extraño de todos, aparte de Squalo, era el único que le hablaba a Xanxus de "tu", era serio, tenia una mirada realmente pesada debajo de esos lentes de marco grueso, por alguna razón, era una persona que a Serena no le agradaba, es mas, prefería estar en una habitación sola con Levi que con Ottabio pues, había escuchado, que el muchacho era un experto en la tortura psicológica, por algo era tan necesitado en Varia y mas aun ya que Xanxus aun no lo colgaba por su actitud que tanto detestaba.

El jefe Varia miro los archivos y un par de libros que Ottabio había dejado en su escritorio, no le gustaba mucho hacer todas esas cosas, pero era algo vital: cada carta, cada orden, cada informe, cada sello, casa misión en la que él o Varia había participado tenia que pasar por sus manos primero, por su firma y su aprobación, por el simple hecho de evitar anomalías, primeramente sus oficiales se hacían cargo de ello, pero todo tenia que ser perfecto, así que tenia hacerlo.

Como en esos momentos, tenía que poner el nombre de Squalo, Mammon y Belphegor en el libro de los Soldados desaparecidos, y el nombre del padre de los gemelos Superbi en el Libro del daño Inevitable.

Xanxus tomo asiento en su escritorio, miro de reojo a Serena que por un momento había olvidado que la chica estaba allí, no le dijo que se fuera ni nada, puesto ella ya había fijado su atención en todos los libros y archivos de ese lugar. Podía encontrar libros de cada una de las personas importantes de la familia, archivos de cualquier cosa y fue cuando Serena cayo en cuenta de que no sabia mucho de Vongola y eso le daba algo de remordimiento, sabia de la mafia, había nacido en ella, sabia de los jefes, de las organizaciones, de los narcotraficantes, pero nunca se había metido de lleno a ver que sucedía.

Tomo un libro, bastante grueso y probablemente muchísimo mas viejo, era un manuscrito completamente que hablaba sobre Italia e iba desglosando las cosas que Giotto había hecho, lo tomo pero s quedo inmóvil. Xanxus se encontraba trabajando en esos momentos, y lo ultimo que Serena deseaba es interrumpirlo ya sea por un estornudo o porque algo se caí al piso, sabia que Xanxus cuando trabaja en cosas serias se encerraba en su oficina asi que en silencio fue dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

Xanxus la miro de reojo y regreso a lo suyo, encontrando, lo que nunca debió de haber visto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Bueno tengo muchas cosas que decir ! puesto todo en este gran capitulo tiene gran importancia para la continuación de la historia:<strong>

**He tratado de hacer que la relación entre Serena y Xanxus se de sin tantas presiones, creo que logre algo decente, y me disculpo por lo lamentable que quedo la escena lemon, soy malisima escribiendo lemon DX pero considere que era necesario tener una.**

**La introducción de Ottabio la puso porque mas que nada el fue quien traiciono a Xanxus en esta época, ¿cierto? enserio...no quiero equivocarme aquí, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer el X-Fiamma pero en la Wiki de Reborn dice que fue el asi que bueno xD, como iba diciendo, también sentí que fuera necesario.**

**En cuando a Barone, los he inventado, son mi familia OC, y oh si que ellos tienen una gran importancia a partir de ahora *inserte risa maléfica aquí* Serena entrenaba para ese tipo de cosas, como el ataque que recibió aquí, pudo ella sólita patearles el ass, nuestra chica si que tiene un gran poder :3**

**La carta del padre de Serena, lo mencione y pues tenia que haber un momento entre él y su hija aunque fuera en este horrible final, se aceptan pedradas.**

**No se realmente cuando vuelva a actualizar, posiblemente después de año nuevo así que les dejo mis buenos deseos y mi buena vibra a todos ustedes, que sus metas se vean cumplidas y no les falte salud.**

**Feliz año les deseo de corazón a todos mis lectores !**


	11. Sucesos Pt4 Verdad

**Hola a todos, espero hayan tenido una buena noche vieja, en mi caso la pase con la familia. Bueno, tenia el episodio desde antier pero no habia entrado a la computadora, so, aquí esta, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo quedo inmóvil, tieso, totalmente petrificado, sus manos se aferraban a la pasta del viejo diario todo polvoriento.<p>

Ese maldito libro que encontró en lo más recóndito del librero tratando de buscar otra cosa que ya no recordaba que era, pues toda su atención se había enfocado en aquella pagina manchada con la tinta corrida pero completamente legible.

-No puede ser…esto tiene que ser una mentira-

"_Voy a encontrarme con una mujer que afirma haber dado a luz a mi hijo. Es imposible que una mujer que nunca he visto pueda dar a luz a mi hijo. Sin embargo, su situación es demasiado triste para mi y no puedo rechazar su petición, no podía empañar los ojos de ese niño que creía en las palabras de su madre"_

Enojado, iracundo, tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio sin importarle el escándalo que podría escucharse.

-Soy inferior a la basura… ¡Ese viejo! ¡No tenia intención de hacerme sucesor! ¡Como se atreve a llamarme su hijo! ¡El me traiciono!-

Su grito alarmo a Serena que estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta, la chica entro rápidamente y lo primero que vio fueron las cosas botas en el piso, retorno su mirada a Xanxus quien tenia los puños cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba de todo el enojo acumulado y sus manos emanaban las llamas de la ira con las cuales no dudo en tomar el viejo diario y arrojarlo por allí, lastimosamente, cayó a los pies de Serena y ella lo sujeto.

-Xanxus, ¿Qué sucede?- preocupada, intento acercarse hacia él.

-¡Aléjate de mi, basura! ¡Vete ahora mismo!- le arrojo una llamarada la cual Serena bloqueo con un campo de fuerza en su mano.

-Xanxus, dime que sucede- decía, algo lastimosa, ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que eso sucediera?

-¡Mujer tonta déjame en paz!-

Serena salió por su propio pie de la habitación y dio un portazo, suspirando pesadamente aun con el polvoriento diario en sus manos.

_¿Pero que le sucedió?_

Escondió el polvoriento libro entre sus ropas y con un paso moderado se dirigió hacia su habitación en donde con todo el cuidado del mundo, abrió el diario en la pagina quemada, el cual, pocos momentos después de haber empezado a leer, cayó haciendo un sonido totalmente seco contra el piso.

Serena se llevo ambas manos al pecho, sintió su cuerpo lánguido y sin fuerzas, la tristeza la comenzó a invadir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el noveno no le dijo nada antes de prometerle la sucesión?- Estaba sorprendida pero no tanto como Xanxus, si eso era verdad, entonces porque todo el disparate del compromiso, de la sucesión, ¿Por qué diablos había dejado que se convirtiera en jefe de Varia?

Se paso las manos por el cabello, debía de hacer una explicación, pero no era como si pudiera entrar a la oficina del Noveno y preguntarle lo que probablemente, era un secreto a voces muy bien guardado por él y él asesor extranjero.

Tomo de nuevo el diario y se dirigió a la oficina de Xanxus donde naturalmente, no lo encontró, dejo el libro en una parte hueca detrás de uno de los libreros donde nadie buscaba, no sabia si esconderlo o quemarlo así que lo dejo allí. Después, tomo paso hacia los aposentos de Xanxus.

La puerta estaba descuidadamente abierta, así que la cerro con delicadeza al entrar, allí estaba Xanxus, de pie, con la manos detrás de él viendo fijamente a la nada, la lluvia era abrumadora y los relámpagos podrían asustar a cualquier, el día iba a la par con la ira que sentía por dentro.

-Xanxus…-

-Cállate- su voz sonaba gélida, salida de ultratumba.

-Tiene que haber una explicación, el Noveno no hace las cosas solo por hacer y…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ese maldito viejo la pagara muy caro! Tomare lo mas preciado que tiene y lo hare añicos, destruiré lo que con años ha construido y de las ruinas hare nacer una nueva Vongola conmigo como líder- su mano emanaba la llama de la ira, mas vibrante y aterradora que nunca, el fuego bailaba a la par que todo el odio que salía de su boca.

-¿Acaso planeas un golpe de estado? ¡Xanxus, eso es terrible!-

-Es lo que el viejo consigue con sus mentiras, en vez de hacerme creer todo esto…él lo pagara caro-

Xanxus se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, tomando de manera agresiva su muñeca, en sus ojos se podría ver la ira de un hombre que se sentía traicionado.

-Tú me vas a ayudar. Tu con ese poder mental tan fuerte que tienes me vas a ayudar a que todos caigan-

-¡No!- se soltó bruscamente y logro darle una gran bofetada –Lo siento Xanxus, pero no voy a ayudarte, Vongola me ha dado todo lo que tengo y no puedo ayudar a un hombre cegado por el odio a generar una matanza. Hay otras formas que no estas contemplado, así que no voy a ayudarte.- Toda su seriedad se vio vista allí, Sus ojos decían que no mentían y para Xanxus, eso le colmaba, que de la nada se sintiera con la valentía de retarlo.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, basura- intento darle con una llamarada en la cara, pero la chica no era para nada lenta o débil así que pudo esquivarlo, a la par que salía corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p>No había hecho más que golpear el piano todo el día, los ensayos habían sido un rotundo fracaso pero que le importaba aquello, su cabeza daba vueltas en las palabras de Xanxus.<p>

_Debo de hacer algo…_

Tenía dos ideas: enfrentar a Xanxus ella misma o advertirle al Noveno y ninguna opción era realmente viable.

Enfrentar a Xanxus podía acabar en la muerte y advertirle al Noveno también podía acabar en la muerte, del lado del que le viera, sangre correría por los pasillos de la morada Vongola.

Estaba enojada, arrojo su gorro, la bufanda y la chaqueta y las aventó al suelo.

-¡Al carajo con todo esto!- caía en cuenta que tenia la ropa que él le regalo y lo ultima que necesitaba era recordarlo, algo tenia que hacer pero estaba tan desesperada que no podía pensar en algo claro.

-Hey, ¿acaso quieres pescar un resfriado?-

Serena giro sorprendida. –Milo, ¡has vuelto!-

-No, soy solo un holograma…-el muchacho se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado en el banquillo del piano -¿Todo bien? Te noto demasiado extraña, Serena-

La chica negó con la cabeza –Es solo que tengo muchas presiones últimamente, ya sabes, lo normal, pero olvida eso ¿Qué tal les fue a ti y a Arno en el congreso?-

Milo examinaba la cara de Serena, no se creía ni tantito de lo que le decía, nunca la había visto tan pálida y nerviosa en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, la abrazo sin decirle nada y de repente, Serena se soltó a llorar en su pecho.

Tantas cosas por dentro, en algún momento tenia que sacarla, y la manera en la que Milo solo había decidido abrazarla cálidamente, la hizo sentir que era el momento indicado.

-No hay cosa tan grave que no pueda ser resulto, ¿sabes?-

Le hubiera gustado creer esas palabras, pero la sangre ya comenzaba a manchar las páginas de su diario y aun faltaba mas por ser derramada.

De un impulso patético, totalmente frenético se acercó a los labios de Milo rozándolos, el joven Bertrucci se hizo hacia atrás.

-No, Serena, esto no esta bien-

No le importo en lo más mínimo, volvió a besarle y el muchacho comenzó a corresponderle.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada encima de él, con tan solo la ropa interior, Milo estaba bastante nervioso, apenas y se había sacado la camisa. Entre uno que otro beso la velocidad comenzaba cambiar, incluso la temperatura, había algo que ninguno de los dos sentía correcto.<p>

-Esto no esta bien…- Serena se bajo del regazo de Milo y busco sus ropas.

-Te lo dije desde que estábamos en el colegio- comento algo burlón poniéndose la camiseta de nuevo -¿Sabes? Esta era como una fantasía para mi pero, no es el momento. Anda, te llevare a casa-

Habían terminado en un motel en la zona centro de la ciudad, era bastante tarde, tal vez las 11 de la noche. En el momento que comenzaron a caminar la incomodidad desapareció, y así comenzaron a disfrutar un poco más la compañía que se hacían mutuamente.

-¡Pero mira nada mas!-una voz terrorífica interrumpió a ambos jóvenes

Serena se volteo lentamente y diviso a su PEOR pesadilla.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un grupo de 5 hombres, todos vestidos de negro y lentes oscuro, era fácil reconocer ese escudo de familia. La familia Barone había estado persiguiendo los talones a los Superbi, por el simple hecho de querer pertenecer a Vongola, sus celos eran arrebatadores.

-¡Serena! ¡Cariño mio!, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto por las buenas y vienes conmigo por tu propia voluntad?- Alessandro era el hijo mayor de los Barone, llegando casi a los 30 años venia acompañado de sus 4 hermanos menores.

-¿Serena que sucede?- Milo apretó su mano pero en señal de miedo, ella solo maldijo por dentro, una cosa es que estuviera sola, pero tener a Milo junto a ella era una carga, el muchacho era completamente indistinto ante esa situación.

-Si crees que me iré contigo por mi propia voluntad estas muy mal-

Alessandro frunció el ceño, sabia que la señorita solo se estaba haciendo la ruda y que sola no podía contra aquellos 5 gorilas.

-Muy mala elección de palabras Superbi-

Los 5 hombres apuntaron sus armas, eran las armas de fuego mas extrañas que Serena había visto y supo en ese momento que no eran normales, tuvo miedo.

-¡Vamos!-

Jalo la mano de Milo y ambos corrieron en sentido contrario.

-¡Correr no te salvara!-

Los 5 hombres apuntaron y las balas salieron, están venían tendidas de fuego, Milo tuvo el reflejo de echarse al suelo pero antes de que eso sucediera, Serena pudo crear un campo de fuerza que los protegiera. Milo abrió la quijada quedando completamente sorprendido.

-¡Corre!- Serena jalo nuevamente a Milo y corrieron hasta un callejón, intentando poner una ilusión que los mantuviera a salvo, pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo, su prioridad era sacar a Milo de allí.

-¿Serena que esta pasando? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?- pregunto agitado

-Milo escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí-

-Pero…-

-¡Escúchame! Vete y ve a la casa Vongola, busca a Xanxus y…-

-¡Aquí están hermano!-

De la nada uno de los Barone estaba frente a ellos con un arma en mano, ¡Habían pasado sobre su ilusión!

-¡Ve!-

Serena tomo a Milo con su telequinesis y lo pudo sacar de allí.

El pobre muchacho quedo asombrado, completamente fuera de si, en shock. Le tomaron varios segundos darse cuenta de que Serena estaba en completo peligro con unos hombres armados, corrió hasta su automóvil y sin saber como, tomo rumbo hacia la casa Vongola.

Serena estaba en el callejón rodea por los Barone y sus nuevas y peligrosas armas.

-No me gustaría hacerle ni un solo arañazo a esa cara tuya que compartes con tu idiota hermano, que tal si aceptas venir conmigo-

Serena tuvo miedo, intento hacer una ilusión y no pudo, intento lanzarlos por el aire y tampoco fue posible, podía sentir toda esa energía salir de ella pero no ser aterrizada, algo habían hecho que sus poderes mentales fueron bloqueados, temió por su vida.

* * *

><p>Serena estaba atada de manos y pies en una silla. Estaban en el almacén de armas de los Barone, era como una jaula metálica, muy fría, cada vez mas que comenzaba a calarle los huesos. La paciencia de Serena comenzaba a desaparecer, pero en esos momentos el terror la invadió, estaba indefensa.<p>

Alessandro Barone se había dado cuenta de que Serena ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

Alessandro Barone tenia su cabello rubio completamente re lamido hacia atrás, era alto de tez blanca, no era para nada feo pero su actitud daba mucho que desear. El resto de los Barone eran castaños, el mas pequeño tendría 18 años, eran maquinas de matar.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste conmigo?- Serena necesitaba saber, cualquier cosa que le dijera no podría ser peor que lo que sucedia ya.

Alessandro río entre dientes, se puso a su altura y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos.

-Ah, supongo esta bien que lo sepas, de todas formas morirás pronto.- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras Alessandro lamia sus labios. -Los telepatas e ilusionistas como tu son un peligro para cualquier persona, son peor que la escoria, ustedes no rompen su espalda trabajando. Pero afortunadamente se como detenerlos. Esto que tengo detrás de mi oreja es aparatejo especial que omite unas ondas que bloquean las que tu cerebro emite. Me permite ser completamente inmune porque no hay nada que puedas hacer-

Alessandro regreso a su altura y miro el rostro desesperado de Serena, le causaba un placer enorme hacerla sufrir.

-¿Vas a matarme?- intento sonar como si tuviera el control de la situación -No creo que al Noveno Vongola le guste la idea de que asesines a la novia de su hijo. Ni a su ilusionista que tengas esa cosa en la cabeza. Parece que tu ficha de admisión ha quedado enterrada-

De la nada, Alessandro emitió una risa tan gutural que Serena solo sentía qué su corazón se salía de su lugar.

-Mi bella y dulce Serena- Alessandro saco una pistola y comenzó a sisearla cerca de su rostro y u torso -No has comprendido aun. Tu eres la primera victima, tu atraerás a Xanxus hacia mi, somos mas, la otra mitad de Varia esta en misión así que será pan comido. Primero tu, después Xanxus, Varia, y así poco a poco hasta acabar con Vongola, cuando caiga las demás familias nos miraran a nosotros como la mas poderosa de todas-

Serena se quedo paralizada y muda, comenzó a temblar, el horror se veía en sus ojos y Alessandro lo sabia, la tenia en la palma de su mano, sonrió maléficamente mientras se acercaba a su oído, sus lánguidos dedos quitaron un mechón de cabello que le cubría.

-¿Quién crees que asesino a tu padre? Ese solo fue una pequeña prueba de mi poder-

Serena ahogo un grito en su garganta y comenzó a moverse bruscamente en la silla

-¡Eres un maldito, Alessandro!-

-No te preocupes, te matare frente a Xanxus, lenta y dolorosamente.-

-Maa ~ ~ a ustedes les gusta cantar victoria muy rápido- Lussuria se hizo presente, estaba de pie en una caja.

-¿Como diablos entro él aquí? ¡Mátenlo ahora mismo!- grito furico Alessaandro.

-¡Hermano hay otro dos!- el mas pequeño pudo divisar a Xanxus y Levi al otro lado del almacén.

Xanxus no se notaba nada tranquilo.

-¡Maten a los Varia!-

Entre un grito y otro dos se le aventaron a Lussuria y otro dos a Xanxus y Levi. Pero aunque los Barone eran maquinas de matar, Varia eran los asesinos perfectos.

-¡Xanxus!- el grito gutural de Alessandro se escucho en todo el almacén.

-Xanxus...- Serena musito, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Tenía una pistola en la sien de la chica

-Esto es lo que sucede: La señorita en cuestión tiene sus poderes inutilizados, si no quieres que le meta una bala con fuego en los sesos, vas a bajar tus malditas pistolas y tú y tus subordinados se pondrán de rodillas.-

-Basura, ¿realmente crees que haciendo todo esto podrás llegar a las entrañas de Vongola? ¡Ja! No eres más que una escoria llena de envidia-

-¡Cállate!- Alessandro golpeo el labio de Serena reventándoselo con la parte de atrás de la pistola.

Xanxus gruño, y bajo las pistolas y con mucha lentitud se puso de rodillas, Lussuria y Levi hicieron lo mismo. Alessandro sonrió ampliamente.

-Acérquenlos, vamos a disfrutar de un espectáculo-

Los Barone se acercaron hacia ellos y los tomaron por las muñecas, solo era cuestión de un segundo.

-¡Mátenlos!- Xanxus grito con fuerza y se librero del agarre, tomo sus pistolas y disparo hacia Alessandro que estaba distraído, pero a la vez dos muchachos se le fueron encima. Un disparo y un grito se escucho.

La llama de voluntad de la pistola de Xanxus había hecho que el arma de Alessandro cayera al suelo, no sin antes ser disparada, pero la bala atravesó el costado izquierdo de Serena.

-¡Eres un maldito Xanxus!-

Levi se acercó a Alessandro el cual golpeo alejándolo de Serena.

-Si que te metes en problemas- dijo intentado desatarla

Xanxus y Lussuria seguían luchando contra los 4 hermanos pero era complicado, aquellas armas de fuego estaban haciéndoles difícil la pelea. Serena una vez desatada cayo al suelo y se presiono fuertemente la herida, la bala no había salido pero la sangre corría y no tardo mucho en manchar sus ropas.

-Levi…- dijo jadeando –Esos tipos tienen unos sensores en sus orejas que cortan mis ataques, necesito que utilices tu Levi Volta para que los destruyas o sino, no podremos deshacernos de ellos-

Levi asintió y la dejo en el suelo –Espero tu idea funcione-

Alessandro se puso de pie, algo torpe unos momentos pero consiguió recobrarse, se acercó hacia Xanxus y disparo, este por fortuna pudo sentirlo.

-¡Jefe! Aléjese!-

Xanxus se iba haciendo hacia atrás mientras disparaba, con la ayuda de Lussuria había podido mantenerlos en calma, pero se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil

-¡Haz lo que vayas hacer de una vez idiota!- gruño Xanxus

Sin dudarlo Levi soltó sus parábolas encima de los 5 hermanos -¡Super Levi Voltha!-

El ataque más fuerte que tenia, los 5 hermanos se retorcían, se estaban quemando por dentro, la electricidad era demasiado fuerte, mucho voltaje para un simple ser humano. Una vez terminado cayeron tendidos en el suelo.

Serena se arrastró jadeando hasta llegar hacia donde los Varia, Lussuria la ayudo a sentarse, había dejado un gran rastro de sangre y comenzaba a temblar. Lo había logrado, las ondas que interferían con su poder mental habían desaparecido, tomo todas las armas y las fue deshaciendo por dentro, hasta hacerlas escombros, los pedazos cayeron al suelo-

-¡Ah!- Serena dio un gran grito y comenzó a toser sangre, de un color cada vez mas y mas negro

-¡Jefe! ¡Debe recibir atención medica o morirá!- grito Lussuria

Xanxus tomo sus pistolas y se giro hacia ella y sus subordinados, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, una gran llama lo noqueo. Alessandro se había puesto de pie.

-¡No creas que de aquí saldrán con vida!-

El susto de ver a Xanxus golpeado por una gran llama de fuego la hizo sobresaltarse, la herida le punzo y podía sentir la bala adentrarse mas por su cuerpo.

Xanxus frunció su ceño , estaba furico, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa escoria a declararle la guerra? Lo iba a pagar. Escupió un poco de sangre y logro retomar su equilibrio.

-Basura infeliz- musito con rabia.

Alessandro rio de una manera extraña, como si algo hubiera poseído su cuerpo.

-Así es como los quería, en el suelo, confundidos, con su jefe herido. En cuanto las demás familias sepan que Varia murió, nada impedirá cortar Vongola desde la raíz- Se fue acercando lentamente a una caja de metal mientras veía que Xanxus aun batallaba en controlar su respiración.

Debemos de hacer algo rápido. Serena comenzaba a ponerse pálida, sus labios se tornaron de un color morado para nada bueno.

Alessandro abrió la caja y de ella saco una bazuca.

-Este será el fin de todos ustedes.- dijo serio.

Sin inmutarse ni un poco, tomo la bazuca y la disparo en dirección a Xanxus, el cual ya estaba harto, sus XGun estaban completamente rojas de todas las llamaradas que salían de ellas

-¡Eres tu quien morirá, escoria!-

Alessandro sonreía ampliamente pero de la nada, dejo de hacerlo y comenzó a maldecir.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Nadie…se mete con mi novio…- decía Serena entrecortada

Con la poca cordura que le queda, pudo crear un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Xanxus de ese letal ataque, y lo suficientemente delgado para que el ataque de Xanxus saliera y acertara a Alessandro

-¡Ahora!- grito Lussuria, tanto el como Levi se dirigieron hacia Alessandro

Lussuria comenzó a propinarle varios golpes dejándolo aturdido, el muchacho estaba lento por el shock que le provoco ver que su arma no había funcionado.

-¡Levi Voltha!-

Lussuria dejo a Alessandro en el suelo y se acercó de nuevo a Serena la cual jadeaba.

-¡Jefe! ¡Ahora!-

-Basura infeliz, hoy pagaras todo…-

Xanxus encendió la llama de ultima voluntad y apunto ambas pistolas hacia Alessandro, atacándolo al mismo tiempo que Levi.

Alessandro comenzó a emitir varios gritos de dolor, se estaba quemando tanto por dentro como por fuera, ambos ataques eran mucho para un simple cuerpo humano, por lo que al caer al suelo, el humo que salía de él era impresionante.

-¡Jefe!- chillo Lussuria, haciendo que tanto Xanxus como Levi se voltearan hacia él -¡Serena sea desmayado! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos llevarla al hospital!-

Para fortuna de todos, el resto de Varia había llegado para terminar de limpiar el almacén, subieron a Serena a una camilla y la llevaron de inmediatamente a la unidad medica de Vongola.

Por fortuna ni Levi ni Lussuria tenían heridas, estaban agotados mentalmente por el estrés de la situación.

El equipo de contención de Varia se deshizo de los cuerpos de los hermanos Barone y confiscaron todas las armas del almacén. Xanxus fue atendido ahí mismo por el golpe que recibió, no necesitaba ir al hospital, pero tendría grandes hematomas en su espalda por la fuerza del golpe, una vez vendado, pidió ir de igual manera a la unidad medica, sentía la responsabilidad de estar junto a Serena.

Era a él a quien querían, matar al hijo de Vongola 9º era tentador, había un sinfín de cosas que podían pasar si eso hubiera sucedido y ella fue el daño colateral.

La unidad medica de Vongola no tenia nada que pedirle ni al mejor hospital privado de Italia, contaba con la mejor calidad de equipo y de médicos, así que Serena se encontraba en buenas manos, fue atendida inmediatamente.

La bala había perforado su apéndice y afortunadamente ningún liquido de este se derramo por sus demás órganos, pero había un problema, la herida no era tan profunda y aun así, se estaba desangrando. Llego en estado de shock, por lo que pensaron que la bala había perforado no solo su hígado, sino también probablemente los intestinos, totalmente equivocado. Fue mas el trabajo que le costó a los médicos el parar el sangrado que el de extraer su apéndice, algo tan anormal debía de ser analizado.

Las transfusión a pesar de la gran pérdida de sangre la habían recuperado al grado que no necesitaría un respirador artificial, seria pasada en observación y dada de alta en un par de días, no sin antes hacerle análisis para encontrar la causa del fuerte sangrado.

Xanxus paso a verla, se había quedado allí con la compañía de su fiel seguidor, Levi, el cual se quedo afuera mientras él jefe de Varia entraba al cuarto de Serena. La miro detenidamente unos momentos, por primera vez desde la conocía la veía, verdaderamente debilitada. Serena esa noche le había vuelto a demostrar lo que el ya sabia, no era una muchacha mas con un rostro bonito, era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, pudo mantenerse consiente toda la pelea, incluso, había hecho dos escudos para proteger a todos, incluyéndolo a él.

Esa noche había demostrado como ya varias veces, que podía dejar boquiabierto a mas de uno, si los Barone no hubieran tenido esos chips detrás de sus orejas, bien ella habría podido contra ellos sin ningún tipo de problema y no estaría convaleciendo en el hospital.

Sea como sea, ella tenia que ayudarlo con el golpe de estado, aunque Squalo se pusiera, la uniría a Varia de una manera u otra, un poder mental como el suyo no podía desperdiciarse.

Pero por el momento, le importaba que estaba bien, no solo para sus propios planes, sino que él estaba preocupado pero no lo iba a decir, Serena le había salvado la vida, sin ese escudo él podría estar ahora gravemente herido. Le quito algunos mechones de su frente y se acerco hacia ella, rozando sus labios y le acaricio levemente la mejilla. Serena aun inconsiente por la anestecia suspiro después de la acción de Xanxus.

Las primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas, con ellos nunca lo fue, tuvo que pasar tiempo, momentos cortos e incomodos y de vida y muerte para que Xanxus se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Serena y para ella, tenían que suceder todas aquellas cosas para entender que Xanxus, no era solo lo que él aparentaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento mucho que la escena de batalla quedara tan lame u_u, no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas.<br>Bueno, asi se entero Xanxus que es adoptado :c y los Barone fueron los responsables del sufrimiento de Serena ! Pero ya todo ha sido resuelto.**

**Espero como siempre sus lindos comentarios. Saludos !**


	12. Sucesos Pt5 Consecuencias

A causa de la molesta herida, la hemorragia y que tuvo que ser operada de urgencias, Serena paso 3 semanas en el hospital para ser atendida. Tuvo mejoría la primera semana pero de nuevo volvió a sangrar por la nariz y encías, le preocupaba que para ese momento en el que estaba siendo dada de alta, aun no le dieran los resultados de sus análisis.

En las tres semanas que estuvo en el hospital, la única visita que recibió fue de Dino, quien enseguida se puso alerta sobre lo ocurrido. Había llegado jadeando dos días después puesto no lo dejaban verla por el grado de gravedad en el que se encontraba, pero su angustia desapareció al verla consiente.

-Uno de mis ilusionistas le ha borrado el recuerdo a Milo, no tendrá que vivir con lo sucedido- dijo Cavallone, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga

-Gracias, Dino. Te lo agradezco-

La visito un par de veces más, pero su puesto de Jefe de familia lo mantuvo ocupado, al ser una familia aliada a Vongola y al ver el daño que le hicieron a su amiga, decidió involucrarse en el castigo –o ejecución- de los Barone, que en realidad había terminado con la caída de Alessandro a manos de Xanxus.

Ya estaba totalmente recuperada, como si nunca le hubieran disparado, removido un órgano o casi morir desangrada, eran los buenos "genes Superbi" los mismos que Squalo tenía, por eso era difícil vencerlos, sanaban casi mágicamente. Fueron unos guardaespaldas mandados por el Noveno quienes fueron por ella al ala Médica de Vongola, y la escoltaron todo el tiempo, desde el corto camino hasta la morada, la bajaron en una silla de ruedas y entro.

Podía sentir un par de ojos mirándola, y a la vez, sabia que par de ojos no lo estaban haciendo, suspiro pesadamente, una vez en la puerta de la oficina del Noveno, los guardaespaldas dieron un paso hacia atrás y ella entro sola.

-Es bueno verte en una pieza, Serena- dijo alegremente Timoteo Vongola

-Me he recuperado de cosas peores- dijo la chica con nostalgia mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de su pecho, a la cual, ahora tenia la de su costado para agregar a la colección.

-Barone ha sido contenido, pagaran por los crímenes contra la familia que han cometido-

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer tanto, siendo tan débiles?-

-Alessandro siempre estuvo celoso de Vongola y de cualquier familia aliada, pero no imaginaba que su sed de poder era tan grande como para haber llegado a lo que hicieron, asesinando a tu padre y desapareciendo un equipo entero. Sus ojos no volverán a ver los nuevos días-

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, por mas que la muerte fuera algo normal, para ella siempre seria algo tan oscuro con lo que no podía lidiar.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría irme a mi habitación-

-Por supuesto, pero antes necesito preguntarte algo- la chica asintió con la cabeza –Xanxus lo dijo, ¿realmente ayudaste a que derrotara a Alessandro?-

-Si…-contesto nerviosa

-No sabes el alivio que mi corazón siento el saber que se están llevando bien- el Noveno sonrió y a que Serena se le acongojó el pecho.

-Con permiso…-

Salió de la oficina, aun en la silla de ruedas y sin ninguna ayuda se dirigió hacia su habitación donde una vez dentro, se levanto de esa nefasta silla y comenzó a caminar hasta su balcón. Ya estaba bien, pero sabia que todos se habían preocupado por ella así que intentaría tomarse las cosas con calma, pero ya estaba harta de seguir sentada, tenia que moverse, que caminar. Lo que daba por poder entrenar…

Se había sentido vulnerable con lo sucedido, y se sentía aun vulnerable en esos momentos, realmente la vida de señorita no iba para nada con ella, no importaba si todo el mundo la veía hermosa, si los chicos querían salir con ella, era imposible negar lo que tenia en la sangre. Claramente no era una asesina, pero era la hermana de uno y la hija de un mafioso, daría lo que fuera por no ser tan frágil

Tomo rumbo hacia los aposentos de Xanxus, probablemente lo encontraría allí a esa hora del día. Importándole poco el ruido que pudiera hacer o la reacción que él tomaría, abrió de un portazo la gran puerta de cedro de la habitación y dio apresurados pasos hasta el balcón, donde lo encontró de espaldas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Xanxus la escucho desde antes que abriera la puerta, esperaba que dijera alguna cosa pero los minutos pasaron y ella solo estaba allí, parada detrás de él. Se giro hasta estar frente a frente.

-¿Qué es esa mirada?- dijo sin algún tono de voz en específico. Serena tenia la combinación de un ceño fruncido y de un corazón desgajado en sus ojos, los puños levemente cerrados pero parada firmemente.

¿Qué hacia exactamente? ¿Lo iba a enfrentar? Estaba dudando de como actuar y que decir, la ultima vez que cruzaron palabras él le estaba pidiendo que por favor, le ayudara a dar un Golpe de Estado y esa misma noche, la salvo de un mafioso maniaco. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería golpearlo hasta la muerte al mismo tiempo que quería besarlo, se sentía una completa idiota.

Xanxus la observo de pies a cabeza. Estaba en una sola pieza, tal vez algo más pálida y un poco mas delgada, pero se veía intacta y con fuerza, la única diferencia era ahora la cicatriz de la operación.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí parada?-

Serena dio unos pasos hacia él, y le tomo el rostro, poniéndose de puntas y dándole un beso en los labios, Xanxus lo recibió y puso sus manos en la cadera de Serena solo para alzarla un poco mas, cuando se dieron cuenta, Xanxus la estaba cargando mientras ella aun lo besaba, después de unos momentos la puso en le suelo.

-Gracias por haber evitado que Alessandro me asesinara, supongo que te debo una…- dijo en voz baja mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, no quería toparse la mirada de Xanxus.

-Sabes a la perfección el favor que me debes, Serena- la voz de Xanxus tan lújubre, era casi inhumana.

Serena cruzo los brazos, aun evitando la poderosa mirada de Xanxus.

-¿Realmente planearas un golpe contra el Noveno? Xanxus es una…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa del anciano, quien me traiciono primero! Simplemente recibirá lo que se merece, logística ya esta trabajando en eso-

-Lo siento Xanxus, pero no puedo ayudarte- dijo segura pero con el cuerpo tensado, se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y de nuevo, esa mirada inhumana que él tenia la congelo por completo.

-Hum, no importa si tienes intenciones de ayudarme o no, el ataque se llevara a cabo y llegara un momento en el que tendrás que elegir de que lado estas-

Xanxus tenía razón y eso era algo en lo que realmente, no había tenido en cuenta. De solo pensarlo se sentía dividida, por un lado estaba el Noveno, quien la había acogido en el seno de su familia y la trataba como su propia hija y por el otro estaba Varia, donde su hermano había sido oficial y había sido alumna de Mammon.

Todo se sentía como un balde de agua fría.

Los siguientes días comenzó de nuevo a entrenar, trabajando mas las cuestiones mentales que las físicas, las cosas con Xanxus se tensaron un poco, no era miedo como anteriormente tenia, simplemente tenia una sensación de culpa cada que se acercaba a él, por el simple hecho de que sabia de sus planes, evitaba sentirse así y Xanxus la trataba como siempre.

-¡Vroi!-

Un gran rugido se escucho por todo el piso de la casa, retumbaba en los oídos de todos e inmediatamente Serena salió corriendo hacia donde provenía ese grito.

-¡Squalo!- grito eufórica al verlo.

Allí estaba su ruidoso hermano, gritando como siempre en una sola pieza, sin ningún rasguño. Se abalanzo rápidamente hacia él, proporcionándole un gran abrazo.

-!Voi, Serena! ¡Suéltame!- dijo quejumbroso

Pero a ella le dio igual, estaba feliz de que no estuviera muerto, escondía el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y unas lágrimas se fueron derramando.

-!Voi ya fue suficiente, Serena!- Squalo intentaba quitar a su hermana.

-Shi shi shi shi, alguien te extraño, pedazo de tiburón- la voz infantil de Belphegor le hizo recordar que estaban frente a todos los oficiales de Varia así que se separo lentamente de Squalo, mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Lo lamento, me deje llevar-

-Es bueno ver que aun no te desmoronas, Serena- la voz de Mammon en esos momentos le era melodiosa -¿Cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento?-

-¡De maravilla!- comento rápidamente Lussuria –Tanto que la pequeña florecilla me estampo en el suelo ella solita, me he procurado que todos los días entrene, esta pequeña chiquitina podría eliminar a un ejercito ella solita-

-¿Te estampo? ¿Espera? ¿¡Que diablos hacías luchando contra ella!?- Squalo se exalto y mágicamente saco su espada apuntando hacia Lussuria.

-Callate, basura- ordeno Xanxus quien por obvias razones estaba allí, observando toda la escena, mirando específicamente a los gemelos.

-Bien, parece ser que no has tenido problemas con tu cuerpo- Mammon flotaba alrededor de ella examinándola detenidamente –Estas mas delgada…una que otra herida. Perfecto, mañana mismo revisare si no estas mintiendo-

-Si, Mammon.-

-Mujer, retírate- Xanxus hablo desde su sillón sin siquiera voltear a verla

A ella realmente no le sorprendía, sabia que seguida, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por su mente pasaban todas las cosas de las que hablarían, ya lo sabia todo, les daría la orden de la traición.

* * *

><p>Muy temprano en la mañana se había visto con Mammon, donde a partir de una ilusión que él arcobaleno hizo, ella tuvo que desempeñar todas las tareas, todas las técnicas y métodos que él en su ausencia le había pedido que realizara, no se decepciono en lo absoluto. La chica realmente podía vencer a un ejército ella solita como había dicho Lussuria.<p>

Fue un examen que duro tres horas, Serena había quedado agotada al igual que Mammon, no es como si alguno hubiera perdido, sino que sus fuerzas eran tan iguales que seguir peleando seria mas que extenuante, completamente sin sentido alguno, no terminarían mas que un agotamiento extremo.

-No tengo nada mas que enseñarte- dijo Mammon de pronto dejando a Serena inmóvil

-¿Qué?- no alcanzo a decir nada mas, estaba sorprendida.

-No tengo nada más que enseñarte, porque ya lo sabes todo. De ahora en adelante debes de sacar todo tu potencial mental, Serena, enviare mi cuenta al Noveno para que paguen mis honorarios. Phantasma ha quedado exhausto, iremos a descansar-

Mammon se fue flotando pero tambaleaba en el camino, por los pasillos se encontró a Squalo y Xanxus.

-Jefe, cabeza de pez- saludo cortésmente

-¡Voi! Déjate de esas cosas, anda, ¿mataste a mi hermana o algo así?-

-No, solo quedamos completamente cansados. Es una lastima que su cuerpo no le permita hacer mucho, nos vendría muy bien en eso que esta planeando Jefe.-

* * *

><p>El cielo era de un azul completamente brillante, no había ni una sola nube, algo extraño por la época del año en la que estaban, Squalo apenas había regresado y ya se encontraba brincando y gritando como siempre, pero esta vez con un gran motivo.<p>

-¡Voi, Xanxus! No me cortare el cabello hasta que eso se lleve a cabo-

-Aja-

-Deberías de hacer lo mismo-

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con la espada del emperador, basura?-

-¡Ja! No le entiendes, con ella he conseguido mejorar cada vez mas mi estilo de batalla-

Podía escucharlos hablar, las paredes no eran tan delgadas pero a Squalo le encantaba gritar las cosas

-Nunca va a cambiar- musito

Habían pasado unos 3 días y no encontraba algún momento a solas con él, tenia varias cosas de que platicar y, desde que él y los demás oficiales regresaron, Xanxus dejo de frecuentarla, y no es como si ella estuviera haciendo esfuerzo por acercársele pero no le gustaba la idea de que se sintieran como completos extraños nuevamente.

La nostalgia la invadió, lo único que había hecho los últimos 4 días era ir y venir del colegio, sola, termino extrañando que Xanxus la recogiera y además, extrañaba a Dino del cual no sabia nada.

-Hey, Serena-

La chica se giro sobre si misma y pudo encontrar a su hermano a unos pasos de ella.

-¡Squalo! ¿Al fin has decidido hablarme?- se cruzo de brazos, si, estaba bastante molesta que Squalo le haya estado evitando los últimos días.

-Hey, no empieces, ha habido asuntos que he tenido que tratar con el Jefe. Tenemos que hablar- lo ultimo lo dijo con seriedad, ambos hermanos tenían miradas firmes.

Se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Serena, Squalo miraba por todas partes porque recordaba la habitación aun más vacía.

-Dime entonces realmente, que fue todo lo que sucedió-

-Como el Noveno te habrá dicho, Barone se fue contra nosotros primero por la cercanía que hay con el y con Varia, su plan era desmantelar Vongola poco a poco, infiltrándose en nosotros primero y terminar con CEDEF. El viejo y yo fuimos los chivos expiatorios, asesinarlo a él para traer la atención y que investigaran lo ocurrido como distracción y a la vez, querer eliminarnos a nosotros. No hay nada mas que decirte, tardamos pero eliminamos a las basuras.-

-Alessandro realmente me mantuvo vigilada, tuve miedo, me encontró un punto bastante débil. Aunque Mammon diga que no tiene nada mas que enseñarme, físicamente no soy nada sin mi mente-

Squalo miro a su hermana y lo único que veía, era la misma niña enfermiza de siempre, algo hacia Serena que solo con ella, podía ser un ser humano normal y un hermano mayor responsable, paso su brazo por los hombres de Serena y la acerco hacia ella, apretujándola un poco.

-Vooi, debes de relajarte, esa tecnología murió con Barone, ¿Por qué crees que tardamos tanto? Exterminar algo por completo sin que queden cenizas es complicado.-

-Gracias, Squalo…¿pudiste ver a nuestro padre?- Squalo guardo silencio unos momentos.

-No, cuando llegamos en viejo ya había sido asesinado-

-Comprendo…- suspiro pesadamente.

-Serena…- Squalo hablaba nervioso –En el tiempo que no estuve, acaso…me refiero a que…- se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo -¿Xanxus te estuvo tratando mal?-

Por dentro Serena sonreía, Squalo siempre se preocuparía por ella, aun a sabiendas de que Xanxus es su jefe y lo seguiría hacia la muerte, le concernía si maltrataba a su hermana o no.

-No. Realmente no, todo ha estado tranquilo a excepción del ataque-

* * *

><p>No había recibido alguna carta de la unidad medica sobre sus análisis, así que prefirió regresar a la clínica donde había ido primero.<p>

-Entonces, ¿apendicitis? Fue una suerte que te operaran de emergencia-

-Si, así es-

-No tienes nada extraño, la herida ya esta cerrada y curada. Tampoco te encuentras embarazada, anda, en la farmacia te darán los anticonceptivos correspondientes a tu tipo de organismo-

Si algo no quería, era terminar embarazada en esos momentos, había tenido sexo sin protección con Xanxus y eso había sido algo irresponsable de su parte, por lo que prefirió analizarse, si ella no se cuidaba, el joven Vongola mucho menos iba a hacerlo.

Caminaba por las solitarias calles del centro de Roma, era domingo por la tarde así que no tenia nada que hacer, no quería regresar a la casa Vongola hasta la noche, pero tampoco estaba de ánimos como para sentarse en una heladería y perder el tiempo comiendo.

Escucho que alguien la siseaba, no hizo caso y siguio caminando, seguramente se trataba de algún muchacho.

-Hey muchacha, ¿no quieres pasear conmigo un rato?-

-¡Déjame en paz!- se giro hacia el muchacho y lo miro a los ojos, el joven quedo paralizado.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en pequeñas gotas que luego se hicieron mas y mas fuertes hasta que el aguacero hizo presencia. Con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha se creo un campo de fuerza para cubrir por la lluvia.

-!Ah!-

Para su muy, muy mala suerte se tropezó ya en el sendero que daba en la casa, cayo de lado rasgándose el mayon, era una herida mínima pero aun así, sangraba a mares.

-Bravo Serena, deberías de ponerte una seña de Peligro en la frente- se dijo molesta asi misma. -¿Hum?-

Volteo hacia donde se escuchaban unos pasos, a los lejos una pequeña flama se iba acercando y Xanxus no tardo mucho en llegar hacia ella. Serena lo miro desde abajo, muda sin saber realmente que decir, simplemente lo contemplo allí frente de ella.

Xanxus la veía desde arriba, se agacho hasta ella, la flama de la ira en su mano fue disminuyendo hasta concentrarse en su dedo índice. Con lentitud paso la flama por la herida de Serena para cauterizarla e instantáneamente dejo de sangrar. La tomo entre sus brazos para cargarla. Las mejillas de Serena no podían evitar ponerse rojas y por instinto paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-A veces eres una molestia, mujer-

-Lo lamento...- musito. De un momento a otro, se puso nerviosa.

Con un suave movimiento creo otro campo de fuerza para cubrirlos de la lluvia.

Como todas las veces que se topaba con Xanxus, siempre terminaba en su habitación y esa noche no fue una excepción.

Se secaba el cabello húmedo mientras estaba sentada al pie de la cama, termino bañándose allí. Se sentía incomoda, su pierna ya estaba vendada pero no podía irse de allí, su ropa estaba mojada y solo tenia su ropa interior pues y esta vez, Xanxus no tenia alguna prenda que darle.

Por instinto se cubrió con la toalla al ver salir a Xanxus del baño, tan despreocupadamente, sin camisa, solamente un pantalón holgado mientras se secaba el cabello.

Serena giraba la mirada, pero le era inevitable sonrojarse, el joven Vongola se dio cuenta y se sintió satisfecho por dentro.

Xanxus se acercó hacia ella, quitando lentamente la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y así pudo apreciarla mejor. Su ropa interior de encaje negro para él, la hacia verse deliciosa, contrastaba con su pálida piel, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos y ella apretó las piernas con fuerza.

-Xanxus, no, esto no esta bien-

Pero él no escucho, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su trasero tan solo para cargarla y arrojarla a la cama, comenzó a besar su cuello y sus habilidosos dedos se paseaban por el contorno de sus senos.

-¿Qué sucede? Creí que habías dicho que era tu novio- le susurro al oído con lujuria y ligera malicia -Acaso te pongo incomodo, ¿Serena?- pronunció cada silaba de su nombre con lentitud para después lamer su cuello

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo, mordió sus labios maldiciendo por dentro pero su silencio no impidió que una de las manos de Xanxus se deslizara dentro de sus pantaletas, sus dedos comenzaron s jugar en su intimidad mientras Serena gemía fuertemente.

De nueva cuenta dejo que las sensaciones que Xanxus causaba en su cuerpo nublaran su juicio y termino como siempre lo hacia, compartiendo su cuerpo con él.

Pero por primera vez, se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho.

Aunque aquel día, ese era el ultimo de sus problemas.

Caminaba algo dudosa por los pasillos de la casa Vongola, mientras entrenaba ese día no pudo evitar notar que la unidad de Varia estaba algo agitada y un miedo inexplicable se apodero de ella.

Toco la puerta y un apenas audible pase se escucho. Xanxus se encontraba sentado, con una pierna encima de la mesa de centro y una de sus manos sostenía un vaso de vidrio con whiskey adentro, apenas abrió los ojos cuando Serena se sentó en la misma mesa de centro donde reposaba su pierna.

-¿Qué sucede?- Serena no dijo nada, solo lo observo con suma seriedad. -¿Qué es esa mirada?-

-Sabes porque lo es, Xanxus-

Una media sonría se formo en los labios de Xanxus -¿Continuas con eso? ¿Continuas creyendo que las cosas van a cambiar? No, estas bastante equivocada mujer-

-! Tiene que haber una manera ¡- le dijo agitada -! No puedes simplemente derramar sangre por un capricho ¡-

-! Todo esto es culpa del viejo ¡- se puso de pie bruscamente mientras arrojaba el vaso al suelo -! No es ningún capricho, es mi derecho de ser el heredero ¡-

-Xanxus, debe de haber otra manera, habla con el Noveno...-

-! Cállate ¡- Xanxus la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca -!Tu asqueroso y voluntario amor es completamente inútil¡ No puedes detener lo inevitable-

Serena nunca había visto tanta ira en los ojos de Xanxus.

-!Voi, Xanxus!...¿Qué?-

Squalo entro al lugar y se encontró con Xanxus sujetando a su hermana, no le olía nada bien.

-Hermano- Serena se deshizo rápidamente del agarre de Xanxus para evitar sospechas

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Nada, yo ya me iba...- Serena miro de reojo a Xanxus y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, evitando completamente la mirada de Squalo.

Entonces sucedió.

Serena perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de mantenerlo con sus manos, comenzó a toser fuertemente y el piso se salpico de sangre, completamente turbia.

-!Serena¡- Squalo se acercó hacia ella, irguiéndola un poco y removiendo el cabello de su rostro -¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Squalo yo...-

No podía hablar, seguía tosiendo sangre a borbotones y su nariz también comenzó a sangrar, Squalo nunca había visto fluir tanta sangre en tan poco tiempo.

Se giro hacia Xanxus gruñendo algo que el joven Vongola ignoró y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Xanxus nunca movería un dedo por Serena.

* * *

><p>Squalo trataba de mantenerse tranquilo mientras esperaba que un doctor hablara con él pero no estaba en su naturaleza, no podía evitar moverse nerviosamente. Junto a él estaba Xanxus, quien en todo el tiempo en el que Serena fue llevada a la unidad medica, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.<p>

Fue cuando un medico se acercó a la sala de espera que Squalo se puso de pie y le tomo de la bata.

-¡Voi! ¿Como se encuentra mi hermana?-

-Esta... esta estable, de momento. Nos costó mucho trabajo que dejara de sangrar, tuvimos que administrarle analgésicos y un sedante, aunque me temo...-

-¿Qué rayos tiene?-

-Tranquilo, a eso iba. Su fiebre ha bajado pero su sangrado es muy anormal, los análisis nos llevaron a la causa: la joven tiene una bacteria en los pulmones que se ha colado a su sangre, por lo que creemos que ha vivido con ella por años y es por eso que ya esta muy avanzada la infección. Existe la probabilidad de que su corazón trasplantado se este deteriorando por la misma razón y tiene síntomas parecidos a la leucemia por las plaquetas bajas. Le daremos antibiótico pero si no mejora, habrá que operarla y hacerle un trasplante de medula o terminara entubada y si eso llega a pasar, no habría vuelta atrás, no se recuperaría y perderá la vida-

Squalo por primera vez en su vida se quedo callado, no tenia y no sabia que decir.

-Quiero verla-

Le dejaron pasar a la habitación y la encontró pálida, era como una hoja en blanco, su cabello sin brillo y los labios morados. Estaba conectada a un respirador, y tenia una sonda en la mano.

A Squalo se le hizo tripas corazón, no era lo mismo ver a un enemigo agonizando que ver a su hermana gemela, sintió por primera vez en su vida realmente miedo de perderla. No recordaba haberla visto tan mal de niña por lo que en ese momento, quedo muy impresionado.

-Tonta...no trates de morirte solo para reunirte con los viejos- susurró mientras acariciaba su frente.

De regreso en la casa Vongola, no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido, ¿había tenido síntomas? Probablemente. De igual manera ella nunca le hubiera dicho nada para no preocuparlo, siempre era así.

-Niña tonta...- musito apretando los puños.

-Basura-

La voz de Xanxus lo hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra, giro la cabeza solo para verlo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-

-En dos días se llevara a acabo, no te distraigas con cualquier cosa-

-Tsk, ¿realmente me crees tan insulso como para mezclar las cosas y dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos?- contesto molesto, odiaba ser subestimado.

* * *

><p>Serena estaba aturdida por el medicamento, le habían explicado el tratamiento y había entendido, pero sentía que estaba soñando.<p>

Una noche antes del incidente de la cuna, una tormenta eléctrica se había desatado y temían quedarse sin luz.

Sintió una presencia en su habitación pero su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para sentarse en la cama.

-Xanxus...¿tu?- la mano se Xanxus paso por su cabello, quitándole algunos mechones de la frente.

-¿A que has venido?- musito.

Xanxus no dijo nada, solamente estaba allí de pie junto a su cama, aun acariciando su cabello y la mano donde tenia la sonda. Serena intento mover su rostro para ver el de él pero le era difícil, su cuerpo no respondía y hablar le dolía.

-¿Vas a matarme? Anda…ya estoy muriendo y seria lo mismo…Yo no soy una amenaza, no tengo la fuerza ni la habilidad para transmigrar mi alma a otro cuerpo y huir. No…yo no valoro mi vida…-

Serena no sabia si era real o estaba alucinando por las medicinas, pero aquel beso que había depositado en su frente se sentía tan real y afectuoso que la hacia sentir tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Pasaron dos semanas y yo seguía en el hospital, aun bastante grave y por las noches una enfermera se quedaba a mi lado porque las madrugadas me eran difíciles, a esa hora mi cuerpo decía hacerme toser borbotones de sangre y por las mañanas me tenían que hacer transfusiones. La infección apenas estaba cediendo pero para no arriesgar mi trasplantado corazón decidieron operarme, solo sé que abrieron mis pulmones, sacaron una sustancia extraña y me colocaron muchos antibióticos, también que me hicieron un trasplante de médula, alguien decidió donarme, pero estaba tan medica, que no recuerdo mucho de ese acontecimiento, solo lo que sucedió unos días después.

* * *

><p>Las últimas semanas hubo una actividad alarmante en la unidad medica, los pacientes iban y venían de la sala de urgencias, los quirófanos estaban llenos al igual que terapia intensiva, por suerte su habitación estaba en un área privada para ella y aunque era mucha la actividad de los médicos, siempre había alguien para atenderle.<p>

_Sucedió… Xanxus llevo a cabo a su cometido, pero, ¿realmente que ocurrió?_

-¡Serena, estas despierta!- Dino había ido a visitarla y para su suerte la encontró sentada en la cama.

-Dino…-

Tenia su torso vendado y una bata que la cubría, aun estaba conectada al oxigeno y tenia una sonda en la mano para administrarle la medicina, aunque seguía pálida sus labios ya no estaban morados y había brillo en sus ojos y su cabello.

-Los doctores me han dicho que tu operación salió muy bien y no hay nada mas de que preocuparse, solo que te repongas y te puedas levantar de la cama-

-Si, hoy mismo me han quitado los drenajes de mis pulmones- sonrió a su amigo

El Jefe de Cavallone se sentó junto a su cama y le tomo fuertemente la mano.

-Serena- le dijo serio –Hay algo que debo decirte-

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Hubo una traición. Varia traiciono a Vongola y quiso derrocar al Noveno-

Serena sintió una presión en el corazón –Dino, dime todo lo que sabes, por favor-

-Fue una orden directa de Xanxus hacia todo Varia, los conflictos fueron inminentes pero, el Noveno logro controlar a Xanxus y con su caída los oficiales se rindieron. El Noveno ha decidido perdonarlos a todos por el hecho de que solo estaban siguiendo ordenes de su Jefe, así que no debes preocuparte de Squalo, pero…-

-Dino, ¿Qué sucedió con Xanxus?-

-El Noveno…lo congelo, estaba resguardado debajo de la Oficina central de Vongola con extrema seguridad. Nadie puede entrar sin órdenes directas del Noveno.-

Serena no iba a admitir que algo le crujía en el pecho, no iba a decir ni una sola palabra sobre eso –Puede entenderlo. ¿Y Squalo?-

Dino sonrió levemente –Su castigo fue algo diferente, hace unas semanas te dono su medula. Me pidió que no te lo dijera pero era mas que obvio que se iba a saber, tienen un ADN casi idéntico-

-Ese tonto- suspiro

-Serena- Dino apretó con mas fuerza su mano –No tienes que hacerte la valiente, yo sé que tenias sentimientos por Xanxus y…-

-¿Sentimientos hacia Xanxus? No, nunca fueron verdaderos sentimientos. Dino, ¿te importaría dejarme sola?-

Serena giro su rostro hacia otro lado, no quería que Dino se diera cuenta de las lagrimas que derramaba.

-Lo entiendo- el joven Cavallone se puso de pie y salió de la habitación –Te veré pronto-

Se soltó a llorar en silencio una vez que estuvo sola, se sentía como una completa estúpida porque sus lágrimas eran para Xanxus, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber que estaba congelado? ¿Por qué no podía preocuparse por alguien como Dino en vez de alguien como Xanxus? Era uno de esos momentos en los que se odiaba completamente.

Su estadía en la unidad medica termino después de 4 meses, terapia intensiva, transfusiones y una recuperación exitosa, todos sus análisis habían salido limpios. Pero no quería irse, porque irse significaba regresar a la casa Vongola.

-Serena, que alegría verte caminando de nuevo- la saludo el Noveno desde el otro lado de su escritorio y a su costado derecho se encontraba Iemitsu, el asesor externo de Vongola.

No le sorprendía, después de lo ocurrido no podían fiarse de muchos en la familia, realmente estaba sorprendida que a ella la hubieran dejado pasar con tanta facilidad a la oficina del Capo de familia.

-Tengo entendido que Dino Cavallone te comento lo sucedido- dijo serio

-Si- respondió algo cabizbaja.

-Entonces me he de suponer que sabes la verdad sobre Xanxus, ¿cierto?- Serena asintió con la cabeza

-¿Sabias algo del ataque?- pregunto rápidamente Iemitsu y eso, la hizo enojar un poco

-Me entere con Xanxus de que usted no es su padre, desconozco todas las demás razones pero desde ese instante, cualquier especie de relación que yo tuviera con él quedo desvanecida, Yo no pertenezco a Varia, así que si estaban planeando algo, a mis oídos nunca llego. Solo agradezco que el Noveno este bien y que mi hermano haya sido perdonado- contesto con algo de mala gana

-Comprendo. En ese caso, Noveno, no tengo nada mas que objetar-

-Noveno, ¿fue doloroso para usted tanto como lo fue para él?-

La mirada del jefe Vongola cambio completamente ante la pregunta de Serena, se volvió afligida y dio un leve suspiro.

-Siempre pensé en él como mi verdadero hijo, incluso ahora bajo la custodia de la Oficina Central, pero Xanxus debe de pagar por los crímenes que ha cometido.-

-Puedo entender porque se sentía así, ¿sabe? Mi padre me escondió muchos secretos de los cuales estoy segura ya esta pagando en el infierno, de haberme enterado de algo tan grave y delicado como lo hizo Xanxus, también hubiera querido explotar de la ira e ir por respuestas. Pero eso tampoco significa que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hizo-

Sus puños estaban tensos y pudo notar como ligeramente Iemitsu movía las manos hasta sus armas, ella no era una amenaza en realidad, pero con lo ocurrido ya no podían confiar en toda la familia.

-Serena, ¿tu lo amabas?- pregunto el Noveno con seriedad.

Serena apretó aun mas los puños y bajo el rostro de nuevo, tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado. –Esas palabras nunca salieron de la boca de Xanxus o de la mía, no le puedo decir si estaba o no enamorada de él porque nunca lo supe. Lo que sea que haya sentido por él ha desaparecido completamente- su respuesta fue firme, totalmente creíble pero por dentro quería llorar.

-Entiendo, todo esto ha sido bastante difícil para ti como para todos-

-Noveno, tengo un favor que pedirle-

-Adelante, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Yo realmente solo vivía aquí porque había un matrimonio que usted y mi padre habían arreglado en nosotros sus hijos pero siendo honesta, desde que Xanxus ha sido congelado ya no hay un arreglo vigente. Usted ha hecho mucho por mí, me ha acogido pero siendo sincera, ya no hay nada que me ate a esta casa. Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Madrid, la cual acabo de aceptar, me disculpo si de alguna manera esto a usted le molesta pero, ya no quiero seguir aquí, no le estoy pidiendo nada, puedo vivir con la herencia que mi padre me ha dejado, Squalo la negó y me ha transferido a mi su parte-

El Noveno entrelazó sus dedos y miro fijamente a los ojos de la hija de su mejor amigo, la misma niña que vio crecer y quedo a su cuidado, pero ya no mas, en esos momentos veía a una muchacha fuerte, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella misma que a la vez, había sufrido lo suficiente.

-Esta bien, Serena-

Solo eso le basto para tomar sus maletas y comprar un boleto de avión, pero antes, tenia que cerrar ese episodio.

A duras penas pudo despedirse de Squalo, realmente no tuvo ningún contacto con él porque el "Emperador de la espada" tenia el orgullo a todo lo que daba, no quería ver a su hermana a la cara después de haberle donado su medula porque "el no hacia caridad" Serena no se molesto, conocía perfectamente a su hermano así que simplemente, le dejo una carta explicándole que se iba y al leerla, Squalo sintió un peso menos de encima.

Realmente después del ataque a pesar de haber pasado varios meses, la seguridad de la Oficina Vongola seguía siendo incompetente cuando de ilusionistas se trataba, era claro porque Mammon con una ilusión tan simple había hecho desmayar a los oficiales a cargo.

_Debería de haber un entrenamiento contra ilusiones obligatorio para todos_

Era pan comido, se filtro al sótano de la oficina central y solo tuvo que poner una ilusión para que la cámara de seguridad no la notara, nadie se daría cuenta que allí estaba.

-Xanxus…-Temblorosa, vio el cuerpo de Xanxus congelado.

Como si el tempano de hielo no fuera suficiente, habían siete cadenas alrededor de él sujetándolo a los pilares. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la impresión fue mas grande de lo que ella había calculado, lentamente fue dando pequeños pasos hacia el frio temprano y coloco su mano en él.

-Eres un idiota…- musito

La expresión de Xanxus le hacia trizas el corazón, ahí estaba el jefe de Varia, congelado por la mano de su padre, con una mirada que solo quería respuestas, en sus ojos Serena podía ver al niño desamparado que solo buscaba la verdad de las cosas, la criatura inocente que llevaba la cruz de ser un recogido. Pero después todo cambiaba y volvía a ser el mismo hombre iracundo que había conocido.

-Realmente tenias que llevar todo el limite, ¿cierto?- su voz se comenzaba a quebrar a cada palabra –He venido a despedirme, al final el deseo de mi padre se cumplirá, seré la "niña bonita que toca el piano" supongo que eso esta bien.- De un momento a otro las lagrimas empezaron a rodar sobre sus pálidas mejillas, intento detenerlas pero era imposible, el dorso de su mano estaba empapado –De verdad tenia la esperanza de que cambiarias, creía que comenzabas a sentir algo por mi y yo realmente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ti, pero tenias que ser tan terco y ciego ¡Pudimos haber tenido algo hermoso! Pero tu sed de poder fue mas poderosa…¡Odio no poder odiarte! Aunque debería y simplemente me es imposible ¡No puedo! No sabes lo horrible que se siente mi pecho en estos momentos y todo es tu culpa!- Dio un puñetazo al temprano de hielo pero este ni siquiera se rasgo. –Nunca creí que seria de esa clase de mujeres que terminan enamorándose de un patán, todas somos iguales al parecer. Adiós, Xanxus-

* * *

><p>-¿Estas segura de esta decisión, Serena? ¿No es algo apresurada?- el potro salvaje intentaba de cualquier manera que la chica cambiara de opinión<p>

-No tengo nada que hacer en el mundo de la mafia, simplemente no soy bienvenida, Dino-

-En mi familia lo serias- bromeo –Por favor, no te vayas- termino serio

Serena vio la intranquilidad en los ojos de Dino, se odiaba así misma, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente enamorarse del jefe Cavallone? Él ya tenia sentimientos hacia ella, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Dino era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía, pero, ¿Por qué ella no?

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento, por favor?-

El jefe Cavallone hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido, Serena se acercó hacia él, se paro en las puntas de sus pies y lentamente, le dio un pequeño beso a Dino en los labios, separándose casi inmediatamente antes de que Dino quisiera alargar el beso.

El chico miro sorprendido a Serena, -¿Qué ha…sido todo eso?-

-Es mi manera de disculparme por los malos ratos que te hice pasar y de agradecerte por las veces que siempre pude confiar contigo-

-Serena…-

-Mi vuelo acaba de ser anunciado, te enviare una carta cuando me instale. Hasta luego-

Se dio una rápida media vuelta evitando todo contacto a los ojos con Dino.

Y así, con una maleta en la mano, el corazón destrozado y limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro, abandono Italia para nunca regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Me sentía un poco perdida con el tiempo pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra. Anyway ~~~~~<strong>

**Nuestra pobre chica ha dado un gran salto en su vida hasta ahora, tranquilos que este no es el final, todavia queda un episodio mas del pasado para regresar a nuestra linea temporal normal.**

**La manera en la que Serena se despide de Dino es porque se sentía culpable de no poder amarlo, creo que eso quedo claro, también de que de verdad ama a Xanxus pero no lo quiere admitir. **

**Hum, realmente no tengo muchos comentarios, asi que espero los suyos.**

**Saludos **


	13. Sucesos Pt6 Resolución

**Hola a todos ! Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar al principio, así que bien, disfruten del episodio. **

* * *

><p>7 años y 9 meses después.<p>

-Muy bien chicas, las fotos han salido de maravilla. Pueden irse a casa, les llamaremos en cuanto el catalogo salgo a la venta- dijo el director de fotografía, mientras estiraba sus cansados brazos.

Ella fue directamente al vestidor para cambiarse, cualquier lencería que no fuer algodón le causaba incomodidad en su cuerpo, las demás modelos se quedaron un rato mas tomándose fotos entre ella, pero Serena tenia cosas que hacer.

Con la herencia de su padre, se mudo a un pequeño departamento en Madrid, por los gastos del colegio no tuvo que preocuparse pues la beca cubría la mayoría de los gastos escolares, aun así, tenia que mantenerse ocupada en algo que no fuera simplemente tocar el piano. En los últimos siete años había seguido entrenando, no solo sus poderes mentales y las ilusiones, sino también su cuerpo, el entrenamiento era algo que no podía abandonar, todo lo relacionado a eso era parte indispensable de ella, una vida que le hubiera gustado seguir.

Los últimos 4 años había dedicado parte de su tiempo a trabajar como modelo, incluso estaba en una agencia y realmente, le iba bastante bien en eso y llego a disfrutarlo por muy extraño que fuera, todo había sido por la hermana de un ex novio, quien era fotógrafa y le pidió poder retratarla con un piano, desde entonces todo sucedió.

Al fin se iba a graduar y sentía un peso menos en sus hombros, las carreras de música eran largas y extenuantes, se sentía feliz de no haber cursado los 10 años como se debe y poder hacerlo en 8. Constantemente había sido visitada por Arno y Milo, sus antiguos compañeros de clase en Roma, pero con el paso de los años los amigos van y vienen, y como sucedió con ellos, la distancia fue más fuerte que la amistad.

En el paso de los años, había tenido varias parejas pero nunca algo serio, no podía terminar de comprometerse con alguien por la razón de que no se enamoraba, le costaba trabajo poder enamorarse de alguien, aun así, ella seguía abierta al amor. Pero su ultima relación fue algo turbulenta, cuando termino con el chico este sintió su ego destrozado y comenzó a acosarla, Serena no tuvo mas opción que darle un gran susto para que la dejara en paz.

No se sentía lista para abrirle su corazón a alguien más por el momento.

Había una cafetería que le agradaba bastante, justo en el centro de la ciudad, todo el día había turistas y hogareños y a pesar de la gran actividad, en ese lugar podía tener un tiempo para ella, unos momentos en los que podía ser una completa extraña.

Una taza de café humeante en la mesa mientras leía un relato de Oscar Wilde, era un día totalmente tranquilo hasta que…

-¿Puede sentarme?- la voz de un hombre mayor la hizo salirse de su lectura.

Alzo la mirada y lo que encontró la dejo completamente pasmada.

-¿No…Noveno?- parpadeo un par de veces e incluso se tallo los ojos al ver al Jefe Vongola allí frente a ella.

-Han pasado muchos años, Serena- Timoteo Vongola tomo asiento mientras sonreía a la chica –Haz cambiado mucho-

-Noveno, ¿Qué hace en aquí?- la joven seguía sorprendida ante la situación.

-He venido porque tengo algo que hablar contigo- comenzó serio

Serena seguía perpleja, apenas pudo hacer un ademan afirmativo con su cabeza, por el rostro del Noveno, no había viajado solo para visitarla, algo grave tenia que estar sucediendo.

-Hace poco tuve una premonición, una corazonada… algo grave sucederá en la familia y no he podido estar tranquilo- calló unos momentos, miro a la chica fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar -Un conflicto entre el sucesor que Iemitsu y yo hemos escogido, y el que hace casi 8 años se auto proclamaba heredero-

Serena se puso fría –Pero ¿Cómo será eso posible? El Punto Zero es totalmente indestructible y…-

-Lo que parece improbable se vuelve realidad- la interrumpió –Eso tal vez esta sucediendo mientras hablamos. Me es doloroso Serena, pero es por eso que he venido hasta acá, debo pedirte un favor.

Temblaba, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento –Noveno…- musito, las palabras no salían

-Lo que busca son los anillos Vongola. Iemitsu ya ha planeado como darle la mitad al sucesor que se encuentra Japón, pero ese muchacho no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ira tras ellos y posiblemente, una locura se desate, es allí donde te necesito, Serena- La miro fijamente a los ojos -Hay una organización que siempre monitorea este tipo de situaciones y están bajo mis ordenes, Cervello, Serena- le apretó la mano y la miro a los ojos –Necesito que tu seas mis ojos y oídos, necesito que tu seas la luz en Cervello, el anillo del cielo nunca embonara en el dedo de Xanxus, esta es la única manera en la que él aprenderá, y el sucesor de Japón muestre que es digno de esto-

-Pero Noveno, ¿Por qué no lo hace directamente usted?-

Suspiro con tristeza –En mi premonición algo me sucedía, yo no estaré disponible, es por eso que necesito que bajo las sombras con manejes los hilos, estarás a cargo de todo, pero nadie tiene que saber que eras tu la que esta manejando la situación-

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hay del asesor externo?-

-Tu eres la única en la que puede confiarte esto, con el paso de los años has mostrado una imparcialidad tan fuerte- le apretó ambas manos –Con ese gran poder que tienes es fácil para ti poder pasar desapercibida, jamás nadie sospecharía que te encontrarías allí. Una vez que eso termine, podrás regresar a tu vida normal y nadie de Vongola volverá a molestarte-

-Noveno…- miro a los ojos del anciano frente a ella y no puedo evitar entrar a su mente. La premonición del Jefe Vongola era fuerte, vivida y lucida, pudo ver todos sus temores, lo que podría pasar y lo que se supone que sucedería.

-Tomaras la decisión correcta cuando el momento llegue. Tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ti-

Fue así que con Cervello bajo su mando, monitoreo el asunto de los anillos como el Noveno había pedido, estaban sucediendo tantas cosas que a veces, se sentía completamente inútil.

Escondida bajo el manto de su propia ilusión, podía ver la sed de poder de Xanxus, seguía igual, con las mismas ideas pero solo que esta vez…

_El maldito ha planeado todo mejor_

-Señorita-

-Si- contesto de espaldas

-Como lo ha pedido, hemos anunciado y puesto las reglas del combate, también, hemos entregado la carta falsa de la última voluntad del Noveno-

-De acuerdo- se giro hacia sus subordinadas –Nuestro deber es que el Conflicto de los anillos se lleve de la manera mas ordenada posible y- miro seriamente a sus subordinadas –Dejar que Xanxus crea que tiene el control, es la voluntad del Noveno-

-Entendido- contestaron todas al unísono

* * *

><p>Por más que fuera su curiosidad tenia que mantenerse al margen, era imposible no ir a revisar, no porque no confiara en las Cervello, sino porque Squalo se encontraba involucrado, agregándole que no lo había visto en 8 largos años. Se mantenía a una distancia de escasos 5 metros con una ilusión para tapar su presencia. A veces se sentía imponente de no poder ir ella misma y darle a Xanxus lo que se merecía, pero al mismo tiempo, ella controlaba la situación desde abajo.<p>

Podía entender porque el Noveno había elegido a Sawada Tsunayoshi como el decimo Vongola, a lo largo de los combates comenzaba a entenderlo mas y mas, también porque tenia el apoyo de personas como Dino y Reborn. La familia de Tsuna era lo opuesto a Varia, le costaba admitirlo, pero quería con el alma que Squalo y toda Varia fueran derrotados por ellos.

Por alguna razón, el pecho le ardía.

Tenia nervios, realmente un mal presentimiento recorría su espina desde que el Conflicto comenzó pero era normal de cierta manera, la situación en si era estresante. Hasta que Squalo fue embestido por un tiburón, pero no podía mover ni un dedo, apretaba los puños y sollozaba en silencio, afortunadamente Dino tenia gente infiltrada en el Aquarion y sacaron a Squalo muy mal herido del lugar.

Escondida bajo un manto de niebla y la luz de la luna, se infiltro por la ventana del hospital asegurándose de ser totalmente invisible para todos los demás. Squalo reposaba en la cama, totalmente inconsciente, su cuerpo entero estaba vendado y su respiración era débil debido a que tuvieron que llevarlo a cirugía, era ayudado por un respirador.

-Squalo…eres un idiota- se acercó hacia él, acariciando suavemente su frente. -Él te dejo casi morir allí, esto ganas por seguirle ciegamente, hermano- aunque sus palabras eran unas, sentía una tristeza profunda el ver a su hermano agonizando en una cama.

* * *

><p>Ella sabia de Gola Mosca, había descubierto el secreto que guardaba y con el dolor de su alma, se guardo todo junto con Cervello, tenia que dejar que las cosas fluyeran de tal manera que todo se viera normal. No sabia porque el Noveno la había elegido para hacer esto, se necesitaba un corazón tan frio como un tempano de hielo para ser tan imparcial y controlador, las lagrimas que de sus ojos corrían cada noche eran difíciles de parar.<p>

-Es por esto que yo no soy asesina- se decía así misma –En realidad no soy nada-

Agradecía infinitamente a Dino de haberse entrometido, ya que él fue quien le salvo la vida al Noveno ya que ella, tenía las manos atadas.

El calvario tanto para Varia, CEDEF, la familia del Sawada Tsunayoshi, toda Vongola y familias aliadas, se termino con la derrota de Xanxus. El anillo nunca encajo en su dedo y nunca lo iba a ser, no era el destino de Xanxus y realmente esperaba que con esto aprendiera de una vez por todas la lección, pero eso no se vería reflejado hasta no pasar cierto tiempo.

* * *

><p>El Feniche había aterrizado en Italia desde hacia unas semanas, Timoteo Vongola estaba totalmente fuera de peligro pero había sido confinado a una silla de ruedas por un tiempo indefinido. La unidad medica de Vongola estaba siendo custodiada de día y de noche, la logística había trabajado arduamente para eso pues en una habitación se encontraba el asesino Superbi Squalo y en la de junto, Xanxus, el resto de Varia había sido puesto en custodia de CEDEF y la Oificina Central hasta que el Noveno y Iemitsu discutieran sobre lo que pasaría con el escuadrón de asesinos.<p>

Aquello noche había mas seguridad de lo normal, el Noveno había ido al cuarto donde estaba Xanxus y permaneció allí un lapso de dos horas, no iba solo, Iemitsu entro con él, se pudo escuchar un dialogo entre ambos jefes y la voz de Xanxus era apenas audible, nadie sabia que sucedía realmente allí adentro. Todo pareció volver a la normalidad en cuanto los jefes salieron de la unidad medica.

El cuerpo de Xanxus estaba totalmente vendado debido a las nuevas quemaduras que Tsuna le había proporcionado, pero por lo que sabia, estas no dejarían cicatriz como las anteriores por el poco tiempo que tuvo contacto con el Zero Avanzado, a pesar de eso, Xanxus estaba esposado a la cama con las Cadenas Mammon.

Xanxus al igual que Squalo necesitaba de oxigeno para ayudarlo a respirar, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados y tardarían bastante en recuperarse, a su vez, Xanxus estaba sedado, mas que nada para que no atentara contra el mismo o contra los médicos y unidades armadas que entraban al cuarto e intentara escapar.

Serena se fue materializando de poco a poco en el cuarto de Xanxus, era un nuevo truco que había aprendido, 8 años no pasaban en vano, antes de entrar, había congelado las cámaras de seguridad y creado una nueva percepción para todos, el tiempo solo pasaría para ella y Xanxus.

Lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, lo sentía tan extraño.

-Idiota…- musito

Pocas veces había visto Xanxus vulnerable y esa, no se compraba a ninguna de las anteriores. Sedado, encadenado, lastimado, con una intravenosa para las medicinas, el corazón se le estrujaba y no sabia si sentía lastima o dolor al verlo así.

-¿Qué habrán hablado contigo Iemitsu y el Noveno?- siguió musitando mientras se acercaba a la cama –Es poco probable que te dejen vivir, Xanxus- acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello del joven Vongola -¡Idiota!- dijo alterada -¡¿Tenias que perseguir a quienes te durmieron solo para demostrar que eras digno, verdad?!- dio un golpe a la pared y esta se cuarteo, si Xanxus no estuviera convaleciendo en una cama, el golpe hubiera sido para él, pero sus principios no la llevaban a golpear a alguien que no se pudiera defender. -¡Ya eres el Jefe del Escuadrón de Asesinos mas poderosos del mundo! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Como Jefe de Vongola no hubieras podido hacer nada de lo que haces ahora! ¡Estúpido!- las palabras salpicaban de su boca con ira.

Serena nunca había estado tan enojada en su vida, lagrimas por el esfuerzo que había hecho comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y de un momento a otro, se volvieron un río. Se llevo las manos a la boca y trato de contener su llanto, sino lo hacia la ilusión del tiempo se vendría abajo y la verían en las cámaras de seguridad. Inhalo y exhalo hasta que por fin se había calmado lo suficiente.

Volvió a acercarse a la cama de Xanxus -¿Por qué derramo lagrimas por ti? No debería de tener sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ti, ¿Acaso solo yo he visto al verdadero Xanxus? ¿Solo conmigo desnudaste tu ser y me mostraste todas tus facetas? ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste si tu nunca sentiste algo por mi?- le reclamaba en vano, el no escuchaba y las palabras se perderían en el aire. –No, no voy a aceptar que eso que me mostrabas era el verdadero tu- volvió a decir lastimosamente -Han pasado 8años donde no te he visto, me fui de Italia y comencé mi propia vida, estaba tranquila, creí que había olvidado todo pero ya vi que no fue así. A pesar de todo me asegure de que no murieras como lo había pedido en Noveno, estuve cuidando tu espalda aun cuando sabia que lo correcto era que murieras. No tienes idea de cuanto me odio en estos momentos por sentir lastima ante alguien que asesino a los mismos de su familia y que casi mata a su padre. No es justo Xanxus…con suerte, esta será la última vez que te vea y espero, realmente anhelo…no volver a saber de ti nunca…-

Su garganta estaba desgarrada y su corazón hecho pedazos, se dio la media vuelta y miro hacia el techo –Lussuria tenia razón, las mujeres siempre sufrimos mas porque nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, no es justo…creí que no seria como todas las demás pero resulta que de verdad, todas somos iguales-

Una espiral de humo se formo alrededor de ella y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta que ella se desvaneció completamente, la ilusión de tiempo se deshizo y todo regreso a la normalidad, había tapado su existencia.

Pero Serena no contaba, que el efecto del sedante de Xanxus se había acabado, pero estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que no tuvo las energías para hablar, sin embargo, había escuchado con atención y perfectamente cada palabra lastimosa que salió de su boca.

* * *

><p>-Lamento aparecerme de esta manera, Noveno-<p>

Serena había penetrado en la casa Vongola, específicamente donde reposaba el Noven en su cama.

-Descuida, me alivia ver que estas bien- le dijo el anciano sonriendo

-Noveno perdóneme, pero tenia las manos atadas por sus ordenes, de no haber sido así no hubiera permitido que lo pusieran dentro de mosca-

-Tranquila, Serena. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, las cosas sucedieron como debieron de suceder, hiciste un gran trabajo. Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.-

-No tiene que disculparse, haría lo que fuera por usted-

-Has venido a despedirte, ¿verdad?-

Serena dio unos pasos hacia atrás girando la mirada a cualquier otro lado. -Si, regresare a España-

-Ya veo- suspiro el Noveno estirando una de sus manos a la chica la cual ella tomo entre las suyas –Antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero decirte, probablemente eso haya dado vueltas por tu cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y es el momento para decírtelo, por qué tu padre y yo hicimos ese compromiso-

-Noveno…- susurro con tristeza –Lo escuchare si es lo que desea-

Timoteo Vongola carraspeó un poco su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar –Desde pequeña has tenido esa luz alrededor de ti, esa luz se ha convertido en ese gran poder que tienes, tus habilidades y debilidades, naciste rodeada de sensatez y sensibilidad. Xanxus cuando era un niño nunca lo vi sonreír ni una vez, siempre fue callado y solitario, incluso a mi que era su padre, no se abría ni siquiera para contarme ni la mas mínima cosa. Mi corazón se llenaba de tristeza al verlo así. Le pedí a tu padre tu mano para Xanxus porque realmente creí que tu con tu calidez y rectitud podrías llegar a él, conocer esa parte de su ser que nadie había visto, pero me equivoque. Serena, perdóname por el daño que te pude haber causado con esa decisión.-

La joven intentaba contener las pequeñas lagrimas que querían resbalar por sus mejillas, se paso una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y miro al Noveno

-Hubo un momento en el que creí que Xanxus podía cambiar pero me equivoque-

El Jefe Vongola sonrió de manera amarga y retiro su mano de las de ella –Espero poder verte de nuevo antes de morir-

Serena creyó que esas serian las últimas palabras que escucharía del Noveno.

* * *

><p>Su vida regreso a lo cotidiano, tuvo que inventarse una fuerte excusa para explicar su ausencia en el colegio y en el trabajo. Estaba agotada mentalmente, tenia unas pesadas ojeras en su rostro que no se le quitaban con nada.<p>

_Dormiré todo el día, necesito descansar_. Se repetía para si misma mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-¿Qué?-

Para su sorpresa, al filo de la puerta había una pequeña caja de gamuza con una carta encima.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Entro al departamento y tiro los llaves a la mesa, se quito los zapatos y se hecho en su cama mientras abría el sobre de la carta.

-Dios mio…-

El sobre tenía el sello Vongola y en la esquina inferior derecha, tenía el sello de Varia. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, probablemente Squalo ya sabia de ella o la habían descubierto y esa era la carta para avisarle que irían por su cabeza por haberse entrometido en el Conflicto del Anillo. Temerosa abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta, la cual, no era absolutamente nada de lo que ella pensaba.

_Serena,_

_¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas sobre? ¿Realmente esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí? No, se perfectamente que no es así._

_Estas herida, nunca me tome el tiempo de pensar en lo que podrías sentir por seguir mis impulsos y mis enfermizas ambiciones y si, realmente a ti te deje ver una parte de mi de la que nadie mas sabia, porque me sentía cómodo a tu lado, aun así te trate como a una basura._

_Pero no te escribo esto para reclamarte._

_Tu, de todas las personas que han ido y venido en mi vida y he maltratado, tu, aparte de tu estúpido hermano, te has mantenido a mi lado._

_Merezco morir por todo lo que he causado mas sin embargo, de nuevo me han perdonado por mis pecados y te mantuviste allí, esperando el momento perfecto para hacerme ver la verdad de las cosas. Tu más grande debilidad es la misericordia que le tienes a los demás la cual también es tu más grande virtud._

_¿Qué sucedió hace 8 años para que te sientas así por mí? ¿Qué hiciste ahora para que yo me sienta así por ti? Los sentimientos de amor son los más estorbosos que alguna vez he experimentado._

_Pude sentir tus manos en mi frente estando en el hospital, una sensación tan cálida y familiar que no creí volver a experimentar, aun inconsciente te mantuviste junto a mi. Muchos murieron por mis caprichos, no me merezco lastima y mucho menos tus sentimientos sinceros._

_Toma el anillo de compromiso como un pago por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir._

_X._

Serena bajo la carta y medito unos momentos, ¿había leído bien? ¿Era real? Tenía una carta escrita con el puño y letra de Xanxus disculpándose y aceptando sus sentimientos. No sabia que pensar.

Tomo la caja del anillo y con las manos temblorosas lo abrió. Era hermoso. Se podía notar que era un anillo con bastante historia pero estaba en perfecto estado, eran como si dos líneas perfectamente hechas se entrelazaran, todo el arillo tenia incrustaciones, no había un solo espacio vacío, y en medio, la hermosa joya, un diamante redondo, impecablemente cortado con un contorno de igual manera repleta de incrustaciones, era de un color plateado uniforme. No lo podía creer, era un anillo magnifico, bellísimo, lo colocó en su dedo y admiro por unos momentos, todo era tan irreal, la carta, el anillo, las palabras.

No pudo mas, empaco su ropa, hizo un par de llamadas y tomo el primer vuelo de Madrid a Roma y llego a la casa de los Varia.

Y allí vio a Xanxus, de pie, aceptando que era su prometida.

La amaba, realmente la amaba y no quería estar separado de ella nunca mas, quería hacerla feliz de todas las maneras posibles, quería serle honesto a ella y a si mismo.

Era por eso y un sinfín de razones que ahora estaba allí de pie junto al altar, esperando a que su futura esposa caminara por ese pasillo y dijera "Acepto"

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que empezare con un gran "De seguro me la jale" respecto a lo de Cervello e_e, bueno, no se ustedes pero en el anime muchas cosas de Cervello no me quedaron claras ! DX ! así que aproveche la oportunidad de despejar mis dudas yo misma y me salio esto... me disculpe si fue una cosa horrorosa, pero admito que para mi, fue algo exagerado, reescribí esto varias veces.<strong>

**No es el capitulo final, aun faltan varios más, aviso de una vez, a partir del día 15 estaré ausente unos días, seré sometida a una operación de riesgo bajo pero aun asi, necesito reposo y solo podre usar mi teléfono para el Internet probablemente. **

**Anyway, espero sus comentarios. Saludos !**


	14. Recuerdos: Cásate conmigo

Serena no sabia que esperar al legar a los dominios de Varia, había aterrizado muy temprano en Roma y dormido poco, su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que podría rencontrarse con su hermano gemelo que tanto extrañaba y al mismo tiempo, de ver a Xanxus, inexplicablemente querían correr y abrazarlo.

Y allí estaba su molesto hermano, tan gritón como siempre, se había vuelto mas berrinchudo con el paso de los años pero no dejaba de ser ese hermano sobreprotector que siempre había sido. Por otro lado la mirada seria de Xanxus al otro lado de la habitación no era tan gélida ni iracunda como hace 8 años, esta era más suave y arrepentida cuando la veía.

Del tiempo que había pasado desde su llegada, pocas eran las veces en que Xanxus la miraba a los ojos. Serena tenia esa particular habilidad de ver los pequeños movimientos y emociones de Xanxus que nadie mas veía, aquel violento, descarado, necio e iracundo jefe al que todos tenían miedo, aquella chica podía desenvolver cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Pero también lo era al contrario, Xanxus había aprendido a leer su lenguaje corporal, a identificar su tono voz cuando hablaba, por eso para Serena era tan difícil esconderle lo que fuera a Xanxus, también podía leer aquella mirada tan espesa que la chica podía poner, por que ella también tenia su lado agresivo solo que distaba de ser tan atroz como el joven Vongola.

Aquella primera noche que paso en la morada de Varia, le había sido muy difícil mantenerse en su propia alcoba, daba vueltas por todos lados gruñendo y sabia que no iba a conciliar el sueño, el saber que la tenia a escasas puertas de distancia lo volvía loco. Se infiltro a su habitación y para su fortuna estaba despierta mirándolo extrañada, apago la luz tras cerrar la puerta y se acercó hacia ella tan solo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un beso, no agresivo y sin amor como las primeras veces que la había besado, este era diferente, realmente había extrañado esos labios que ahora podía disfrutar, las caricias iban subiendo hasta el momento en que Serena había sido despojada de su camisón.

Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse, les era imposible, sus cuerpos les gritaban constantemente toda la falta que se hicieron mutuamente en esos largos 8 años, era como si sus cuerpos les dijeran paso a paso la coreografiar a seguir, para ser precisos y exactos en todo momento, para poder derrocharse aquel amor que había sido negado por tanto tiempo que tenia que escapar. Los dulces gemidos de la muchacha lo hacían excitarse mas y mas mientras los escuchaba, llego un punto en el que ambos no pudieron mas que respirar agitados mientras se miraban a los ojos, aun con sus cuerpos entretejidos, perfectamente conectados.

Una de las debilidades más grandes de Serena, era que ponía la felicidad de los demás por la suya propia, es por eso que en varias veces desde su estancia se había querido marchar porque odiaba que Squalo gritara sin sentido, odiaba que Squalo se retara con Xanxus y dejara que sus instintos lo llevaran a retarlo sin sentido. Serena sabía que si seguía provocando mas a Xanxus, Squalo terminaría en un ataúd con toneladas de metal hundido en lo mas profundo del Mar Mediterráneo o simplemente calcinado por la Llama de la Ira.

Aquello le provocaba dolor de cabeza, se tallaba las sienes cada que esas cosas sucedían, lo cual venia siendo todo el tiempo, si lo que mas odiaba era parecer una dama de la discordia, no se comparaba a la mustia en la que su hermano mayor se estaba convirtiendo. Afortunadamente la ira de Squalo iba reduciéndose granito por granito con el paso de los días.

La noche en la que fue a casa de Dino y regreso, ella se sentía bastante estúpida por todo lo ocurrido, de momento cerro sus puños aguantándose todas las ganas de ir a la habitación de Squalo y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana para que tal vez, así entendiera que ella hablaba enserio y que no necesitaba un chaperón vigilándola todo el tiempo. Se sentía bastante afortunada de que Xanxus no lo tomara como algo personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena POV<strong>

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche, es de esas cosas que no olvidan nunca en la vida.

Había sido un día difícil de entender, mas que nada porqué yo no me esperaba nada de lo ocurrido, la fiesta de compromiso organizada por Nono Vongola, seguramente desde "aquella vez" lo comenzó a planear, aquel anciano hombre siempre haría ese tipo de cosas...seguramente le había comentado a Xanxus y este simplemente no le negó la idea a su padre.

Yo no regrese para volverme a comprometer, aun así no estaba enojada con lo ocurrido.

Estaba recargada en el barandal del balcón de mi habitación, probablemente todos estaban dormidos mientras yo continuaban despierta, sin sueño, trazando en mi mente todo lo sucedido hasta el día de hoy.

Baje la mirada, sus ojos escarlata se cruzaron con los míos, allí de pie en el jardín estaba el Jefe Varia, mirando hacia mi ventana. Di un salto y bajé, poniendo mis pies suavemente en el pasto, me miro de pies a cabeza y comenzó a caminar, lo seguí.

Cruzamos aquel pequeño sendero que ya nadie caminaba, hasta que llegamos a mi lugar favorito de la propiedad Vongola, la banca de concreto, el kiosco, la vegetación, nada había cambiado en esos 8 años.

Esa vez solo nos estábamos besando, había olvidado lo delicioso que es solo besarte por horas con alguien, su toque era totalmente diferente al usual, era apasionado pero sin lujuria, era dulce, suave...

Sus orbes escarlata me tenían cautivada como ya era costumbre, me encontraba totalmente embelesada, mas de lo normal...

Me detuve a contemplar la luna, tan esplendorosa, magnifica, no estaba segura si eso me tenia sonrojada o el hecho de que Xanxus me estuviera abrazando por detrás, sujetando mi cintura. Me gire para ver su rostro, sus ojos escarlata se miraban mas profundos y seductoros, una de mis manos acaricio su mejilla, el subió su mano para sujetar la mía dándole un beso cálido en el dorso. Me di cuenta en esos momentos, de estaba profunda y sumamente enamorada de Xanxus, ¿seria mi perdición o las cosas continuarían como hasta este momento?

No dejaba mi mano, si era posible rozaba sus labios con mis dedos y acariciaba mi palma.

-Eres mi mujer, no permitiré que te alejes de mi- de repente murmuró.

Metió su mano a uno se los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco algo que me dejo boquiabierta, sin habla, mi mirada se torno cristalina al ver entre sus dedos aquel anillo de diamantes que me envió junto a la carta, mismo que yo le había regresado alegando que era demasiado, para mi corazón su carta sincera había bastado. Ahora mismo lo jugueteaba entre sus dedos.

Volvió a darle un beso al dorso de mi mano para después colocar el anillo en mi dedo anular, yo estaba paralizada, pensaba que todo era irreal.

-Ha regresado al lugar donde pertenece- y volvió a besarla.

Era extraño, el anillo le quedaba perfectamente a mi dedo, como hecho a la medida.

No supe en que momento las lagrimas salieron, solo las seque, mi rostro estaba rojo y no dejaba de ver los ojos del hombre que acababa de pedirme matrimonio de una manera inusual.

Antes de decir palabra algunas, Xanxus ya había aprisionado mis labios con loa suyos en un cálido y dulce beso.

Irreal, no tengo otra descripción a lo que acaba de pasar...

* * *

><p>Aquella tradición de no acostarse hasta la noche de bodas no pensaba en cumplirla, para él era algo que se había impuesto porque en aquel entonces eran muy jóvenes, pero ahora ya eran adultos, sabían completamente en que se estaban metiendo. Los dulces labios de Serena lo conducían lentamente a la lujuria que quedo plasmada de nuevo aquella noche en la habitación de la chica, donde esta vez no se iría por la mañana dejándola sola haciéndose ideas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos ! En la zona de México donde yo vivo, hace un frío con norte que me mantiene atada a la cama -w-, Anyway, este episodio es corto, pero es necesario para continuar, mas que nada, quería que quedaron bien en claro los sentimientos que se tienen Xanxus y Serena y sobre todo como le propuso matrimonio.<strong>

**¿No creen que quedo lindo? Esa idea estuvo rondando mi mente muchos días hasta que al fin la pude escribir.**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! Me hacen querer escribir y escribir hasta nunca terminar *corazón***

**Saludos !**


	15. Confesiones

**Hola a todos ! Se que he estado actualizando muy seguido, pero como dije antes, estaré ausente desde el día 15 por tiempo indefinido y la verdad es que quiero actualizar lo mas que se pueda antes de eso. Quiero agradecer por sus mensajes y sus reviews, han hecho feliz a mi kokoro de poshoooo n/n !**

* * *

><p>La guarida de los Varia al igual que la mayoría de la familia Vongola estaban con el tiempo encima por los preparativos de la boda de Xanxus y Serena.<p>

Había quienes –que como Squalo- pensaban que era demasiado precipitado, corrían rumores de que Serena en realidad estaba embarazada y se casaban para disimularlo, que en realidad Xanxus la había amenazado o que solo lo hacia para limpiar un poco su ya muy manchado nombre. A nadie se la había ocurrido que se casaban porque realmente se amaban.

El plan original era que se casarían en dos semanas a partir de la fiesta de compromiso, pero para planificar algo tan grande con tan poco tiempo resultaría muy difícil, así que Serena acordó con Xanxus el aplazarlo un año, se casarían ya iniciando el otoño próximo. Ese fue un gran alivio para todos los involucrados con la boda, Serena era quien daba el visto bueno a las cosas, con ayuda de Lussuria que era su planificar hacían que todo detalle estuviera en su lugar, la novia se sentía aliviada de tener a alguien como el oficial de Varia ayudándola.

Desde que llego a la morada de los Varia, eran pocos y muy contados los momentos en que no estaba con Xanxus, ciertamente por las noches él iba a su habitación para tener esos preciados momentos a solas que nunca iba a admitir que anhelaba, sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el de él, el poder besarla sin que nadie los interrumpiera, realmente hacían el amor durante las noches.

Serena estaba consiente que se casaba con Xanxus y con toda la historia que el muchacho venia arrastrando desde su cuna, pero sabia que lo único importante, era como era él actualmente y como seguiría siendo, además, solo ellos sabían lo que habían vivido y pasado.

En la sala de estar se encontraban reunidos los primeros oficiales de Varia, Xanxus estaba tranquilo como siempre en su silla, Levi a un costado, Belphegor en otro mueble, Mammon mirando por la ventana y como siempre, en la puerta estaba Squalo siendo arrastrado por Lussuria.

-¡Voi! Te dije que podía caminar por mi mismo, ¡idiota!- reclamo gritando como siempre

-Maa, lo lamento Squ-kun pero venir aquí era de suma importancia-

-De todas maneras, jefe, ¿Por qué nos ha mandado a llamar?- pregunto ingenuamente Belph.

-En realidad, fui yo quien los mando a llamar- Serena entro cerrando la puerta de la sala de estar dirigiéndose ante el circulo que los Varia había formado sentados, tomo una otomana y se sentó al lado derecho de Squalo.

-Hay dos cosas que quiero decirles, y como pronto estaré aquí todo el tiempo, vi conveniente hacerlo ahora que después de la boda, eso me recuerda…- Con la mano hizo un ademan de agacho –Squalo, mantendré tu trasero pegado en esa silla para que no puedas irte y escuches absolutamente todo lo que tengo que decir-

-¡Voi! ¡Serena, no es justo!- gritó a todo volumen el espadachin

-Shishishishi, el pez ha sido capturado- se burlaba Belphegor.

-Dejare la música- tan solo había dicho esa frase y Squalo ya estaba pegando gritos

-¿A que se debe esa decisión tan inesperada, Sere-chan?- pregunto preocupado Lussuria.

-Espera, a eso iba…bueno, empezare a trabajar en la Oficina Central de Vongola, el Noveno me ha pedido que tome el cargo por un tiempo debido a la decadencia de uno de los órganos mas vitales de Vongola, también, regresare y restaurare el escuadrón de torturas de Varia que tanta falta hace-

-¡Serena acaso estas mal de la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo es posible si quiera que eso suceda!? ¡Voi, estúpido Jefe! ¡Dile algo a esta niña tonta!- Squalo no dejaba de gritar, intentaba por todas sus fuerzas levantarse y blandear su espada pero Serena lo tenia tan contenido a la silla que solo se limito a mover los brazos desesperadamente. Xanxus ni siquiera se había dado el lujo de abrir los ojos e ignoro completamente a Squalo.

-Jefe, ¿esta usted totalmente de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó Levi algo nervioso, pero también fue ignorado por su amadísimo jefe.

-Concuerdo de cierta manera con Squalo, es una decisión apresurada- comento Mammon –Pero aun así no hay nadie disponible para esos cargos en esos momentos y nos vendría bien una mano-

-¡Deja de alentarla!- seguía gritando el Superbi

-Squalo- hablo con seriedad Serena, haciendo que Squalo se calmara –No soy tan débil como tu lo crees y eso es algo que parece ser en tu cabeza nunca va a cambiar, mis hechizos son comparables o tal vez mas poderosos que los de Rokudo Mukuru y mis ilusiones a las de Mammon, tengo una ventaja que ellos no, mi poder mental que con el paso de los años se ha ido incrementando, además, soy considerada una de las mejores hechiceras en la Mafia.-

-Así que tu eras la tercera persona que estaba como Anónima, ya veo. El dinero que invertiste en tu entrenamiento conmigo no fue mal gastado de todas maneras- comento Mammon de nuevo.

-Pero Serena…tu…tu corazón- decía Squalo nervioso.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Squalo: me he hecho análisis durante mucho tiempo, la bacteria no regreso y mis pulmones están saludables, además, mi corazón es tan fuerte que pareciera que he nacido con él en vez de haber sido trasplantado. Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio Squalo, no soy una muñeca de porcelana, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco-

-Ushishishi, estúpido pez, deberías de aprender al jefe que esta totalmente calmado-

-Maa, maaa, ¡que hermosa noticia!- Lussuria se acercó a Serena tan solo para abrazarla con fuerza y apretarle los cachetes –Serena-chan será parte de la familia no solo por matrimonio, te veras D-I-V-I-N-A con el uniforme-

-Si…antes de eso- Serena se separo de Lussuria –Hay otra cosa que quiero decirles, es más delicada así que por favor, necesito que mantengan su mente abierta- dio un largo suspiro y los miro a los ojos –Yo estaba al mando de Cervello durante el conflicto de los anillos-

Todos los miembros de Varia se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, a excepción de Xanxus y Mammon.

-Humm…eso explica mucho-

-¿A que te refieres, Mammon?- pregunto Belphegor

-Todas las ilusiones de Cervello estaban perfectamente creadas, todos los escenarios logísticamente bien hechos, las trampas eran perfectas. Era difícil crear que esas muchachas hicieran tanto de una noche para otra, debía de haber un gran cerebro y alguien con mucho poder para realizar todo eso- Mammon sonrió ligeramente y miro a Serena –Realmente le hiciste honor a tu Anonimato, ni siquiera yo con mi gran poder me di cuenta de tu presencia-

-Perdónenme por todo lo que sucedió durante el Conflicto, pero tenia ordenes directas del Noveno de que todo se llevara a cabo con el cuidado perfecto y a discreción. Sus vidas nunca estuvieron en peligro, siempre hubo algo que solo hacia que salieron violentamente lastimados, ¿recuerdan? Pero si su oponente les mataba yo no podía meter mis manos-

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué tu planeaste todo lo ocurrido?- pregunto Levi inquieto

-No, por favor no lo malentiendan. Aunque ustedes le hicieron firmas la carta al Noveno, el conflicto ya se tenia planeado para evitar que se derramara mas sangre de la necesaria, nada fue manipulado, todo fue real, mi tarea era mantenerme al margen, evitar muertes innecesarias y que todo fluyera, lo único que sabíamos que sucedería, era que el anillo no embonaría en Xanxus porque ni el ni ustedes eran los verdaderos dueños, esas cosas no se pueden forzar. El Noveno hace las cosas con un fin…-

-Y el fin de esto era que el Jefe se diera cuenta de lo afortunado que era ya- concluyo Belph por ella

-Les confieso esto, porque mi estancia aquí ya será permanente y entiendo si queda algún recelo, pero comprendan que yo tenía las manos atadas-

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Serena- Squalo hablo sin gritar y eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos los oficiales Varia, menos para Xanxus quien seguía indiferente a la platica –No podías desobedecer al Jefe-

Serena sonrió aliviada y dejo a Squalo libre de poder levantarse si quería.

-Maa Sere-chan, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ninguno de nosotros intentara atentar contra ti de ninguna manera, en la Mafia estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo- decía Lussuria agitando las manos de un lado a otro.

-¡Voi! ¡Es momento de poner nuevas reglas aquí!- Squalo se levanto entusiastamente haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentado cayera -¡Va a haber una chica viviendo con nosotros así que no tolerare estupideces!-

-Ushishishi, miren al cabeza de pez actuar como un hermano mayor-

-¡Voi! ¿Repite eso principito?-

-Relájate Squalo- Serena se acercó hacia el por detrás y le tomo de los brazos –Creo que el único impertinente eres tu, así que mientras te relajes todos tendremos una feliz convivencia.

Squalo se sonrojo, odiaba eso, odiaba que solo Serena pudiera hacerlo sentir tan estúpido, pero ella tenia razón, debía de calmarse, no había motivos para actuar como actuaba. Tenia que aprender que su hermana era totalmente capaz, que no era solo una chica sino, un soldado de Varia, una hechicera y telepata tan poderosa que engaño a un Arcobaleno en sus narices y planifico una gran batalla con el sumo cuidado del mundo.

Él era el que tenía que cambiar su manera de pensar.

Para su nueva imagen que tenia que hacerse de su hermana gemela, Serena había de inmediato comenzado a trabajar al día siguiente en la Oficina Central de Vongola, al principio todas la vieron como la "Nuera del Noveno", pero cuando comenzó a actuar con mano dura ante todos el respeto llego por si solo, no iba a dejar que realmente pensaran que solo estaba allí por estarlo, pero la Oficina Central era un terreno muy blando para inmiscuirse, en una semana ya había replanteado la seguridad de los Cuarteles Generales de Vongola y dado ordenes para un exhaustivo entrenamiento para todo el que trabajara en seguridad, el mismo que CEDEF hacia, por eso es que Iemitsu era tan fuerte.

Pero Varia era diferente, había tanto hombres como mujeres pero para los nuevos y los novatos todo era difícil.

Muchos dudaban de que tan buena fuera y la mayoría pensaba que solo estaba allí por Squalo y por Xanxus, así que la respetaban pero no le tenían confianza, sobre todo por que el escuadrón de Interrogatorios llevaba mas de 10 años de no existir.

Poco tardaron en girar sus colmillos cuando comenzó a operar, necesitaba gente que pudiera soportar el amenazar a una persona de todas las maneras posibles sin matarlo, de entrar en su mente y de usar la fuerza física, había hecho un anuncio consentido por Xanxus que todo el que tuviera esas habilidades acudiera con ella y fuera examinado, a muchos la idea no le gustaba para nada por que Varia era para asesinar, no para malgastar personal.

* * *

><p>Había una riña en uno de los patios que estaba siendo bastante molesta, Squalo se acercó a regañadientes al ver a la mayoría del personal perdiendo tiempo.<p>

-¡Voi! ¿Qué diablos sucede?- pregunto muy enojado balanceando su espada por todos lados.

-Capitan Squalo lo que sucede…alguien se revelo contra la Señorita y creo que debería de verlo por usted mismo-

-¿Qué?-

Giro su mirada hacia el escenario de la riña, pudo divisar como siempre a esos subordinados que les gustaba revelarse contra cualquier cosa que no les pareciera en el suelo completamente inconscientes. Y otro más bastante corpulento ser arrojado por lo que creyó era…

-¿Plasma?-

-Listo…- Serena se quedo allí de pie en medio mientras quienes le habían preparado el ataque sorpresa yacían en el suelo totalmente inconscientes.

Serena los miro a todos con una mirada tan gélida que incluso Squalo había sentido un escalofrió correr por su espina.

-Si alguien mas intenta "jugarme una broma" esto no es nada comparado a mis demás habilidades, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente, pero si alguien quiere venir conmigo adelante, estoy abierta para todos pero hoy no, ya me asquee de gente tan pedante y patética que se creen los mejores-

La peliplata se dio la media vuelta y dejo el bullicio dirigiéndose a la casa principal de los terrenos de Varia.

-¡Hey, espera!- Squalo salió tras ella a toda velocidad

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su hermana quitándose la pesada gabardina mientras caminaba por el lobby.

-Serena, ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás?-

-Ah…- sonrió ligeramente –A algunos no les gusta mucho lo que estoy haciendo, eso solo fue para imponer un poco de respeto, recuerdo que tu hiciste lo mismo alguna vez- le acaricio la mejillas a su hermano.

Estaba ahí parado frente a él sin ni un solo rasguño o una gota de sudor después de que 5 asesinos de Elite le habían planeado un ataque sorpresa muy bien planeado. Se puso serio unos momentos, su hermanita no era pequeña ya, aunque no le gustara tenían la misma edad y si lo pensaba bien, nunca la había visto luchar hasta hoy.

Así estuvo toda la tarde, pensativo en su habitación, pensativo en su despacho y pensativo mientras intentaba darle una paliza a algún subordinado idiota, y se pensaba aun mas las cosas, desde que Serena llego Xanxus estaba un poco menos amargado que de costumbre y no había sucedido algún incidente indebido. Todo iba bien, extrañamente bien…

* * *

><p>-Shishishisi, Llevas mucho tiempo con esa psicoimagen, ¿Qué estas buscando?- Belphegor se burlaba socarronamente de Mammon quien ya había gastado un rollo de papel de baño con su análisis.<p>

-Solo es curiosidad, quiero saber que es lo que Serena ha hecho bajo ese nombre falso de "Astral"-

-¿Te refieres a su nombre anónimo, enano?- replico el príncipe

-Si, debo asegurarme que mis enseñanzas fueron satisfactorias, mi reputación siempre queda en tela de juicio cuando un estudiante se mete en cosas tontas o falla-

-Comprendo- sonrió -¿Y que sucede con la hermana del cerebro de pez?-

-Es justo como nos había dicho y más de lo que había imaginado. Yo no me metería con ella de ser tu Belphegor-

-Shishishishisi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te da miedo la pequeña señorita?- dijo burlonamente en rubio

-Para nada- comenzó a flotar lejos de Belph –Pero entre ilusionistas no es viable luchar como sabes, además, la pequeña tonta no solo lanza hechizos-

-No entiendo porque hiciste esa investigación, ya la conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Hice lo mismo con cada uno de los actuales oficiales, en la mafia nunca se debe de confiar totalmente con nadie-

-Shishishisi, eres realmente desagradable-

* * *

><p>Darse a respetar de nueva cuenta en Varia era una tarea difícil, estaba agotada mentalmente por culpa de los patanes con los que había tenido que lidiar, la Oficina Central de Vongola era sin duda mucho más liviana. Pero estaba feliz de regresar a donde la sangre la llamaba.<p>

Lussuria le había confeccionado un uniforme especial para ella, la gabardina de piel con el escudo que era sin duda la parte mas significativa del uniforme, llegaba tal vez mas debajo de su cadera y le queda completamente perfecta al cuerpo, podía moverse con suma facilidad, pero a la queridísima "mamá gallina" le encantaba presumir a su familia, por lo que Serena había terminado usando una falda negra hasta la mitad del muslo y unas botas que llegaban hasta debajo de sus rodillas con un ligero tacón.

Suspiro y rodo los ojos cuando vio el uniforme, le daba igual o no como hubiera sido, pero los quejidos de sufrimiento de Squalo al negarse rotundamente a él era algo que había aprendido a querer.

Se cambio por una ropa mas ligera, ya estaba en la casa con ninguna intensión de regresar a donde los soldados, se coloco un vestido blanco y soltó sus cabellos, le habían avisado que Xanxus quería verla en su despacho.

Serena causaba un efecto en Xanxus del cual, el Noveno estaba agradecido.

A pesar de que el Jefe de Varia era un necio, iracundo, testarudo y orgulloso, Serena tenía ese efecto de "tranquilizarlo" con su presencia. Nono Vongola sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta en haberlos junto y mas que nada, por que en su hijo los sentimientos de amor se habían movido y podía ver a los demás como una especie de iguales, aunque su actitud y personalidad siempre seria la misma, pero sabia a la perfección que pocas personas verían lo profundo de su ser como Serena, él, y posiblemente sus primeros oficiales.

A Nono Vongola se le movía el corazón de tan solo pensar que su hijo al fin tendría paz consigo mismo, que su mente y su ser no buscaría ideales insanos para él, que finalmente había encontrado en Vongola el verdadero lugar y fortuna que tenía. Se sentía orgulloso del muchacho que quería como si fuera de su propia carne y sangre y sobretodo, de las decisiones que estaba tomando y del camino que se formaba en su vida.

Serena abrió la puerta del despacho de Xanxus y lo encontró como siempre mal sentado, con los pies sobre la mesa de caoba, el whiskey en la mesa y un libro en la mano.

-¿Qué sucede? Es muy extraño que me pidas venir aquí- hablo tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Se acercó hacia Xanxus quien no despegaba la vista del libro y se sentó en el escritorio, frente a él, moviendo un poco el whiskey y el hielo. Xanxus bajo el libro y sus ojos escarlata la miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué fue todo el alboroto de esta tarde?-

Serena solo suspiro ya mas por costumbre que por estrés o melancolía –Lo normal, a muchos no les agrada la idea de que una mujer llegue y de órdenes, mucho menos una desconocida. Me querían jugar una broma y yo los use de ejemplo-

-Son solo basuras-

Serena sonreía al verlo, sabia que estaba preocupado por ella pero no lo admitiría en publico, no es como si a Xanxus le gustara de todo la idea de tenerla por allí arriesgando su vida, pero ya le había demostrado varias veces que era digna de portar el uniforme de Varia con orgullo, a pesar de eso le había costado mucho trabajo convencerlo de que era la decisión correcta..

-No, solo se sienten amenazados. Confió en que se les pasara antes de que les vuelva a dar una paliza-

-Eres demasiado suave con ellos-

-No puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza ser así- sonrió cálidamente.

* * *

><p>Unos días antes habían recibido una carta de Nono la cual decía que se dirigieran a su hogar a la brevedad posible, puesto había un tema que le estaba afligiendo y quería consultar con ambos. Esa misma tarde Xanxus y Serena se dirigieron la casa de Noveno Vongola mejor conocida como Los Cuarteles Generales de Vongola, tenían que pasar un tramo de carretera bastante extenuante puesto la casa Vongola, a pasar de ser muy lujosa estaba de alguna manera "escondida" a vista de todos, claro, ¿Qué mejor que esconderse a la vista de todos?<p>

Ambos fueron sin escolta a pesar de las insistencias de Leviathan o Squalo, quienes al final terminaron rechinando los dientes de la rabia que tenían al ser ignorados completamente por su "amargado Jefe". Fue así que entre gritos y demás ambos tomaron uno de los automóviles preferidos de Xanxus y partieron, vestidos como simples civiles, eso también había molestado bastante a Squalo, pero olvidaba con quien trataba, aun sin el uniforme Xanxus portaba sus armas y Serena era un arma en su totalidad.

Aun había mucho rencor entre algunos miembros de lite de Vongola conforme a Xanxus, no podían concebir que se le hubiera perdonado el segunda ocasión la vida y mas que nada, que siguiera siendo el Jefe del escuadrón de asesinos mas poderoso de la mafia, tampoco cabía en mente como es que Iemitsu lo había permitido, pero poco importaba porque era decisión del Noveno y porque Xanxus ya no estaba entre los candidatos a Decimo. Así que un par de ceños fruncidos no eran de sorprender en cuanto veían al Jefe de Varia cruzar el umbral de Vongola.

Aquella casa estaba idéntica a como Serena la recordaba, los pasillos, el laberinto, el decorado, todo estaba completamente igual. Ambos caminaron sin prestarle mucha atención al cuchilleo de los sirvientes y de los miembros de la familia al verlos pasar, los rumores sobre ellos dos crecían mientras los días iban pasando.

El cuadro del Noveno que tenia detrás de su gran silla era lo que mas le había sorprendido a ambos, quien lo hubiera pintado realmente se merecía una gran ovación, en el centro del cuadro y en su silla se encontraba Nono y a sus costados sus 4 hijos, Massimo, Federico, Enrico y Xanxus, abajo en el marco había una placa con una leyenda que decía "Porque la familia siempre será lo mas importante. Timoteo"

Serena no puedo evitar sentir un alivio muy profundo y aunque Xanxus solo había tronado la lengua al ver aquel cuadro, ella sabía en el fondo que también le había cautivado pero no lo iba a reconocer en ningún momento.

Timoteo Vongola estaba sentado frente a ellos en su gran sillón frente a un ventanal, se notaban en su rostro unas cuantas mas arrugas que hacia un par de meses, a pesar de eso se veía bastante recuperado después del Conflicto de los Anillos. La mirada en el rostro de aquel sabio hombre era de total felicidad, sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a los jóvenes que tenia en frente.

Xanxus no había mirado a los ojos a su padre, aun estaba remidiendo lo sucedido y sobre todo, lo consideraba su verdadero padre, así que la situación le era bastante incomoda.

-No saben el gusto que me da verlos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Tarde o temprano hubiera venido a visitarlo, Nono- Serena le dio un beso en la mano a Nono a modo de respeto, por su parte Xanxus, se había sentado en una silla y cruzado las piernas sin alguna intención de moverse de allí.

Timoteo Vongola le dio una rápida mirada a Serena, estaba más sonriente y con color que la última vez que la había visto, totalmente tensa y forzándose a ser una persona que no era.

-Lamento haberlos hecho venir, pero hay algo que quería platicar con ustedes- El Noveno se puso de pie tan solo para girarse y contemplar el paisaje de la ventana que -¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes?-

Serena arqueo una ceja confundida y Xanxus ni siquiera se digno a abrir los ojos -¿A que se refiere, Nono?- dijo la chica

-Es solo…- hizo un movimiento con las manos –Me ha extrañado que hayan decidido posponer las nupcias tanto tiempo, es por eso que les he pedido que viniera, si algo se encuentra mal me gustaría saberlo. Sé que me escucho como un anciano metiche, pero realmente solo quiero que estén bien y que nada malo les suceda- volvió a sentarse en su silla frente a ellos.

-Nada de eso Nono- Serena se acercó hacia él y tomo las manos del anciano jefe entre las suyas –Es solo que…- miro de reojo a Xanxus –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que Xanxus y yo hemos estado juntos ¿sabe? Lo hemos hablado y antes de casarnos creímos que era buena idea tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros, además, seria muy pesado para mi tener todas las obligaciones en Varia y la Oficina Central al mismo tiempo que entrar en un matrimonio-

Nono Vongola tan solo sonrió aliviado al escuchar a su futura nuera –Me alivia oír esto- acaricia suavemente la mejilla de la chica que tenia frente a él y miro a su hijo, aun con una sonrisa en el rostro y hablo –Me alegra saber que viviré lo suficiente como para ver a mis nietos crecer y correr por el jardín-

Para cuando el Noveno termino de decir esas palabras, Xanxus ya había tres cosas: trono la lengua ante la incomodidad que había sentido por esas palabras, se puso de pie y dio un portazo saliendo de la oficina de su padre.

Nono Vongola siempre había hecho hincapié de la importancia de la familia, no solo de su familia mafiosa, sino de la familia propia, tres de sus hijos ya habían muerto y aunque Xanxus fuera adoptado, era como su hijo propio, lo vio crecer y convertirse en el gran hombre y temerario asesino que era hoy en día y esperaba que en algún momento, el también estuviera en familia, no podía pensar en su hijo pasara su vida adulto sin saber lo dichoso que uno podía ser con esas personas amadas.

Xanxus nunca iba a admitir que esos comentarios del Noveno le hacían mea en la cabeza, cada vez mas y mas pesados porque de cierta manera le hacia caso, al final de cuenta era su padre, el único padre que conoció y había sido tan bueno o demasiado bueno con él en todos los sentidos, de haber sido otra persona el probablemente ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez por esa razón Xanxus había decidido darse una oportunidad con Serena en el pasado para hacer feliz a su padre, en ese entonces era realmente un inmaduro, pero nunca, nunca en su condenada vida iba a admitir que agradecía a su padre de ponerle aquella testaruda chica enfrente de él.

-¿Todo bien?-

Serena llamo su atención una vez que lo encontró después de caminar un rato por los pasillos.

-Si-

Serena le tomo de la mejilla haciendo que la mirara, pero Xanxus aun tenia su terca vista por una de las ventanas, la muchacha solo suspiro, sabia que el gran asesino frente a ella se encontraba avergonzado

-Vamos a casa-

* * *

><p>Con el paso de las semanas Squalo comenzaba a sentir un poco mas cómodo con la presencia total y completamente permanente de su hermana menor, estaba aprendiendo a aceptar la nueva y también, permanente situación en curso.<p>

La vena de su sien ya no parecía que iba a reventar, su cabello se había vuelto mas abundante y ya no se caía a cada momento, incluso su quijada se vio beneficiada al no apretarla tan fuertemente cuando gritaba, incluyendo su presión y otros síntomas del excesivo e innecesario estrés que había sufrido el espadachín. Inclusive, Xanxus ya no lo llamaba por detalles insignificantes tan seguido como por ejemplo que se hiciera cargo de todos los asuntos de Varia, o de que su carne estaba fría o no era el corte que había pedido, o que simplemente la chica con la que estaba en esos momentos debía de dejar de verlo, lo seguía haciendo, si, pero con mucha menos frecuencia y eso era algo de lo que todos estaban agradecidos, sobre todo él quien siempre era su mandadero.

_No sé que clase de magia Serena haya usado pero espero que ese efecto se mantenga durante mucho tiempo_.

Si, todo era tranquilo aquel día, Squalo iba en camino a revisar a uno de los escuadrones de elite, solo algo de rutina y después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para sacarle filo a su espada en un acantilado, todo iba perfecto hasta que se escucho una gran explosión salir de una de las habitaciones de la casa principal.

-¡Vroi! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- grito pero ningún subordinado le hizo caso, todos corrieron como chusma hacia el jardín principal -¡Apártense de mi camino!- blandeo su espada de un lado a otro haciéndose camino entre los subordinados quienes se habían reunido como espectadores.

Desde la ventana donde ocurrió la explosión habían salido dos personas que ahora estaban una frente a otra en el jardín.

-¡VROI! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?!-

Para la mala suerte de Squalo en cuanto el humo se disipo, pudo ver a su querida hermana con una rodilla en el piso mientras en ambas manos tenia aquel plasma fluir como si fueran llamaradas, su ceño totalmente fruncido viendo hacia el frente y del otro lado había otra figura femenina, una mujer con piel aceitunada, un cabello en ondas castaño oscuro hasta la cintura con las puntas rojas, un cuerpo totalmente curvilíneo, era toda una mujer femenina pero en sus manos tenia una sierra eléctrica bastante peculiar.

-No puede ser…- musito Squalo

-Ma, me temo que si- interrumpió Lussuria sus pensamientos llegando a su lado con una mano en el rostro, afligido y suspirando resignación –Brunella esta causando todo un alboroto por culpa del jefe-

Aquella morena con la sierra en sus manos era Brunella, nunca llego a ser formalmente un soldado de Varia porque para Squalo, simplemente "no llenaba el uniforme" si el Superbi era iracundo e irracional, Brunella lo era aun mas, no acataba ordenes, pero hubo un breve momento antes de ir a Japón en el que Brunella había sido la "querida de Xanxus", básicamente la mujer con la que se acostaba durante las noches, para Xanxus la muchacha solo era una diversión pasajera, pero Brunella tenia una obsesión con él desde que era una adolescente, se escabullía a la habitación de Xanxus para tentarlo y lo consideraba "su hombre" aunque el jefe de Varia la tratara tan mal como a cualquier otra persona.

-Realmente es un gran alboroto- Belphegor se unió a la platica de ambos oficiales junto con Viper que flotaba a su lado.

-Yo podría cobrarle a todos los presentes para reparar los daños de esa habitación.-

-¡Vroi! ¡Déjense de estupideces! ¡Levi!- señalo al mencionado con su espada -¡Ve por el estúpido jefe y dile que mueva su trasero aquí ahora mismo!-

-Esta bien…- Levi salió rápidamente en busca de Xanxus

Squalo y todos miraban a ambas mujeres, Brunella tenia en su rostro una expresión de ira intensa, mientras que Serena solo se notaba harta y molesta.

-¡Vamos a detenerlas!-

-¡No es buena idea!- dijeron al unísono Lussuria, Belph y Viper teniendo a Squalo por los hombros

-En este tipo de cosas es mejor dejar que las chicas se entiendan solas- suspiro Lussuria.

-Si alguno de ustedes se mete juro que lo encadenare…- dijo entre dientes Serena ante los oficiales Varia aun sin quitar la vista de la mujer frente a ella.

-Ese anillo debería de estar en mi mano- escupió con enojo –No sé que diablos le hiciste a Xanxus pero vengo a recuperarlo- su sierra se encendió dejando ver destellos de electricidad en ella

-Por favor- contesto de manera sarcástica la peliblanca mientras se ponía de pie y la miraba retadoramente a los ojos -¿Quieres el anillo? Anda, te lo regalo, es tuyo, pero no vengas a este lugar proclamándote la señora de todo o la victima que solo me haces perder mi tiempo-

-¡Eres una desgraciada Serena!- La sierra de Brunella comenzó a emitir rayos, se acercó corriendo hacia ella con toda la intención de arrojarle aquel ataque, pero Serena creo un muro para contenerla y de la misma manera, hacer que los rayos solo la afectaran a ella.

Brunella cayó en una rodilla tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Tranquila querida, prometo no utilizar mis ilusiones para que el combate sea mas equitativo- la sonrisa de lado y el poco tacto en el tono de hablar de Serena distaban de la chica delicada y calmada que todos conocían

Brunella quería destrozar a la peliblanca célula por célula pero su incontenible enojo no la hacia ver mas allá de lo que tenia enfrente -¡Eres una bruja! ¡Lo hechizaste para mantenerlo a tu lado! ¿Verdad, maldita?-

-Piensa antes de hablar- Los ojos de Serena se tornaron completamente blancos, las pequeñas piedras del piso comenzaron a flotar y poco a poco sus pies dejaron de tocarlo. Con un movimiento de sus manos Brunella comenzó a flotar y soltó inmediatamente su arma haciendo que esta cayera al piso, la morena se llevo las manos al cuello al sentir una sensación de ser ahorcada, Serena ya estaba usando su telequinesis contra ella –Vienes hasta acá haciendo un escandalo, irrumpiendo en un lugar que no te corresponde, gritando sobre cosas que solo tu crees, tu pobre mente caprichosa no puede ver mas allá hacia la realidad-

Con su otra mano levanto el arma de Brunella, la cual poco a poco se fue activando nuevamente, pero esta vez la electricidad emitida por la sierra era mucho mas fuerte y violenta.

-Solo eres una mujerzuela pelando por un hombre que nunca te respeto, que solo te utilizaba por su propio placer, que nunca tuvo un sentimiento de algo hacia a ti, solo puro y frívolo deseo de carne el que te tenia. Solo eso eres, una pobre mujerzuela…-

La sierra comenzó a salirse control, de un momento a otro era tanta la electricidad en el arma que esta se despedazo quedando solo las onda con las cuales, Serena electrocutó a Brunella con toda la intención del mundo de desmayarla.

La morena daba gritos desesperada, era mucha electricidad para su cuerpo y no tenia un lugar a donde escapar, estaba flotando e inmóvil como una muñeca de trapo, sin voluntad. La peliblanca se acercó hacia ella una vez que la carga eléctrica se fue desvaneciendo, Brunella respiraba agitadamente y tenía su mirada borrosa. Al lugar llego Levi junto con Xanxus, quien en sus manos tenia sus X-Guns apuntando a la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-¡Tu no te metas!- Serena apunto con plasma en sus manos a Xanxus, dándole una mirada tan fría que podría congelar a cualquiera. El Jefe Varia trono la lengua disgustado mientras fruncía el ceño, no iba a pasarle por alto ni siquiera a ella que le desautorizara.

Serena regreso su mirada hacia la chica que aun flotaba frente a ella, pero esta vez, ella la levantaba, sosteniéndola del cuello con ambas manos, la pelinegra intentaba zafarse pero no tenia fuerza alguna, su piel quemaba y apenas rozaba con la yema de sus dedos las manos de su atacante.

-Déjate de nimiedades y madura de una vez, porque si se te ocurre volver a hacer otro espectáculo como este, te juro que mis ojos serán la ultima luz que veas en tu puta vida.- Soltó bruscamente a Brunella quien cayó estampada al piso.

Serena se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa principal, pasando de largo a Xanxus de quien no le interesó siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

Brunella intentaba ponerse de pie, pero cuando al fin pudo apoyarse en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, sintió un arma apuntando a su sien.

-Ella te habrá perdonado la vida, pero yo no tolero esta clase de estupideces y me encargare de que no vuelves a hacerlo, escoria.-

Lo ultimo que se escucho de la joven fue un grito desgarrador al momento de que la X-Gun fuera disparada ante ella y su cuerpo cayera de nueva cuenta al duro piso, Xanxus se dirigió también a la casa principal maldiciendo entre dientes cosas inaudibles.

-¡Vroi! ¿Qué diablos están esperando, post-créditos? ¡Dispérsense y regresen a sus actividades o los rebanare con mi espada! ¡Pero primero limpien todo este maldito desorden junto con el cuerpo!- Grito Squalo y de inmediato todos los subordinados abandonaron el lugar

Squalo comenzó a correr también hacia la casa, donde encontró a Serena subiendo por las escaleras mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se tallaba los ojos.

-¡Vroi, Serena espera!-

-Para- dijo ella girándose y observando en el lobby no solo a su hermano, sino al resto de los Oficiales con una expresión en el rostro de respuesta –Me iré a mi habitación y no quiero ver a nadie, si alguien se atreve a molestarme me encargare de meterlos en una ilusión tan demoniacamente real que pedirán a gritos morir- gruño completamente enojada. Lo último que se pudo escuchar fue un portazo.

Los días transcurrían y el humor de Serena estaba completamente igual, como había dicho estaba en su habitación, la comida se la llevaban y gritaba puteria y media ante cualquier intento de intervención por parte de los oficiales, por parte de Xanxus él estaba como si nada, ser violento, terco y caprichoso estaba en su manera natural de ser, pero, él no se acercaba a la habitación de Serena, desde hacia días el jefe de Varia dormía en su propia alcoba y no había cruzado palabra alguna con la peliblanca.

Para Squalo era pesado pues Xanxus descarga su furia en él, aquella mañana le jalo el cabello e intento atacarlo pero el espadachín pudo zafarse.

-¡Vroi! ¡Me tienes harto Xanxus! ¡Si tan mal estas ve a aclarar las putas cosas con ella! ¡Al diablo con esto!- Squalo salió furico de despacho de Xanxus a pasos pesados por los pasillos.

Ganas no le faltaban en ir a la habitación de Serena y gritarle también a ella, pero sabia que esa era mala idea puesto su angelical hermana bien podría estrellarlo contra una pared con la mínima dificultad o hacerlo sufrir con una ilusión.

_¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS AMBOS SON TAN COMPLICADOS!?_ Gritaba mentalmente, había prometido mantenerse al margen de las cosas que sucedieran entre su hermana gemela y su maldito jefe, pero aquella situación tan tensa ya había incomodado al resto de los oficiales, no sabían que decir ni como actuar, pues en algún momento podrían topar con los limites de paciencia de la joven pareja y probablemente hubiera que remodelar el castillo Varia por enésima vez en ese año.

Así que decidió actuar lo mas maduro y calmado posible, esa tarde toco a la puerta de su hermana varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, por el bien de su salud mental decidió abrirla el mismo. Dentro de la habitación Serena estaba viendo por la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres Squalo?- pregunto sin voltearlo, le daba la espalda.

-Quería saber como estabas-

Serena suspiro con pesadez –Ya se a que vienes Squalo- se giro para verlo –Esto es algo delicado, y no puedo verla la cara al idiota de Xanxus hasta que mi enojo no haya pasado lo suficiente-

Squalo se quedo en silencio un rato al ver tan pensativa a su hermana. –Serena…- musito intento encontrar algo que decirle –Él también la esta pasando mal, ¿sabes?-

-No es mi culpa que el este así…- contesto secamente

-¡Vroi! ¡Ya no lo soporto!- Squalo había llegado al limite de su cordura y dignidad.

-¡¿Squalo que haces?!-

El espadachín se puso de rodillas y abrazo a su hermana sacudiéndola de un lado a otro -¡Su humor esta peor que nunca! ¡Ya no podemos soportarlo más! ¡Por favor Serena habla con el antes de que destroce la casa de nuevo!-

A Serena le costaba trabajo creer que su hermano se estaba comportando como lo hacia, se tallo los ojos unos momentos y miro desde arriba a Squalo.

-De acuerdo- suspiró -Trataré de hablar con él esta noche, pero no te aseguro de que las cosas se arreglan en un día. Dile a los demás que no se acerquen a la sala de estar, esto debe arreglarse a solas y si por alguna razón llego a sentir la presencia de alguno, juro que lo meteré a una caja de metal y lo arrojare al océano.-

Como se lo había pedido a Squalo, después de la cena todos los oficiales Varia dejaron la sala de estar donde naturalmente Xanxus se encontraba como ya era de siempre, con un vaso de tequila en su mano.

Serena entro a la habitación de la manera más natural del mundo, no sin antes asegurarse de que los chismosos de Varia no se encontraban cerca y así, cerro la puerta de la sala de estar. Xanxus enseguida se dio cuenta de que había entrado, pero no se digno ni siquiera a voltear a verla o gruñir ante la presencia de la chica, simplemente la ignoro, Serena por su parte estaba recargada contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados aun con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

-¿Alguna otra ex novia psicópata de la que debería saber?- soltó sin mucho tacto y comenzó a caminar hacia él, Xanxus gruño disgustado ante tal pregunta –¿O tendré que enterarme de la misma manera que con esta?- la chica estaba totalmente enfadada

Xanxus giro a ver esos ojos azulados que ya se encontraban junto a él –Así como yo se de los tuyos- canturreo burlonamente, algo que hizo enojar mas a Serena

-Créeme que ninguno de ellos es un aspirante a asesino mafioso o Dino Cavallone, porque sé que ese nombre aun resuena en tu cabeza, Xanxus- comenzó seriamente –No me molesta el hecho de que te estuvieras acostando con ella hace medio año porque nosotros no estábamos juntos, puedo pasar completamente por alto ese tipo de cosas, lo que no puedo pasar por alto es que ella haya venido aquí, con toda la intención de matarme y proclamándose una victima. Es por eso que estoy furiosa, porque realmente creo que ese tipo de cosas son importantes, si hubiera sido más inteligente tal vez si me podría haber hecho daño. Repito mi pregunta, ¿hay alguna otra muchacha estúpida con intenciones de matarme? -

Xanxus miro a Serena de la misma manera en la que ella lo miraba, la única diferencia es que el Jefe Varia se sentía en una situación demasiado incomoda, no tenia con que refutarle lo que decía puesto sabia que era un error no decirle que había una mujer obsesionada con él al punto de hacer algo estúpido, tal vez por el mismo hecho de que él no le dio importancia a lo que fuera que hubiera tenido con Brunella.

-Ninguna- contesto secamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de tequila.

Serena sonrió aliviada, sabia que esa corta respuesta le había costado mucho trabajo a Xanxus y que por dentro estaba enojado consigo mismo al ser tan idiota, la joven se sentó como siempre, en el brazo del sillón., aunque la conversación distaba en acabar.

-¿Con cuantos más has estado?- pregunto algo molesto.

Serena suspiro a manera de resignación –Dos compañeros del colegio y un fotógrafo…- Xanxus no dijo ni una palabra –Así como deje de ver a Squalo, deje de ver a Dino, por favor, no te imagines cosas, nunca estuve con él-

A Xanxus nunca le caía nada bien Dino, para él, el jefe Cavallone era demasiado blando en muchas cosas y distaba de ser por mucho una de sus personas favoritas desde que se entero que en algún momento, Cavallone también le había propuesto matrimonio a su mujer.

Serena se movió tan solo para quedar sentada frente a Xanxus quien apenas se digno a abrir los ojos. –Parece que hay cosas que al Jefe Varia ponen celoso, ¿o me equivoco?- sonrió al terminar de hablar divertida, Xanxus tronó la lengua algo molesto.

La joven peliplata comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Xanxus aun sonriendo, le era divertido ver como el Joven Vongola luchaba contra sus emociones y ponía un rostro duro para que ni ella o los demás notaran sus celos, pero de todas maneras Serena se daba cuenta. La risilla de la chica le llegaba a irritar a veces, era una alarma para él.

-Guarda silencio- ágilmente sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura de la chica sentada encima de él y sus labios atraparon los de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww y bien que tal me quedo *-*?<strong>

**Perdón****, tenia que poner a Nono hablando de nietos y cuantas cositas cursis *inserte corazón aqui* y tambien tenia muchas ganas de poner la escena de la amante ! Lo lamento, era algo necesario (no me asesinen plis xDDDD) Era para mostrar que hasta los mas dulces tienen su caracter. Y bueno...ya tambien tenia que regresar Squalo (se supone que el era el protagonista pero la parejita ya le quito ese puesto xD LOL).**

**Lamento dar la mala noticia de que el siguiente capitulo tal vez sea el final, asi que me quiero tomar mi tiempo par escribirlo y que quede lo mejor posible, aunque conocimiendome probablemente lo alargue mucho o haga otro capitulo...Esta vez, no tengo idea de cuando vaya a actualizar (sino es que ahora mismo me llega la inspiracion y me ponga a escribir como loca) **

**Pero les juro que este no es el fin! Tengo todisima la intencion de estar actualizando aqui pero poniendo Drabbles y One-shots (que ya tengo escritos) Escenas que tenia en mi cabeza pero no vi como agregarlas, tambien, quiero hacer un mini fic de Squalo buscando el amor, aun no se como desarrolarlo (se aceptan ideas)**

**Ademas, amo escribir sobre pedidos asi que desde ahora se abren las urnas, si alguien desea alguna historia de su pareja de KHR solo diganme y yo con gusto se las escribo n/n (solo envieenme un inbox) o igual pude ser LectorxPersonaje o un OC de ustedes y un personaje.**

**Bueno...creo que acabo de escribir todo un comercial, Anyway...espero sus mensajes y reviwes *inserte corazón aqui***

**Saludos !**


	16. Acepto

**Hola! Nekykychan haciendo acto de presencia, termine desapareciéndome más de lo que creí. En fin, supongo tengo que justificar mi ausencia, no me operaron el día 15…me la aplazaron hasta el día 21 y aunque tuve tiempo libre este episodio estaba compuesto de retazos de escenas, había comentado cuando comencé a publicar que ya tenia todos los episodios escritos menos este, el final y de verdad, yo quería que quedara lo mejor posible por respeto a todos ustedes los que han estado leyendo. Bueno en mi recuperación he podido escribir pero he tardado mas de lo que creí puesto no puedo mover mucho uno de mis brazos (mi cirugía consistió en removerme un tumor benigno de uno de mis senos y por consecuencia, no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos y mi querida Yune, casi golpeo a una enfermera cuando me estaban pasando a la camilla XD ¡ LOL!).**

**Y bueno, aquí esta el final, ¡no puedo creer que escribí 40 hojas de Word! Pero por favor no se pongan sentimentales, los invito a que estén pendientes de mi perfil porque la continuación de este fic consistirá en Drabbles y le haré su fic correspondiente en mi perfil *inserte aplausos aquí*ya tengo varios escritos, los Drabbles comprenderán desde cosas que sucedieron durante el año que Xanxus y Serena aplazaron su boda y de lo que sucedió después de ella.**

**Acerca de los PersonajexLectora, ya tengo escrito el de Yamamoto que ordenaron ;D y el de Fran apenas lo comenzare, así que de nuevo, estén pendientes de mi perfil porque para esos pedidos especiales, también les abriré su "tema" o "fic" como quieran llamarlo exclusivamente para esos. También…creo que ya tengo una idea de como emparejar a Squalo y de hacer un fic de él, en ese caso ese fic seria la continuación oficial de este y estaría ligado a los Drabbles de Xanxus y Serena.**

**Y para terminar el ultimo anuncio, este fic estaba publicado incompleto y no editado en Fanfic, así que lo borraré y lo volveré a subir de nuevo, lo digo porque mi usser alla tiene un nombre diferente, sepan que soy yo y no me están plagiando o algo por el estilo, también comenzare a publicar esta historia en wattpad, mi usser alla es el mismo que aquí.**

**¡Muchas gracias por llegar al final conmigo! Espero no decepcionarlo y es de corazón cuando les digo que quiero saber sus opiniones.**

* * *

><p>Si algo odiaba Superbi Squalo, era pasar tiempo innecesario con sus compañeros Varia, sobre todo en ESE momento.<p>

Chasqueaba la lengua cada que podía, veía constantemente el reloj del lugar y lanzaba una mirada asesina a cada sastre que se acerba a él, si escuchaba un "es la ultima retocada" de nuevo, iba a comenzar a estallar, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su estúpido Jefe también se encontraba allí pero como siempre, sentado en un elegante sillón con un vaso de whisky en una mano.

-¡Vroi, Lussuria! ¿Cuánto tiempo mas van a tardar estos individuos en arreglar los trajes?- grito el ya desesperado espadachín.

-Ma, Ma Squalo, debes tranquilizarte, todo tiene que quedar perfecto para la boda, y no puedes verte mal, tu eres el padrino- contesto Lussuria alegremente.

-¿QUÉ?- grito

-Debemos revisar que el precio de los trajes sea equivalente a la calidad que recibiremos- cambio Mammon de tema para evitar que el espadachín continuara gritando.

Si, la tan sonada boda entre Serena Superbi y el Jefe Varia, Xanxus Vongola, ya quedaba tan solo una semana y todo el mundo, sobre todo los cuarteles de Varia se encontraban demasiado estresados, ¿la razón? Muy sencillo, desde que exactamente empezó la cuenta regresiva de 7 días, Serena ya no se encontraba viviendo en la casa Varia, por petición del Noveno, Serena fue mudada a la morada de Nono Vongola para respetar la tradición de que, los novios no podían tener relaciones hasta pasadas las nupcias, algo que ellos nunca respetaron. Esa era la razón principal por la cual Xanxus se había visto irritado los últimos días, lanzándole platos, vasos, copas o cualquier otro tipo de plato a sus subordinados, la mayoría, como siempre, caían en la cabeza de Squalo haciéndolo desesperar mas de lo usual. Lussuria intentaba suavizar la situación explicando que al final de la ceremonia, Xanxus tenia que lanzar un plato y en el número de pedazos que se rompieran, era el número de años de felicidad de la pareja, algo que Squalo no se creía ni tantito, pero había prometido a Serena portarse bien.

-Listo caballeros, pueden quitarse los trajes, esta ha sido la última prueba, hasta el gran día- después de que el sastre hablo, inmediatamente Squalo salió corriendo de la habitación

_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

Squalo por ser el segundo al mando, había quedado encargado de toda la logística de la seguridad del lugar, así que si algo salía mal, seria su culpa y probablemente su tumba. Maldecía todo, quería que fuera el día siguiente a la boda y que todo acabara de una vez, para su mala suerte la ceremonia seria en el jardín de la casa de Nono y la recepción en el salón, así que su trabajo fue doble, apretaba la mandíbula solo de pesar en eso.

Afortunadamente Serena estaba de visita ese día en los cuarteles Varia, así que la ira de Xanxus había bajado considerablemente y ningún subordinado había sido atendido por quemaduras.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Serena llego a ponerles la vida de cabeza a todos allí, varios miembros de la familia de Elite tuvieron que morderse la lengua o retractarse de todos los chismes y rumores que corrían a través de la pareja, quienes habían demostrado que se casaban porque querían, no porque estaban obligados.

-Ma~~ Sere-chan, ¿ya elegiste tu vestido?- preguntaba Lussuriua con curiosidad ante la joven sentada frente a él

-Si, ya lo tengo conmigo, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos-

-¡Si!- exclamo el hombre emocionado –Sera todo perfecto, incluso la habitación de ambos esta ya casi terminada-

-Gracias por ayudarme con los detalles Lussuria, todo seria un caos sin tu sentido de la organización-

-No tienes que agradecérmelo- nego con las manos –Lo que sea por ti, Sere-chan-

En cuanto Xanxus supo que su futura esposa había terminado de hablar con Lussuria, la mando a llamar a su despacho. La joven se dirigió al lugar y la puerta fue cerrada, no se abrió hasta varias horas después cuando alguien había ido a buscarla, en el tiempo que ella estuvo junto a Xanxus una especie de calma se puso encima de los cuarteles Varia, pero en cuento la joven piso un pie fuera, el caos regreso al lugar,

* * *

><p><strong>Jueves<strong>

-¡Vroi! ¡Mammon! ¿Qué significa esto?- grito furioso mientras sacudía los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Son las facturas de los gastos de la boda- dijo Mammon de la manera más normal del mundo.

-¡Vroi! ¡Es mucho dinero el que se esta gastando y no lo tenemos! ¿Acaso el estúpido Jefe no piensa en las cosas?-

De la nada algo abofeteo la cabeza de Squalo –Idiota, naturalmente la boda y la recepción la esta pagando el Noveno así que estos gastos no son ni del 0.0001%-

-Shishishi, el estúpido tiburón ha sido regañado- canturreo burlonamente Belphegor haciendo acto de presencia.

-¡Ya paren ambos!- Squalo sacudía su espada

Como la boda se aproximaba, aparte de la seguridad, el mando de Varia había sido cedido temporalmente al Capitán Estratega, el segundo al mando, osease Squalo, si de por tenia muchas cosas que hacer, ahora tenia encima el trabajo de Xanxus.

-Maldita sea…- decía entre dientes por lo general todo el día.

-¡Squalo!- la no melodiosa voz de Lussuria lo hizo pisar la tierra nuevamente.

-¿Ahora que carajos sucede?-

-Squalo deberías de relajarte. Bueno, Nono ya esta aquí junto con Sere-chan y Iemitsu para firmar el acuerdo prenupcial, el jefe me pidió que te recordara-

_¡Lo había olvidado por completo!_

En el lugar que ocupaba la gran silla en el despacho de Xanxus, ahora se encontraba el Noveno Vongola y a su lado derecho Iemitsu.

Tanto Serena y Xanxus tenían una herencia, la joven contaba con la que su padre le había dejado al morir y Xanxus, con su propio dinero de Varia y la herencia que le dejara el Noveno Vongola, los casamientos en la mafia eran peligrosos, así que la tradición de hacer acuerdos prenupciales tomo fuerza hace varias décadas. El acuerdo era para proteger los intereses económicos de ambas partes, acordar pautas por algún posible divorcio, el acuerdo prenupcial también incluía reglas por si alguno engañaba sentimentalmente al otro, la parte afectada podría asesinarlo si quería sin que la familia se opusiera, entre muchas otras cosas que pudieran suceder. Los acuerdos prenupciales entre la mafia eran demasiado intensos.

Squalo estaba presente como testigo de su hermana, Iemitsu como el de Xanxus, al ser el hijo del capo Vongola, las cosas eran tratadas con mucha más seriedad.

-Perfecto- sonrió Nono Vongola –Con los papeles firmados no hay nada que impida que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo con suma serenidad- El Jefe Vongola dio una mirada hacia su hijo y su futura nuera.

Serena le dedico una mirada a su futuro suegro y luego se giro hacia Squalo tan solo para tomarlo de las manos.

-Hermano, ¿podrías avisarle a los demás oficiales que debemos partir ya?-

-¿Partir? ¿De que rayos hablas Serena?- cuestiono el espadachín.

-Basura, lo olvidaste- le escucho susurrar a Xanxus, cosa que le hizo tensar la mandíbula.

Pero antes de que le gritara algo, ya había sido interrumpido –Esta tarde es el ensayo de la ceremonia-

_¡VROOOIII! ¡LO VOLVÍ A OLVIDAR DE NUEVO!_

Y es que ciertamente, tantas obligaciones que tenia acumuladas le hacia imposible vivir el día a día y llegaba a olvidar aquellos detalles.

* * *

><p>-Serena, ¿de que querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?- rechinaba entre dientes Squalo mientras se tallaba los ojos.<p>

Una vez que llegaron hacia la vivienda de Nono Vongola, Serena le había pedido a Squalo unos momentos a solas, suspiraba mientras Serena se dignaba a sentarse frente a él.

-Hay algunas cosas que he querido platicar contigo Squalo, supuse que separándote de los demás podría hacerlo- dijo tranquilamente Serena

-¡Voi, apresúrate entonces! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy- la vena en su sien comenzaba a crecer

Serena solo giro los ojos ante el comportamiento de tu hermano –Ponme atención si no quieres que pegue tu trasero a la maldita silla de nuevo- dijo enojada

El espadachín trono la lengua como si fuera un muchacho regañado –De acuerdo, me comportare ¿Qué es eso que es tan importante?-

Serena miro los ojos de su hermano y sonrió –Es acerca de Xanxus- se sentó frente de él –Quiero que sepas algunas cosas, incluyendo lo que decía el acuerdo prenupcial-

-¿Qué tanto dices, Serena?- El espadachín estaba confuso.

-Déjame empezar, ¿sí?- Squalo asintió con la cabeza, así que Serena comenzó a hablar tranquilamente –Han pasado muchas cosas el ultimo año y medio, ¿sabes? Desde la batalla de los anillos, hasta los vagos recuerdos del futuro que llegaron a nuestras cabezas…- suspiro con pesadez y miro a su hermano gemelo a los ojos, con una sonrisa comenzando a dibujarse en su rostro –No sabes la alegría que tengo de que nos estemos llevando tan bien, de que Xanxus y tu ya no se quieran hacer añicos por cualquier cosa, y de que al fin ambos hayan aceptado mi presencia por aquí y en los cuarteles.-

-¿Ambos?- preguntó algo incrédulo el espadachín

-Tonto- Serena puso su dedo índice en la nariz de su hermano –¿Acaso crees que el temible Jefe Varia estaba de acuerdo a que su futura esposa anduviera por allí arriesgando su vida, luciendo un atrevido uniforme y ser su guardián de la nube? – le dijo burlona

-¡Voi Serena! ¡No me trates como un niño!- Squalo se había apenado ante aquella acción de su hermana, por su parte, Serena solo soltó una pequeña risilla. –Aun no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.- dijo por lo bajo, acomodando su chaqueta.

-Lo se, de todas formas, agradezco tu apoyo, con todo, sobre todo por la boda. No te mentiré, estoy nerviosa, siempre estuve incomoda con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado-

-Serena acaso tu, ¿estas pensando en huir?- preguntó preocupado

-Nada de eso, llegue aquí con la idea de verte y de la nada, Xanxus ya me había propuesto matrimonio… La vida da giros, esa vez del ataque de Barone, muchas cosas sucedieron y ahora me doy cuenta de que no actué bien. Yo sabia de los planes de Xanxus pero a decir verdad, no creí que lo hiciera, las cosas sucedieron como debieron. Después del conflicto Xanxus me escribió una carta…-

-¡¿QUÉ EL HIZO QUE?!- Por su parte Squalo se alteró por completo, Serena solo viró los ojos.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo, Xanxus me escribió una carta disculpándose y de cierta manera, eso me hizo venir a Italia, quería verlo y verte a ti- Serena se acercó y tomo la mano de su hermano –Te extrañaba Squalo-

Las mejillas de Squalo comenzaban a sonrojarse, por lo que el oficial de Varia giro rápidamente la mirada a otro lado, no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta –De todas formas, ¿Cómo carajos sucedió eso?-

-Te visité en tu habitación cuando estabas herido por la batalla, hice lo mismo con Xanxus, pensé que estaba sedado y sin darme cuenta me escucho, por eso el sabia de mi y envió la carta con el anillo.-

_Ese maldito jefe, ¿desde cuando él es romántico? ¡Voi!_

La peliplata sabia que seguramente por dentro, su hermano se estaba muriendo por el simple hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de las cosas cuando estaban en sus narices, él no era así, nada se le escapaba y probablemente, el sentir que no tenia nada bajo control lo había descontrolado.

-El acuerdo prenupcial que firmamos esta decía que si Xanxus fallecía en batalla, su dinero pasaba a mí y a nuestra descendencia. Si nos divorciamos por cualquier razón, yo puedo decidir si seguir siendo oficial de Varia o no, en caso de que tuviéramos descendencia yo decido si quiero que él nos siga viendo o no, si me voy del país él no puede seguirme ni intentar tener custodia en nuestros hijos, yo puedo intentar matarlo pero él no puede tocar ni un solo cabello de mi cabeza. También dice que si en caso de que me engañara o me hiciera daño, puedes intentar matarlo las veces que quieras, en ambos caso yo tengo la opción de volver a casarme o no con quien yo quiera. Xanxus le pidió a Nono que así fuera redactado el acuerdo.-

Squalo quedo boquiabierto al escuchar los términos con los que habían firmado esta mañana, era algo inesperado para él.

-Serena, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó serio

-Por que necesito que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas el tipo de persona que Xanxus puede ser, no hay nada que él ame mas que a la familia, a Vongola y su puesto en Varia, por eso es que lo sigues, lo se perfectamente, porque él puede ser frío y a la vez honesto, puede dejar los sentimentalismos de lado y enfocarse en sus asuntos pero a la vez, se preocupada por lo que ama. Él sabe que puede ser un peligro y lo único que esta buscando con esto es protegerme de una u otra manera-

Squalo miraba fijamente a su hermana confesarle sus secretos, se le hacia tripas corazón, realmente no sabia como actuar o que decirle, estaba incomodo pero a la vez, podía entender las razones por las que su hermana le contaba las cosas.

-Serena, yo…solo quiero lo mejor para ti y verte feliz. Al principio las cosas no me agradaban, para mi siempre serás mi hermana pequeña que enfermaba todo el tiempo, lo lamento, no estuve para verte crecer pero ahora estoy a tu lado y si esto te hace feliz entonces…yo no tengo porque negarme...¡Carajo! ¡Tú y el estúpido de Xanxus realmente se hacen feliz el uno al otro! ¡¿Cierto!?Maldita sea realmente lo es…-

Lo que había empezando como una confesión termino en un par de gritos de Squalo, pero necesitaba sacárselo del pecho, las cosas eran reales y no tenia porque negarle algo a Serena o no apoyarla, estaría a su lado por la simple razón de que no pueden permanecer separados. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto trabajo darse cuenta de que ella era feliz y las cosas iban bien? Simplemente, porque era su hermano mayor, no tenía otra explicación.

_Soy un idiota_

Serena sonrío y se acercó a Squalo tan solo para abrazarlo fuertemente. –Te amo mucho, Squalo-

El espadachín recibió con mucho afecto el abrazo de su hermana, la sostenía con fuerza y le acariciaba la espalda –También te amo, Serena-

Se dio cuenta esa tarde de que era la primera vez que le decía a su pequeña hermana que la amaba.

* * *

><p>-Ma maa muchachos- canturreaba Lussuria mientras daba pequeños aplausos –No es tan difícil, solo acomódense alrededor de la Pérgola-<p>

Parecía poco improbable que el mejor Escuadrón de Asesinos de toda la mafia, no pudiera estarse en sus lugares por 5 minutos mientras ensayaban para una boda.

-¡Voi, Belph, Mammon! ¡Dejen de jugar!- gritaba Squalo a los susodichos pero parecía que eso no era posible.

-Bueno, parece ser que todo por aquí marcha bien- la melodiosa voz del Noveno Vongola hizo que todos los Varia se quedaran inmóviles. Timoteo Vongola caminaba con dificultad apoyado de su bastón junto con Xanxus y Serena que al fin llegaban hacia el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia

-¡Nono! ¡Qué alegría que ya llegaron!- dijo muy animado Lussuria –Bien Sere-chan, déjame acomodarte en tu lugar- la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia la Pérgola. –Boss, usted también tiene que venir-

Xanxus camino con algo de mala gana, sus oficiales estaban actuando mas infantil como de costumbre, pero por la simple presencia de su padre trataría de estar calmado, si Nono no estuviera probablemente ya le hubiera disparado a Belphegor y a Levi Athan.

Lussuria acomodo a la pareja en medio de la Pérgola, de lado de Serena puso a Belph y Viper, el tambien iria allí y del lado de Xanxus se encontraban Squalo y Levi.

-¡Chicos! Por favor no olviden sus posiciones como respectivos padrinos y damas- dijo el guardían del sol

-¿Damas? Ahora que cosas dices, cabeza de cepillo- se quejo Belph

-Lo que quiere decir Lussuria, es que como no tengo ninguna dama de honor, ustedes simbólicamente lo son- contesto Serena

-Es cierto, tú no tienes amigas- dijo Mammon

-Oh Mammon, no tienes que ser tan agresivo con Sere-chan- decía Lussuria llevándose una mano a la mejilla –Pero eso no importa, porque nosotros nos vemos muy bien en el altar- el oficial de Varia comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, haciendo que la poca paciencia de Squalo y Xanxus se terminara.

-¡Voi! ¡Ya cállense todos, no es como si fuera difícil recordar todo esto!- de la nada Squalo movía su queridísima espada por todos lados.

Por su parte el Jefe Varia trono la lengua tan solo para salir de allí, no quería escuchar a sus escandalosos oficiales.

-Todo va bien, ¿muchachos?- preguntó el Noveno Vongola tan solo para distraerlos. -¿Cómo va la seguridad, Squalo?-

Squalo rápidamente se giro hacia el Noveno y trato de aclarar su garganta –Todo esta en orden, Señor- tosió un poco –Solo queda que llegue el día- suspiro

-Ya veo, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar esta noche? Estoy seguro que a mi hijo le gustaría- sonrío

Y naturalmente, no se pudieron negar.

A Serena le gustaba dar regalos a las personas que amaba, ella le había dado a Squalo su primera espada, al mismo tiempo, gustaba de tomar fotos, tanto así que pudo sacarle una a los oficiales Varia, incluidos ella y Xanxus en una foto grupal que ahora tenia enmarcada en su habitación.

Un poco antes de la cena, se encontraban descansando en la estancia aunque a decir verdad, no distaba mucho de si estuvieran en el castillo Varia, por su parte Squalo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados e ignorando absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero, ¿en que pensaba exactamente? No en todo el trabajo que tenía por culpa de la boda, o por el papeleo que Xanxus no había querido hacer la última semana. Squalo pensaba en lo ciego que estuvo, ya se había disculpado anteriormente con Serena, y esa misma tarde ella le había hecho entender un par de cosas. Abrió los ojos y su mirada se poso en Xanxus, quien le daba la espalda sentado en un gran sillón posiblemente dormitando, puesto no tenia alguna copa de tequila en la mano, su iracundo, vanidoso, egocéntrico y demás adjetivos que encontrara para su jefe, se había convertido en un gran misterio, antes con solo verlo a los ojos sabia lo que pensaba, tenían una relación bastante extraña, pero ahora, su jefe volvía a ser un enigma para él.

Sonrió satisfecho, aquel poderoso hombre nunca lo iba a dejar de impresionar.

Serena entro a la sala de estar, con una gran caja negra entre sus manos, se notaba bastante pesada y alargada. Camino hasta la mesa donde Xanxus tenia apoyada una de sus piernas y la dejo allí, haciendo que el Jefe Varia abriera los ojos y le diera una rápida mirada a ella y a la caja.

-Shishishi, ¿un cofre? ¿Acaso la princesita va a meter allí un pequeño cadáver?- canturreó entretenido Belph mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Mammon, quien solo se enojo y se alejó del príncipe.

-Nada eso- respondió Serena con tranquilidad para después dirigir su mirada a Xanxus –Es mi regalo de bodas para Xanxus-

Serena abrío la caja y la curiosidad de los oficiales no se quedo atrás, todos se levantaron de donde estaban sentados tan solo para acercarse y observar lo que había adentro de la caja.

Con una cobertura de gamuza por dentro, aquella pesada caja negra tenia en su interior dos relucientes y completamente nuevas X-GUNS a un lado había una caja transparente llenas de balas de ultima voluntad y en la tapa unas sobaqueras negras nuevas.

-Maa ~~~ Sere-chan te has lucido con el regalo del jefe!- Lussuria estaba emocionado

Xanxus tomo una de las pistolas y la reviso, después de unos momentos tomo ambas y las apunto hacia Levi.

-Deberíamos de probarlas, basura-

-Jefe…no dudo que sean de buena calidad pero… ¿aquí en la casa de su padre?- No habría que decir que Levi había sido tomado por sorpresa por su queridísimo Boss

-¡Voi, Serena! ¿De donde diablos sacaste esas cosas?- Squalo se había quedado perplejo al ver las XGuns, sabia que eran armas difíciles de conseguir y que Xanxus tenia actualmente las del Septimo, asi que se preguntaba a quien carajos tuvo su hermanita que torturar para conseguirlas.

-No fue la gran cosa- contesto Serena rascándose la cabeza –Tuve que indagar mucho en archivos viejos y después, tuve que sobornar a Verde- recordarle le hacia sentir migraña, había sido mucho el trabajo que le costó conseguir las condenadas armas, y mas, que el Arcobaleno quisiera cooperar con ella. Trataba de mantener una cara seria.

-¿Verde?- el arcobaleno reviso las armas mientras flotaba al lado de Xanxus –No debio de haber salido barato- comento Mammon

-Shi shi shi shi, el jefe ha sido afortunado con sus nuevas armas-

-¡Voi! ¡Deja de apuntarle a Levi o nos meterás a todos en problemas!- le grito Squalo a Xanxus, haciendo que su jefe frunciera el ceño y se tornara molesto, se había tomado aquello como una ligera ofensa, pero le sacaría provecho.

-¿Qué dijiste, escoria?- apunto sus nuevas X-Guns a Squalo –Tal vez contigo debería de probarlas. Abran las ventanas-

-Maa~~, Squ-chan, Bossu, no hay razón para ponernos agresivos- Lussuria trataba de tranquilizarlos –Sere-chan…- susurraba a la chica, pero Serena solo se cruzo de brazos y suspiro con pesadez. Sabía que era inevitable que Squalo terminara herido esa noche.

Xanxus apunto ambas armas hacia Squalo, Levi ya había abierto las ventanas, de esa manera no destruirían parte de la casa del Noveno.

-Toma, basura-

-¡VOI, ESTUPIDO JEFE!-

Las nuevas X-Guns eran mas potentes, la Llama de la Iria se lucia mejor y se notaba mas potente, no solo porque ya lo era, sino que las nuevas armas estaban diseñadas para mejorar el enojo de las llamas.

Naturalmente Squalo salio volando por la ventana sin poder hacer mucho.

-Shi shi shi, El pez ha sido convertido en pescado frito- se burló Belph

-¡Voi! ¡Estúpido Jefe de Mierda!- a pesar de haber sido lanzado 30 metro hacia el jardín y en su paso haber arrancado un árbol con su cuerpo, mas las quemaduras de su chaqueta y todos los rasguños en su ropa, los pulmones de Squalo seguían intactos, sus gritos se escucharon hasta la estancia.

-Ma~~~ ¡Tranquilo Squ-chan! ¡Ahora mismo vamos por ti yuuhuuu~~~!-

Los oficiales Varia saltaron por la ventana para recoger a Squalo, Serena se acercó a ella tan solo para cerrarla, suspiro pesadamente mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y miraba hacia el jardín, donde Squalo era levantado a la fuerza por Levi ya que se negaba a ser atendido mientras seguía gritando.

-Eso fue innecesario, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que Squalo estuviera en una pieza de aquí al domingo- Serena se giro hacia Xanxus con los brazos cruzados, no estaba enojada, los pleitos entre ellos eran tan cotidianos como lavarse los dientes. Probablemente esa última semana Squalo había sido maltratado el doble por Xanxus.

Xanxus realmente no le presto mucha atención a las palabras de Serena, sus ojos estaban puestos en las X-Guns que su prometida le había regalado, eran perfectas, podía sentir como el poder se intensificaba al absorber su llama y dispararlas. Serena sonrío, sabia que su regalo había sido acertado.

-Me alegra que te gustaran, es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que tu me pagaste el vestido- río un poco –Quise probarlas, pero parece ser que ni mi llama de la nube ni mi anillo de la niebla no son muy compatibles con ellas-

Xanxus se deshizo de sus antiguas armas, arrojándolas hacia Serena –Puedes quedarte con ellas- sabia que su mujer estaba interesada en sus armas, una vez cuando por error las tomo disparando su plasma fue donde todo comenzó, así que decidió regalarle las antiguas, ya nos las necesitaba, ahora tenia unas mejores.

Serena sonrío y se acero hacia Xanxus para darle un beso en la mejilla y tomar su mano

-Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor, ¿sí? Probablemente los demás ya se encuentran allá-

Pero antes, Xanxus la jalo del brazo, tan solo para besarla.

* * *

><p>-¡Voi! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí!?- Squalo había puesto un pie en la mesa y sacado su espada mientras le gritaba a Dino Cavallone, quien recién entraba al comedor.<p>

-¡Tranquilo Squalo!- exclamó algo nervioso el jefe Cavallone ante las amenazas del Superbi –Solo vine a dejarles un presente a Xanxus y Serena-

Romario se acercó hacia Dino para darle un sobre.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se lo dio a Serena quien estaba incrédula, cabe mencionar que los oficiales Varia se habían arrejuntado detrás de ella tan solo para ver, a excepción de Squalo, quien apretaba la mandíbula con unas inmensas ganas de partirlos a todos a la mitad

_¡Carajo! ¡Son peor que un montón de señoras chismosas de iglesia!_

Del sobre Serena saco dos boletos de avión, con destino abierto y el logo de la familia Cavallone.

-¿Hum?- la joven miro a Dino –No entiendo, están en blanco-

-¡Ah, si! Es que son solo representativos- contesto rascándose la cabeza –Mi regalo es que pagare por la Luna de Miel, al destino que ustedes elijan. De igual manera, les prestare mi avión personal para todo el viaje-

-¡Kyaaa, Sere-chan, Boss! ¿Qué no es eso magnifico?- Lussuria gritaba como una adolescente

-Hum, realmente es un regalo muy caro- canturreo Mammon por lo bajo.

-¡Jefe, enhorabuena por usted!- dijo Levi

De la garganta de Xanxus apenas y salió un gruñido audible, se mantuvo completamente indiferente ante la situación. Internamente, la sangre le hervía, ganas no le faltaban de pegarle un tiro al Cavallone y de paso a sus estúpidos oficiales, pero solo por respeto a su padre y a Serena, se atragantaba las ganas de provocar una matanza.

-Dino- comenzó a hablar el Noveno mientras se aclaraba la garganta-Seria muy agradable que tu y Romario nos acompañaran en la cena, ¿Por qué no se sientan?-

-Eso seria agradable…- Dino fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de Xanxus, se puso nervioso. No es que le tuviera miedo a Xanxus, pero podía adivinar que estaba ya tan casando de sus oficiales que lo ultimo que quería era compartir mesa con quien pretendía a su prometida. Dino aclaro su garganta –Seria muy agradable Noveno, pero tengo una reunión mañana con los Tomaso y aun no termino el papeleo- Soltó una pequeña risa, intentando sonar convincente.

-Es una pena pero espero contemos con tu presencia mañana en la Cena de Compromiso-

-¡Oh claro que si Noveno! ¡No nos la perderemos por nada!, ¿No es así, Romario?-

EL pobre hombre estaba algo confundido ante la situación y las cosas que decían su Jefe –Si, Jefe…- respondió no muy convencido.

Los Varia junto con su Jefe se retiraron al finalizar la cena, no sin antes haberse tenido una plática privada entre Timoteo y su hijo Xanxus. Curiosamente Squalo estaba callado, a pesar del alboroto que sus compañeros Oficiales estuvieran haciendo en el camino de regreso a sus cuarteles, él se mantenía en sus pensamientos, una que otra mirada a Xanxus y eso era todo.

Pero el Jefe Varia se había dado cuenta del inusual silencio de su Capitán Estratega y de las miradas que le proporcionaban, chasqueo la lengua sin hacerle mucho caso, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del estúpido Pez.

Ni si quiera al poner la cabeza en la almohada, había sido capaz de hacerlo dormir.

Tenia los ojos puestos en el techo y los brazos detrás de la cabeza, aun repasaba las palabras que Serena le había dicho esa tarde y probablemente, la muchacha no le había contado toda la historia. Suspiro pesadamente y se tallo los ojos, lo que omitiera o no era importante o simplemente no lo quería decir pero, ¿seguía importando? Quien sabe, pero ya estaba más que enterrado, olvidado.

_Carajo, odio tener la mente tan activa cuando quiero dormir…_

Probablemente, la visión como "ser humano" que tenia de Xanxus cambie, pero no la de Jefe, que era lo que realmente le importaba.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Daba vueltas en la cama mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda para poder al fin dormir, pero su mente le seguía jugando en contra.

Siempre iba a ser el hermano sobreprotector, porque toda su vida había estado junto a su hermana, los gemelos Superbi, Squalo nunca fue cercano a su padre pero Serena si, así que cuando el falleció, sintió una necesidad de sacar a su hermana de la mafia, pero era imposible, el sabia, si alguien le dijera que debe de dejar la espada lo cortaría a la mitad y se lo daría de comer a Alo, su tiburón.

Serena lo sorprendió, se convirtió en la señorita que su padre quería y al mismo tiempo, en una temida y respetable Ilusionista, una miembro de Varia, de Vongola. Cayó en cuenta de que su hermanita se iba a casar en un par de días.

Pero también se dio cuenta, que sus celos eran por miedo a perderla, pero él no tenia nada que perder, Serena seguiría a su lado, además, su hermana había encontrado una persona que amaba y que le amaba, aunque esa persona había resultado en ser Xanxus.

_Si verla crecer a ella me fue duro, me pregunto cuando tenga mis hij…¡Espera! ¡¿Pero de que diablos estoy hablando?! ¿¡Mis hijos!? ¡Vroi! ¡Yo no tengo el tiempo para esas cosas! ¡Es más! ¡El estúpido de Xanxus tiene tiempo pero porque yo hago TODO SU JODIDO TRABAJO! ¡Voi!_

Molesto consigo mismo, se puso una almohada encima de la cabeza y se obligo a dormir.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche después de la cena, Timoteo le había pedido a Xanxus unas palabras a solas en su oficina, naturalmente el Jefe Varia no se negó y acompaño a su padre mientras sus oficiales se quedaban de nuevo, en la sala de estar.<p>

Timoteo Vongola caminaba con dificultad, a pesar de estar utilizando su bastón, se le era complicado, la edad le estaba pasando factura y sus piernas ponían el precio. Con lentitud y mucha precaución se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban junto en la ventana de su despacho y miro de frente a su hijo adoptivo, quien seguía de pie.

-Me temó que si el dolor sigue así, me será imposible llevar a Serena al altar- dijo con melancolía, su mirada cálida denotaba la tristeza que sentía –Realmente tengo deseos de entregarla en la ceremonia-

Xanxus se dignó a sentarse frente a su padre, con las piernas mal cruzadas –Squalo la puede entregar- fue lo único que comentó.

No lo iba admitir, pero ver a su padre sufrir no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, sabia que si el anciano pudiera seria mucho mas activo que ahora, pero posiblemente no tardaría mucho en tener que usar su silla de ruedas permanentemente.

Timoteo Vongola dio una rápida mirada a su hijo, ya no veía dos pozos de lava llenos de furia en sus ojos, veía paz. Estaba contento de que el corazón de Xanxus al fin encontrará el camino correcto y se remidiera de sus pecados, ni en sus sueños mas locos hubiera imaginado todo lo que Xanxus había cambiado en los últimos años, apunto de casarse y si el tiempo lo permitía, verlo en familia.

-Serena es tu Elena- soltó de la nada el Capo Vongola

Xanxus abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas ante el repentino comentario de su padre. -¿De que estas hablando, Anciano?-

Timoteo sonrío complacido –El primer Guardián de la Niebla, Deamon Spade no se unió a Giotto porque este se lo pidiera, él se unió a Vongola cuando conoció a Elena. Elena era una joven aristócrata igual que Deamon que pensaban que los nobles eran unos hipócritas, se entendieron tan bien que formaron una relación muy solida. Deamon dio todo lo que tenía por el profundo amor que le tenía a la familia y a Elena. – Miró fijamente a su hijo a los ojos –Así como tu Xanxus, no hay nada que no ames más en este mundo que a Vongola-

Xanxus trono la boca ante el comentario de su padre, se sentía incomodo y era algo que detestaba, prefirió no decirle nada y dejar que continuara hablando.

-Elena había puesto toda su fe y confianza en Deamon, la misma que Serena ha puesto en ti infinidad de veces. Elena sacaba lo mejor de Deamon y Serena…ha sacado lo mejor de ti, Xanxus, tú eres mejor y más fuerte con ella a tu lado. Cuídala, porque ella no se ira a ningún lado, se mantendrá junto a ti hasta que su corazón deje de latir. Lo se porque puedo verlo, ella se ilumina a tu lado, te ama con todo su ser y haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz. Ella es tu Elena, Xanxus- El joven Vongola miro fijamente los ojos de su padre unos momentos, no dijo nada y después de unos segundos, salió del despacho.

Timoteo sabía, que sus palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo de su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes<strong>

-¡Solo piénsenlo de esta manera!- Lussuria comenzó a hablar animosamente en el desayuno, mientras comía un pedazo de fruta de su tenedor –Los hijos del Boss con Sere-chan serían los primeros en la lista para el Undecimo Vongola- volvió a dar otro bocado

-Ciertamente, aunque el Jefe sea el hijo adoptivo del Noveno, tiene mas cercanía que el niño japonés, y Serena es una Superbi, hija de un ex guardián. Además, el Jefe es el Jefe de Varia y Serena una oficial, sus hijos encabezarían esa lista- Mammon afirmaba el argumento de Lussuria.

Levi se rascaba la barbilla procesando la información de sus compañeros –En ese caso, la descendencia del Jefe estaría en primer lugar…-

-Estúpido pulpo, eso es justamente lo que el pequeño bribón quiso decir- Belphegor le arrojo un cuchillo de la mesa a Levi

-¡Voi! ¡Ya cállense! ¿Qué no pueden comer como personas civilizadas?- comenzó a regañarlos Squalo –No se puede tener una platica normal con ustedes- trono la lengua para después darle una mordida a su presa de pollo.

Xanxus comía con tranquilidad su filete, aparentemente ajeno a la conversación de sus inútiles oficiales, pero eso era algo en lo que ya había pensado. Por dentro tenia una sonrisa de gran satisfacción al pensar que su descendencia podría liderar Vongola en vez de la de Sawada, que conociéndolo, tardaría los mil años en hacer que la muchacha japonesa se fijara en él, y muchos mas en tener hijos. Le llevaba la delantera.

* * *

><p>Coyote Nougat daba vueltas en la oficina del Noveno haciendo que Iemitsu comenzara a hartarse de eso, por su parte Timoteo estaba mas pendiente de su taza de té que de su Guardián de la Tormenta.<p>

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- dijo Iemitsu dándole una mirada escéptica al guardián

-¿Ah?- Coyote lo miro incrédulo y luego reacciono –Lo lamento- se sentó al lado de Timoteo.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Coyote? Tu mente esta muy dispersa el día de hoy- comentó Timoteo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té –Delicioso…- murmuró.

El Guardián de la Tormenta aclaro su garganta y entrelazo sus manos –Es sobre la boda- comenzó a hablar pero aun así pareciera que el Noveno le iba a quitar la mirada a su taza té, por su parte Iemitsu arqueó una ceja y le prestó atención. -¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que ese muchacho no esta planeando otra especie de ataque contra nosotros de nuevo?- planteo serio

-Xanxus no es una persona muy paciente, ¿Sabes? Lo que quiere lo busca inmediatamente- comento Iemitsu ante el guardián –Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero el muchacho ha cambiado-

Coyote y Iemitsu se miraron fijamente a los ojos -¿Lo estas defendiendo, Asesor Externo?-

-No lo esta haciendo- los interrumpió Timoteo –Iemitsu al igual que yo, ha visto la diferencia del Xanxus de hace años con el de hoy en día. Ese muchacho no volverá a levantar un dedo sobre la familia que ama- Las palabras de Timoteo fueron suficientes para que Coyote y Iemitsu dejaran de hablar de ese tema. –Muy bien señores- dejo su taza de té a un lado –Esta noche tendremos una Cena de Compromiso y aun hay muchos detalles que pulir-

* * *

><p>El cabello de Serena se mecía suavemente con el viento, suspiro y después se acomodó mejor en el tejado de la casa Vongola, se había subido allí tan solo para estar sola unos momentos. La mitad de su pierna se salía del tejado y la dejo tambaleando contra la pared, la otra la tenia doblado y sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, estaba descalza, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una camisa desabotonada.<p>

_Cuando regrese a los cuarteles de Varia, ya no podre oír el viento, solo los gritos de Squalo_ pensaba divertida, de cierta manera no tenía pesar, iba a regresar a su hogar.

Volvió a mirar por enésima vez ese gran anillo de compromiso, el cual estaba al lado de su anillo Varia, mientras que en la mano izquierda, tenia su anillo de la niebla. Los pensamientos de casarse nunca estuvieron en su mente, ni siquiera cuando le habían arreglado el matrimonio, y hela aquí, casándose por amor con la ultima persona que pensó que amaría en el mundo. No estaba arrepentida de nada, estaba emocionada.

Casarse antes de los 25, para muchos eso seria ser demasiado joven, pero en la mafia ser joven o anciano daba igual, las edades no importaban, la vida pasaba muy rápido como para no vivirla como uno quisiera.

Su mirada paso a sus anillos y se sintió algo abrumada, no tanto por sus obligaciones como oficial, sino por los borrosos recuerdos que había en su cabeza, a diferencia de sus demás compañeros que sabían que había pasado, los suyos estaban borrosos y cortados, le daba a entender que algo le había pasado. No estuvo presente en el ataque a Italia ni en la pelea final, solo sabia que había escondido al Noveno y ayudado a Iemitsu, eso era todo no tenía mas recuerdos…Un escalofrió le subía por la espina cada que pensaba en eso, pero de lo que estaba segura es que eso de alguna manera ya había pasado, no entendía muy bien los viajes en el tiempo.

De todas formas, había otras cosas de que preocuparse, Serena tenia el anillo equivocado.

Oficialmente era una Ilusionista, pero el anillo de la Niebla estaba en manos de Mammon, el Arcobaleno alegó que los poderes mentales de ella eran más poderosos que sus hechizos ya que era su habilidad natural, el don con el que había nacido, su poder ilusionario era consecuencia de ellos. Quedaba de igual manera el tema de Fran, Belph y Mammon querían ir por el enseguida, pero Squalo los había reprendido, alegando que lo mejor seria hacerlo después de la boda por cuestiones de tiempo, Xanxus le había dado la razón a Squalo, ahora habrían tres ilusionistas, pero cada uno con uno con puntos fuertes diferentes. A parte de que hacía falta un Guardián de la Nube, la "propagación" de la nube iba a la perfección que sus habilidades mentales.

Por dentro estaba satisfecha, tenia un reto personal, dominar y combinar sus flamas, no iba a quedarse atrás, iba a superarlos y sobre todo superarse a si misma. La idea le agradaba y tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, estaba emocionada. Ya se había hecho con una caja de armas de tipo nube y otra de tipo niebla, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con Verde para que le modificara las x-Guns el arcobaleno al haberla tratado tan mal decidió dárselas, al científico le convenía que la vieran con creaciones suyas. También, el Noveno le había regalado otras de la nube y de la niebla, ya tenia cuatro cajas.

_Entrenare arduamente, no puedo decepcionarlos._

Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Serena-

Aquella profunda y calmada voz la saco de sus pensamientos, se sentó en el borde del tejado y miro hacia el jardín.

-Xanxus- Entusiasmada, bajo flotando hasta quedar frente a él. Verlo ahí le fue una grata sorpresa.

* * *

><p>-¡VOI! ¡LUSSURIA!- Squalo pego un gran grito mientras se levantaba del escritorio, sostenía una hoja en la mano y apretaba el otro puño.<p>

-Squ-chan, si sigues gritando así te quedaras afónico- le regaño Lussuria mientras entraba a su despacho

-¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Dime que diablos significa esto en la lista de invitados?-

Lussuria tomo la lista, se acomodó los lentes y le dio un rápido vistazo. -¿Te refieres a la familia del mocoso japonés?-

-¡Voi¡ ¡¿A quien mas podría referirme?! ¡¿Qué diablos hacen ellos invitados?!-

-Nono los ha invitado. Reborn-san confirmó que vendrían a la boda pero no sabemos si estarán hoy en la cena de compromiso, supongo que si- contesto con gran naturalidad.

-¡Voi! ¡¿El jefe lo sabe?! ¡¿Por qué Carajos yo no lo sabia?!- la vena de la sien de Squalo iba a explotar.

-Tranquilízate Squ-chan, claro que le Jefe lo sabia, es por eso que Levi estuvo como momia por todos los vendajes a causa de las quemaduras que recibió, se desquito con el pobre y yo tuve que cuidarlo. ¡Que horror!- recordaba con pesar el oficial de Varia, pero a Squalo le valían tres hectáreas de mierdas las anécdotas de Lussuria.

-Como sea… ¡Maldicion! ¡Lo único que faltaba! ¡Un grupo de mocosos japoneses haciendo que el humor de Xanxus empeore!-

-Y no podemos hacer nada porque fue orden del Noveno…- suspiro Lussuria colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora hay que darle al Jefe de mierda lecciones para que no asesine a los mocosos!- Squalo se puso de pie y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta-

-Ma~~ Squ-chan, no creo que puedas hacer eso-

-¿Por qué diablos no?- se viro furico hacia Lussuria

-Porque el Jefe no esta. Él ya se adelanto a la casa de Nono y nos espera a todos en la tarde-

Squalo apretó la mandíbula, los dientes le rechinaban, la vena de su sien parecía que iba a explotar y paraciera que un nuevo tic en el ojo había comenzado a aparecer.

-¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS NO DIJO NADA?! ¡VROOI! ¡ESTÚPIDO JEFE DE MIERDA!-

* * *

><p>Xanxus tenía un recuerdo incompleto, sabía exactamente como Serena se había ido con el Noveno en sus recuerdos del futuro.<p>

Después del desayuno, no tenía ganas de aguantar a sus inútiles oficiales, así que prefirió salir de allí y dirigirse a casa de su padre, de todas formas, Squalo era el encargado de ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO hasta pasada la boda y su luna de miel. De igual manera, la ropa que él y sus oficiales usarían estaba en la casa de Nono.

Miraba a Serena desde una silla a pocos pasos de ella, la peliplata estaba bastante metida en las X-Guns que le había dejado y un poco mas en las cajas de armas que no podía abrir. No esperaba que lo hiciera enseguida, incluso a ellos les había costado algo de trabajo terminar de entender para que diablos servían exactamente.

Al verla, recordaba lo que no podía terminar de entender.

Ten Years Later

Serena había hecho una pequeña maleta, asegurándose de llevar solo lo absolutamente necesario, Squalo estaba en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados observándola.

-Voi, ¿estas segura de que llevas todo?-

La joven río entre dientes –Claro que si, Señor Capitán- dijo burlona –Solo serán un par de días como protección hacia el Noveno a falta de sus guardianes, además, nosotros somos su escuadrón personal, ¿recuerdas?- Serena jalo un poco el cabello de Squalo tan solo para distraerlo y poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

El Emperador de la Espada sintió un leve sonrojo en sus manos y se alejó rápidamente de ella –Voi, sabe que odia que haga eso…- se fue por el pasillo susurrando entre dientes.

Serena tomo su pequeña mochila, coloco sus anillos y cajas y tomo rumbo a la sala de estar del Jefe Varia.

Entro y se quedo de pie frente a él dejando la mochila en el piso, Xanxus tenía los ojos cerrados, las piernas en la mesa de centro y los brazos cruzados.

-Solo vine a avisarte que ya me debo de ir- hablo suavemente, esperando alguna respuesta de él pero el Señor Vongola seguía igual. Serena sonrío de lado y se acercó para sentarse en su regazo, tomando el rostro de Xanxus entre sus manos y pasando sus dedos por su espeso cabello.

Xanxus abrío los ojos y la miro fijamente, desde hacia unos días tenia una mala corazonada, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que las cosas no irían bien próximamente, así que la idea de que su esposa se fuera, aunque fuese a la casa del Nono no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Serena se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Xanxus al estar sobrio desde hacia un par de días.

-No me pongas esa mirada, ¿si?- Serena paso sus dedos suavemente por las cejas de Xanxus – No es como si fuera por mi cuenta contra una familia Rusa, solo estaré como guardaespaldas de tu padre por unos días-

Aun así, Xanxus no quitaba esa mirada de preocupación que tenia por ella –De acuerdo- dijo sin mucha emoción –Mantén los ojos abiertos-

Serena sonrío al ver la preocupación de su esposo y le dio un suave beso en los labios tan solo para tomar su mochila y salir de allí.

No supo nada de ella o de Nono despues de eso.

Sabia la esencia de lo que había pasado, algunos recuerdos muy marcados y luego ese incompleto, pero eso ya había sido ¿cierto? Y si todo había salido bien, ¿Dónde diablos estaban Serena y el Noveno en esos momentos?

-Señorita- una de las sirvientas entro a la sala de estar donde se encontraban –Su hermano le llama por teléfono-

-Gracias- se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo –No tardo, Xanxus-

Al tiempo de que Serena se fue de allí, el Nono toco el marco de la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que Xanxus se girara a verlo.

-Me alegra verte por aquí tan temprano- dijo Timoteo, acercándose lentamente hacia su hijo –Me recuerda cuando eras adolescente, aunque en ese entonces no tenias una novia que se paseara por la casa- dijo algo burlón, pero esa broma entro por un oído de Xanxus y salio por el otro.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó sin mucha emoción el Jefe Varia.

Timoteo dio una rápida mirada al rostro de su hijo, el tenia esa habilidad de saber exactamente lo que le afligía con tan solo ver sus rasgos.

-Ella me escondió- comenzó a hablar Timoteo. El Nono Vongola sabía lo que había pasado, pero aquellos momentos fueron bastante estresantes que probablemente la mente de Serena había decidido eliminarlos, de igual manera, tal vez Xanxus estaba tan preocupado que todo le había resultado demasiado rápido.

Xanxus arqueo una ceja al oír las palabras de su padre. –Hum, ¿si?- preguntó sin sonar ansioso.

-Cuando atacaron inmediatamente ella se lanzo contra ellos, Iemitsu y su esposa estaban con nosotros en ese momento. Nos superaban en numero así que su prioridad fue escondernos, gracias a sus habilidades nos saco de allí con una ilusión y un campo de fuerza, lastimosamente ella tuvo que luchar y quedo muy debilitada. Uso todas sus capacidades para ponernos a salvo que cayó en un profundo sueño debido a que había llevado al límite su cuerpo, curiosamente solo se fracturo un par de costillas. Nos escondimos en el sótano de una de las propiedades de su padre, afortunadamente era parecida a la base de Tsunayoshi-kun en Japón- Al terminar de hablar, pudo notar que Xanxus le miraba con suma atención –Te cuento todo esto porque no quiero que empieces tu matrimonio preocupado por la vida y el futuro de tu esposa, te mereces comenzar tranquilamente y sin apuros.-

Y un peso de encima se quito del pecho de Xanxus.

-Sera mejor que comiences a vestirte, tus oficiales no tardaran en llegar-

**Ten Years Later**

Decir que se encontraban agotados era poco, si estaban en una pieza pero todo les pesaba, pero al regresar a los Cuarteles Varia se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Del comedor un delicioso olor se emanaba y enseguida un piano comenzó a sonar.

_Podría ser…._

-Eso huele al asado de res de Hime-chan- dijo Fran sin mucha emoción y comenzó a correr hacia el comedor.

-¡Voi, vuelve a aquí!- seguido de él iba Squalo, quien se había molestado porque el mocoso rana se le adelantó.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la puerta y se quedaron inmóviles.

-Sabia que no tardarían tanto- el piano dejo de ser tocado y lentamente la figura de cabellos plateados se tornó hacia ellos –Me tome la libertad de prepararles un banquete, supuse que estarían hambrientos.

-¡Sere-chan!- grito Lussuria con mucha emoción

Serena había regresado en una pieza, había recuperado todas sus fuerzas y estaba lista de reunirse con sus escandalosos compañeros.

-Hime-chan, el Capitán estuvo preocupado por ti todo el tiempo y nunca lo admitió, estaba bastante irritado y no dormía por las noches- comenzó a difamarlo Fran con su siempre monótona voz –Igual el Jefe, era bastante molesto escuchar quejas de ambos-

-¡VOI! ¡GUARDA SILENCIO!- El chico de la gorra de rana recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Squalo

-Capitán Squalo, eso duele-

-Shi shi shi, te lo mereces, mocoso-

Al comedor apenas iba llegando Xanxus, quien tomo el hombro de Levi y lo quito de la puerta.

-Estorbas, basura-

-¡Oh Jefe! La señorita…- Levi no pudo terminar de hablar porque Xanxus molesto ya lo había movido.

-Seren…- pero Xanxus fue interrumpifo antes de pronunciar su nombre, porque de la nada, Besta se había salido de su caja y dirigido a la chica, la cual había sido embestida y ahora estaba en el piso con ella lamiéndole la cara.

-También te extrañe, Besta- decía la peliplata mientras acariciaba el loco del Ligre –Lamento no haberme comunicado ni nada, pero pase por muchos problemas para mantener al Noveno a salvo- se disculpo con sus compañeros.

-Tonterias Sere-chan- Lussuria negaba con un dedo –Lo que importa es que estas a salvo y en casa, y ahora Squ-chan y el Jefe estarán mas tranquilos-

-¡Voi! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!-

Los extrañaba, bastante.

La cena se llevo tranquila con los mismos incidentes de siempre, Belphegor apuñalando a Fran, Squalo entrometiéndose, Lussuria curando a Levi que de alguna manera se veía inmiscuido mientras ella se reía de lo infantiles que eran y Xanxus pensaba en su darse un tiro a si mismo o a ellos.

Al terminar la cena, cada uno de los oficiales se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, de cierta manera la comida les había hecho sentir una sensación de paz que necesitaban para cerrar otro ciclo.

Xanxus se encontraba sentado en su gran trono que tenia en la habitación, con las piernas sobre la mesa de centro y los brazos cruzados, por su parte Serena estaba sentada en el diván de la ventana, abrazándose las rodillas.

-Lo lamento- dijo Serena, haciendo que Xanxus arqueara una ceja aun sin abrir los ojos. –Tenías razón sobre lo que estabas presintiendo, olvide que todas tus corazonadas se cumplen- suspiro pesadamente –Pase por muchos problemas y en algunas ocasiones me vi mas débil que ellos, por mi cabeza solo pensaba en la mala posición que pondría a Varia si moría. Realmente no supe como fue que lo logre. Lo lamento, me quede en una zona de comodidad con mi poder y eso me lo ha jugado a mal, prometo hacerme mas fuerte- Aunque hablaba firme y calmada, al querer seguir hablando su voz se quebró –Creí que no te volvería a ver a ti y a Squalo, eso realmente me quebró-

Xanxus abrió los ojos y miro el rostro triste y arrepentido que Serena escondía en sus rodillas, el Jefe Varia se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella, inmediatamente Serena pensó que Xanxus le comenzaría a sermonear pero en vez de eso, lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Solo importa que estas a salvo-

Serena sintió su cuerpo lánguido y una hermosa y cálida sensación en su pecho, escondía su lagrimoso rostro en el pecho de Xanxus y lo brazo fuertemente.

-Te amo, Xanxus…-

Xanxus no dijo nada, simplemente la beso de manera posesiva pero al mismo tiempo, desesperado. La había extrañado.

* * *

><p>A Sawada Tsunayoshi las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que su cerebro no se sincronizaba con su boca y en cualquier momento diría algo indebido. Lo peor de todo, no sabia como había sido arrastrado desde Japón a Italia por Reborn, una cosa era ir con sus guardianes y Lambo…la otra era que también habían sido arrastradas Bianchi, Haru y sobre todo Kyoko…<p>

_¡Iré a una boda con Kyoko-chan! _Pensaba nervioso, lo estaba. _Y no es cualquier boda… ¡Es la boda de Xanxus!_ Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Habían estado en Italia hacia más de un año en la Fiesta de Compromiso, de la cual no supieron nada hasta ese momento y ahora estaban allí a petición del Noveno y Tsuna –por culpa de Reborn- no pudo negarse.

Volvió a caer en la realidad, ¡Los Varia estaban allí! Dio una rápida mirada a la mesa y pudo constatar de que sus guardianes estaban platicando entre ellos, rogaba a quien fuera de que no hicieron un escandalo porque probablemente los Varia no dudarían en cortarles la cabeza, sobre todo su jefe. Sabía que si Xanxus lo veía, no dudaría en dispararle a quemarropa.

Hasta el momento todo iba con "normalidad" hacia unos momentos el Noveno se había dirigido a su mesa tan solo para saludarlos y agradecerles su presencia, pero al ver tantos invitados no podía hacerse del tiempo de platicar a gusto con ellos. A Tsunayoshi le daba tristeza ver al Noveno en su silla de ruedas.

-Reborn...- Sawada trataba de murmurarle al arcobaleno -¿Aun falta mucho?-

-Si- contesto tranquilo tomando un trago en los brazos de Bianchi –Toma esto como una lección, como comportarse en un asunto oficial-

-¡Reborn! ¡No empieces con esas bromas!-

-¿A que le llamas bromas?- el arcobaleno se enserio un poco y Leon ya estaba convertido en pistola

-¡Espera un poco Reborn!-

-¡Juudaime!- Gokudera lo tomo de los hombros jaloneándolo amistosamente -¡No tiene por qué preocuparse! ¡Yo mismo estoy cuidando de que la estúpida vaca no haga un escandalo a pedido de Reborn-san!-

_¡Gokudera-kun no se ha dado cuenta de que es el niñero de Lambo!_

**-**Así es, Tsuna- Yammoto comenzó a hablar sonriendo

-¡Tranquilo Sawada! Incluso Hibari es educado al extremo- término de hablar Ryohei

-Solo vine porque el bebé prometió pelear conmigo- Kyoya se mostraba indiferente

Por alguna razón aquellas sonrisas de sus amigos le bajaron los nervios, después viro la mirada y se encontró con Kyoko, quien lucia hermosa en un ligero vestido rosado, se sonrojo al instante el niño japonés. Kyoko platicaba con Haru quien tenía un vestido lila, ambas jóvenes no dejaban de hacerse cumplidos mutuamente mientras trataban de meter a Chrome en la conversación, pero las tres habían concordado que Bianchi en ese ceñido vestido morado era la mas bonita de las tres.

-Tú debes de ser Sawada Tsunayoshi- una femenina voz se escucho detrás de Tsuna, el pequeño Vongola giro en su silla junto con las miradas de sus Guardianes.

-Tú eres…-

-No nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Superbi Serena- la peliplata le sonrío a Tsuna, quien se sonrojo un poco al verla.

-¡Oh, como Squalo!- dijo Yamamoto

Tsuna miro a Serena y el único parecido que le pudo encontrar a la chica y a Squalo, era el cabello largo y plateado _Creo que incluso el cabello de Squalo es más largo que el de ella…_ La mirada de la chica era tan cálida y maternal, nada que ver con la iracunda del espadachín.

-¡Tu debes de ser Yamamoto-kun!- Serena giro su mirada hacia el susodicho –Squalo me ha contado sobre ti-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendido

-Si, aunque él no lo admite te tiene aprecio-

-¡Hahi! ¡Pero que hermoso vestido?- comentó Haru

-¡Es cierto! Disculpa...tu, ¿eres la novia verdad?- preguntó Kyoko

-¡Ah! ¡Si, yo soy la novia! Mucho gusto de conocerlas, mi nombre es Serena-

Serena llevaba un vestido completamente blanco con un escote corazón y corsé entre lazado, por sus hombros corrían unos tirantes de encaje que iban hacia su espalda baja en V, con una falda semicircular de organsa hasta la rodilla con algunos adornos en la tela y unas zapatillas plateadas que la hacían lucir bastante mas alta. Tenía su cabello levemente recogido en media cola sujetada por una pinza plateada.

Tsuna tenia una mezcla de pensamientos, le costaba entender como una chica tan delicada y educada, había terminado al lado de una persona como Xanxus. Gokudera por dentro se aguantaba las ganas de comenzar una platica sobre música ya que había prometido comportarse frente al Decimo y sobre todo, por que sabia que Reborn le daría una paliza si decía cosas indebidas.

-¿Ah? Un anillo de Varia…- murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Tsuna y los demás guardianes se dieran cuenta a excepción de Hibari, quien seguía indiferente ante todo.

-¡Serena-san! ¿Llevas un anillo de Varia?- preguntó Tsuna alterado

-¿Ah, ustedes no lo saben?- dijo tranquilo Reborn

-¡¿Saber que?!-

-Serena es la Oficial de la Nube de Varia, es la encargada de la sección de tortura y la seguridad de la Oficina Central, además de ser una telepata e ilusionista fue alumna de Viper. Ella no es una persona con la que te quieras meter.-

-Si…ya veo…-_ ¡Ella realmente es peligrosa!_

- Dame-Tsuna, ¿realmente no sabias? Ella era la encargada de las ilusiones en el Conflicto de los Anillos-

-¡Reborn! ¿Cómo quieres que sepa todas esas cosas?- se quejo el joven japonés

-Reborn-san, ¿no crees que estas exagerando con mi presentación?- se río divertida Serena

-¿Ah si? Entonces olviden todo lo que dije-

-¡Reborn, no seas así!-

_¿Ella hizo eso? En ese caso realmente es alguien peligroso._ Gokudera trataba de mantener la mente abierta a todo, al final del día, estaban hablando de alguien cercano al iracundo Jefe de Varia

-¡Impresionante!- dijo entusiasmado Yamamoto –Supongo que así es como debería de ser la hermana de Squalo-

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo al extremo!-

-¡Idiotas, compórtense y bajen la voz!- les regañaba Gokudera

-Guarden silencio o los morderé hasta muerte- las palabras de Hibari le hicieron sentir a Tsuna un escalofrío en la espalda.

Serena no podía evitar sonreír y soltar pequeñas risillas ante el comportamiento infantil de la familia de Sawada, no distaban mucho de la convivencia de los Varia, pero aun les faltaba un largo camino por delante.

-¡Voi, Serena!- la voz de Squalo era fácil de reconocer, se giro y miro a su hermano acercarse hacia donde estaba junto con los demás oficiales. –Así que aquí están, mocosos- maldijo entre dientes el espadachín mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Squalo, solo vine a saludar a la familia de Sawada. Por cierto, se ven tan elegantes-

Todos los Oficiales Varia llevaban elegantes trajes negros con corbata y una camisa de distinto calor cada uno, a excepción de Mammon quien flotaba con solo una capa negra algo sencilla pero acorde y Belph con su típica diadema.

-¡Squalo, que bueno verte de nuevo!- lo saludo enérgicamente Yamamoto

-¡Voi, hoy no tengo tiempo para ninguno de ustedes!- Squalo ignoro completamente el saludo –¡Mas les vale comportarse hoy sino los hare picadillo y daré de comer a los peces!-

-Shi shi shi, el cabeza de pez se ha enfadado, eso no es bueno- comenzó a burlarse Belph.

-Parece que les tendremos que cobrar por las daños que causen hoy- le siguió la corriente Mammon.

-¡Vroi cállense ustedes también!-

-¡Squalo! Nosotros…nos… ¡Nos comportaremos!- Los nervios de Tsuna se transformaron en miedo ante los gritos de Squalo.

-Deja en paz a los niños Squalo- interrumpió Serena –Deberías de ser bueno con los invitados- Squalo chasqueó la lengua al tomarle la razón a su hermana, si Xanxus lo veía echando pleito probablemente servirían mañana su cabeza en el almuerzo.

_¡Qué miedo! ¿Cómo diablos pueden ser hermanos? ¡Son tan diferentes!_

-Maldito…Solo porque se lo prometí al Juudaime no sacare mi caja y te hare añicos- comenzó Gokudera

-Tranquilízate Cabeza de Pulpo, prometimos no pelearnos con nadie- le regaño Ryohei.

-Maa~~~~ La novia ha hablado- los interrumpió a todos Lussuria –Así que mejor dejemos a los mocosos en paz-

-Señorita- Levi se acercó al oído de Serena –Si el Boss se entera que hablo con los mocosos japoneses, él se enfurecerá-

-Lo se Levi, es por eso que le pedí permiso-

-¡Voi, como sea!- Squalo trató de terminar la inexistente conversación –De todas formas Serena, ya es hora-

La joven se despidió de la familia de Sawada y fue llevada hacia él gran escritorio que se había puesto en el salón rodeada por los Varia.

Tsuna miraba tembloroso como se alejaban los Varia, por unos instantes pensó que Squalo le intentaría decapitar con su espada y por instinto todos sus Guardianes comenzarían un escandalo.

_¡Eso estuvo cerca!_

-Oye, Tsuna- Reborn saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos –No tienes tiempo para estar pensando en otras cosas, estas aquí para conocer a los miembros de la familia y sus habilidades-

-Es cierto Tsuna-ni- comenzó el pequeño Fuuta –Serena se pelea el puesto de "Mejor Ilusionista de la Mafia" con Mukuro-kun y Mammon, también esta arriba en el Ranking de "Amor entre parejas de La Mafia"-

-¿Con Mukuro y Mammon?... ¿Ranking de amor?-

Sawada Tsunayoshi empezó a sentir algo parecido a un paro cardíaco y a una embolia.

-Relájate Tsuna- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven Vongola.

-¡Dino!-

-Ella nunca les haría daño, mientras no la hagas enojar- sonreía el Jefe Cavallone, mientras la veía alejándose con los Varia.

* * *

><p>Atrás del gran escritorio se encontraba el Noveno Vongola y a sus costados estaban sus Guardianes, pero a su mano derecha como siempre estaba su leal Coyote Nougat. Solo un Jefe Mafioso tenia el poder de hacer y deshacer los matrimonios entre su familia, con la única excepción del Asesor Externo.<p>

Aquella Cena de Compromiso era para firmar el acta de matrimonio entre Serena y Xanxus, la cual quedaría sellada con la Llama de Ultima Voluntad con la que el Noveno acostumbra a sellar todo, haciéndola un acta oficial ante Vongola, las familias aliadas y las demás familias.

Coyote Nougat no le quietaba la vista de encima a Xanxus, aunque el Noveno le había convencido de que nada pasaría, él era uno de los tantos que pensaba que todo era una mala idea, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, quedarse a un lado del Noveno y estar preparado ante cualquier cosa.

-Xanxus, Serena- Timoteo Vongola miro a los jóvenes que tenia enfrente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Es su turno-

Las actas Vongola eran únicas, el bolígrafo que ahora el Noveno le entregaba a Xanxus se activaba con la Llama de Ultima Voluntad, en el caso del Jefe Varia, con la de la Ira, lo único que tenia que hacer era invocar un poco de su Llama y el bolígrafo comenzaría a brillar, era un efecto parecido al de las X-Guns.

_Xanxus Vongola_

Firmar con aquel bolígrafo era el equivalente a escribir con cincel en una piedra.

Era el turno de Serena de firmar pero había un problema, ella no estaba tan familiarizada con la Llama de Ultima Voluntad. No era igual a cuando emanaba plasma de sus manos, así que esperaba sacar una llama lo suficientemente estable para poder firmar con la ayuda de su anillo Varia.

_Bravo Serena…._ Suspiro con pesadez, su llama era demasiado débil y podía sentir la mirada de espera y juzgona de alguna de los presentes, sobre todo la de Coyote.

La mano que sostenía el bolígrafo fue tomado por la mano de Xanxus, tan solo para prestarle su Llama

-Xanxus…- musito y volteo a verlo, inmediatamente sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Le estaba costando creer la acción que había hecho por ella.

Xanxus se limitó a observarla unos momentos y regresar su mirada al acta, esperando a que ella firmara con su Llama prestada.

_Serena Superbi_

Timoteo Vongola coloco su dedo índice en el acta y la flama de la Llama del Cielo comenzó a emerger de ella-

-Ha quedado sellado-

Inmediatamente el Jefe Vongola brindó por ellos.

Timoteo desde su silla podía ver como Xanxus se alejaba hacia el jardín junto a Serena, conocía a su hijo y sabía que odiaba las aglomeraciones aunque esa fuera en honor a él.

* * *

><p>Serena se estaba quedando en la que había sido en su momento la habitación de Xanxus en casa de su padre, la noche ya caía y los invitados se estaban yendo a sus casas, tan solo para recibir pasado mañana el día de la boda.<p>

Pero poco le importaba a Xanxus, quien en esos momentos peleaba con la ropa de Serena, pues la chica se le estaba haciendo del rogar.

Xanxus se las había arreglado para colarse con Serena a su habitación, claro, con un poco del poder ilusorio de la chica para que nadie los notara, pero en el momento en que entro a la habitación no le pudo quitar los ojos encima, es más, en toda la cena el mismo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza. Acostarse con ella.

-Xanxus, ya hay un anillo en mi dedo…- musitaba mientras trataba de no gemir.

Xanxus se separo de ella y camino hacia la vinera tan solo para servirse un poco de tequila.

-Nunca te trate como una virgen- soltó sin más.

Serena lo miro un poco confusa -¿De que estas hablando?-

Xanxus dio un sorbo a su bebida –Te arrebaté la inocencia- dejo el vaso vacío sobre la vinerA y se giro hacia ella.

-¿Y ahora te parece un buen momento para hacerlo?- decía divertida Serena, el reciente remordimiento de Xanxus le provocaba algo.

Xanxus se acercó hacia ella, rodeándola como solía hacerlo hace años, se acercó a su oído sin antes dejarse llevar por su perfume -¿No te parece el momento perfecto, Serena? Acabas de firmar el acta de matrimonio y durante una semana no te he tocado…- las manos de Xanus viajaban rápidamente por las piernas de la chica –Estas deseosa, te es imposible ocultármelo-

Serena trataba de evitar sucumbir ante los deseos de Xanxus, pero el tono de voz que usaba la hacia sentirse como cuando era una adolescente.

-Xanxus…si alguien nos descubre nosotros…-

-¿No es emocionante? Saber que alguien nos puede descubrir- Sus orbes escarlata miraban fijamente al azul del mar de los ojos de su mujer.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir que no, la beso.

Era un capricho, una fantasía que recorría su cabeza desde hacia tiempo, el tratarla como una virgen y escuchar sus pequeños gemidos rogarle por mas, tenía ganas de escuchar su nombre salir por los labios de Serena toda la noche.

Tenerla a su merced en la cama, con los brazos a la altura de su cabeza, sonrojada con su inocente mirada puesta en la suya, y su blanco vestido desacomodado sobre sus piernas, era la imagen perfecta. Quería arrancarle el vestido con sus propias manos.

-Xanxus…-

Debajo de él, desnuda y agitada, tomo su rostro en sus manos y besos sus labios, tan solo para comenzar a introducirse en ella.

-Xanxus…-

Xanxus cumplió con su capricho.

-Eres solo mía, mi mujer. Me perteneces…-

**Serena POV**

_Yo no era muy sumisa en realidad, estar con Xanxus te hacia aprender cosas, pero él…ese condenado hombre que tenia enfrente de mi tenia algo que hacia que me comportara como si fuera una idiota adolescente embelesada por un hombre mayor._

_Sus manos encima de mi cuerpo…_

_Sus besos en mi piel…_

_La cálida sensación que el me hacia sentir…_

_Xanxus era sin duda un hombre más de acción que de palabras, le gustaba tener el control de todo y a veces resultaba en algo bastante rudo. Así que fue una sorpresa para mi que el roce de sus manos y sus besos fueran tan delicados y tan lentos._

_Me tomo entre sus brazos y aventó a la cama. Ahí estaba yo sonrojada, embelesada y a su merced, se sentó encima mio mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, trate de erguirme un poco para tocar ese escultural abdomen que solo él podía tener pero inmediatamente, me detuvo._

_-¿Ah?- arqueo una ceja haciéndose el sorprendido y se acercó a mi oído –Déjate llevar…- mordió mi lóbulo y yo inevitable gemí_

_Mi cuello estaba siendo presa de sus mordidas, probablemente en la mañana tendría que esconder todas las marcas con maquillaje. A veces pensaba que Xanxus tenia una especie de fetiche con la sangre, la mayoría de las veces mordía mi cuello o mis labios tan fuertemente que me hacia sangrar y el parecía disfrutar del sabor de ella, como si fuera un vampiro. Probablemente el Jefe de Varia tenia tendencias sadomasoquistas que aun no me revelaba del todo, pero no era difícil imaginarlo._

_Mi vestido termino a un costado de la cama al igual que mi ropa interior, parecía que disfrutaba con verme tratar de tocarlo, sostuvo mis manos encima de mi cabeza y se quedo observando mi cuerpo, lo repasaba una y otra vez como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Con su boca disfrutaba uno de mis senos y con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro._

_Creo que no es necesario decir, que de mi boca todo el tiempo salían gemidos._

_Sus besos se deslizaban por mi abdomen hasta que finalmente llego a mi entrepierna y sin dudarlo comenzó a saborearme, yo me retorcía del placer que me hacia sentir su lengua dentro de mi._

_-Xanxus…- nunca me había sentido tan dominada en mi vida, ni siquiera la primera vez que me tomó._

_Dejo de probarme y se puso a la altura de mi rostro, aun encima de mi, aun con sus manos sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza…_

_Soltó su agarre y sus manos comenzaron a pasear por todo el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mis caderas._

_-Eres solo mía, mi mujer. Me perteneces.- dijo a mi oído para de nueva cuenta, morder mi lóbulo._

_Sin avisarme se fue introduciendo en mi poco a poco –Shh- intentaba silenciar los mismos gemidos que el provoca al susurrarme al oído._

_Se introdujo completamente en mí y se quedo inmóvil, yo me aferraba a su espalda, había sido tanto todo el juego previo que sentía que mi cara iba a explotar de vergüenza al verme tan sumisa ante él. Empezó lento y fue aumentando la velocidad, comenzaba a ser algo brusco pero así era él, comenzaba a jadear fuertemente y por la fuerza que estaba usando me obligaba a abrir y alzar un poco mas piernas._

_-Xanxus…- realmente dudaba mucha en seguir aguantando mas tiempo_

_Se aferró mas a mi y tomo mi espalda y de la nada, me alzo, termine sentada encima de él, por el brillo en sus ojos sabia que lo de "tratarme como una virgen" había sido solo el inicio de su juego…_

_Trate de tomar su rostro y besarlo, pero me viro la cara y comenzó a hacerse de mi cuello nuevamente, tenia el rostro escondido en él, probablemente estaba viendo la manera en la que mis senos rebotaban._

_-Xanxus…no puedo mas…- mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar_

_Se detuvo y de un momento a otro salió de mi, pensaba que había entendido que necesitaba un respiro pero fue todo lo contrario, simplemente se puso detrás de mi e hizo que me volviera a sentir encima de él._

_-Xanxus…- susurré su nombre por enésima vez esa anoche._

_No dejo de embestirme, mis senos eran prisioneros de sus manos y mi cuello el lugar predilecto por su boca. En esa posición estaba todavía mas a su merced que antes._

_No pude mas, mi cuerpo llego al éxtasis y mi respiración se volvió mas agitada, sentía como algo cálido entraba a mi vientre... Xanxus salió lentamente de mi cuerpo y me tomo entre sus brazos, aun estando yo a espaldas de él, lentamente se fue haciendo hasta atrás hasta recargar parte e su espalda y la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Sus dedos se pasearon en mi cabello, podía escuchar como su agitado corazón comenzaba a alentarse conforme pasaban los minutos._

_Esa noche volvió a reafirmar que yo era suya y que le iba a pertenecer hasta el día de mi muerte._

_También confirme, que estaba locamente enamorada de él. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado<strong>

Estiro los brazos durante un largo momento mientras el sol se colaba por las cortinas de su ventana, probablemente eran las 10 de la mañana, pero no tenía prisa.

Xanxus se había marchado de la casa de Vongola alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada pasando desapercibido con la ayuda de una pequeña ilusión de tiempo.

Ese día no lo vería, tampoco podía hablarle por teléfono o alguna otra cosa, todo era parte de un ritual de buena suerte italiano que el Noveno les pidió que siguieran. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía observar como desde un día antes comenzaban a acomodar las sillas y a adornar el jardín para la gran celebración de mañana.

-¡Sere-chan!- La melodiosa voz de Lussuria rezumbó por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Lussuria?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó confundida -¿¡También Belphegor y Mammon?!- Serena se cubrió con la cortina, estaba en ropa interior, la tomaron sin aviso.

-Tranquila Sere-chan, estamos aquí para tu despedida de soltera- Serena podía notar como se le iluminaba la cara a Lussuria, probablemente había sido su idea.

-¡¿Eso no explica que hace Belphegor aquí?!- ciertamente podía entender a Lussuria y Mammon, pero al rubio

-Shi shi shi, prefiero estar con ustedes que con el Jefe, el pez y el pulpo, aunque seria divertido ver como el Jefe les da una paliza prefiero estar en una pieza- eso explicaba todo.

Belphegor tenia razón, aquella mañana Xanxus se había levantando con su paciencia al tope, ni siquiera necesito escuchar palabras salir de la boca de Squalo, con tan solo verlo respirar era razón suficiente para que el espadachín saliera volando 5 veces antes de las 12 del día.

-¡Con un puto demonio!- gritaba Squalo mientras se bañaba, otra vez, por 5ta vez esa mañana -¡Levi!-

Inmediatamente el susodicho corío hacia Squalo -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿Dónde diablos se encuentran Belph, Mammon y Lussuria?!-

-Creo que fueron con Serena-

-¡VROI! ¡CON UN CARAJOS! –

Squalo estaba que lo llevaba el infierno, literalmente podía verse como un aura maligna y roja salía de su cuerpo, era el fin, la vena de su sien finalmente había explotado.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas Levi?!- lo amenazo con su espada al ver como el oficial trataba de irse del lugar.

-Bueno yo…-

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tu me vas a ayudar a calmar al Jefe hoy!-

Mala idea, realmente era una mala idea.

* * *

><p>Serena nunca pensó que pasar un día en un spa seria buena idea, especial si sus acompañantes eran tres oficiales Varia, pero se había equivocado, realmente había sido una genial idea.<p>

La tensión en su cuerpo había desaparecido con el masaje y el sauna, su piel ya le pedía a gritos un tratamiento, porque ciertamente trabajar rodeada de hombres y sobretodo, la mayoría de las veces cubierta de sangre, hacían difícil algunos cuidados.

_No volveré a pasar tanto tiempo sin ponerte crema en el cuerpo._

Incluso se había hecho una manicura, olvidaba que el miembro más femenino de Varia era un experto en averiguar sobre salones de belleza.

-Sere-chan, ¿Qué te ha parecido este día de relajación?- pregunto Lussuria mientras dejaba su bebida al borde del jacuzzi.

-Era justo y necesario- respondió alegre.

-Toda novia necesita un día de relajación para verse preciosa en su boda-

-Fue una suerte que tuvieran una promoción para cuatro personas, aunque hayamos tenido que arrastrar a Belph- comentaba Mammón, quien flotaba en el agua con su gorro puesto y Phantasma encima de su cabeza.

-Shi shi shi, pequeño tacaño, ¿solo por esto me trajiste?- Belph saco un cuchillo de la nada

-Bueno basta ustedes dos- Lussuria los interrumpió –Intentemos no cortarnos las gargantas mutuamente-

De alguna manera, al ver a esos tres extraños individuos frente a ella le hacia sentir que pronto formaría parte de una extraña familia, era un sentimiento que no le causaba molestia.

Pero no era lo mismo para Squalo y Levi

-¡Estúpido Jefe de mierda!- Squalo gritaba fúrico mientras afilaba su espada con agresividad en la pared que siempre acostumbraba -¡Carajo! ¿¡Qué ni siquiera se le puede preguntar si va a comer algo!?-

Para la mala suerte de los demás Varia, a la hora de la comida Xanxus no había obtenido el T-Bone que quería, el cocinero le había servido Filete Mignon al no haber el otro.

Mala elección.

Malísima elección.

En pocas palabras, el que Xanxus no tuviera el corte de carne que quería termino en un cocinero con quemaduras graves, varios subordinados con crisis nerviosas y Levi, el mas leal de los oficiales termino de alguna manera confinado a la cama en lo que restaba del día para estar bien para mañana.

Los lloriqueos de Levi de "no poder estar en la despedida de soltero del Jefe" pusieron los nervios de Squalo de punta, había tenido que darle un puñetazo a ver si así se callaba.

Ahora el joven Superbi buscaba una manera de sacar todo el condenado estrés que traía dentro, en su idioma, era afilar su espada de aquella manera.

-Con un demonio…- maldecía entre dientes y tronaba la lengua cada que podía, se había dado su enésimo baño ese día, pero la noche distaba de acabarse.

_¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?_

En su habitación estaba Xanxus, quien había abierto su guardarropa y ahora, aventaba ropa a la cama.

-¿¡Pero que diablos estas haciendo, Jefe de mierda!?-

-Vístete, saldremos-

El Jefe Varia le propino una mirada seria a su segundo al mando.

-¿Pero que mierda?- La ropa que había en su cama era de vestir, elegante.

_¿Qué diablos tiene ese hombre en mente?_

Squalo traía un pantalón negro, botas elegantes un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y una camisa negra de vestir desfajada, con un guante cubriéndole la mano izquierda como siempre.

Xanxus estaba tranquilo bebiendo una copa de vino, tenía pantalones y zapatos negros de vestir, una playera roja debajo de un saco que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abotonar. Squalo estaba algo sorprendido por la repentina decisión de Xanxus de salir a un bar.

-Basura- le llamo la atención, el Superbi había estado de pie todo el tiempo –Siéntate-

Squalo se sentó, observándolo seriamente –Tienes algo rodando en tu mente, ¿Qué diablos es?-

Xanxus se limito a mirar a los ojos a Squalo y viceversa, con los años, habían aprendido a comunicarse por medio de su lenguaje corporal y sus miradas, una peculiaridad que tenían bastante desarrollada.

_Relájate, sabes perfectamente que nunca le hare nada _Es lo que podía leer Squalo en los ojos de Xanxus

_Mas te vale, Jefe de mierda _Es lo que Xanxus leía en los ojos de Squalo.

Squalo sonrío de medio lado y se acomodó mas en la silla -¡Vroi, mesero! ¡Trae acá una botella de tequila y dos vasos!- ni siquiera en publico este hombre dejaría de gritar.

Su manera de brindar era rara, una combinación de mirarse con ganas de matarse y beber de sus vasos al mismo tiempo.

-Escoria, no le regalaste nada-

Squalo tardo un poco en procesar sus palabras, ciertamente, no le había regalado nada a Serena, Squalo era la clase de hermano sobreproctector para nada detallista. Ciertamente por su mente habían pasado muchas ideas, quería darle algo a Serena, ¿pero que? Su creatividad estaba en ceros.

-El mejor regalo que le he dado a mi hermana, es el no haber tratado de matarte en el ultimo año-

Xanxus bufó ante su comentario –Eres patético- le dio otro sorbo a su trago

-Xanxus- comenzó a hablar serio, haciendo que el moreno le prestará –Cuídala-

Squalo nunca había tenido una mirada tan firme y hablado tan enserio en su vida.

La noche se volvía fría, pero el tequila calentaba sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo<strong>

Desde la ventana podía ver como el jardín estaba pulcramente adornado, los lazos y las flores eran blancos, lo que más destacaba era la alfombra dorada que habían puesto para que ella caminara hacia el altar, adornada de pétalos de rosas rojas.

El día de spa de Lussuria le había caído de perlas, estaba totalmente descansada y sentía que se veía hermosa aun sin haberse arreglado todavía, se tomó el tiempo en la ducha, se colocó la ropa interior que iba a usar y una bata. Estaba evitando a toda costa verse al espejo, mientras esperaba a la persona que la iba a peinar y maquillar se puso el collar y los aretes.

No estaba nerviosa, simplemente…todo le parecía irreal, hace 8 años ese día nunca cruzo por su cabeza, ahora, era una realidad, una sensación cálida comenzó a formarse en el pecho.

Su maquillaje estaba hecho, su peinado también, miraba colgado en el perchero el hermoso vestido que ahora tendría que ponerse.

-¡Sere-chan!- la puerta de su habitación se abrió y en el marco se asomaban Lussuria, Belphegor y Mammon

-¡Muchachos!- no podía creer lo bien que se veían.

Todos los padrinos y las damas debían de usar blanco, era una tradición en Vongola para mostrar su apoyo a la futura pareja de esposos.

Lussuria se veía espectacular de pantalón, la camisa media abotonada en el pecho y una gran bufanda de plumas blancas caia por sus hombros y para rematar, dos sutiles collares de oro en su cuello.

Belphegor parecía todo un príncipe, aparte del traje blanco a la medida y de la camisa rojo sangre y corbata negra, el joven asesino tenia encima otra especie de saco blanco un poco mas " de la realieza" con bordados dorados .

Mammon era el que le causaba mas ternura, su trajecito blanco no distaba mucho del que normalmente usaba, pero las hebillas doradas que tenia en su gorro le hacían resaltar bastante, incluso Phantasma en su cabeza se veía elegante con su lazo rojo amarrado como un moño en cuello.

-Se ven tan bien- se acercó hacia ellos, Lussuria no dudo en abrazarla.

-Shi shi shi, el príncipe tiene que lucir como uno en un momento asi-

-Ciertamente el sastre termino sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluido el Jefe-

-Muy bien chicos- Lussuria dio un aplaudo –Debemos de ayudar a la novia a vestirse-

* * *

><p>Squalo y Levi eran los únicos que habían optado por vestirse mas formal a comparación de sus demas compañeros, sobretodo el exagerado de Lussuria.<p>

Ambos traían trajes blancos, la camisa rojo sangre por debajo y corbata negra, los dos tenían botones de oro en el lado izquierdo con una fina cadena que daba a la corbata y otra a uan rosa roja, Squalo al final de su cabello tenia una especie de brazalete dorado, últimamente el largo de su cabello le comenzaba a estorbar, asi que se puso aquel adorno casi al final de su cabello a manera de que no se le moviera tanto, funcionó.

Los dos miembros de Varia estaban afuera de la habitación de Xanxus, porque ciertamente, el Jefe había amanecido mas enfadado que de costumbre.

Y aunque por fuera los dos se vieran tan pulcros, las manas largas y el pantalón cubrían perfectamente las heridas, los vendajes y en el caso de Levi, la fractura de su tibia. Oh si, su adorado Bossu se había puesto mas que violento de un día para otra, mandando al ala medica a mas de una pobre alma que se pasaba por su camino, y sus estúpidos oficiales eran sus juguetes favoritos.

_Relájate…_

Se repetía mentalmente Squalo cada vez que escuchaba a Xanxus insultarle a él o a alguien mas, tenía un audífono en su oído escuchando las conversaciones de los pobres ilusos que habían sido elegidos para custodiar el hogar por si alguien quería pasarse de listo.

Coyote Nougat había hablado con Squalo, el Guardían del Noveno le pidió a Squalo que le diera el poder absoluto y le explicara su estrategia de seguridad con la excusa de "quitarle un peso de los hombros" no se la creyó ni tantito, Squalo sabia que Coyote aun desconfiaba de Varia, pero para no evitar conflictos ese día le cedió el poder a medias.

_Supongo que al menos todo se me hará un poco mas relajado_

-¡Squ-chan!- Lussuria se acercó corriendo hacia él de una manera bastante femenina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto sin mucho interés, no tenia tiempo para cualquier tontería que Lussuria le tuviera que pedir.

-Sere-chan quiere verte-

* * *

><p>Por unos momentos se quedo inmóvil afuera de la habitación de Serena, estaba..<p>

_¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?_

Sabía bien porque lo estaba, aunque lo escondiera para que nadie se diera cuenta, el Emperador de la Espada estaba nervioso por que su hermanita se iba a casar.

_Al diablo contigo Squalo._ Toco la puerta hasta escuchar el "adelante" de parte de Serena.

-¿Querías verme?- Squalo abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedo sin palabras.

Se veía preciosa…

_Esta…esta hermosa, Dios…_

Serena tenia un vestido de estilo princesa y escote corazón, su corsé de encaje acentuaba su curvilínea figura y daba la ilusión de tener el encaje pegado a la piel, la falda no era tan esponja pero tenia bellas incrustaciones, la cola era sumamente larga pero hermosa, era transparente y tenia aplicaciones de encaje, lucia hermosa en ese bello vestido de princesa de color perla.

El velo le caía hasta el piso, tenia aplicaciones de encaje en las esquinas, era perfecto para cubrir sus hombros aunque fuera solo durante la ceremonia, enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro. Su cabello estaba perfectamente alisado con el fleco acomodado hacia un lado, agarrado en su nuca, le daba un efecto hermoso. Su maquillaje era natural pero elegante, el ligero rubor rosa en sus mejillas, sus labios de color carmín, las sombras dorado y plateado y el perfecto delineado de sus ojos hacían juego con aquel collar de oro blanco que Xanxun alguna vez le había regalado.

No por algo, Squalo había quedado boquiabierto al verla, algo cálido en su corazón apareció de repente

-Serena…-

Serena sonrió al ver a su hermano gemelo parado frente a ella, los sastres no habían escatimado en esos trajes a la medida para los muchachos, se acercó al mudo de Squalo y enderezó su corbata.

-Te ves bien, Squalo- dijo divertida

Squalo sacudió un poco la cabeza mientras aclaraba su garganta

-¿Qué sucede, Serena?-

-Sé que es de improviso pero quería pedirte un favor- Squalo miro confundido a su hermana gemela quien ahora le tomaba de las manos –Me gustaría que tu me entregaras al altar-

-¡¿Qué?!- grito sorprendido, era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado que le pidiera –Es decir…¿El Noveno no iba a hacer eso?- trató de sonar mas normal

Serena negó con la cabeza –El Noveno ya no puede caminar sin su silla de ruedas- suspiró un poco –El mismo me dijo que le dolía no poder llevarme él, es por eso que quiero que tú- Miro a Squalo a los ojos –Quiero que mi hermano mayor me entregue el día de mi boda-

La dulzura en las palabras y los ojos de Serena eran algo que provocaban algo en él, esa era su debilidad, los pensamientos puros de su hermana eran su mas grande debilidad, lo sabia, haría lo que fuera por ella no importaba que, pero era muy orgulloso para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- contesto suspirando. -¡Pero me vas a deber un favor muy grande!- Squalo aprecia niño de jardín de infancia, pero internaba gritaba.

_Ahora literalmente se la entrego al estúpido Jefe, carajo…_

Pero eso ya que importaba a esas alturas.

La música comenzó a sonar y fue la señal de que tenían que comenzar a caminar, la llevaba del brazo y volteaba a ver de reojo, podía notar que el brillo en los ojos de Serena se intensificaba por cada paso que daban y el instintivamente sonrío.

La pérgola perfectamente adornada de rosas rojas y blancas que simbolizando la pureza del amor que se tenían, y ahí de pie estaba Xanxus. Traje blanco, camisa color rojo sangre, corbata y zapatos negros y por supuesto, el adorno que utilizaba en el cabello. A diferencia de los demás padrinos él tenia un cinturón con varios emblemas de oro y encima del traje, tenia otra chaqueta blanca colocada en los hombros a modo de capa tan larga que llegaba a sus tobillos, con mas adornos en color dorado incluyendo los bordes, portando orgullosamente el escudo de Varia, totalmente impecable.

**Squalo POV**

Si mi corazón estaba petrificado, probablemente el de Serena había estallado…

Nos detuvimos, tome su mano y se la entregue, ahora Xanxus sostenía la delicada mano de mi hermana.

No iba a llorar, en mi condenada vida he llorado y ese no iba a ser el momento. ¿Cuántas cosas cambian con los años? Muchas, y en momentos como este diría que los milagros también suceden.

Me mantuve del lado izquierdo del Jefe junto con Levi, del lado de Serena estaban los otros tres idiotas, sorprendentemente ninguno dijo alguna tontería mientras el sacerdote hablaba aunque estuve apunto de sacar mi espada en la parte de "y si alguien se opone a la unión" hubiera sido divertido ver la cabeza del estúpido de Dino rodar por el lugar, aunque probablemente después de eso me hubiera ganado unas vacaciones pagadas al hospital.

-Acepto…- salió de los labios de Serena quien no dejaba de mirar al estúpido de Xanxus.

Estaba hermosa y no lo digo porque sea su hermano mayor, sino porque estaba jodidamente hermosa ese día, carajo…algo se metió en mi ojo.

Lo beso…maldita sea, realmente ganas no me faltan para gritar y cortarle la cabeza a Xanxus en estos momentos pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Nada, ya debería de estar acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto que esos dos se dan en la oficina de Xanxus. Con una mierda…

Agarrada del brazo de Xanxus, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo compuesto de la alfombra dorada y las rosas, eran completamente opuestos, blanco y negro, agua y aceita, hielo y fuego… Mí adorada hermana y mi iracundo jefe…

Les deseo lo mejor.

**Serena POV**

No creí que sucedería, pero mientras caminaba hacia el altar mi corazón latía al mil por hora… ¿Por qué? Ah, pensaba que los nervios y ese sentimiento de niña tonta enamorada nunca los sentiría, yo tenia mis pies soldados a la tierra y mi cabeza en asuntos que ninguna chica pensaría pero por alguna razón, así me sentía, como una tonta embelesada.

_Al final todas las mujeres tenemos los mismos sentimientos, y probablemente Lussuria también…_

Verlo ahí de pie, tan elegante, tan seguro de si mismo…Ah…soy una romántica, me he quedado sin palabras al verlo. Mis ojos no dejaban de ver los suyos, la que era siempre una mirada dura y seria en esos momentos era tan tibia, cálida y amorosa, no necesitaba rubor, mis mejillas estaban mas que rojas al momento en que tomo mi mano.

Me era tan irreal, tan mágico, ¿se puede sentir que tu cuerpo flota a pesar de tener los pies en el piso? Porque así me sentía yo al momento en que colocó el anillo en mi dedo y yo en el suyo, hermosas argollas doradas.

Incluso llegue a pensar que estaba en una ilusión, de que en realidad cuando mis pulmones fallaron caí en coma y esto solo era un sueño. No, era verdadero, tan verdadero como mi amor hacía él.

Estaba casi segura que en la parte de "Si alguien se opone a esta unión…" los Oficiales de Varia no dudarían en mirar asesinamente a Dino Cavallone, mi corazonada fue cierta al ver como todos incluyendo a Xanxus metían las manos en sus bolsillos y voltearon a ver a Dino, quien inmediatamente comenzó a negar con las manos, podía notar que estaba tan nervioso y que realmente pensó que en cualquier momento lo atacarían.

-Puede besar a la novia-

Aunque tenía tacones, todavía tenia que pararme sobre la punta de mis pies para alcanzar su rostro, pero al momento del beso Xanxus tomo mi barbilla y luego mi mejilla, con su otra mano rodeo mi cintura y no tuve que ponerme en puntas, él fue el que esta vez me alcanzo.

Me dio un beso tan dulce, tierno, delicado, suave…como cuando me robo mi primer beso, me lo estaba volviendo a robar…

-¡Que vivan los novios!- esa era la voz del Noveno e inmediatamente Coyote Nougat y Iemitsu gritaron con él.

Una serie de aplausos y bulla se escuchaba por parte de los invitados, mientras Xanxus y yo caminábamos sobre el pasillo dorado, el arroz no nos dejaba de llover.

Oficialmente, era la esposa de Xanxus Di Vongola, hijo adoptivo del Noveno Vongola, y Jefe del Escuadrón de Asesinos Independiente de Vongola, Varia.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba surgiendo con normalidad, probablemente por el respeto que todos le tenían al Noveno es por lo que la recepción fluía con normalidad.<p>

Squalo sentía que la vena de su sien se comenzaba a curar sola, la quijada ya no la tenia tan tensa y eso significaba menos citas al dentista, por primera vez en algún tiempo se sentía relajado con una extraña paz interna.

_Al fin…_

De alguna manera estaba contento de tener las manos dentro de los bolsillos en vez de traer la espada desenvainada por allí, pasarle parte de la responsabilidad a Coyote había sido buena idea, de alguna manera Levi infringía como el "guardaespaldas" de Xanxus y no es como si hubiera un alboroto adentro o afuera que detener, era muy raro que las bodas mafiosas se lleven con tanta tranquilidad, pero nuevamente pasaban por su cabeza las dos cosas por las que así era.

1.-El Nono era respetado por todos

2.- Nadie quiere ser asesinado a sangre fría por Xanxus o hacerlo enojar

Por primera vez en su condenada vida le agradaba la idea de que su Jefe fuera un iracundo.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta, Squalo?- a unos pasos frente a él se colocó Dino con dos copas de champaña en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres caballito?- Dino rodo los ojos y le estiro la copa a Squalo y luego se recostó en la pared junto a él.

-Lograste un buen trabajo con la seguridad y tus responsabilidades- Cavallone le dio un sorbo a su copa

-Aja…- Squalo no estaba para nada interesado en empezar una conversación con él.

A pesar de que anteriormente ese mismo día casi es asesinado por los Oficiales de Varia, era verdad de que Dino no tenia las intenciones de echarle a perder la boda a nadie, ya no estaba enamorado de Serena, podía verla ahora sin sentir el corazón destrozado, los sentimientos románticos desaparecieron hace tiempo y apreciaba demasiado su amistad con Serena, también, desde hace poco el Jefe Cavallone había encontrado a alguien que le estaba robando los suspiros y el sueño, una sonrisa tonta se repinto en su rostro y se río contigo mismo

-¿Vroi, acaso ya te embriagaste?- Squalo miraba totalmente confundido como Dino se reía solo

-No es nada como eso Squalo- le dijo tranquilo terminándose la copa, su mirada paso a la Novia, con la que hace poco había protagonizado un baile super corto al escuchar como alguien recargaba una pistola –Se ve linda, ¿No lo crees?-

-Aja…-

De repente Dino tomo a Squalo por los hombros dándole un abrazo fraternal, la acción provoco que parte del liquido dorado de la copa de Squalo se derramara por su mano

-¡No se parece nada en ti, Squalo! ¡Ella si es bella!-

Squalo apretó los puños y se separo rápidamente de Cavallone -¡Vroi! ¡Deja de decir idioteces, estúpido caballito de mar!-

Dino no puedo evitar reírse de Squalo, pero prefirió irse hacia otro lado cuando noto que el Emperador de la Espada comenzaba a tronarse lo dedos de las manos y a mostrar un ceño muy fruncido.

_Nunca cambiara._

El silencio comenzó a reinar en el salón cuando se hizo el anuncio del brindis, Lussuria le había estado jodiendo toda la semana de que él debía de darlo y obviamente, Squalo no dudo en desenfundar su espada contra el Guardián del Sol en mas de una ocasión para que dejara de decir estupideces. Aunque tal vez ese hubiera sido el regalo perfecto para Serena, pero ya había sido suficiente con haberla entregado al altar, no podía quitarle al Noveno el gusto de hablar en publico.

Se hizo un poco oídos sordos, sabia las palabras exactas que el Noveno diría

_Estoy tan feliz de que nos acompañen en este momento…_

_Mi hijo Xanxus y mi querida Serena…_

_El amor que se tienen uno al otro debería de ser ejemplo para todos nosotros…_

_Les deseo lo mejor para ambos._

Había escuchado el discurso del Noveno un par de veces esa misma mañana, así que se sabia la mayoría de las partes.

-_¡Viva Gli Sposi!- (vivan los recién casados)_

Y después todos gritaron al unísono lo mismo

Se chocaron varias copas y de nuevo la fiesta comenzó…

Tranquila y sin ningún altercado, como cualquier fiesta donde se reúne una familia grande, todos conviviendo en paz, para su sorpresa la familia del idiota de Sawada también se estaba comportando.

Con paso suave y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo aflojándose la corbata, se tronó el cuello un par de veces y suspiro…Todo el estrés, todo ese peso había salido de él.

_Mi hermana y mi estúpido Jefe…_

Ya todo había acabado, al fin se podía relajar, al fin podía disfrutar de esa paz que le fue arrebatada hace año y medio.

Aunque tal vez, las cosas apenas podrían estar iniciando.

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Todo había terminado.

No había mas invitados y los pocos que habían caído ante el efecto del alcohol ya no estaban, solo algunos meseros recogiendo los platos sucios y re-acomodando el salón.

No me agradaban del todo las fiestas pero estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado a ellas como para que no me importe, mientras nadie intente meterse conmigo, yo no tratare de meterle una bala en el cráneo.

Serena había salido al balcón, su vestido hacia que la pudieras ver de lejos, lucía como ángel.

Un ángel destinada a salvar a un demonio.  
>Y el demonio termino amándola.<p>

Me acerque hacia ella pero no noto mi presencia, su atención estaba puesta en la argolla que puse en su dedo, un anillo de oro con una piedra en el centro el mio era idéntico pero sin la joya, probablemente no sabia que iba a cambiar de anillo y estaba acostumbrado al otro.

-Oh, Xanxus...- Se giro hacia mi y yo me acerque hacia ella.

Su delicada mano la entrelazo en la mía y me miro a los ojos, esos dos zafiros que me miraban con un brillo de ilusión.

¿Ese era su secreto? ¿Su mirada penetraba tanto en mí? Nunca lo voy a averiguar y no me importa.

Sus delicados dedos comenzaron a pasearse por mi cabello para después reposar en mi mejilla, se paro en las puntas de sus pies y se acercó a mi rostro para depositar un suave y dulce beso en mis labios.

-Te amo, Xanxus...- se sonrojo de la nada e internamente yo tenia una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción.

En cambio mi manera de besarla era mas posesiva, no había parte de su boca que no hubiera reclamado ya como mía, la acerque a mi cuerpo sin ninguna intensión de soltarle en algún momento hasta que le falto la respiración y ella despego su rostro del mio.

El escarlata de mis ojos y el zafiro de los suyos se encontraban uno frente al otro, un juego de miradas en el que casi podíamos leer nuestras mentes mutuamente, yo no me iría a ningún lado y ella lo sabia.

-_Ti amo, amore mio_- susurré a su oído y ella me abrazo con más fuerza.

Una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla la cual seque con el dorso de mi mano.

Ya era mía, siempre lo fue.  
>Mi esposa, mi mujer...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron hasta el final, como verán… ¡Squalo al fin puede descansar en paz! *insertar risas* Y bueno como siempre tengo varios comentarios que hacer nwn.<strong>

**Tenía muchisisisismas ganas de incluir cosas del futuro y vi la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo aquí ¡ Además a mi siempre me quedo la duda de que diablos había pasado con el Noveno y Iemitsu y en mi fic me pude dar respuesta a mi misma, wii xD ¡**

**Fran llama a Serena "Hime-chan" porque considera que es la única persona cuerda en Varia, también lo hace para molestar a Belph ya que a él nunca le ha dicho príncipe o algo por el estilo, ya saben como es Fran 8D, en los drabbles iré explicando mas sobre todo esto y bueno Serena es el guardián que hacia falta ~~ Ay que bonito es lo bonito xD ¡!**

**Espero se haya notado un poco mas la relación de Xanxus con Nono, porque aunque fuera adoptado era muy su padre y necesitaba poner la conversación de Padre e Hijo, era justo y necesario para mi hacerlo, además, creo que la comparación de Elena y Serena es bastante acertada :3 ambas son un poco similares en ese aspecto de hacer mea en una persona.**

**La familia de Tsuna tenia que estar aquí, ya la había puesto antes y aunque Xanxus no haya ido a la ceremonia de sucesión por resto Tsuna tendría que estar allí, bueno él es el Juudaime, fue muy divertido para mi escribir esa parte.**

**La escena lemon la puse porque realmente siento que se la debía a todos, la anterior escena que habia no decia mucho y aqui trate de ser un poco mas gráfica, creo que me quedo descente, veran, me gusta el lemon pero cuesta mucho trabajo escribirlo! *Bad Luck Nekyky* pero espero haya sido lo suficientemente ardiente como para que a todos les gustara.**

**Oh nuestro hermoso Dino, en mi cabeza ya esta emparejado (aunque aun no me decido si con Bianchi o algún OC) escribiré sobre él, alguien me había pedido que profundizara en él y pienso hacerlo.**

**Bien, de lo que quería hablar, el epilogo.  
>Había escrito varias veces desde el POV de Serena y la mayoría del fic era la opinión de Squalo sobre todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo, Xanxus es muy difícil de escribir y muchas cosas sobre él supongo que trate de dejarlas lo mas claro posible, asi que bueno, escribir el epilogo desde su punto de viste me supo al mejor final posible, y de nuevo, me disculpo si Xanxus quedo muy OoC pero repito, ¡es muy difícil escribirlo! Y al final del día el también siente, supongo que hasta con su esposa se tiene que ablandar un poco.<strong>

**No tengo ya mas palabras, solo volverles a agradecer a todos. Por favor, realmente quiero saber que opinan de este capitulo final.**

**De nueva cuenta los invito a que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones que hare y sobretodo a las personas que me han pedido fics porque no tardare mucho en publicarlos.**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
